Hetalia XY
by Leinn-chan064
Summary: England accidentally transported America,Philippines and Japan to the world of Pokemon. While Ash is on a new adventure in Kalos and meet new friends, but when Team Rocket steals Pikachu, they saw three nations protecting them. Will Ash and his new friends help three nations to get back home or other nations rescue them? I don't own Pokemon or Hetalia. Amourshipping.
1. Chapter 1: New Day of Journey

Hey **Guys~! This my new stories of crossover pokemon and hetalia. I hope you guys like it~**

 **Italy: Vee~ Leinne-chan, I hope you make stories about pasta~**

 **Germany: She's not making a stories about pasta!**

 **Clemont: I don't know about you but this is very intersting**

 **Ash: Yeah, sound like fun right, Pikachu?**

 **Pikachu: PIKACHU~!**

 **Okay, let's sit back, relax and enjoy the show.**

* * *

Another World Meeting was held and more chaotic than ever; England was arguing with America who always said that he is hero while France was saying some erotic words to England who disgusted, Prussia was being chase by Hungary holding a frying pan, Italy was talking about pasta and cute girls while Russia wanted another nations to be one with him which scared Estonia and Latvia and of course, China was scolding at Russia. Taiwan was convincing Hong Kong to try her new milk tea while South Korea was groping every nations in this room. Spain was poking Philippines' and Romano's cheeks which they're annoyed as ever. Lithuania was asking Belarus to go out for a date while Poland shouting at Belarus which makes Belarus got her knife out of her apron. Malaysia was eating more fruits and Indonesia was busy making her new bracelets. Vietnam was smacking Laos and Myanmar while Timor Leste was biting Brunei's fingers. Singapore was still like that, reading books and always silent. And of course... Japan. He was same as usual.

The World Meeting was got any worse. Philippines sighed of annoyance and took out her 3Ds from her bag to play her favorite game; Pokemon XY. Japan saw Philippines what she playing

"Philippines, what are you playing?" Japan asked as Philippines took a notice.

"I was playing my favorite game that you gave me. Pokemon XY" Philippines. answered.

"Would you like to pokemon battle?" Japan smiled as he took out his 3Ds .

"Sure. Why not."replied Philippines

While they were playing, England and America were busy arguing as England was fumed at America's annoyance.

"Okay. THAT'S IT. NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DISAPPEAR!"England shouted at America as he took out his wand and casted the spell to America but America merely dodged the spell and right into Japan's and Philippines' 3Ds. Their 3Ds begun to shine whole room and nations became horrified.

"ENGLAND! What did you do this time!?" Philippines yelled angerily

"Geez!? I don't know how!" England shouted.

"England! You have to stop this!" Japan shouted.

"I'm sorry. I can't!" It was too late. The whole room shone and all the nation shielded their eyes for the big impact.

When light was dimmed, all the nation sighed of relief that nothing happen, except:

"Hey guys, have you seen Japan and Philippines, aru~?"China asked.

"Yeah, and where America?" Italy asked.

It took seconds to silent, all nation begun panic except Germany, England, Singapore and Russia.

" _Mi Hija_?! Where my _mi hija_!?" Spain shouted desperately

"Japan-nii! Where are you?" Taiwan shouted while drinking milk tea.

"Okay everyone, settle down. I know we have find a way to rescue. Am I right, England?" Singapore emitted evil arua around him that scared England.

"He's right. We gonna find them even that necessary." All the nation cheered.

"Well, how we to find them?" Germany asked as nation paused and started thinking.

"I could use some my spell to transport their game but it takes some times to cool down." England held Philippines' 3Ds.

"How long it will take?" China asked.

"Tomorrow" England answered firmly.

 _"Don't worry you guys, we will rescue you."_ Italy thought worriedly as nations went back their room to a rest.

* * *

"Attention passengers, we are approaching our destination. Please fasten all seatbelts for the final descent into Lumiose City"

The announcement over the plane's intercom was enough to rose Ash from his sleep. He took off his cap and ran his hand through his unkempt, jet-black hair. He looked down to see his lifelong partner and best friend resting on his lap.

The electric mouse opened its eyes and looked up at its friend, before cooing, "Pikachu". Ash smiled at the mouse and asked, "Well Pikachu, are you ready for another journey to begin here in the Kalos region?" Ash received an affirmative nod from Pikachu before gently itching under its chin, Pikachu's favorite spot. The duo looked to the young woman seated next to them, Alexa.

She was a native of the Kalos region and a skilled reporter as well, and she gave the Helioptile wrapped around her neck a small pat on the head before saying to Ash, "We've almost finished our journey together Ash, but I can expect a great chapter in your life is about to begin."

Ash looked at Alexa and said, "It sure is, another new region and a new league for me to face, I'm really excited for what's about to come." He looked out of the window and out to the world as the sun lethargically made its way up over the East and shed light on the land below.

Ash looked out at the beauty and said, to nobody in particular, "It's time for me to go out there and come one step closer to achieving my dream."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the small Kalosian town of Vaniville, there was one person still dreaming. Serena Gabena grasped a hold of her pillow, hugging it close to her body as she slept. Her long, golden hair was strewn across her back, covering her body in a blanket of honey locks. She rolled over and pulled her sheets up over her head. A small red and grey bird, came into her room through the slightly cracked doorway, and landed on her sleeping head. It looked down and gave a hard peck on the top of Serena's head. Her shill screams could be heard downstairs by her mother, Grace, who was busy in the kitchen, whipping up a small breakfast for her daughter, "I told her that I would send Fletchling up there if she didn't get up to practice racing with Rhyhorn. I guess sometimes she just never learns."

Serena looked up angrily at Fletchling before yelling, "Why do you always have to wake me up like that, can't you just give me a light tap or something?!" She received an inquisitive glance from the Fletchling before it flew back and landed on the table a few feet away from Serena.

Serena got up slowly and lunged at the bird, missing it entirely and falling face first onto the tabletop. She could hear Grace call from downstairs, "What's all the commotion? Stop trying to strangle Fletchling and get ready for Rhyhorn race practice. I even made you breakfast."

"Okay, I'm coming." Serena said uninteresred.

She looked at the Fletchling and threatened while rubbing her nose, "Don't think that I'm done with you though."

* * *

Ash stepped out of the plane and down the steps that protruded from the aircraft. He took a deep breath as Pikachu climbed up onto his shoulder. "You smell that buddy? That's the smell of victory!"

"Actually Ash, that's the smell of jet fuel, but I can see where you're mistaken."

Ash looked back to see Alexa coming down from the plane. He looked at her and asked, "So Alexa, where are you headed to from here?"

"I'm actually headed to Santalune City to visit my sister, Viola. I'll probably be seeing you there soon, considering she is the gym leader there."

"That will be my next stop! I'm first gonna look around a bit here in Lumiose City, just to see if I can find any great things for Pikachu and I to do for our first day here in Kalos."

"Well if you need some suggestions I have a couple that might interest you. Professor Sycamore has his research lab here in town, you could go and talk to him. There's also a gym in the Prism tower. I've never been there, but I've heard the gym leader is a strong, electric type trainer."

"You had me sold at Pokémon gym! So, I guess this is where we go our separate ways?"

"For now at least. I'll see you in Santalune City."

They and their Pokémon exchanged a friendly handshake and walked off in different directions. Ash was a little sad to see Alexa leave, it seems that after 7 years on the road he still couldn't really take a goodbye, but at least he had Pikachu with him. Ash looked at Pikachu and said, "Well buddy, are you ready to challenge our first gym leader in Kalos?" The Pokémon looked at him and replied in affirmation.

Ash shouted, "Well then, let's get a move on!" as he ran on towards Prism Tower."

* * *

Serena was now clad in a pink riding jumpsuit and her long golden hair was tied back so as not to get into her face while she was riding Rhyhorn. She quickly finished the breakfast that her mother had made and stepped out the back door. Her mother was waiting by a clearing with her Rhyhorn all saddled and ready for a day of grueling, riding practice. "Took you long enough Serena, now come on and get onto Rhyhorn, we've got some work to do to make you a strong Rhyhorn racer." Serena looked at her mother and gave a strong sigh.

"Yeah, because I really want to be a Rhyhorn racer like you Mom." she said. Serena stepped over to Rhyhorn and patted it on its horn.

"Alright, Rhyhorn, are you ready?" she asked, all she received was a single gruff grunt from the Rhyhorn.

"Okay… I'll take that as a yes." Her mother's Rhyhorn was not exactly the type that allowed anyone but Grace to ride it, but after Grace gave up professional racing to become a coach, Grace decided that Serena could learn to ride the best of the best.

Serena stepped up and mounted the Spikes Pokémon. As she took the reins she felt a sharp tug from Rhyhorn, and she knew she was in trouble. "Oh boy, Rhyhorn please don't do this again!"

The Rhyhorn began to buck and jump in an attempt to get Serena off of its back. Grace looked on and shouted with vigor, "Don't worry Serena! You have to show your power, you have to be strong in your conviction. Look forward with your mouth closed! Be one with Rhyhorn!" As she said this, Rhyhorn managed to buck off Serena, sending her face forward into the dirt.

"Or not…" Grace cringed.

Serena crawled forward in front of her mother and said softly, "Mom… I really hate this."

* * *

Philippines opened her eyes and saw the scenery and asked herself, "Where am I and what am I wearing?"she stood up while looking what she wearing.

She was wearing short-sleeved white jacket with red thin stripes underneath blue t-shirt, and red skirt with cycling shorts. She had white bracelet with emblem stone on it that she identified keystone. She had the same sampaguita clip and wearing pink converse shoes with black stocking. She had pink packback on her back.

"Well, not bad. I have to find Japan and America. Who knows that bad happens to them." Philippines looked the two missing nations.

As she found Japan lying under the tree and woke him up. Japan's eyes starting cracked open and saw Philippines waking him up. He was wearing white sleeveless jacket with the hoodie underneath black and green long-sleeved shirt,black pants and brown boots. He had same bracelet that Philippines has but instead gray and orange packback with two red stripes. Philippines blushed that he was wearing how handsome he is.

"Japan, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so. C'mon, we have to find America. We all know how reckless he is." Japan chuckled while Philippines giggled as she helped Japan up.

As they continued to search the opimistic nation. They found America who looking for them. He was wearing same bomber jacket but lighter brown, gray pants and blue and white shoes. He had a star brooch on his right chest that emblem keystone and black shoulder bag. He found two nation over the bush who were got out of it.

"Japan, Philippines. I've looking for you. I was so worried that you guys are lost in the forest but doesn't matter, the hero was always be there for you." America laughed but he received a smack from Philippines.

"America, I don't why you purpose with England but it's your fault how we got into this mess." Philippines accused America.

"Awww... Don't be like that, babe" America pouted.

"Don't called me 'babe' you idiot!"

"You guys. Calm down. We have to know where we are." Japan calm two nations down. As few second, they paused and think. Philippines knew.

"We don't have to because I know where we are."

"Really? Where?"

"I think we're in Kalos Region." It took few seconds to think until America started to panic.

"Huh!? You mean we're inside this game that Japan created!?"

"Yup. According this game, this is Lumiose City." But America doesn't listen her last comment.

"We're gonna stuck this game forever!?" All he received another big smack from Philippines.

"You're such a kid at this" Philippines sighed as she got something on bag but she noticed a six red and white balls.

"Huh? What's wrong Philippines? There's something inside your bag?" Japan asked

"Yeah, I have six pokeball in my packback." She held six pokeball.

"Really? Me too." He took out his six pokeball.

"So do I am" America said as he took his pokeball.

"We have make sure what pokemon we got" Japan said as Philippines nodded.

"Okay. On the count of three. 1 2 3!" They tossed their pokemon so high and popped out.

For Philippines's pokemon; Gardevoir, Delphox, Slyveon, Empeleon, Noivern, and Lucario.

For Japan's pokemon; Gallade, Sceptile, Absol, Samurott, Pikachu, and Talonflame.

For America's pokemon; Braviary, Blaziken, Ampharos, Munchlax, Chestnaught, and Latios.

"Wait a minute. You have a legendary pokemon, a Latios, America?" Philippines stared wide eyed at America.

"Yeah. I know right, baby?" America grinned as she growled that he called her.

"Okay, that's enough. I think we called ourselves by human name" Japan as two nations nodded.

"Okay, I go first. My name's Alfred F. Jones" America said who named Alfred.

"I'm Maria Clara de la Cruz." Philippines said a.k.a Maria.

"Right. That's mean I'm last. I'm Kiku Honda." Japan who now Kiku.

"So what we do now, guys?" Alfred asked.

"How about go explore for a bit." Maria suggested.

"Good idea, Maria" Kiku agreed as they returned their pokemon with pokeball.

"Okay guys! Let's go to Lumiose City!" Alfred ran and Maria and Kiku were catching up with him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Maria called.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu arrived at front of the Prism Tower.

"There it is Pikachu, Prism Tower. Our first gym challenge awaits us" Ash said.

"Well Pikachu, let's go in!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled out .

Ash and Pikachu were now in the Prism Tower and said "Hello, my name is Ash. I came all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region to become a pokemon master." Ash said. The computer answered him.

"How many badges do you have?" The computer asked.

"Well, I don't have any I just arrived to Kanto, so I don't have one yet." Ash answered.

"None? Not even 1?" The computer asked in surprise. "You must have at least 4 badges to challenge the Lumiose City gym." Electricity was charging up.

"Hey! Wait!" Ash shouted. He got electrocuted and fell into a hole.

* * *

Clemont and Bonnie were outside and saw Ash and Pikachu fall out.

"I'll catch the boy." Clemont said.

"I'll get Pikachu!" Bonnie said.

Clemont activated his backpack and a cushion formed. It broke Ash and Pikachu's fall.

"Are you two okay?" Clemont asked. Bonnie was hugging Pikachu tightly and Pikachu sent out a Thunderbolt.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry for my Pikachu." Ash apologized.

"Pikachu~" Pikachu apologized.

"There is no need to apologize. I'm Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie." Clemont said. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"My name is Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pikachu~"

"Clemont are you a trainer because if you are, let's have a battle!" Ash suggested.

"Alright." Clemont replied.

* * *

Clemont just stands for a few moments thinking about the possible outcomes. _"Hmm, for some reason, I feel there is something different about Ash. You know what, why not. Besides, I just caught this Pokémon and I could really use this battle to see its strengths and weaknesses."_ Finally making a decision, the gym leader pushes his glasses up and talks back "Alright Ash, I accept your challenge."

Running to the middle of the field, Bonnie appoints herself as the unofficial referee. Raising both arms to form a Y shape Bonnie announced, "The battle between Ash and Clemont is about to begin. Good luck and lots of love." Throwing her arms back down to her side, Clemont throws his Pokeball in the air.

"Let's go Bunnelby." Jumping out of its ball, a grey rabbit Pokémon stands in front of Clemont. "Alright Ash, you get the first move."

"Thanks Clemont. Now Pikachu quick attack" Ash ordered . Running in zigzags to avoid being hit by any counter attacks, Pikachu was quickly able to close the distance between the two and send Bunnelby flying.

"Quick before they attack again, use mud shot." Turning upside-down in the air, the grey/brown rabbit launched multiple shots of mud all aiming for Pikachu.

"Spin-dodge those mud shots and use iron tail." By spinning to avoid the attack, Pikachu was able to curve its way around the ground type attack as well as get closer to Bunnelby. "Pika" the mouse yelled as his tail began to glow. Using the momentum from the spin, the electric type swung his black tail forward.

"Wow did you see that Clemont, Ash and Pikachu are in sync with each other" stated Bonnie.

Anticipating the counter, Clemont was prepared. "Bunnelby use dig." Burrowing his way underground, the normal type avoided what would have been a painful hit. Instead, the steel type move missed its mark.

"Not this again" Ash said "Pikachu, run around with quick attack."

" _Hmm excellent speed, but sadly, it will not be enough to dodge this next move"_ thought the gym leader. "Now Bunnelby, come back up and use double slap." Appearing right in front of Pikachu, the rabbit began its offensive.

"Pika, Pika" groaned the mouse with every hit.

Thinking quick on his feet Ash saw an opening, "Pikachu, use thunderbolt."

"Pikachuuu."

"Bunnnelby" shocked Bunnelby said .

With surprised grins on the faces of the Kalos natives, Clemont thought to himself _"Woah, that is quick thinking alright."_

Also thinking about the situation was Ash. _"Ok I'm letting Pikachu take way too much damage. Sure that thunderbolt did the trick but Pikachu took a beating doing it. Hmm, if I can keep Bunnelby's ears occupied, I should be able to attack with putting Pikachu in danger."_ Armed with this knowledge, Ash began his attack. "Alright Pikachu, use quick attack to get closer."

Knowing his trainer had already come up with a strategy, Pikachu obeys the command. As Pikachu approached the middle of the field, a man-made electro web was fired at the electric type. Due to his fast reflexes, Pikachu was able to move out of the way.

Angered by the interruption, Ash yelled "Hey, we were in the middle of a battle. And who are you guys."

"Prepare for trouble here in the Kalos"

"And make it double before we say adios"

"To protect the world from devestation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth dat's right"

"Wobbuffet"

Not familiar with the evil group, Bonnie and Clemont just stood there in amazement of the talking Meowth.

"Bonnie, Clemont, these people are an evil organization from the Kanto region known as Team Rocket" Ash explained

"Their goal is to steal Pikachu as well as other Pokémon"

In a proud tone Jessie responded, "And what better way to begin in Kalos than to steal Pikachu and that Bunnelby of yours."

Without hesitation, James and Meowth fired a net at Pikachu and Bunnelby. Pikachu on instinct was able to evade however Bunnelby, being new to the situation, fell for the trap.

"Bunnelby" a worried Clemont said.

"Pikachu use electro ball on Team Rocket." With a ball of electrical energy on its tail, Pikachu aims at James who is holding the net with Bunnelby.

"Wobbuffet, reflect the electro ball towards that nerdy twerp."

On command, the patient Pokémon shines brightly sends the attack at Clemont.

"Watch out!" Ash yelled as Clemont braced the attack until:

"Blaziken use flamethrower!"

The flamethrower intercepted electro ball as Ash and gang saw three teenagers, Blaziken, Empeleon, and Sceptile protecting them.

"Don't worry, because the hero is here along a sidesicks!"an opimistic blond haired boy said.

"Ugh... Alfred, first of all, we're not sidesicks and second," irritated black haired girl turned Team Rocket "You need to punished that you steal other people's pokemon" she glared coldly at Team Rocket which flinched slightly.

"You five need lot a learn. Sceptile, use dragon pulse." Calm black haired boy ordered as his pokemon knocked Team Rocket out.

"Empeleon, aim the net with ice beam!" Black haired girl shouted as Bunnelbly broke free the frozen net from Team Rocket.

"Okay! Blaziken use hyper beam!" Blaziken blasted hyper beam at Team Rocket but he didn't notice that Jessie smirked evilly.

"Wobbuffet, you know what to do." Wobbufett used mirror coat to reflect hyper beam right into them.

"Oh no!" Alfred shouted horrified.

"Look out!" Black haired boy shouted.

Seeing enough of Team Rocket, Froakie decides it is time for it to come out. "Froooakie." Leaping from the tree it was waiting in, the frog Pokémon surprises by protecting his own body. Froakie was using a sticky substance that surrounds its neck, the Rocket trio is stuck in place.

"What is this stuff" exclaimed James.

"Yea, why is it not coming off" said an equally surprised Meowth.

Not trap by the substance Jessie shouts at her companions. "Get it together guys. We are here to capture Pikachu for the boss."

Tired of their same old antics, Ash orders Pikachu to send Team Rocket flying off again. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt."

Again, tired of their same old antics, Pikachu does the honors. "PiiikaChuuu."

Adding to the power of the electric type is Froakie. "Fro" yells Froakie as he launches two water pulse attacks to aid Pikachu.

An explosion is seen in mid-air. "Awww, Team Rocket is blasting off again."

"Wobbuffet."

Being the first speaks up, the black haired girl worriedly asked "Is anyone alright? Are you hurt?"

"We're all right. Thank you guys for saving us. If weren't you, we would be a big trouble. Also my name Ash Ketchum and this is my partner's Pikachu and these my friends are Clemont and his sister Bonnie." Ash thanked three nations.

"Aww... It was nothing. By the way, my name's Alfred F. Jones. These are my friends: Maria Clara de la Cruz and Kiku Honda." Alfred said as he introduced his friends.

"Don't thank us. Thank Froakie. He's the one who save all of us." Maria smiled.

"Yeah. He deserves a credit." Kiku said.

"Well, in that case. Thank you Froakie." Ash smiled.

"Yeah Froakie. You're awesome." Bonnie gave a big smile.

"Froooooaaaaakie" Froakie muttered weakly as Kiku takes a look.

"Oh no. Froakie was hurt from hyper beam. We need to go to Pokemon Center." Kiku said.

"Hey Clemont, do you know where Pokemon Center is?" Maria asked at young inventor

"It was too far away but there's Professor Sycamore's lab is much closer to here. If we hurry, we can make it in no time at all" Clemont suggested.

"Fair enough. C'mon guys let's go to Professor Sycamore's lab." Maria declared as they ran to lab.

"Don't worry Froakie. You will be recover soon." Ash said worriedly to frog pokemon.

"Onward on Professor Sycamore's lab. By the way, where's Clemont?" Alfred asked

Looking around they locate Clemont laying down on the sidewalk stomach down.

Surprised, Ash asked "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"I was never good when it comes to physical activities" an exhausted gym leader explained.

Fed up with her brother's slowness, Bonnie gave him a piece of her mind. "Clemont, we are in the middle of something important. How can you get tired like that? Come on, get up you lazy Slakoth."

"You guys go ahead. I don't you guys to slow down." Clemont said holding Ash's and Bonnie's bags.

Ash and Alfred and their friends went to Professor lab to heal Froakie. New chapter of this journey in Kalos and new dreams that archieve. As journey continues.

* * *

 **Well. That's a wrap!**

 **Ash: That was so amazing, Leinne-chan!**

 **Oh... I'm flattered**

 **Philippines: Great part out there even you gave us some pokemon.**

 **America: Yeah! You're really cool making part out there.**

 **Thank you guys. You made me cry, not literally. Well, until next time. Paalam**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in Lumiose City

**Hello guys~! This is my 2nd chapter and this is awesome!**

 **America: I totally agree with you, Leinne-chan!**

 **Ash: Me too!**

 **Pikachu: Pika~!**

 **Italy: Vee~ This is gonna be fun~!**

 **Philippines: Ugh... I can't believe I surround morons except Leinne-chan.**

 **Japan: Don't worry Philippines. It will gonna be okay from this chapter.**

 **Philippines: (sigh) I suppose you're right Japan.**

 **Okay! Onto the show!**

* * *

"It is just there." Bonnie announced.

"Right. Come on, once we will reach his lab, Froakie will be heal." Kiku said

After a minute of more running, they reached the lab, where Professor Sycamore researched Pokémon evolution.

"So this is his lab." Ash wondered.

"More like mansion to me." Maria added.

"Anyway, let's quickly go in." Bonnie exclaimed and ran in.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Alfred said.

"Bonnie. Do you always have to run?" Clemont questioned, as he tried to catch up with them but it was of no use, he was very tired and was panting heavily.

* * *

"Is anyone home?" Alfred asked.

"Hey Professor, are you here?" Bonnie asked.

"Who is it?" A voice questioned, soon the voice's owner was revealed. He was a young man and was wearing a white lab coat.

"Professor, we found this Froakie sometime ago, and he is awfully injured with a very powerful hyper beam." Ash said.

"Oh, it seems like the Froakie, who ran away from its last trainer." Sycamore exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean by 'last'?" Maria questioned.

"This Froakie has abandoned a lot of trainers in the past, 9 to be exact." Professor sycamore answered.

"WHAT? 9?" Ash questioned in pure surprise.

"That's horrible." Kiku said in surprise as well.

"Yes, 9 trainers. Anyway we have to heal it" Sycamore said. "Sophie, please take this Froakie in the healing room."Soon, a lady with dark blue hair walked towards Ash and took Froakie with her; she was also wearing a white lab coat

"So tell me Ash, how did it get injured?" Professor Sycamore asked. "But first of all come and sit with me, then we will talk."

"Sure." Everyone answered in unison, and sat on the couch.

"So, I and Clemont were having a battle, but Team Rocket stopped us. They are a criminal organisation of Kanto and they try to steal other people's Pokémon, they managed steal Bunnelbly and we tried get him back. But I told Pikachu to use electro ball but I didn't know Jessie's Wobbuffet use mirror coat right though us. Luckily, Alfred,Maria and Kiku saved us just in time." Ash explained.

"But her Wobbuffet was using mirror coat reflect the hyper beam and send it back, with double power. Then at the last second, Froakie somehow managed to jump between us and the reversed hyper beam. And it got injured." Kiku finished.

"I am very happy, Ash." Sycamore spoke.

"Ehh... Why you so very happy, Professor?" Maria asked in shocked.

"Yeah, that poor Froakie is injured so badly and you are happy?" Ash asked.

"No, I am happy because Froakie finally found someone, who it could trust. I am very impressed, Ash." The Professor answered.

"Really, I never thought that way." Ash replied.

"So do I am. That's make you a hero, Ash." Alfred patted Ash's head.

"Thanks."

"Always look at the positive side of things, not negative." Professor told.

"Anyway, is the Froakie, okay now?" Clemont questioned.

"Hey Professor, the Froakie is totally fine now."Sophie announced.

"Really, let's go and meet him." Ash exclaimed; he was very happy to hear that Froakie was fine, now.

* * *

At room conference, England was finishing his spells while others were waiting for him to rescue the missing nations.

"Okay, are you ready?" England as he received an affimiration nod from the nation.

"Of course, we're ready. Why do you think that we're not?" France said

"Why you-" but interupted by Spain.

"I don't care what you're talking about. I want to save my _mi hija_. Who know bad happens to her!" Spain was imagining how horrible happens to Philippines.

"Yeah! Even Japan in danger, bad things happens." Taiwan said worriedly.

"Calm down. I know that we can rescue them no matter what, aru~." China said that calm Spain and Taiwan down.

"Hey England, are you done? If not, I'm gonna smash you." Vietman threatened that she ready to smack England with her paddle which scared him.

"Okay, I'm done but I need six people to help me." Spain stepped forward.

"I help you, England. I will let hurt _mi hija_ from bad pokemon." China stepped forward as well.

"Even I hate you, I help you as well. After all, I'm older brother of Japan and Philippines." Canada walked over at England.

"I help you too, England. I'm America's younger brother. Am I right, Kumajiro?" A polar bear named Kumajiro tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Canada sweatdropped.

"I'm Canada. Your owner, remember?"

"Of course, I help you, England. Philippines helped me all of trouble I cause. Now it's my turn to help her." Hungary said in determination.

"Vee~. I come with you. Even I'm coward, I will not let hurt my friends." Italy said bravely.

"I come with you as well, England. After all, Japan created this game based my country." France said.

"Okay everyone, stand back." England said as he put Philippines' 3Ds on the table and began cast the spell. The 3Ds began shine around England and chosen nations. They vanished with a thin air. All the nation wished their luck that others find the missing nations.

* * *

Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Alfred, Maria,Kiku and Professor Sycamore went inside to the room where Froakie was getting treated.

"Froakie!" Froakie said before leaping into Ash's arms, and Ash quickly caught Froakie.

"Ash, Froakie seems to like you a lot; maybe you can be his trainer from now on." Professor suggested.

"Sure. I would love to." Ash agreed.

"That's great Ash! Now you have a new pokemon friend." Alfred said as Ash grinned.

Then a huge Pokémon entered the room they were in.

"WOW, it is a Garchomp!" Bonnie exclaimed after seeing the dragon and ground, dual type Pokémon.

"This Garchomp looks quite powerful." Kiku commented.

"Yes, she is quite powerful but is very loving. She loves every Pokémon, who lives here and helps me in taking care of them." Professor Sycamore spoke.

Garchomp then looked towards Froakie; it looked very happy seeing the bubble frog Pokémon again.

"Don't worry Garchomp, Froakie is alright now." Ash informed her and gently patted on her head, which she loved.

"Garr," She replied, softly.

"I guess Froakie and Garchomp are really best friends. She really cares about Froakie." Maria giggled.

"Yeah. You're right." Alfred agreed.

Ash looked at Sycamore and asked, "If you don't mind me asking Professor, what do you research here?"

Sycamore looked at Ash and said, "C'mon, I'll show you."

They walked along the hallway until they reached a room with a group of lab workers putting sensors onto a Garchomp. Sycamore turned around to Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Alfred, Kiku,and Maria and said, "Here is the heart of my work, I study Pokémon Mega Evolution."

Ash was the first to speak up, "Mega Evolution, what is that?"

Sycamore walked up to the Garchomp and patted its head while saying, "Well we have received information that many Pokémon have the ability to evolve past their final evolutionary stage through their bond with a human partner, though this evolution is a momentary thing and the Pokémon reverts back to their old state after they are done being used."

"Really, I would love to know about it." Kiku exclaimed.

"But Kiku, not every Pokémon can mega evolve, there are only a few, who can." Professor told him.

"So, what other kind of Pokemon that capable in Mega Evolution?" Maria asked.

"Garchomp, Charizard, Sceptile, Heracross, Venusaur, Blastoise, Gardevoir, Lucario, Blaziken, Absol, Gallade, Ampharos and many more." Professor explained.

"Wow, this so cool. I want find out more about Mega Evolution." Alfred said in excitement.

"Sure, do you want to know more about mega evolution?" Professor questioned.

"Well yes, I definitely do." Ash replied back, instantly.

"Come with me I will tell you more about it." The Professor spoke, and took them towards the place where all the Pokémon were.

* * *

At the roof of the lab, Team Rocket were listening about Mega Evolution.

"Hey, Jessie did you hear that? Those twerps and that Professor are talking about mega evolution." James said.

"Yes, I did but I am not interested in that. Rather I am interested in stealing all of those Pokémon which are there in the lab." Jessie replied.

"Good idea, we don't need to know about mega evolution right now so we should only focus on their Pokémon." James agreed.

"Okay, so let's just break in and steal all of the Pokémon!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Yeah, and also take our revenge." James added.

* * *

After few hours of discussing about Mega Evolution, Alfred, Ash, and their friends were very interesting how it works.

"So you, Maria and Alfred have keystones but you don't have Mega Stones for your Pokemon, right?" Sycamore asked.

"Yes. You told us we need Mega stones to mega evolve our Pokemon." Kiku replied.

"That's right. But don't worry, we have spare Mega Stones for your Pokemon." Sycamore smiled.

"Thank you Professor. That's really appreciate of you." Maria thanked Professor.

"No problem. That at least we ca-" But interupted by a big explosion.

* * *

The trio then went towards the front door of the lab and breached it, and entered the lab.

Garchomp saw them and tried to stop them, but as soon as she tried to do something, James threw a small cube on her neck, then two electric ropes which came from the sides, tightened automatically and started to shock her. In a matter of seconds the Garchomp was on a rampage, she was firing Hyper Beams everywhere, on the ceiling, on the walls, everywhere. She seemed to lose control on her mind and getting completely confused.

Then everyone reached the lobby to find out that the Garchomp had just destroyed the whole lobby with her Hyper Beams.

"What's going on? It's like a big tornado in this room." Alfred said as incoming hyper beam right through them but they dodged attack.

"GARCHOMP! What are you DOING?" Professor yelled, he looked angry but he soon realized that she wasn't intentionally doing all that.

"Why is she doing that, professor?" Ash asked his face had a very worried expression.

"What happened to Garchomp? She is really out of control." Maria said worriedly.

"It is because of that collar, she has on her neck. I don't know who did that." Professor answered.

"Who could done with this? That's really out of the hand." Kiku said as Maria saw the three culprits.

"Guys, I think I know who did to Garchomp. It was them!" Maria acussed the three fake researchers.

The three researchers from Kanto smirked, as the woman in the three said, "Now our plan has begun."

Ash saw the three and yelled out with a snarl, "Team Rocket! I should known. You were the one who cause all this to Garchomp."

"Well, you should always be prepared for trouble."

"Make that double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"Team Rocket! Stop this right now or any of us got hurt!" Kiku yelled angerily.

"Relax, we're not here for Pikachu at the moment, we're here for this Garchomp." James said.

"This mind control device will allow us to use Garchomp as our own, and then all will fear Team Rocket." However, Meowth looked at the Garchomp, who was getting angered by the collar rather than being controlled by it. "Um… Jesse? James? I think that the collar isn't working, and that Garchomp looks to be rather angry at the moment."

Just as Meowth spoke, the Garchomp launched a massive beam of energy from its mouth at the three Rocket members. The blast was enough to launch the trio through the roof and far away from the Pokémon lab with their final cry of "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"FOOLS!" Alfred mumbled, before going back and trying to calm the Garchomp down.

"Professor what should we do?" Kiku questioned.

The Garchomp stared angrily at the group and roared. Sycamore shouted, "No! Garchomp is in serious pain from the collar, and it can't control itself! Everyone get down!"

Garchomp roared again and shot another beam of energy that destroyed all of the lab equipment and opened a large hole in the wall, leading outside to the street. Garchomp used this opportunity to charge through the hole and fly out into the waning day.

"What we gonna to do now? Garchomp will destroy whole city." Maria said in frustrations.

Ash ran after it and yelled, "We have to stop it, Garchomp is in way too much pain to know what its doing!"

"But Ash, it's too dangerous to go there." Professor said.

"Don't worry Professor, we will help him along the way even if it's dangerous. Right guys?" Alfred replied as Maria and Kiku nodded in determination.

"We help too, Ash." Clemont said as Bonnie nodded.

"Okay, let's save Lumiose City!" Ash yelled as blond siblings and three nations as well Pikachu cheered.

Ash and gang quickly ran out, but was stopped by Froakie, he wanted to help too.

"You want help your friend, Froakie?" Ash asked.

"Froakie~" Froakie nodded.

"Okay, let's go!"Pikachu and Froakie were on either of his shoulders. Ash and his friends ran to rescue Garchomp from collar.

Garchomp used the wind currents in the city to fly towards Prism tower. It lost all control of its own body as pain surged through it. It fired another Hyper Beam at the ground, and wrecked the streets below it. The wind began to blow harder, and Garchomp couldn't maintain control and crashed into Prism Tower. The sun was beginning to set on the western horizon, and the lights in the city slowly flickered on.

* * *

In some time, Ash, Alfred, Kiku and Maria reached the Prism Tower, followed by the blonde siblings.

"Hey Clemont, do you know how can we reach to the top?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, there is an emergency staircase just on the backside. You can go up from there." Clemont answered.

"Okay, let's go." Ash said to both the Pokémon, who were on his shoulders.

They both nodded indicating that they were ready to do anything.

Then Clemont took them towards the backside's emergency staircase entrance.

"Hey, this seems to be locked, how will we go in?" Maria questioned.

"Just leave it to me. THE FUTURE IS NOW, THANKS TO SCIENCE!" Clemont yelled. "CLEMONTIC GEAR ON!" He yelled again, and pressed a button on the right strap of his backpack. Soon a mechanical arm came out from the bag; it looked very familiar to an Aipom's tail. It then fixed itself on the box on the wall and unlocked the door.

"WOW! Science is so AMAZING!" Ash exclaimed. He and Alfred then quickly went inside the entrance, Clemont , Bonnie, Maria and Kiku were also about to enter when Garchomp fired a hyper beam, directly at the entrance, resulting in the blockage of entrance by some debris.

"Oh great, it's blocked." Maria whined.

"Ash, Alfred, are you alright?" Kiku asked from other side.

"We're fine. But how about you? How you to get inside?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry. We find another way" Clemont assured.

"Just be careful up there, guys." Maria warned softly.

"Okay, we are going up with Pikachu and Froakie." He replied. They then started to climb the stairs; there were a lot of stairs, in fact thousands of them. But they didn't seem to care they was going at their fastest speed. In about 10 minutes, they was where Garchomp was.

After seeing Ash and Alfred approaching her, Garchomp flew even higher and on the very top of the tower.

"We're gonna stop Garchomp or else she gonna destroy the tower!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Okay. Pikachu, Froakie, let's climb till the top." Ash said and both of the Pokémon jumped on his shoulders. They then started to climb towards the top.

By the time Ash and Alfred were climbing a NEWS helicopter was flying around the tower.

"A Garchomp is on rampage; it is firing Hyper Beams all around the city and has already destroyed more than a dozen of houses." The reporter on the helicopter said.

Garchomp, after seeing the chopper, fired a Hyper Beam towards it, but the helicopter got aside just in time to avoid it.

"IMPOSSIBLE two boys are climbing towards the top of the tower. They has already climbed half of the tower." The reporter spoke in the microphone.

* * *

Grace was watching the NEWS on the T.V

"Hey Serena, come and watch this." Grace said. "Something unbelievable is happening." She added.

"SOMETHING UNBELIEVABLE HAS HAPPENED TO MY FACE!" Serena replied with venom in her voice, while taking out a bottle of juice from the fridge, she had band aids all around her face she got injured. Grace slowly looked away from her daugther while drinking tea, slightly embrassed but she composed herself.

"Your face will get okay till tomorrow, but this is something really dangerous." She told her.

"What movie is it?" She questioned calmly.

"Honey, this isn't any movie. It is live from Lumiose City. A Garchomp is on a rampage and is destroying Lumiose City." Grace answered.

"Really?" Serena asked, and sat on a couch in front of the T.V.

Grace didn't answer, but just kept watching the horrific scene.

* * *

Ash and Alfred climbed on the top of the tower and they were trying to get closer to Garchomp slowly and steadily they were trying to not make any sudden movements, which can get Garchomp consider him as a danger.

"Hey Garchomp, we are here to help you. We will just remove that collar." Ash said, while getting closer to it, step by step. Garchomp tried to gain control over her mind, but was shocked again and again by that collar. And in the end she shot another Hyper Beam in the air.

Ash and Alfred then tried to run towards her, but she quickly shot out a Hyper Beam towards Ash and Alfred in self defence, luckily Ash, Alfred, Pikachu and Froakie jumped aside and the Hyper Beam passed from an inch away.

"GARCHOMP, I know you are there and are listening to us. We want you to get calm and let us help you!" Alfred said in a loud voice.

Garchomp again, tried to regain her control over her mind and in that try she did somewhat succeeded but she was losing her balance and footing on the ground. Froakie saw that and quickly used its frubbles on her feet to stick them on the ground and to prevent her from falling.

"Good job, Froakie." Ash praised, before jumping, along Alfred, and getting a hold on Garchomp's body and making her a bit stable. "Pikachu Iron Tail, NOW!"

Pikachu again made his tail glow silver and shiny before spinning in the air to gain momentum and landing a successful hit on the collar. And the end result came out, that the collar was broken and Garchomp was alright AND SAFE.

* * *

Serena and Grace were now relaxed, but Serena had a weird feeling she felt something weird yet familiar. She felt like this about 6 years ago, when she was in a summer camp organized by Professor Oak, in pallet Town.

" _Is he... is he... is he, him?"_ Serena thought, she felt this way in the summer camp and after she moved from Pallet Town to Kalos, that feeling never returned.

Then what she saw stopped her heart beat. The boys who saved the whole city dived down the tower because his Pikachu lost its footing and fell down, just a second earlier than him diving down.

"NOOOO!" She cried in horror, some tears were falling down her eyes. But what she saw next, was enough to make her feel happy. The boy, along blond teenager, who fell was saved by his Charizard, who escaped from his pokeball and saved them.

* * *

Ash and Alfred caught Pikachu and clenched their eyes; they knew whatever will happen, it will be okay. And Ash felt something shake in his belt; he thought it was a pokeball. And it was a pokeball, Charizard escaped from it and caught Ash and Alfred on his back, and repeatedly flapped his wings in a try, to slow their speed down to land safely. And Charizard was successful, he was able to slow the speed of fall, just enough to make a safe landing on the ground and make sure not to hurt his trainer, nation or anyone near them.

It then landed safely on his feet, Ash, Alfred and Pikachu were on his back; he then lifted them with his hands and made them stand on their feet.

"Charizard, thanks a lot buddy. I can't thank you enough." Ash thanked and in no time his eyes were full of tears of happiness.

"We're totally rocked this house!" Alfred yelled in victory while Ash wiped his tears.

"You're right, Alfred. We saved the city." Ash grinned along Pikachu as Clemont, Bonnie, Kiku and Maria ran over to them

"Ash, Alfred, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Kiku asked.

"Nah. We're fine after we being fell tower back there." Ash assured.

"Yeah. You were awesome out there. Saving Garchomp from Team Rocket!" Bonnie said in excitement.

Maria quickly walked over Alfred and giving smack on his head and said. "ALFRED F. JONES! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW RECKLESS YOU ARE!"

"Hey! I was helping Ash from rampaging Garchomp, Maria. You know that!" Alfred shouted while rubbing his head where Maria hit.

"YEAH! YOUR IDIOTIC HERO ANTICS MAKE YOU FALL FROM THE TOWER THAT SAVE ASH AND PIKACHU, YOU IDIOT!" Maria shouted an opimistic nation that startled everyone for a bit.

"But I-" but cut Maria by giving him a warm hug.

"Don't do that ever again, Alfred. I was so worried about you." she started to cry and Alfred started to blush.

"Don't worry, Maria. I won't." He comfort Maria while Kiku was starting to get jealous seeing how close they are.

Ash walked over at Garchomp, he saw the pain that it was in. "Garchomp, are you alright?" The Pokémon looked up and gave an affirmative sigh before laying his head down on the ground.

The impact was not enough to hurt Garchomp, and it was satisfied that it was able see that no one fot hurt. Professor Sycamore ran up to the gang and said, "I'm so happy that you're alright, how's Garchomp?"

"Garchomp is fine now, he need rest after all."

"Ash, Alfred, thank so much for saving Garchomp! If it wasn't for you it would have killed itself up on that tower. Right now we need to get Garchomp a bed at the Pokémon Center."

"You're right, Professor. Since it's alreadly late, how about we could get some sleep?" Kiku suggested.

"Sure. All that trouble happens make me feel sleeply. I guess could get a good night sleep." Maria agreed.

"Yeah. I feel very sleeply." Bonnie yawned while rubbing her eyes.

"I guess we hit a hay. How does sound?" Clemont asked.

"Sure, let's go to Pokemon Center." Ash said.

"Actually, you won't." Professor stopped them.

"Huh?" They said in confusion.

"Because you all will stay here, at my lab tonight, this is the least I can do for you all."

"We're fine, if you don't have any problems with that." Ash agreed.

"We don't want cause any trouble either." Clemont also agreed.

"No I insist. I will show you your rooms. I know it is a mess in the lab, but a couple of rooms are fine so you can stay there." Professor replied, and took them upstairs in a guest room. He gave one room to Ash, the other to Clemont and Bonnie,another room for Alfred and Kiku and another one for Maria.

"That's really nice of you. Thank you." Kiku thanked.

"You're welcome. That's least I can do." Sycamore smiled.

* * *

Serena was totally silent, even her breath couldn't be heard. She had a wave of happiness in her body to see who the boy was. As suspected, he was her crush; Ash Ketchum. Her best friend of all time, she met him in pallet Town and developed a crush on him in the summer camp, when he saved her.

" _I AM LEAVING FOR A JOURNEY, TOMORROW!"_ She said in her mind.

"Mom, he is... He is Ash." Serena spoke.

"I know that, and I was also as tensed for him as you were." Grace replied.

"And Serena, you don't need to do Rhyhorn racing practice anymore."

"Really mom, but why?" Serena questioned.

"Because, YOU ARE GOING ON A JOURNEY." Grace answered.

"WHAT?" She asked astonishment.

"Yes, you are going on a journey and you are going tomorrow." Grace confirmed.

"What, but why?" She asked, again.

"Because I know how much you missed him, when we shifted to Kalos, I saw your depression. You couldn't make any other friend after we shifted and I pushed you into Rhyhorn racing, but now I want you to travel with him; with your best friend. And I know in this journey with him, you will make more friends." Grace answered.

"REALLY MOM? I also want to journey with him, THANKS." She exclaimed, it was really hard, in fact next to impossible for her to contain her joy and excitement.

"So now, it is around 6:30 P.M; you should go and get ready for the journey. Pack your clothes, night clothes, your GPS, sleeping bag, tent and whatever you want to take with you." Grace said.

"And yes, don't forget his handkerchief which you put close to your chest whenever you feel lonely or when you miss him." Grace added.

"MOM!" Serena exclaimed and blushed. She was slightly embarrassed yet happy; after all she will be reunited with her crush.

* * *

Ash and his friends spent the night in professor Sycamore's lab. On the next day, Ash and his friends were starting their journey. Professor Sycamore came outside to say something.

"I couldn't thank you enough for saving Garchomp from clutches of Team Rocket."

"Nah. It was nothing. We can't let hurt people around in this city that's for sure." Alfred smiled proudly.

"Well then, I give pokedex to register Kalos League." Professor Sycamore gave four Pokedexes to Ash, Alfred, Kiku, and Maria.

"Thank you, Professor." They chorused.

"It was nothing. Oh, one more thing before you go." He gave three nations some Mega stones that inside black box. Alfred, Kiku and Maria gasped.

"Mega Stones!" Professor nodded.

"Yes, for saving our city. I am giving you six Mega stones to you so that you will able mega evolve your pokemon."

"Thank you. But you really don't have to." Kiku said as Professor shook his head.

"No, I insist."

"Well then, thank you so much Professor." Maria smiled as she, Alfred and Kiku took six Mega Stone each.

They were about to head out when suddenly Froakie threw some of its mousse towards Ash stopping him in his tracks.

"Uh what's the matter Froakie?" Ash asked the blue frog pokemon.

"Froaa Froaa" Froakie leaned closer to Ash revealing a pokeball on his side.

"I think Froakie has chosen his rightful trainer" Kiku explained Ash.

"Wow Ash! Froakie likes you, its soooo cute!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I think Froakie trust you right now." Alfred said.

"This is great Froakie, we will be sure to have a lot of fun together." Ash said as he picked Froakie's pokeball and recalled the blue frog pokemon.

"You caught you first friend here in Kalos Ash." Clemont added.

"All right! I just got a Froakie! Look Pikachu, our new team member! Welcome to the family Froakie!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu rejoiced.

"We will be going now Professor, Thanks a lot for everything." Ash said to Sycamore.

"Best wishes on you journey and take care" Sycamore waved goodbye to Ash and his friends.

* * *

 **WELL, THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **America: This is so most epic chapter that you ever wrote!**

 **Clemont: And longer one too.**

 **That's least I can do.**

 **England: Leinne-chan, when we get a spotlight?**

 **Spain: Yeah! I want to see _mi hija_. I want to make sure that no hurt my girl.**

 **Philippines: (blushed in embrassment) Papa! Just stop it!**

 **Don't worry you guys, you will make a appearance. So now, it's time to farewell. Paalam!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Day of the Start

**Hey guys! Are you ready for chapter 3?**

 **Bonnie: Yup! As long we meet new Pokemon friends!**

 **Japan: Wow, you sure are upbeat (Bonnie nodded)**

 **Hungary: Before we start the chapter Leinne-chan, when you start pairing to others? I want to know!**

 **Everyone: O_O**

 **Bonnie: Wait, are you matchmaker or something?**

 **Clemont: Bonnie, please don't.**

 **Hungary: Why yes. Why did you ask?**

 **Bonnie: Because you're gonna help me find a perfect wife for my brother.**

 **Okay that's enough. You can play matchmaking later. Right we have chapter to start. I'm gonna say:Onto the show!**

* * *

Serena had created a mess; there were a lot of different hats floating in her room.

"MOM! What should I choose?" She asked while showing two hats.

"This one," Grace selected the red hat.

"Okay, so I will go with this one." Serena decided, she decided to wear her pink fedora which had a black hatband and bow.

"When you already decided what to wear, why did you ask me then?" Grace questioned.

"I hadn't decided anything, but you decided the other one. That means the other one was less fashionable." Serena answered with a wink.

"Anyway your breakfast is ready." Grace informed and went downstairs.

Serena then went towards her desk and opened the drawer. She then took out a white and blue handkerchief, which had a pokeball on each corner. She quickly put it in her skirt's pocket and left her room to go down, where her mom was.

She then met her mom's Fletchling before sitting on the table and starting to eat her food.

"Serena, quickly eat and then you have to reach Lumiose City. And when you get your Pokémon and probably meet Ash, call me up." Grace instructed.

Serena just nodded her head; she then finished her food and quickly asked her mom. "How like I look?"

"Cute, as ever and now hurry up." Grace answered.

"Okay mom, love you and BYE." She said before leaving the house. She then met her mom's Rhyhorn before heading out towards Aquacorde Town.

" _Ash here I come."_ She said in her mind.

* * *

As Ash, Alfred and their friends made way to Pokemon Center to register Pokemon League. Aah turned around to others and asked."So guys so what are you gonna to do now?"

"Well Ash, you see Bonnie and I were actually wondering if we could travel with you? You have shown how much you truly care about Pokémon, and we could learn a lot from each other on the journey."

"It would be an honor Clemont. Besides, traveling is always more fun with friends! But what about you Alfred? Would you like to travel with us?" Alfred grinned.

"Of course Ash, we love to. Plus, it will more fun if we travel together. What do you guys?" He turned to Maria and Kiku who nodded.

"Sure, why not. I wouldn't let you have fun all around." Maria said happily.

"Yeah. Same here." Kiku said.

"Great! We're gonna win this League!" Ash said as his friends cheered.

Bonnie rushed up to Ash and grabbed his hand, "Yay! Ash if you catch any cute Pokémon can you let me take care of them?"

"Sure Bonnie, would you like to start with Pikachu? He loves it when you pet his tail."

"I would love to Ash! Thank you so much!"

Bonnie took Pikachu and started to brush its tail vigorously. "Oh man, Pikachu. You're fur is all covered in dirt and grime. I'm gonna make sure that you look perfect once I'm done with you, Pikachu."

Pikachu looked at Ash in a way that said "You've betrayed me" before Ash said one last thing to Bonnie, "Oh, and Pikachu loves ketchup, you wouldn't mind treating it for me would you?" The Pokémon looked back at Ash, forgiving him for his misdemeanor over the promise of that sweet, red sauce. It smiled at its trainer and took the intense brushing that it was being given.

"Hehe. Let's go to Pokemon Center to get you register."

"Sure." Ash turned three nations.

"I suggest you three are going to register for Kalos League." Ash wondered

"No. Alfred and Kiku are. But for me, I don't know what I want to be." Maria said as she smiled sadly.

"Don't worry Maria, you will find your dream." Kiku assured as he patted Maria's shoulder to comfort her.

"C'mon, let's go to Pokemon Center!" Ash declared as they went to Pokemon Center.

After Ash, Alfred and Kiku registered for Kalos League, Ash was thinking where first gym is. He got the answer.

"Guys, let's go Santalune City where our first gym is."

"YEAH!" They choursed. They marched forward to Santalune City.

* * *

England opened his eyes and saw all surroundings. He saw all nations lying around the forest and he saw what he wearing. He was wearing black leather jacket underneath white polo, blue pants, bandana that looks like his flag and black and red sneakers. He had black bracelet that emblem keystone and black shoulder bag with two blue stripes.

"What the heck I am wearing!? I don't care. I'm gonna wake others up." England woke France up. France's eyes starting to open and he saw what he wearing. He was wearing purple trenchcoat underneath black long sleeved shirt, red pants, brown combat boots and he had necklace that emblem keystone and brown bag.

"Oh my, what happened? What am I wearing? It's so beautiful!"

"Shut up you frog! C'mon we're gonna wake up to others." England and France woke other nations.

"Aiya~. I feel like I being hit by a rock, aru~." China groaned while rubbing his head. He was wearing yellow long sleeve shirt familiar that wearing in world conference, gray baggy pants, and black boots. He had keystone clipped on his left chest and red and blue packback.

"Aw. That's really hurt. Are you alright, Kumajiro?" Canada said. He was wearing red jacket underneath white shirt, blue jeans, and blue and white shoes. He had blue bracelet that emblem keystone and white packback with two red thin stripes. But his bear, Kumajiro became a pokemon, a cubchoo.

"Cubchoo~" Cubchoo cooed.

"Kumajiro! What happen to you?" Canada asked in worry expression.

"Cubchoo~"

"I guess you became a pokemon now. Can't agrue do that." Canada smiled.

"Ughh.. My head, I being hit by rock or something." Spain groaned as he rubbed his head. He was wearing white polo shirt with red vest, blue pants, and black shoes. He had a triangle brooch with keystone on his right chest and black shoulder bag.

"Hey guys, are you alright?" Hungary said. She was wearing green sundress, yellow long sleeved jacket with three orange flowers, white pants and white ballet shoes. She had yellow flower hairclip with keystone on it and yellow bag on her back.

"Vee~. I guess we're all fine. We're not hurt after all." Italy chimed. He was wearing white t-shirt with light blue jacket, white pants, and royal blue shoes. He had same bracelet that England and Canada had but instead it's color white and blue packback on his back.

"So, what we to do now?" Spain asked as England stood.

"I suggest that we have pokeballs inside our bag, right?" nations nodded and took their pokeballs out in their bags.

"Uhmm.. What kind of pokemon we have? I think our pokemon is cute!" Italy said.

"Only way to find out." Canada said as England nodded.

"Okay, on the count of 3. 1 2 3!" They tossed their pokeballs so high and popped out to what kind of pokemon they have.

For England's Pokemon; Red Flogres, Mismagius, Mawile, Gyarados, Shiny Gallade, and Delphox.

For France's Pokemon; Milotic, Roserade, Beautifly, Glaceon, Audino and Glalie.

For China's Pokemon; Pancham, Lucario, Arcanine, Floatlez, Mienshao, and Medicham.

For Canada's Pokemon; Togekiss, Swampert, Venasaur, Latias, Klefki, and Kumajiro, a Cubchoo

For Spain's Pokemon; Charizard, Tauros, Leafeon, Typhlosion, Lapras, and Pidgeot.

For Hungary's Pokemon; Lopunny, Swanna, Liligant, Raichu, Altaria, and Wiggypuff.

For Italy's Pokemon; Pachirisu, Skitty, Vapereon, Whimsicott, Slowbro, and Abomasnow.

"Vee~. They're so cute!" Italy said happily.

"And powerful too, aru~." China added.

"Okay guys, I think it's time to call ourselves by names. I go first, my name's Arthur Kirkland." England who named Arthur.

"So I'm next. I'm Francis Bournley." France who now Francis with a wink.

"Okay, my name's Wang Yao, aru~." China said a.k.a Yao.

"I'm Matthew Williams." Canada said shyly a.k.a Matthew.

"So I guess it's turn now. I am Antonio Fernadez Carriedo." Spain said who now Antonio.

"My turn! My name's Elizaveta Hedervary but call me Liza." Hungary smiled a.k.a Elizaveta or Liza.

"Vee~. So I'm last, my name's Feliciano Vargas." Italy said a.k.a Feliciano.

"So, where are we anyway?" Matthew asked. Yao instantly knew.

"Well, I think we're in Kalos Region. But we are in Aquarode City." Antonio confused.

"But where we gonna find them? I want to see _mi hija_."

"According to the game, they are in Lumiose City. I hope they're fine in there."

"What are waiting for? Let's go to Lumiose City!" Liza declared as they marched to Lumiose City.

* * *

"Man I'm hungry." Ash moped. The six traveling companions were busy walking through a path carved into a dense forest.

Bonnie looked at him and said, "Yeah me too. Clemont can we please stop and eat?"

"Yeah. I can't walk anyway. I'm so hunrgy." Alfred whined as Maria rolled her eyes.

"You're always hungry, Alfred."

"Anyway, let's stop here and have some lunch. I've got all of my cooking utensils with me so I can fill us all up."

"Sure, I help you, Clemont." Kiku said.

"Thank you, Kiku." Clemont smiled.

They stopped in a clearing with a small picnic table shaded by a large apple tree. Clemont began to heat water in a pot as Ash, Alfred and gang released all of their Pokémon. "Alright you guys, let's get you some lunch."

All of the Pokémon cheered as Ash, Alfred, Maria and Bonnie set out plates for Pikachu, Charizard, Gible, Froakie, Bunnelby, Blaziken,Muchlax,Ampharos, Braviary, Latios, Chesnaught, Kiku's Pikachu, Gallade, Absol, Samurott, Sceptile, Talonflame, Delphox, Gardevoir, Slyveon, Lucario, Noivern and Empoleon. Bonnie, Ash, Alfred and Maria sat with the Pokémon as Clemont and Kiku finished making lunch for the human members. All six of them started eating under the shade of the tree, not knowing that they were being watched by a small mouse Pokémon from the tree above. The Pokémon was busy gnawing on an apple as it curiously watched the group. It leaned forward too far though, and dropped the apple on Ash's head. "Oww…what was that?"

Ash looked up to see the small Pokémon fall down in front of Bonnie. Bonnie stared at the strange Pokémon and yelled, "It's a Dedenne! You're such a cutie aren't you?"

Ash looked at the small Pokémon before pulling out his Pokédex to look it up. The Pokédex chirped to signal it was on and started to speak to Ash about the Pokémon,

"Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon: Dedenne communicates long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antenna-like whiskers."

"Wow, so I'm guessing that it's an Electric type."

"Not only that Ash, but its also a Fairy type." Kiku spoke up.

Ash looked at Kiku with a questioning expression and asked, "Is that a new type of Pokémon?"

"Yeah. Scientists just recently discovered this new type, and its shared amongst many already discovered Pokémon. Apparently Dragon types are at a serious disadvantage against them, I've never seen a Fairy type fight a Dragon type first hand though." Clemont explained

"Just like my Slyveon and Gardevoir. Isn't that right?" Maria petted Slyveon and she received a nodded from Gardevoir.

"Slyveon~." Slyveon soothed.

"Wow that's really cool, why don't you try to catch Dedenne then, Clemont?" Ash said to young inventor.

It was Bonnie's turn to interject, "Yeah, catch it Clemont! Let me take care of it, I want to take care of my first Pokémon!"

Clemont looked sheepishly at his zealous young sister and nodded, saying, Clemont looked over to Bunnelby and said, "Alright, Bunnelby, let's catch this Dedenne for Bonnie!"

Bunnelby stepped forward and readied itself to fight the Dedenne. However as Bunnelby prepared to fight, the Dedenne had different plans. The small Pokémon crawled up into Bonnie's hands and fell asleep. Clemont pulled out a Poké ball and said, "Well, this might be easier than I thought."

He touched the Pokémon on the head with the ball. A red light wrapped around the Pokémon and sucked it into the ball. The ball wriggled a couple times and dinged to signal that the Pokémon had been caught. Ash watched with slight amusement and said, "Well… I guess you caught Dedenne after all! Great work, I think."

"Yippee! I got a new friend! That one is a keeper!" Bonnie jumped up and down jolly.

Clemont released the small Pokémon, who appeared from its Poké ball and quickly curled up against Bonnie and fell asleep again. "Look how cute you are, I've got a satchel here that we'll put you in!"

Bonnie gently lifted the mouse and placed it into her yellow satchel that she carried across her body. The Pokémon slightly shifted and closed the front flap, giving it complete darkness to take its nap. Bonnie looked up at Clemont and whispered, "Thank you Big Brother, I promise that I will take good care of Dedenne!"

Clemont patted his sister on the shoulder and said, "I'm sure you will. Now, let's finishing eating lunch before it gets cold."

"Yeah! I haven't finish my lunch." Alfred said.

"Alfred, stop whining. You're making me a big headache." Maria grumbled while rubbing her temples.

"Kiku, they're always fighting?" Ash asked to Kiku.

"Yeah. But you get used to it." Kiku sighed.

* * *

After they had finished lunch, they continued walking along for a few hours, and decided to stop for the day. Even though there were a few hours of daylight left, they decided to stop early and get up early the next day. Clemont set up camp and began to tinker on a project that he was working on. Maria was making dinner for them with the help Kiku who instantly blush. Ash, Alfred and their Pokémon went out to a nearby creek to train for their upcoming match against Alexa's sister, Viola before the sun set on the horizon. "Alright Gible, you better not have become soft after staying on Professor Oak's ranch for so long. Let's see that awesome Draco Meteor on those rocks!"

Gible looked at the rocks Ash pointed at and launched a ball of energy high up into the air. When the ball reached its apex, it burst into many smaller pieces and rained down on the group of rocks, completely pulverizing every rock it aimed at. "Wow Gible, that was really strong, you have been practicing that attack haven't you?"

Instead of giving a traditional answer, Gible once again jumped onto Ash's head and bit down. "Haha! I'll take that as a yes! Great work, Gible!"

Ash then turned to Froakie and said, "Let's see what tricks you have, Froakie. I want to see your Water Pulse and Bubble."

Froakie looked at Ash with a look of conviction and jumped up high in the air. Ash was amazed at the speed at which it moved as it showed its attacks to him. Each individual power it showed hit the ground and launched dirt and rock a dozen feet up into the air. "Wow Froakie, you really are fast and strong to boot! We will do a lot of great things together, I can tell!"

It looked at Ash and yelled "Froakie!" in agreement with Ash's statement.

Ash looked finally to the yellow mouse on his shoulder and said, "Alright Pikachu, it's your turn! Show me a full powered Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumped off of Ash and into the air. It's cheeks sparked as it enveloped itself in lightning and arced it towards a nearby boulder. The move was powerful enough to burn a hole straight through the boulder, a feat of strength that was rivaled by only the strongest of electric type Pokémon. "That's the way Pikachu, I expected just as much from you!"

While Ash was training with his Pokemon, Alfred and his Pokemon watched what Ash and Pokemon doing.

"Wow. Ash was training so hard with his Pokemon for his first gym badge. What do you say, guys? Let's train hard like Ash did!" All Alfred's Pokemon roared in agreement.

"You're not alone, Alfred." Alfred turned and saw Kiku and Maria along their pokemon were walking toward to him.

"We will help you along the way. What do you think, guys? We're going help Alfred and Kiku for their first badges!" Maria raised her fist into air and their Pokemon cheered.

"You guys are best friends that I ever had." Alfred hugged Kiku and Maria along their Pokemon with tears of joy.

"Alfred! I need personal space! You know I'm not huggable person." Kiku said heasitantly.

"Don't push it, Alfred. Besides, we've always had each other back." Maria stated as Alfred wiped his tears.

"You're right. Let's start training!" They cheered.

After Ash, Alfred, Kiku, and Maria finished their training with their Pokémon, and returned them back to their Poké balls, Ash noticed a small bird Pokémon flying overhead. He landed down right in front of Ash, Alfred, Kiku, and Maria to get a drink from the creek. Ash pulled out his Pokédex to learn about these small red and grey bird.

The Pokédex spoke up, "Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon, although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory."

"Are you going to catch it?" Kiku asked raven haired trainer.

"Yeah. But I know how to catch it." Maria looked Ash.

"Really? How?"

Ash looked at the Fletchling in front of him and grabbed some Pokémon food out of his pack. He extended out his hand to feed the Tiny Robin, as no doubt he would want some food to go with his quick drink. As he were taking the bits of food from Ash's palm.

Ash, Alfred, Kiku, and Maria noticed a blaze of fire speeding at them and Fletchling. They jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the ball of fire as it hit the ground. Ash looked up to see a larger red bird where the fire had been, it looked angrily at Fletchling and let out a screech to intimidate the Tiny Robin.

Alfred pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the bird. "Fletchinder, the Ember Pokémon, and the evolved form of Fletchling. Once in flight, Fletchinder can reach its top speed extremely quickly, giving it the edge in battle by attacking its opponents before they can get prepared."

Fletchling stared angrily at the larger bird. Ash, Alfred, Kiku, and Maria could see that the two Pokémon were about to have a duel to see if the Fletchling could use the creek that was within the Fletchinder's territory. The Fletchinder flew up into the sky and came back down, completely incased in fire. "Wow, that's Fletchinder's Flame Charge, look how fast it moves!" Ash said to Pikachu and nations.

They could only watch the battle as the Fletchling managed to dodge out of the way, but the larger bird used its boosted speed to hit it from behind with a Wing Attack. The Fletchling fell to the ground as the Fletchinder readied another Flame Charge. The small bird did not have the time to move out of the way, and it took the attack straight on and landed on the ground, completely unconscious. The Fletchinder attempted to go in for another attack until Ash ordered Pikachu to fire a Thunderbolt at the bird. The electric attack was enough to scare the bird away, and Ash, Alfred, Kiku, and Maria ran up to the fainted Fletchling. "Don't worry little buddy, we'll help you."

Ash said as he and three nations gently lifted the Tiny Robin Pokémon and ran back to Clemont and Bonnie. "Guys you need to help!"

"Fletchling is hurt!" Kiku exclaimed.

"What happened, guys?" Clemont asked as the young man from Kanto and Pikachu ran up to him.

"This little guy, he got hurt in a battle for territory against a Fletchinder. We managed to scare it off, but we couldn't reverse the damage that this Fletchling had taken." Maria explained.

Clemont looked at the Fletchling and examined it. "Looks like it got burned by the Fletchinder. In the heat of battle Fletchinder's body can get hot enough to burn a Pokémon that touches it."

Clemont then pulled out a small bottle and sprayed it onto the burned area. "This should help to cure the burn, but this Fletchling should rest here for the night, until it gets better."

Ash looked at the little bird, which opened its eyes weakly and saw Ash over it. Ash said to the Fletchling, "Don't worry, we'll wait here until you're better. Then, you and we will go back and fight that Fletchinder so that you can drink at that creek."

Pikachu came up to Ash and pulled on his sleeve. "Don't worry buddy, we'll stay out here with Fletchling, you should go and get some rest. We'll be at Santalune City tomorrow and I want you rested for your gym battle." Pikachu ran into Ash's tent and curled up in a ball inside Ash's sleeping bag.

"You should also get some sleep too, Fletchling. We want you to be strong for your next battle against Fletchinder." The Fletchling nodded its head and fell asleep again, it would show that Fletchinder that it was not to be pushed around, no matter its size, and with Ash's help it would beat the larger Pokémon.

* * *

It was late in the night when Ash felt Fletchling gently pecking on his hand. He looked up to see that he had fell asleep next to the Pokémon. "Hey, how are you feeling there, Fletchling?"

"Fletch! Fletchling!"

Ash could see that the flying type was quite stressed at the moment, and it pointed up into the sky. He put on his hat and gazed up at the night sky, and what he saw made him gasp. In the sky was the Fletchinder, covered in fire and flying circles around the camp. "It's taunting you to come out and fight it again. Are you ready to fight it again Fletchling?"

The Pokémon looked at Ash and nodded. It flew up into the air and called out to the Fletchinder. It slowly swooped down and stopped in front of Fletchling. "Alright Fletchling, listen to me and we'll get through this."

The two Pokémon stared angrily at each other until Ash called out, "Okay Fletchling, use Quick Attack!" Fletchling flapped its wings and swooped down to gather speed. Once it reached max velocity, the Pokémon flew upwards in an attempt to hit the Fletchinder from below. The dying light of the campfire was enough to allow the Fletchinder to see the incoming Fletchling. It dodged out of the way and ignited itself and flew after Fletchling.

"Watch out Fletchling, it's coming right for you!"

Fletchling looked below it to see the Ember Pokémon chase after it, enveloped in a ball of fire. Fletchling managed to roll out of the way as the Pokémon flew past.

"Nice work, Fletchling! It increased its speed though, so let's see if we can hit it with another Quick Attack!"

Fletchling nodded and flew up at high speeds to ram its beak into the Fletchinder's chest. The Fletchinder recoiled from the attack but chased after Fletching before gripping its talons on the Tiny Robin Pokémon. There, it began to peck furiously at the smaller bird, dealing massive amounts of damage. "Fletchling get out of there! Use Gust to pry yourself loose!"

Fletchling managed to free its wings and flapped them hard enough to create a strong wind current. The Fletchinder was caught in the current and sent sailing downwards from Fletchling. The Pokémon swiftly recuperated and gave another Flame Charge. The attack landed on Fletchling as the Fletchinder soared upwards into the sky. "It's gotten faster again Fletchling, watch out for another Flame Charge."

Sure enough, Fletchinder came back down and rammed Fletchling down to the ground. It landed on the dying embers of the campfire, launching the charcoal around and blanketing the area in darkness. Ash looked up at the Fletchinder and saw that its feathers were sparkling from the embers that settled on it during the multiple Flame Charges. He looked at Fletchling, who managed to get up out of the fire pit covered in black soot. If Ash didn't know it was there, it would be nearly impossible to see. _That's it, we can see Fletchinder, but it can't see Fletchling_.

"Great work getting back up, Fletchling. We have the advantage now, since Fletchinder can't see you, fly high and hit it with another Quick Attack."

The larger bird looked around to see where the attack was coming from, but in the dark it couldn't see the smaller Pokémon, until it was hit from above by Fletchling. Fletchinder looked around with a snarl and attempted to use another Flame Charge against Fletchling. Though it was faster than Fletchling, the Pokémon couldn't see its target in the night, making its speed essentially useless in this scenario. Fletchinder tired itself out too much from flying rapidly in a circle, leaving the battle right in Ash's hands. "Alright Fletchling, finish it off with Wing Attack!"

Fletchling came at the Fletchinder from the front and landed the finishing blow on its opponent. The larger bird fell from the sky and crashed on the ground. It slowly lifted itself up as Fletchling landed right in front of it. Ash watched as Fletchinder nodded its head at Fletchling, showing that it was impressed with the way Fletchling battled. The two birds, no matter their size, were now equals. The Pokémon then tried to lift off of the ground, but fell back down, too exhausted to sustain flight. Ash ran over to Fletchinder and said, "That was a great battle Fletchinder, you should really get some rest here for tonight, at least until you get your strength back."

The Ember Pokémon allowed Ash to pick it up and take it to a soft spot of grass to sleep. Ash pulled out a blue, spherical berry from one of the pockets in his backpack and gave it to Fletchinder. "Here you go, this Oran berry should help you recover."

The Pokémon ate the berry gratefully and set its head down on the ground to fall asleep. Ash looked over at Fletchling, who was busy cleaning the soot out of its feathers. "Fletchling, we really did it. We make such a great team."

He said. The Fletchling stop cleaning for a moment and stared at Ash. It realized that this trainer could help it grow stronger despite its size, but it had a duty to its flock, to lead them somewhere safe.

Bonnie and Maria woke up and came outside of their tent to see Ash, Fletchling, and Fletchinder asleep on the grass, as well as the ruined campfire. Clemont, Alfred, Kiku and Pikachu also crawled out of their tents to see the state of the campsite. "Wow! What happened out here? Did we miss something last night?" Bonnie asked.

"Ash! What's going here?" Maria asked in shock.

Ash slowly woke up and looked at Bonnie and Maria. He said, "You guys missed the pinnacle battle between Fletchling and Fletchinder. Fletchling and I managed to win after it was thrown into the dying embers of the fire. The cover of black soot made it almost invisible to Fletchinder."

"That **sounds** awesome Ash, but what's the Fletchinder still doing here?" Alfred asked curiously.

"It was too weak to move last night, so I took care of it until it got better."

Fletchinder and Fletchling woke up from their slumber and looked at the group. Fletchinder gave Fletchling another nod and flew up, soaring high up and away from the group.

Pikachu ran over to Ash and licked his face. Ash got up and lifted Pikachu up onto his shoulder. He then turned to Fletchling and asked, "So Fletchling, would you like to join us on our journey? I sure would like to have a strong Pokémon like you."

Fletchling looked down, slightly embarrassed. Pikachu jumped down off of Ash's shoulder and started to converse with Fletchling. After they were done, Pikachu ran back over to Ash and attempted to tell him what was bothering Fletchling. It took Ash a couple tries, but he eventually understood what Pikachu was trying to say.

"Fletchling can't come with us, it has a duty to its flock. Isn't that right, Fletchling?"

The Pokémon nodded and looked down. It was sorry that it and Ash had to part ways, but there was no other way. Ash then asked, "Is it alright if we see you off?"

Fletchling gave a chirp in the affirmative. It flew up and circled over the group as they packed up their tents and had breakfast. They followed Fletchling over to the creek where it and Ash first met. As it landed, the rest of its flock appeared from the trees and greeted their leader, who had been missing since yesterday. Ash looked at the Fletchling and said, "Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye. I hope to see you again someday."

As the group parted with Fletchling, Ash felt a gust of wind as the Fletchinder from before flew over his head and landed in front of the flock of Fletchling. Like the day before, all of the Fletchling fled into the trees except for the one. Ash watched as the two bird Pokémon conversed with each other, until something unexpected happened. The Fletchling called to its flock to join it, and introduced them to the larger bird and said goodbyes to all of the other Pokémon. Then it flew over to Ash and unclipped on of his empty Poké balls from his belt. "Wait, Fletchling, you can join me now?Did that Fletchinder promise you that it would protect the flock?"

The Tiny Robin Pokémon nodded its head and pecked on the Poké ball. A red light encased the Pokémon and pulled it back into the ball. The ball wiggled a couple times and dinged to signal that the Pokémon had been caught. "Alright! Pikachu we have another friend here in the Kalos region!"

Ash bent down to pick up the ball, and clipped it back onto his belt while Pikachu jumped up and down in joy next to him. Ash looked at the Ember Pokémon and said, "Thank you, Fletchinder, for everything."

The Pokémon nodded at Ash and flew off of the ground, followed by the entire flock of Fletchling. They waved goodbye to Fletchinder and the flock of Fletchling as they disappeared into the sky. Ash looked to his traveling companions and said, "Well, are you guys ready to go to Santalune City so I can get my first badge?"

Kiku was the first to speak up, "Yeah, Santalune is only a couple of hours away, so if we get moving now we can get there by lunchtime!"

Bonnie grabbed Ash's shirt and said, "2 Pokémon and a gym badge in little more than a day? I'm so excited to see what happens from here! Let's go!"

Bonnie started running towards Santalune City as Ash, Alfred, Kiku, Maria and Clemont raced to catch up, excited for the adventures of a new day.

* * *

Serena had finally arrived in Lumiose City. The hustle of all the people in the big city was very different than the small town of Vaniville. She watched as cars and buses went by in the streets, carrying their passengers to all corners of the city. In the distance she could see the heights of Prism Tower, a giant amongst most of the buildings in the city. She would have loved to take a stroll down Vernal Avenue to window shop all of the exquisite fashion stores, or to get a delicious lunch in one of the many different cafés that the city had to offer, but at the moment she was looking forward to getting her first Pokémon from Professor Sycamore.

As she made her way to the lab, she saw the destruction that the Garchomp wreaked on this area of the city. There were large areas of the street that were ripped apart, with pieces of asphalt and concrete thrown 20 feet down the street. Many buildings had serious structural damage, with some being torn down to the supports. It looked like a tornado had come through and ransacked the entire area. Serena looked at the relatively "unscathed" lab, considering it only had a few blown out windows and a large hole in one of the walls.

"Wow, is this all that one Garchomp can do?" She said as she approached the front door.

Serena walked into the lab's foyer and was incredibly surprised with what she saw before her. The room was full of papers and books strewn about the ground intertwined with piece of wood that used to be bookshelves. The walls were cracked from the shockwave of Garchomp blowing out the façade with a Hyper Beam. Professor Sycamore came into the room to see the young woman standing there. "Hello there, I'm Professor Sycamore. You must be Serena Gabena. You're mother called earlier and said you were coming to receive your first Pokémon. Sorry about the mess by the way."

"It's quite alright, I saw what happened on the news last night. Professor, who was the trainer that managed to calm down the Garchomp?"

"Oh, you're talking about Ash Ketchum, he's a trainer about your age from Pallet town."

 _So it is Ash! I knew it! I'm so excited to see him._

"Last I heard he was headed to Santalune City to get his first gym badge."

"Santalune City huh? Well Professor, I'm ready to get my very first Pokémon."

"Ah, splendid! Let's get the three choices out here for you! I'm sure you know about all of them by now."

The three Kalos starters made their way in front of Serena and Sycamore followed closely by one of the lab technicians. "Well Serena, here you go. One of these three Pokémon will become your new lifelong partner. Choose wisely."

Serena looked at all three of the Pokémon before she turned to Sycamore."They're all great choices, but I already knew which one I wanted before I came."

Serena kneeled in front of the fire fox, "Well Fennekin, what do you say? Do you want to join me on my journey?"

The Pokémon looked at its new trainer with a gleam in its eye. Finally it would go on an adventure with its own trainer and see far away lands, it leaped into Serena's arms and licked her face. "Fennekin, we're gonna have so many great adventures together."

"Fennekin!"

Sycamore smiled at the duo, "Looks like you two will have a great time together. Before I forget, Serena, let me give you your Poké balls and Pokédex." He handed her the 5 red and white balls and the small handheld Pokémon searching device. "And finally here is Fennekin's Poké ball, now go out there and explore the world of Pokémon."

"Thanks Professor. C'mon Fennekin, let's go!"

As she walked out the door all she could think about was how Ash would act when he finally saw her again, would he be surprised? Confused? Interested?

* * *

 **OKAY! THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **Bonnie: Yippee! We got 2 new pokemon friends!**

 **Philippines: I can't believe you wrote more than 5000 words.**

 **Hahaha. I know right? I wrote in more than 24 hours.**

 **Japan: (shocked)Huh!? Are you sure alright? There's lot work to finish it.**

 **I'm okay, Japan.**

 **Serena: Leinne-chan, when I get to see Ash?**

 **In next chapter, Serena. See you next time! Paalam!**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Gym Battle

**Hey guys! The next chapter will be better this time**

 **Serena: Are you sure Leinne-chan?**

 **Yes, I am sure because this chapter will be Pokemon Battle!**

 **Ash: Yes! I've been waiting for this!**

 **America: Me too!**

 **Okay everyone! Onto the show!**

* * *

Serena woke up in Pokémon Center on Route 4. Next to her was her new partner, Fennekin, still asleep and using its tail as a pillow. Serena gently pet the Fox Pokémon on its head and got up to get dressed. As she finished getting ready for the day, Fennekin woke up and started to run around her excitedly. "Hey Fennekin, you ready to go to Santalune City, after we get some breakfast of course?"

The little orange Pokémon smiled and jumped into Serena's arms and nuzzled against her. They both went down the stairs and into the main lobby, Serena walked into the main lobby of the Pokémon center to see the smiling face of Nurse Joy and her large pink and white Balloon Pokémon, Wigglytuff. "Hey Nurse Joy, where can I get a bite to eat?"

"Well, there's the doorway to the cafeteria. The food is all free to trainers who stay the night, so take as much as you want."

"Thanks for the help Nurse Joy!"

Serena went through the doorway to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray of food for her and Fennekin. Once they finished their breakfast, Serena stretched her arms and said, "This is so nice, there's no Fletchling to wake me up, and no Rhyhorn racing to practice. I kinda like this trainer thing. Did you get enough to eat Fennekin?"

"Fennekin!"

"That's good. Well, are you ready to get to Santalune City?"

Fennekin jumped up and onto Serena's shoulder. They went to the lobby and thanked Nurse Joy for closing hospitality before going out into the morning. Serena ran down the flight of stairs and on road to civilization. In the distance she could see the roofs of the buildings in Santalune City. _Just a little bit farther until we get to the gym and I finally get to see Ash again. Today is going to be so exciting_

* * *

"Here we are Ash, Santalune City!"

Ash, Alfred, Kiku, and Maria looked around and took in the sights and smells of the traditional Kalosian town. This place reminded him of Viridian City, except that Viola wasn't secretly the head of a criminal organization out for world domination. Ash, Pikachu, and their companions walked down the cobblestone streets into a large fountain in the center. Ash and Alfred watched as pokémon and children played in the fountain, soaking in the cold water spewing out in all directions. Ash sat down on one of the benches by the fountain and pulled a sandwich out of his pack. He took half of it and handed it to Pikachu, who gladly took it and began to eat.

"Do you like it buddy?" Ash asked the mouse pokémon.

"Pika Pi!" it said with a smile on its face.

Ash smiled back and bit to chew on his own half of the sandwich. He heard the click of a camera shutter, and looked up to see a young woman with blond hair peering at him through a camera viewfinder. The black lens was pointing right at Ash and Pikachu. The woman lowered the camera and said to Ash, "Great picture! I can really see the bond that you and your Pikachu share."

"Thanks, Pikachu and I have been together for 7 years now. Nobody can ever better than us. My name is Ash Ketchum. These are my friends: Clemont, Bonnie, Alfred, Kiku, and Maria, and you are?"

"I'm Viola, it's nice to meet you Ash." Viola said as she extended a hand to the young trainer.

Ash gladly accepted the handshake and asked, "Viola? Wait, are you the gym leader here in Santalune City?"

"The one and only."

"Cool! We actually came here just to see you!"

"Then you must be here to get a gym badge."

Ash nodded, "We are, its our first step on our way to the Kalos League."

"Well, come on then, I'm not one to leave challengers waiting. The gym is this way" Viola replied as she pointed down a street on their right.

Viola signaled Ash, Pikchu, Bonnie, Alfred, Kiku, Maria and Clemont to follow her as they made their way to the gym. As they all became acquainted on the walk, Ash, Alfred and Kiku learned that Viola specialized in bug type pokémon and she had a hobby for photography, even doing work for her sister, Alexa, when she was in Kalos. Ash thought about what pokémon he would use alongside Pikachu in the battle. Viola would expect challengers to use types that were strong against bugs, so she probably had a strategy against pokémon like Fletchling, leaving Gible and Froakie for Ash to use. If it was a 2v2 battle, Ash would have to choose a pokémon to sit out in the battle. As he pondered, he didn't notice that they had reached the gym. Ithe towersont hadn't stopped him, he might have kept walking.

The Santalune Gym was older in style than the rest of Santalune City. It was surrounded by bushes and trees that were meticulously groomed, it showed that the Pokemon Centerook a lot of pride in maintaining their cinder block exterior was yellow green to accentuate the lightly blue-tinted windows. Viola walked up the steps and held open the glathe battler, motioning the group to enter. As they came into the atrium, the gyshehanged its look from an old modern art gallery. On all of the walls were framed pictures of many yellow electrical beam pokémon. Maria looked at Viola and asked, "Did you take all of these pictures, Viola? They're amazing!"

"I did. Though its only a hobby, I really do enjoy the finer arts of photography."

"Wow Viola, you're sure like taking pictures all the Pokemon." Kiku stated.

"Of course, that's most of the things that I like." Viola said.

Ash looked around, to find another woman in a red and black shirt sitting on a chair and writing on a notepad. Next to her, a small yellow lizard pokémon, a Helioptile, ran around the legs of the chair. When Helioptile saw Ash and Pikachu, it jumped into Ash's arms and snuggled against him. Ash laughed and said, "It's nice to see you too, Helioptile."

The pokémon hopped out of Ash's arms and motioned for Pikachu to join it. Pikachu leaped off of Ash's shoulder and began to exchange electricity with the Generator Pokémon. As the pokémon played, Ash approached the woman and asked, "Long time no see, Alexa. How have you been?"

"I'm great Ash, though I should ask how you're doing, since you like to jump off the tower after falling pokémon."

"Heh, you saw that?" Ash said, rubbing the side of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm pretty sure half of the Kalos region saw that. I'll give you props, nobody except you could have done that. You did save a pokémon's life and protected the city."

"Well, it was the least we could do. We'd do anything to help a pokémon…"

"Yeah, we want to make sure that nothing happened." Alfred assured.

As Ash and Alfred conversed with the reporter, Bonnie, Clemont, Kiku and Maria were busy admiring Viola's vast gallery of photography. "These are really cool pictures Clemont, I love this one over here!" Bonnie said as she pointed to a framed picture of a group of Metapod hanging from a tree.

"Yeah, I really liked that one too. It's really cool how the Metapod looks just like leaves." Maria was walking around gallery and saw the framed picture.

"Hey Kiku, check it out the cool picture!" Maria pointed out the picture of Beautifly flying around the garden to Kiku.

"Wow, it is beautiful, Maria" Kiku smiled. Bonnie said something to her brother.

"Ooh Clemont. I really love this one!"

Clemont turned around to see Bonnie down on one knee in front of a blushing Viola. Clemont immediately grew pale and yelled, "Bonnie! What are you doing?"

"Clemont you know you need someone to take care of you! Viola is so beautiful and she's another gym leader. She's perfect for you! What do you say Viola?"

Clemont grew extremely embarrassed because of his sister, and used his Aipom Arm to pull her away from Viola while asking, "Bonnie, why do you always have to embarrass me when it comes to women? I'm only 15, I don't want you to find me a wife!"

"Clemont, you're so hopeless with girls that you NEED me to find you a wife."

"What!? Bonnie!"

Ash chuckled as Clemont lectured his younger sister. Bonnie was beginning to remind him of Brock in some ways. She really loved caring for pokémon and apparently also proposed to women, although her proposals were meant to help her brother. He looked over to Viola, who was still recuperating over the shock of getting asked to marry someone by the young girl. He walked up to her and queried, "So Viola, would you like to start our battle?"

"Um…yeah. Over through those doors is the battlefield." Viola said as she pointed to another set of double doors.

* * *

Ash, Alfred, and Kiku followed Viola through the doorway to a large, bright room filled with various florae and teeming with bug pokémon. Sunlight poured down from the glass ceiling and illuminated the entire room. The gym looked more like a greenhouse than anything. Ash, Alfred, Kiku and Pikachu walked through rows of flowers, vegetables, and trees to the arena on the far side of the room. The battlefield was indented into the ground and he had to walk down a flight of stairs to reach the white challenger box. He stepped down onto the dirt field as Viola made her way to the other side, stopping in her own white rectangle on the ground. Alexa, Clemont, Maria and Bonnie stayed on the floor above in the spectator section.

"Wait a minute! Who's gonna battle Viola first?" Maria asked as Ash, Alfred and Kiku stopped.

"Good question, which one of us is going to battle with her?" Kiku questioned.

"ME! ME! PICK ME!" Alfred shouted which startled everyone a bit.

"No way! I'm gonna battle her!" Ash argued as Kiku stopped.

"That's enough! How about draw sticks who gets a longest stick to battle Viola?" He, Ash and Alfred drew three sticks each. Ash drew the longest stick, followed by Kiku and lastly Alfred.

"Alright! I'm gonna battle Viola first!" Ash cheered.

"Aw man! I'm last!" Alfred pouted.

"Don't worry Alfred, you can battle her later." Kiku assured.

"Really?" Alfred asked as Kiku nodded. They went spectator where Clemont, Bonnie, Maria and Alexa stayed.

Viola gave Ash a smirk and yelled, "I hope your ready for this Ash."

"You know I am, Viola." Ash said as he gave her a look of pure determination.

The battle referee off to the side looked left and right at the two trainers before shouting, "Alright, this is an official gym match for the Bug Badge between Viola, the gym leader, and Ash, the challenger! The rules are as follows: both trainers have two pokémon, but only the challenger can substitute. Now, release your first pokémon!"

Viola pulled out a Poké ball and said, "Let's get this started. Take the field, Surskit!"

The blue Pond Skater Pokémon came out in a flash of white light. Though it was known to be fast and agile on a pond, it couldn't move very fast on the dirt. This gave Ash the advantage as he shouted, "A Surskit huh? This should be fun. Let's go Gible!" Ash threw his Poké ball to release the dragon/ground type pokémon. It looked at its opponent and growled deeply.

The referee raised her hands up and exclaimed, "This is a battle between Viola's Surskit and Ash's Gible. You may begin!"

The trainers stared intently at each other before Viola shouted, "Alright Surskit, use Water Sport." The pokémon launched a large jet of water out of the yellow antenna on top of its head. As the water rained down it mixed with the dirt ground of the arena, making it slick and muddy. Gible tried to step forward, but it struggled to move its feet in the thick mud.

Ash then called to his pokémon, "Quick Gible, give that Surskit a Headbutt!" Gible rushed forward and attempted to ram its opponent with the fin on top of its head. The thick mud slowed down Gible enough to let Surskit dodge the attack easily. Gible slipped in an attempt to stop itself and landed face first in the mud, sliding to a stop in the middle of the field.

"No way!" Ash said in surprise.

Viola grinned and said, "Surskit is not too fast on land, so turning the field into muck evened out the speed at which both of our pokémon can move. But why be on equal footing when I can have an advantage? Surskit use Ice Beam!"

Surskit focused its energy and fired an icy beam around the field and at Gible. Ash's pokémon managed to roll away from the attack, but skid across the layer of ice that formed on the ground. Gible tried to stand back up, but quickly lost its footing on the slick ice. Ash clenched his teeth as he saw the advantage Surskit now had over the dragon type. It could now skate around on the ice while Gible could barely keep its balance, and it knew an ice type move. Surskit sped toward Gible and rammed into the land shark, sending it sliding across the ground towards Ash. Ash thought hard for a second before he realized the solution to Gible's mobility problem. "You are clever Viola, but Gible and I still have some tricks up our sleeve. Gible, use Dig!"

Gible pushed off of the ground with its legs and smashed the ice below its feet before swiftly digging a tunnel deep into the gym floor. Surskit skated around the field and attempted to locate its adversary before it felt a rumbling under its legs. The ground below it erupted and Gible jumped out and latched on to the insectoid pokémon with its powerful jaws. Gible gained momentum by spinning and threw its opponent down to the ground. Surskit was stunned, but shook itself off and awaited another command from Viola.

"That's an interesting trick there Ash, but we're no pushovers either. Use Sticky Web, Surskit!"

Surskit launched a ball of sticky silk at Ash's pokémon. The icy field tripped up Gible and it fell back onto its stomach. The silk hit Gible dead on and trapped it against the ground. Gible tried to break free as Viola called for another Ice Beam. Once again, Surskit focused its energy into the antenna on its head and fired another freezing beam directly at the trapped pokémon. Ash watched with horror as the super effective attack struck Gible, displacing it from Sticky Web but majorly wounding it. The pokémon slowly lifted itself off of the ground and roared, signaling that it still had fight left. Ash smiled as he called out, "Great work getting back up, Gible! Now use Dig again!"

Gible once again burrowed underground, leaving Surskit alone on the battlefield for the second time. Surskit dug its skates into the ground in an attempt to feel for the oncoming attack.

Viola quickly saw what the pokémon was doing and shouted to it, "Wait for it to be right under you!" Surskit nodded and stood absolutely still, closing its eyes so that it could concentrate on finding the missing Gible. It felt a tremble coming up towards it and quickly opened its eyes to prompt that it sensed the arrival of Gible.

"Surskit, jump and use Signal Beam!" Viola shouted as she clenched her fists tight.

Surskit leaped into the air as Gible launched out of the ground under its previous position. It attacked the airborne Gible with a strong beam of blinding light that struck the land shark dead on. Gible was thrown back by the powerful move and landed in front of Ash, scratched and beaten from the unrelenting battle.

Viola smirked at the young trainer and lectured, "Ash, you should know by now that I wouldn't let the same attack hit me twice in a row. You're gonna have to try a lot harder to win this match."

"I know, Gible and I were just testing you to see what you would do. Now that we know, we can use it to your detriment."

Viola chuckled slightly and asked, "What does that even mean?"

"You'll know soon enough, let's do this Gible!"

Gible lifted itself off of the ground and roared again. It seemed that Surskit's last attack only angered the dragon type. Ash kneeled over and spoke softly to Gible before yelling out, "One more time Gible, use Dig!"

"Again Ash? Have you learned nothing? Surskit, be ready to jump when you feel Gible under you." Viola commanded, surprised that Ash would try the same move three times in a row.

The two trainers stared at the battlefield intensely, waiting for Gible to surface again. They knew that both pokémon were real weak from fighting, and this fight would end with this last move. Surskit felt the tremors from Gible again and jumped up as the ground opened up again. However, it was not Gible that came out from under it, but a large ball of energy that pushed Surskit up higher into the air.

Viola gasped, "Ash is that…"

Ash laughed, "Yep, it's Draco Meteor. You and Surskit fell right into our trap. Now, Gible, use Dragon Pulse!"

Gible leaped out of the ground and created a shockwave that knocked Surskit back to the ground as the Draco Meteor exploded and rained down onto the bug/water pokémon. The power of the move shattered the ice on the battlefield and created a cloud of dirt and smoke. As the dust settled, everyone in the room saw the pond skater pokémon unconscious on the ground. The referee of the match announced to everyone, "Surskit is unable to battle. Gible is the winner!"

Ash smiled wide as Gible ran back over to him and jumped onto his head, clamping its teeth onto Ash's skull. Bonnie, Clemont, and Alexa cheered at Gible from the stands. "That was awesome Gible! You did so amazing out there!" Ash said as he pulled the pokémon off of his head.

Gible jumped out of Ash's arms and onto the ground as Viola recalled her Surskit. She then pulled another Poké ball off of her belt and pointed it towards the center of the field.

"Great work out there, Ash, but you still have to yet to face my strongest pokémon. Let's do this, Vivillon!"

Viola's Poké ball opened up and released a butterfly-like pokémon, its wings colored with varying shades of pink and black at the tips. Its body and head were a charcoal grey with a large white stripe on its thorax. Two black antennae poked out of the top of its head, both of them with a black, egg-shaped tip.

Maria pulled out her Pokédex to scan the pokémon. It spoke in a monotone, female voice,

"Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon, Vivillon are skillfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow a Vivillon."

Ash pulled out a Poké ball, recalling Gible with a burst of red light. He then nodded to Pikachu, who jumped out onto the field, cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Well if you are using you're strongest pokémon, Viola, then I will as well. Pikachu and I will not lose!" Ash yelled, smiling wide as his eyes glowed with fiery resolve.

"I like the confidence Ash, but you need more than that to win!"

They eyed each other as the referee exclaimed, "This will be a battle of Ash's Pikachu versus Viola's Vivillon. If the challenger beats Vivillon, they will win the match and receive the Bug badge. You may begin!"

"Vivillon use Gust!"

"Pikachu, give it a Quick Attack!"

* * *

As she walked through Santalune City, Serena could only think about how she would talk to Ash for the first time in eight years. Would he even remember her at first? She would have been crushed if he forgot her after all the years they've been apart. She walked down the road to see the large building with the Pokémon League insignia on it. She opened the doors into the gallery.

"Wow this doesn't look like a gym at all. I wonder where the battlefield is." she commented while looking around the room, until she came upon another door. "This must be the door to the battlefield. Ash better be here, or I might end up chasing him all around the Kalos region!"

Serena opened the doors into the greenhouse. She marveled as she saw the beautiful plants and trees that surrounded her. As she walked forward, she heard a large commotion towards the rear of the room. She ran that way to find two pokémon, a Pikachu and a Vivillon, exchanging blows in the middle of a large dirt arena. On the far side of the arena, Serena could see a blond-haired woman in a white tank top. A camera hung down from her neck on a black strap, stopping at her lower chest. Serena guessed that the woman was the gym leader of Santalune City, and gazed towards the near side to catch a glimpse of the challenger. What, or rather who, she saw made her heart skip a beat.

From behind he still resembled the young boy that she remembered from nearly a decade ago. His signature messy, black hair was tucked into a red baseball cap and he wore a blue, collared shirt with a white stripe on either shoulder that ran down to the end of his short sleeves. It really is him, it's Ash!

Serena was about to run down the stairs to go meet Ash when she was stopped by a friendly female voice that asked, "Welcome to the Santalune Gym! What can I help you with?"

Serena turned to the voice that stopped her. Standing at a railing overlooking the battlefield were six people: a young, bespectacled teen, what looked to be his younger sister, an optimistic blonde haired boy, a dark brown haired girl, a quite black haired boy and a brunette woman with a Helioptile on her shoulder.

Serena felt her cheeks heat up as she attempted to think of an alibi for being in the gym, "I just stumbled upon the gym and wanted to see a real match for once. Do you mind if I watched?"

The blonde teen spoke first, "That'd be fine, our friend is currently doing battle with Viola for his first badge in Kalos."

The young girl was next to speak, "Yeah and it's getting real good! Come on over and watch with us!"

The dark brunette girl smiled, " Yeah, we don't mind after all. Right guys?"

"Sure, why not? Eh right, Kiku?" Optimistic blonde teen laughed as black haired boy had no choice to sigh and nod.

Serena nodded and walked over to the six spectators and joined them on the railing to watch the rest of Ash's battle.

* * *

Ash was too busy focusing on the gym battle to notice Serena's entrance. He glanced at a beaten and battered Pikachu and shouted, "Alright, buddy, use Electro Ball!"

Pikachu jumped up and gathered a sphere of electricity at the tip of its tail. Once it stored enough electricity, it propelled the ball at Vivillon. The attack was fast enough to strike Vivillon on the wing as it tried to dodge.

"Nice work Pikachu! Now go and use another Quick Attack!" Pikachu rushed forward at max speed and rammed into the enemy pokémon, who fell backward onto the ground.

Viola felt sweat drip down her forehead, Vivillon had taken way too much damage from Pikachu's attacks, it couldn't take any more punishment, but Ash kept slamming it with fast attacks. Viola needed to take away Pikachu's speed, but how could she do it? An idea popped into her head and she pointed at Pikachu, ordering, "Vivillon, gather all of your strength and use Hurricane!"

Vivillon flapped its wings as hard as it could, wrapping Pikachu in a windstorm that threatened to lift the mouse pokémon off of the ground.

Ash saw the peril that Pikachu faced and shouted, "Quick Pikachu, use Iron Tail to root yourself into the ground." Pikachu sheathed its tail in a white light and slammed it into the dirt, firmly planting itself so it wouldn't be picked up by Vivillon's Hurricane. As the windstorm died down, Pikachu attempted to remove its tail from the arena, only to have it remain embedded. It struggled again to pull away, but couldn't move.

Viola saw the predicament that Pikachu was in and decided to use it to her advantage. She shouted out, "Vivillon, charge a Solarbeam while Pikachu is stuck."

Vivillon stretched out its wings to gather as much sunlight as it could. Pikachu began to cry for help as it attempted once again to pull its tail out of the ground. Ash gasped as he saw the state that Pikachu was in. If he couldn't get Pikachu free, there was no way that Gible would win with how tired it was after the battle with Surskit. He didn't know what to do. He looked up at Alexa, Clemont, Alfred, Kiku, Maria and Bonnie. Next to them was a girl in a black blouse and a pink hat. She looked oddly familiar to him, as if he'd met her before a long time ago.

He stared at her for a second as their eyes met. In her bright blue irises was a look of worry, and her eyes began to well up as she yelled out to Ash, "C'mon! Don't give up until it's over!"

Those words bombarded Ash, kicking him right in the gut. He looked down at the ground and grinned, speaking softly to himself, "She's right I shouldn't give up. I won't give up. That's not the way that I am. Everyone is relying on me to figure something out, and I will not keep them waiting."

Ash lifted his head and stared at the battlefield with a blazing determination and bellowed, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt to break the ground at your tail!"

Pikachu looked back at Ash and nodded, its gaze mirroring that of its trainer. It gave a cry of "Pikachu!" before launching a powerful electric attack in all directions around it. The lightning bolt tore open the ground and launched Pikachu up into the air just in time to dodge Vivillon's powerful Solarbeam.

Ash then shouted, "Pikachu! Use Thunder!" and the pokémon charged up a huge amount of voltage and released a blinding flash of electric energy at Vivillon. When the attack landed, it ignited the air around Vivillon and caused a massive explosion followed by a strong shockwave that knocked Ash's hat off of his head. Vivillon was thrown down at Viola's feet, where it struggled to gain altitude and immediately fell back down, gasping for air.

The referee watched the events unfold and shouted, "Vivillon is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner! The match goes to Ash Ketchum, the challenger!"

Ash gave Pikachu a wide smile as he ran to hug the small pokémon. "You did so awesome, Pikachu!"

"Pika Pi!" it replied as it rubbed its cheek against his neck.

Viola walked over to Ash, carrying a small case with a clear plastic lid stamped with a Pokémon League symbol in the middle. She gave the case to Ash while saying, "Ash, that was some battle. Here, take this. It is a case to carry all of the badges you get from the different gym leaders of Kalos."

She then pulled out a brown, glass emblem that was shaped like a beetle. She offered it to Ash and said, "This is your first badge, the Bug Badge. You've crossed the first step on your way to the Kalos league, Ash. I hope we meet again, so that I can have a rematch."

He smiled and nodded, "I'd like that, thank you so much, Viola."

Ash took the badge and placed it in the case. He then gave Viola a friendly handshake and joined Clemont, Alfred, Kiku, Maria and Bonnie, who had now come down to greet the victorious trainer along with Alexa and Serena.

Bonnie ran up to Ash and Pikachu and shouted, "That was so awesome, Ash! I really liked the combo of Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, and Dig. But that Thunder at the end was just the icing on the cake, it was so powerful!"

"Thanks Bonnie, but I couldn't have done it without Gible and Pikachu. You should give them the credit, not me."

Ash smiled at the young girl and picked up his hat before turning his attention to the mysterious young woman in the pink hat. "So who might you be? I heard you yelling when Pikachu got stuck there. You really helped me get my mind back into the battle."

"Oh me? I don't think I did that much." Serena replied, trying to hide the blush that slowly materialized on her face. _Wow, I can't believe Ash gave me a complement before he even got my name_. She regained her composure and stated, 'I'm Serena. I'm actually a new trainer from Vaniville town, and I wandered in here to see if I could watch a live gym battle. I'm lucky that I caught the back half of your match." _That's all a big lie, I hope Ash doesn't see right through it_.

Ash reeled back a bit, that name Serena brought back great memories from a long time ago. _Could that be her? No, Serena is a popular name, its probably just a coincidence_. Ash shook it off and said,"Kiku, I think it's your turn to battle Viola now."

Kiku nodded in determination and said to bug type gym leader,"Viola, I think it's time to battle for my first gym badge."

Viola smirked,"Sure, I wouldn't say no to any challengers, but I have to heal my Pokemon first."

"Okay, I will wait right here." Kiku stated as she nodded and went to the Pokemon Center.

"You're sure eager to battle Viola right now, Kiku" Kiku turned and saw Maria and Alfred walking toward him.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it."

"It's okay. I can't wait to see you on action." Alfred grinned as Bonnie heard their conversation.

"What do you guys talking about?"

"You see." Maria giggled while Bonnie tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, I can't wait, you battle Viola. But what kind of Pokemon do you use?" Ash asked black haired nation.

"You will find out soon enough." Kiku smirked as Maria and Alfred laughed a little while Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie confused.

"What!? No fair! I want to see what Pokemon will he use." Bonnie pouted.

"Bonnie, I think we let Kiku will use his Pokemon." Clemont scolded.

"Well, let's see how to win his battle." Maria said.

"Really? I'd like to see." Serena pleased as Viola came back.

"Hey guys! I'm back! Kiku, are you ready for your first battle?" Viola asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Kiku said as they walked the trainer box.

The battle referee off to the side looked left and right at the two trainers before shouting, "Alright, this is an official gym match between Viola, the gym leader, and Kiku Honda, the challenger! The rules are as follows: both trainers have two pokémon, but only the challenger can substitute. Now, release your first pokémon!"

Viola pulled out a Poké ball and said, "I won't lose this time . Take the field, Surskit!"

Surskit came out in a flash of white light as she was ready to battle.

Kiku smirked,"Surskit? I knew that you use Surskit in battle. Pikachu! Come on out!"

Pikachu came out in a white flash as he was doing a battle stance.

"Look at Kiku and Pikachu. They are really serious in battle." Serena said.

"Of course. Kiku always calm and serious when it comes to battles" Maria stated.

"I wonder how he's good at this." Ash wondered as battle started.

"Surskit, let's start with water sprout!" Viola ordered as her Surskit used water sprout.

"Not gonna happen! Pikachu, use charge beam!" Kiku ordered as his Pikachu shot yellow electrical beam to pond skater Pokemon that took lot of damage.

"Surskit, are you alright?" Viola said in worry expression as Surskit shook off the damage and nodded.

* * *

"Wow, I never saw how serious he is." Clemont commented.

"That's because he already knows what move that opponent use." Alfred explained.

"I don't care. All matter is he will do everything to win this match." Ash said as others looked at him.

"You're right Ash, he will do his best to win it no matter how difficult it is." Maria smiled as Serena nodded.

"Go Kiku! You can do it!" Bonnie cheered.

"C'mon dude! Go for the win!" Alfred cheered.

* * *

"Surskit, use sticky web!" Viola commanded as her Surskit launched the sticky web at Kiku's Pikachu who now stucked.

"Pikachu! Get out of there!" Kiku shouted as his Pikachu was struggling the white silk web but it was no use.

Viola used her fingers as a camera's lens and said," This will be picture perfect! Surskit, use signal beam!" Surskit launched signal beam at mouse Pokemon

Kiku had an idea to stop this and said, "Pikachu! Use your tail to jump!" Pikachu used his tail to get out the sticky web and dodge the signal beam. Viola gasped and smirked.

"Not bad that using Pikachu's tail to dodge the attack, but let's see how able to dodge that. Surskit, use ice beam!" Surskit froze the entire field.

"Let's see about that! Pikachu, use thunderbolt the whole field!" Kiku ordered as Pikachu focused its energy and released the powerful thunderbolt that destroyed the ice in entire field. Viola shocked that what she saw.

"No way!"

"Pikachu, now you use wild charge." Kiku shouted as Pikachu surged an electrical ray right into Surskit.

"Surskit! No!" But it was too late, her Surskit already fainted.

The referee of the match announced to everyone, "Surskit is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!"

"Great job out there, Pikachu." Kiku praised his Pokemon as mouse Pokemon jumped into Kiku's arms and nuzzled against him.

"You did good job, Surskit. Take a long rest." Viola pulled her Pokeball and recalled Surskit.  
She said in determination, "I really impressed Kiku. You really know how heat this up."

"Thank you."

"But it's not over yet because this battle is about to start. Let's do this Vivillon!" Her Poke ball opened up and released the Scale Pokemon.

"Pikachu, why you don't to take a rest. You deserve it." Kiku said as he pulled out his poke ball and recalled Pikachu, hearing the last a delightful squeal.

"Talonflame, you're up!" He threw his another poke ball and revealed the large red and grey bird.

* * *

"Woah, what's that Pokemon?" Ash pulled out his Pokedex. The Pokedex chirped,"Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon. Evolves from Fletchinder .The fever of an exciting battle, it showers embers from the gaps between its feathers and takes to the air."

"Wow, Talonflame likes to battle." Serena commented.

"Yeah, look at him. He's so firing up!" Alfred grinned.

"Yeah, let's see how strong he is." Ash said.

"Go Kiku! Go Talonflame!" Bonnie cheered.

"C'mon Kiku, I know you can do it. One more match, and you'll win." Maria prayed.

* * *

They eyed each other as the referee exclaimed, "This will be a battle of Kiku's Talonflame versus Viola's Vivillon. And begin!"

"First things first! Vivillon, use gust!" Viola ordered as her Vivillon flapped her wings, creating small wind.

"Talonflame, hold on tight and use razor wind!" Kiku commanded as scorching pokémon was struggling so hard and flapped his wings, creating white crescent that blast the scale pokémon.

"Vivillon! Are you alright?" Viola asked Vivillon as the scale pokémon nodded weakly and Viola sighed in relief.

"Viola! I didn't know that you're strong gym leader." Kiku commented calmly as a bug gym leader smiled.

"Thank you Kiku. But save for comments later because I have one trick of my sleeve." Kiku confused.

"What do you mean?" Viola smirked.

"Vivillon, use sleep powder!" As green powder trailed of Vivillon's wings and Talonflame's eyes became drowsy.

"Oh no! Talonflame, please wake up!" Kiku shouted worriedly as Talonflame became sleeply.

"Sorry Kiku, but I guess that the victory is mine. Vivillon use solar beam!" Viola ordered as Vivillon stretched out its wings to gather as much sunlight as it could.

 _"No good. If Talonflame doesn't get up soon , that's means I'm in trouble."_ Kiku thought as he gritted his teeth.

"Get up Talonflame,I know you can do it. TALONFLAME!" Talonflame opened his eyes and dodged the solar beam. Kiku sighed in relief and Viola gasped in shock.

"Not bad Kiku, but let's see to how to dodge this. Vivillon, use hurricane! " The scale pokémon flapped her wings to make a tornado. Kiku smirked.

"Talonflame, use brave bird!" Talonflame surged blue flame all over the body, went to hurricane and attacked the scale pokémon.

"What the!? Vivillon, watch out!" Viola shouted, but it's was too late. Vivillon fell down and her eyes replaced with swirls.

The referee watched the events unfold and shouted, "Vivillon is unable to battle. Talonflame is the winner! The match goes to Kiku Honda , the challenger!"

Talonflame flew down to Kiku's arm and gave him a victory chirped.

"Thank you, Talonflame. You truly are amazing." Kiku praised as Viola walked over him, holding badge with case.

"Kiku, you're really have potential as a trainer. Here, this is yours, a bug badge. You earned it" Kiku took a bug badge.

"Thank you, Viola." Viola smiled. Ash and companions ran over them. Alfred spoke," Viola, I think it's my turn to battle you." As his eyes sparkled brightly and Viola was extremely nervous.

"About that, Alfred." Alfred was very confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see. My Pokemon was too tired that they can't battle anymore." It took few seconds to think. Alfred started to panic.

"Huh!? What are supposed to mean!?" Ash, Viola, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Maria and Kiku tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Alfred. We can have a match tomorrow." Viola said.

"Yeah, no need to worry, Alfred. So please, calm down." Ash said as an optimistic nation calmed down.

"Really?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah. You have plenty a time to train. Right guys?" Maria said trying to lift his spirit up as they nodded.

"You think so?" They nodded again, "Well then, it's time to start training!" Alfred pumped up.

"That's a spirit, Alfred. We help you along the way." Ash said.

"Thanks, you guys!" Alfred smiled.

"He's always like this, Kiku?" Clemont sweatdropped.

"Yeah, you will get to used of it." Kiku sighed.

"Who cares! I wanna to see Alfred in training!" Bonnie said, jumping up and down.

"What are waiting for, guys? Let's start training!" Alfred declared as they cheered.

Ash and Kiku earned first badge; a bug badge. Now, it's Alfred's turn to win first badge from Viola; Santalune Gym Leader. Will Alfred win his first badge? You will find out soon enough? So stay tuned.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! That was pretty good story.  
**

 **America: Leinne-chan, when I to get battle? (pouted)**

 **Philippines: Now America, let's not be rush because she had school today.**

 **Oh. You know it Piri-chan~. (Philippines blushed)**

 **Japan: That's a good nickname, Leinne-chan.**

 **Serena: And cute one too. (smiled)**

 **Philippines: You think so? (still blushing)**

 **Ash: Anyway, I wanna see a battle!  
**

 **You will find out soon enough, Ash. But until next time. Paalam~!**


	5. Chapter5:Alfred's Spirit & Rhyhorn Race

**Hi guys! This is 5th chapter but there's more. There are 2 stories in one chapter!**

 **America: Finally! I can battle for my first gym badge! I can't wait!**

 **Philippines: (sighed) I hope this story will be more interesting.**

 **Serena: Yeah, I finally unite Ash!**

 **Philippines: Serena, I'm not to be rude to ask. Do you like Ash? (Serena wide eyed)**

 **Serena: What!? What are talking about, Philippines? (Hungary popped out)**

 **Hungary: Really!? I really want to know! (Serena had an idea)**

 **Serena: How about you, Piri-chan? Who do like the most? It is America or Japan? (Philippines wide eyed)**

 **Philippines: What the!? Serena, what the heck talking about? (Japan and Ash popped out nowhere)**

 **Japan: Girls, what are you talking about us? (Girls flinched and blushed)**

 **Ash: Yeah, are talking about us?**

 **Girls: NO! NOTHING!**

 **Well, that's getting nowhere. Never mind. Onto the show!**

* * *

Alfred was pacing to start thinking about strategies for his first gym badge. Ash, Kiku, Maria, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie was starting to worry about an optimistic bodiesHey on't on't on.

"Hey Kiku, Maria, what's Alfred doing?" Ash asked as Kiku and Maria sighed.

"Well Ash, he is thinking a strategy about the gym battle for his first badge." Kiku replied.

"But he has no plans for it. So we need his help anyway." Maria said bluntly.

"So how suppose to win for his first badge?" Serena asked worriedly.

Kiku had an idea that helps Alfred, "Guys, I have an idea." Kiku and others huddled up and started to make a plan.

Maria shocked, "Kiku, are you sure about this?" All she received a nod from Kiku.

"Well, there's no stopping right now." Ash said as others nodded in confirmation.

"Hey Alfred! We know how to help you." Ash said as Alfred stopped and looked at the raven haired trainer.

"Really? How?" Ash grinned.

"You see." He turned to Kiku and Maria who nodded.

"We will help to train for your first badge together with our Pokemon." Maria said as she held her hand to Alfred. He started to cry that how he touched to his friends.

"You guys, you shouldn't have." He was giving them a big hug.

"No problem. That's what friends for." Ash smiled.

"By the way, what Pokemon that you are going to use?" Kiku asked as Alfred grinned.

"Well, I will going to use my Braviary and Ampharos."

"Huh. That's a good use advantage for bug type."

"Okay, let's get training started!" Maria exclaimed as she tossed her pokeball high and it popped out to Noivern.

"You're using Noivern?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, I recalled about Ash and Kiku battle Viola. I was thinking that Viola's Vivillon using hurricane so I can help Alfred to overcome with." Kiku wided his eyes.

"Of course. You use Noivern, right?" Maria nodded. "You use Noivern's hurricane to add up Alfred's strategy."

"Yup, that's a plan." Maria winked as Kiku blushed so intensely and Alfred was very jealous that he pout while blushing. Serena and Bonnie saw their actions.

"Hey Serena, do you think that Alfred and Kiku have a crush on Maria?" Bonnie whispered Serena.

"You're right Bonnie. But I don't know how long they are going to confess her." Serena sighed sadly.

"Me too Serena, me too." But interrupted by Clemont.

"Anyway, how about help Alfred to train?" Ash nodded.

"Alright guys. Let's start training!" Others cheered in jubilee.

"Okay, first thing first. Noivern, use hurricane!" Maria ordered as bat pokémon flapped his wings creating a big wind. Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Kiku and Alfred were struggling.

"Braviary, Ampharos, hold on tight and don't let go!" Alfred encouraged as his pokémon was holding on the ground but they fell down.

"C'mon Alfred! You can do better like that!" Maria shouted as Alfred gritted his teeth.

"Okay guys! Let's do it again!" Braviary and Ampharos nodded in determination. Alfred and his Pokemon tired many attempts, but its failed. No matter how hard they doing, but in the end, it was a total failure.

"That's it guys! You're really doing it!" Alfred said as his Pokemon kept holding on, but this time, they succeeded.

"Great job Alfred! I'm really proud of you." Maria smiled.

"Thanks Ria!" Alfred thanked as Maria blushed that he gave her new nickname.

"Wow, you were awesome out there!" Ash said.

"No problem. Now, how am I going to do with the sticky web?" Alfred questioned as Clemont adjusted his glasses and grinned.

"Well, I know the perfect solution for your problem. Clemontic Gear on!" Clemont said as he brought out his cannon liked invention.

"What's that, Clemont? It looks like a cannon." Maria said as she had a big question mark on her head.

"Well, my friend, this is stick web cannon!" Clemont exclaimed as others sweatdropped however Ash and Alfred were amazed Clemont's invention **(A/N: sorry, I'm not really good at naming)**

"Really Clemont. You really need to come up with a new name for your invention." Bonnie sweatdropped.

"I couldn't agree more, Bonnie." Serena said.

"Me too." Maria said as she shook her head.

"Make that three."Kiku said as he sighed.

"I don't care. Scienice is so amazing!" Ash said as his eyes sparkled in amazement.

"I totally agree with you, dude!" Alfred said as his eyes sparkled as well.

"So, how it works, Clemont?" Maria asked.

"You see, it shoots sticky web that targets required." Clemont replied.

"That will do. I hope it works." Kiku sighed.

"You're worrying a lot, Kiku. There's nothing wrong my invention. Here we go! Clemontic Gear On!" Clemont pressed the button and shot the sticky web."Success!"

"That's awesome! Braviary, Ampharos, let's start training!" Alfred said as he fist pumped into the air along his pokemon. Clemont started to press the button to shoot the sticky web at Alfred's pokémon and his pokemon were starting to dodge. After few minutes, Clemont's invention was starting to smoke.

"Uh Clemont, what is going on?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think that it's starting to explode." Kiku said as Clemont starting to press the button rapidly and the cannon shot toward to the sky and sticky web fell down to the cannon.

"EVERYONE! TAKE COVER!" Ash exclaimed as they were taking cover, but it was too late. They were covered with a black soot and their hair became an afro.

"Well,I guess it's back to the drawing board." Bonnie said as her brother coughed in black smoke.

"So, what are we to do now without Clemont's invention?" Alfred said as he rubbed his face off the soot. Ash had an idea to solve this.

"How about we use Froakie? That we could use his frubbles like a sticky web." Ash suggested.

"That's a good idea, Ash! That might work." Kiku agreed as Ash released Froakie with his pokeball.

"Okay everyone! Let's continue our training!" Alfred said.

"Okay Froakie, let's help Alfred and his Pokemon for his first gym badge! " Ash said as frog pokémon nodded in determination. Froakie used his frubbles to help the blonde haired nation along his Pokemon.

"Okay Ash, let's do this!" Alfred's Pokemon nodded in determination. Froakie was starting to throw the frubbles at them. Braviary and Ampharos quickly dodged the frubbles. After few hours of training until evening, Alfred and his Pokemon were very tired.

"Man, I'm beat and hungry." Alfred said as he and his Pokemon were exhausted and hungry.

"Well, I guess it's time to call for the day. Plus, I am also hungry " Ash said as his stomach grumbled.

"Don't worry Ash, I will make a dinner for your hard work." Clemont said as Ash and Alfred gleamed.

"Thanks Clemont!" Ash thanked the blonde haired inventor.

"Yeah dude, you're the best!" Alfred smiled.

"Don't worry. Me and Maria help him to prepare the dinner." Serena said as Maria nodded.

Clemont, Serena and Maria prepared the dinner for others. Ash and his friends enjoyed the meal what they made. Ash said, "So Alfred, are you ready for your first gym badge tomorrow?"

Alfred grinned, "You bet I am! I'm so psyched that I will win my gym battle!"

"Save your energy tomorrow. But right now, we need to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Maria said.

"You're right Maria, we should get some sleep. Good night everyone." Kiku said.

"Good night." Everyone said as they went to their rooms to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ash, Alfred and their friends went to Santalune Gym to earn Alfred's gym badge. They greeted Alexa and her sister, Viola.

"Good morning everyone." Alexa greeted.

"Good morning!" They greeted as well.

"So, are you ready for your first gym badge, Alfred?" Viola asked.

"Of course am I. I wouldn't miss the world!" Alfred said in determination.

"Well, follow me to the gym arena to start our battle." She signaled them to the arena.

* * *

Viola and Alexa entered the gym while Ash, Serena, Clemont, Alfred, Kiku, Maria and Bonnie following them.

Viola then went towards the door and opened it, revealing a battlefield surrounded with trees and bushes. There was also an area in the side for people who were watching the battle.

Viola and Alfred walked towards the battlefield, while everyone else went towards the sidelines.

"Ready Alfred?" asked Viola, reaching the other side of the battlefield.

"It will be an official two on two battle against Alfred and Leader Viola. Only the challenger can substitute Pokémon, when both of the Pokémon of either side are unable to battle, the match would be over." The referee explained the rules.

"Okay," said Alfred.

"So Alfred, you do the first move." Viola told, while unclipping a Poké Ball from her belt and throwing it at the battlefield. "Go! Surskit!" she called the pond skater Pokémon.

Alfred grinned,"I knew it that you use Surskit on first battle. Braviary, show them what you got!." He tossed his poke ball and released a large dark blue bird. Braviary screeched that he ready the battle.

"Let's start with air slash!" Braviary shot the silver beam at pond skater pokémon.

"Surskit, dodge and use sticky web!" Viola ordered as Surskit quickly dodged was starting to shoot sticky webs at valiant pokémon.

"Braviary, you know what to do!" Alfred told Braviary as the valiant pokémon nodded and quickly dodged that sticky web missed. Surskit kept using the sticky web but no avail, Braviary was dodging the white sticky substance.

"Arghh... No use Ice Beam on whole field!" shouted Viola as Surskit froze the whole battlefield. Alfred smirked.

"Hah! You fell into my trap! Braviary, use crush claw!" Braviary used his talons to destroy the frozen field.

"Braviary, use your strongest attack. Sky attack!" The valiant Pokemon surged white energy over his body and attacked Surskit. Viola gasped.

"Surskit, no!" But it was too late, Surskit already fainted.

"Surskit is unable to battle. Braviary wins! Leader Viola, reveal your next Pokémon" The referee announced, as she raised a flag.

"Time to beat your last Pokémon and time to earn my first Kalos gym badge" said the confident Alfred .

"That's not going easy; my gym leader pride is on the line. Let's do this, Vivillon!" said Viola as she released a scale pokémon.

"Braviary, why you don't to take a rest. You deserve it." Alfred said as he recalled Braviary who screeched in delight with his poke ball. "Ampharos, I choose you!" He released Ampharos who ready to battle. The referee signaled to start the battle .

"Alright Ampharos, use thunderbolt! " Alfred said as Ampharos released a powerful electricity.

"Vivillon, use psychic!" Viola commanded as Vivillon lifted Ampharos into the air and threw him down the battle. Ampharos struggled to get up.

"Ampharos! Are you okay?" Alfred asked worriedly as Ampharos nodded weakly.

"Now use your picture perfect Solarbeam, Vivillon!"

Vivillon used its Solarbeam attack on Ampharos and got a one hit knock out.

"AMPHAROS " screamed Alfred. Alfred couldn't barely look at Ampharos lose.

"Alfred! Don't give up! We know that you can do it!"

"Yeah! Please win this battle for us!"

Alfred heard Maria's and Kiku's voices and he quickly snapped out of it.

"Vivillon, use hurricane!" Viola ordered as the scale pokémon flapped her wings to create a tornado. Alfred's instincts kicked.

"Ampharos, use protect!" Ampharos created blue-green barrier to deflect the hurricane and hold on the ground.

"Now then use dragon pulse!" Ampharos created a dragonic shaped beam and blasted Vivillon.

Vivillon looks worn out, guess it's time to win this. Ampharos use thunder punch for the finishing win!" said Alfred as Ampharos created electricity from his paw. He punched Vivillon with powerful electricity and scale pokémon fainted.

"Vivillon is unable to battle and the winner is Alfred F. Jones and his Ampharos!" announced the referee.

"That was a great battle." Viola said and recalled Vivillion back in its Poké Ball and clipped it back on her belt after shrinking it.

"Alfred, you have proved that you are a worthy challenger and I would like to reward you with this Bug Badge." Viola spoke as she handed him the Bug Badge.

Alfred took the badge from her and raised his arm showing off the Badge and yelled, "I finally earned the Bug Badge!"

Ash, Maria, Kiku, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie came to congratulate the blonde haired nation.

"Congratulations on your first victory." Maria congratulated as she gently punched his chest.

"It was a wonderful battle, Alfred ." Kiku praised.

"I knew that you were a good trainer, but I never thought that you could defeat Viola's Vivillion with your Ampharos." Clemont added.

"Yes Alfred, I am also impressed by your performance." Viola told as she approached them.

"I am too," said Serena as she approached them with Bonnie by his side.

"Anyway, where should we go next?" asked Ash.

"I think Cyllage City should be a good option." Viola suggested.

"Okay, THEN WE ARE OFF TO Cyllage City!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait! Before you go, how about a group photo for Ash's, Kiku's and Alfred's victories?" Viola said as she held her camera to take picture.

Everyone agreed.

Everyone was in position for a group photo; Alfred wrapped his arms around Maria who blushing like a tomato and Kiku who nervously blushed and Ash put his arm around Serena with him holding the Bug Badge upfront.

* * *

Everyone had finished eating the lunch.

Ash, Alfred and their friends then walked towards Nurse Joy, as Alfred had to take Braviary and Ampharos back from her.

"Here are your Pokémon," Nurse Joy said and handed him Braviary's and Ampharos' Poké Balls.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." They thanked and exited. They had decided to head towards Cyllage City and not waste a day in Santalune.

"So Serena, where is Cyllage City?" asked Ash as they exited the Pokémon Centre and walked towards Alfred, Kiku, Maria, Clemont and Bonnie, who were leaning against a wall, waiting for them.

Serena took her GPS out from her skirt's pocket and opened it. She then searched for Cyllage City. "We have to go through Lumiose City again, in order to reach there." She answered, and closed the GPS device and put it in her pocket.

"What are we waiting for? Let's head to Cyllage City!" Ash declared as the others cheered but stopped by Serena.

"Hey Ash, I wanted to ask you something." Serena said blushing intensely.

"Sure, what it is?" Ash said as the others wanted to know curiously about them.

"I don't know where I want to go. Can I join you to your journey?" Serena asked, hoping yes from him. Ash smiled to answer.

"Of course Serena, you join us. The more the merrier." Ash replied.

"Really?" Serena said as he nodded.

"Thank you Ash! You're really the best!" She hugged Ash who blushed like a tomato but she was realizing that she hugged her crush and pulled out their hugs.

"Sorry"

"That's okay. C'mon, let"a go to Cyllage City. But let's head to the Lumiose City." Ash said as others nodded and headed toward to Lumiose City.

* * *

Ash and his friends went on their way to Lumiose City. Maria turned to Serena and asked, "By the way Serena, I want you to something."

"Sure Maria, what it is anyway?" Serena asked.

"How do you know Ash? Not to be rude." Maria asked, blushing nervously.

Ash turned to Serena and asked, "Yeah Serena, what made you want to become a pokémon trainer in the first place. I'm sure you have a goal that you're trying to achieve."

Serena looked down and felt into her right skirt pocket. She pulled out a small handkerchief with a blue border and a Poké ball image stitched on the bottom right corner. She stopped and faced Ash, and confessed, "I actually wanted to find you and give you this, Ash."

Bonnie and Clemont gave a confused glance at the handkerchief while Alfred, Kiku, and Maria instantly knew what happened. Why did Serena want to find Ash and give it to him? They then observed Ash's face. He gawked at the handkerchief, lost in thought, before he uttered, "That's my handkerchief that my mom made for me. I gave it to my best friend back at Professor Oak's summer camp a long time ago. Wait a minute… Serena?"

Ash beheld his old friend and ran up to give her a tight embrace. He smiled and said, "I can't believe it's you! It's been so long that I nearly forgot, I didn't even recognize you at first!"

Serena's face began to heat up as she felt Ash's warm hug. As they released she held her head low, so as not to show anyone her furious blush. It seemed that her feelings for Ash from a long time ago flared back up, and she struggled to hold herself from falling into Ash's arms again. She only recuperated when Bonnie implored, "Wait you two guys know each other? How did you guys meet? You have to tell me!"

Clemont looked at Bonnie with disdain as Serena, Ash, Alfred, Kiku, and Maria gave the girl a slight chuckle. Serena then bent over to be head height with Bonnie as she began her story, "Well you see Bonnie, it all started eight years at Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp. I was about your age at the time, and I got lost in the woods during the first day of the camp…"

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

Serena walked slowly through the woods, the sun was starting to set and she still had yet to find the campsite. She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she whispered to herself, "Where is everyone? I thought I was going the right way."

 _She walked further into the woods and came to a stop under a large oak tree. Serena leaned up against the tree and began to cry softly against it, "I knew I shouldn't have come to camp, but Mom forced me to do it. Now I'm lost in the woods and the sun is setting. I don't want to be here all night long. I hate this camp."_

 _Just as she finished ranting to herself, she heard a rustle in the bushes right next to her. She grew frightened and tried to run away, but tripped over a root and fell, scraping her knee against the rocks on the ground. Serena tried to hold her hand over the bleeding wound, watching the bushes to see what fearsome wild pokémon would be receiving a girl-sized snack. To her surprise, a Poliwag jumped out of the bush and stared at the crying, young girl. It tilted its head and hopped away from Serena. She lowered her head and whimpered, "Great help you were Poliwag, you scared me half to death."_

 _Then suddenly the plants began to rustle again. Serena closed her eyes and wished that she was home, tears streaming down her face. She observed as a head of untidy, black hair poked out from the bush. It wasn't another pokémon that rustled the greeneries, it was a young boy._

 _"Poliwag where did you go? Camp is back this way." The boy called. He didn't see the pokémon, but instead found a girl on the ground, crying and clutching a bleeding knee._

 _He stepped forward to talk to the young girl, "Hi I'm Ash. What's your name?"_

 _"S-Serena." she muttered timidly in between sobs._

 _"Hi Serena! What happened to your knee?"_

 _"I got scared by that Poliwag and tripped."_

 _Ash kneeled down in front of Serena and gave her a large grin. He then said, "Don't worry I have just the thing that'll help!" Ash pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the tears on her face before he tied it around the wound on Serena's knee._

 _He then waved his hands over the injury and said, "Here I'll give it a lucky charm. Feel better! Feel better right away!"_

 _Serena couldn't help but giggle at the boy's antics. He sure was being nice, helping her all on his own. She tried to stand up, but a sharp pain shot through her leg. "Oww! Ash it still hurts I can't stand up!"_

 _"Sure you can, Serena, all you have to do is believe in yourself. Don't give up until it's over! Now c'mon!"_

 _Ash held out a hand to pull up Serena. She gingerly took it, and he yanked hard enough to lift her up, but ended up tugging too hard and pulled her in a hug. Serena jerked back and stared at Ash, the pain in her leg vanishing almost completely._

 _They both blushed a little and looked away from each other before Ash turned back and said, "There you go. See? You're walking! Now let's get back to camp before it gets dark."_

 _Serena smiled at Ash as he lead her back to the campsite by hand. She couldn't believe that she had hugged a boy she just met, even if it was completely on accident. He was being so nice to her and even stayed to help. Maybe she would like this camp after all, now that Ash had become her friend. Serena felt her stomach twist as she thought of the boy holding her hand. They sure did look like a young couple holding hands. Serena snapped out of her thoughts as they stopped at the edge of the campsite. Ash faced her and asked, "So Serena, I'll see you tomorrow right?"_

 _She giggled, "You bet! How could I say no?"_

 _"Awesome, we're gonna have so much fun at this camp."_

 _Ash let go of Serena's hand and ran towards the center of the camp. Serena stood still for a moment as she watched the boy run down the footpath. She held a hand to her heart and whispered, "See you tomorrow."_

* * *

"For the rest of camp, Ash and I were inseparable. We did everything together! However, all good times must come to an end, and we had to say goodbye, but not before Ash gave me this handkerchief, as a token of our friendship."

"Aww... That's so sweet that you guys met each other when you were young." Maria smiled as she remembered that she met Alfred and Kiku.

Kiku stared at the handkerchief and inquired, "So that's the exact same handkerchief then?"

"Yeah, I knew that he would want it back at some point, but I never saw him again after we parted."

"Boy, I hear ya." Alfred frowned as he remembered that he met Maria.

"Ash, before we go, I just wanted to say -" but interrupted by rumbling sound . They felt the ground shaking and the rocks around them trembling. They were quickly alarmed and at the same time confused, except Serena. She was familiar with this situation. Something like this would have been caused by a Ryhorn race. The group soon saw the Rhyhorn and their riders approaching them.

"Guys! Incoming!" She shouted. The group managed to run away and avoid the incoming stampede of the Rhyhorns. They watched the racers pass them and soon heard a siren nearby. It seems to be the siren of Officer Jenny. They soon found where the sound was coming and they were right, it was Officer Jenny. She approached the group who was currently confused and startled about the events, well except Serena.

"What are you doing here?! This road is currently closed for the annual Rhyhorn races!" Officer Jenny informed.

"We're sorry Officer Jenny, we didn't know." Ash apologized.

"Hmm well that's acceptable, if your all heading to town then follow me." Officer Jenny leaded the group towards the town. As soon as they've arrived, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Alfred, Kiku, and Maria were all amazed by what they saw. There was a giant screen on the middle of town that telecast the Rhyhorn races. The group was led them to a ranch where Officer Jenny explained them the event of their town. She also mentioned that the upcoming Rhyhorn race tomorrow will accept first-timers. After hearing this, the raven-haired trainer and the blonde haired nation quickly got excited.

"Wow, that's great! I want to enter!" Ash declared that surprised his friends. Even Pikachu was surprised by his trainer's declaration.

"Me too! I want to enter the Rhyhorn Race!" Alfred declared also that surprised Maria and Kiku.

"Are you serious, Alfred!?" Maria asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Maria! Maybe I will win your heart as well, babe." Alfred winked as Maria scoffed and Kiku wided his eyes in fear.

"In your dreams, Alfred." Maria snorted.

"In that case, I will enter as well." Kiku said as Maria wided her eyes.

"Are you not kidding me!?"

"No, I'm serious, Maria. You can't stop me." He said firmly as Maria sighed desperately .

"Well, there's no stopping you now, Kiku." Kiku nodded.

"Well, you can rent a Rhyhorn here in this ranch, feel free to choose one." Officer Jenny informed.

"Wow, so you get to pick the one you'll use? That's awesome!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Look at all the Rhyhorns! They are all so cute!" Bonnie said as she pointed and climbed the fence.

"They all look energetic!" Ash commented.

"I'll be taking my leave and go back to my work, good luck on you race Ash, Alfred, Kiku goodbye everyone!" Officer Jenny waved goodbye to Ash and his friends.

"Thanks Officer Jenny! Now time for me to pick one!" Ash walked nearer among the Rhyhorns and got excited when he one of them took his attention. He was about to approach it from behind with caution but he was stopped by Serena.

"Don't do that Ash! If you approach Rhyhorn from the back, it might get alarmed! You must approach it in front to show it that you mean them no harm."

"Wow, you seem to know a lot about Rhyhorn Serena" Ash complimented.

"You should approach it like this…" Serena approached the Rhyhorn from the front and petted the spiked pokemon. "Hmm this guy seem to be docile and clever, right?"

"Rhyy!"

"You are so good Serena at this Serena, how did you know all these?" Maria asked with amazement.

"Uhhmm, my mother taught me about the basics of being about a Rhyhorn racer back in Vaniville town. " Serena explained.

"I suppose your mom is a Rhyhorn racer?" Kiku asked.

"That's right Kiku, my mom always taught me how to ride a Rhyhorn. I never really thought that she was this famous." Serena replied.

"I are you also aiming to follow you mother's footsteps?" Ash asked.

"Nope, Rhyhorn racing isn't that bad but I think there is something out there that is waiting for me, something that I still don't know at the moment." as Serena said this, a weak breeze made her smooth blond hair sway. Come to think of it, Serena never did informed Ash and the others about what her goal is.

"I understand, anyway since you are experienced in Rhyhorn racing, can you teach me? Please I beg you." Ash requested.

"What? Uhhmm, I don't know Ash…" Serena was surprised about Ash's sudden request. She thought that she escaped Rhyhorn racing from her home but here she was now getting involved in another Rhyhorn race.

"Please Serena…" Ash begged.

"Yeah. Please, teach us, Serena." Alfred begged.

"Please Serena. We're begging you." Kiku begged also as he bowed.

"Please do it and teach Ash, Teacher Serena" Bonnie also tried to convince Serena to approve Ash's request.

"You know that Ash is always excited about facing new challenges Serena and you know that, it's going to be fun helping him. Especially, you can spend time to bonding time with him." Maria teased as Serena blushed in embarrassment.

"Say the girl who has crush of two boys." Serena made a comeback that Maria blushed intensity.

"Say what -" but interrupted by Ash.

"C'mon, Serena. Please!"

"Hmm, well oh alright, how can I say no to all of that?" Serena winked to her friends that made them rejoice.

"Alright!" Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Alfred, Kiku and Maria exclaimed in unison. After this, Ash, Alfred, Kiku and Serena changed outfits that are more suitable in Rhyhorn racing.

"So how do we start?" Ash asked.

"First, you must learn to ride your Rhyhorn." Serena answered.

"Can you show us how?" Alfred said excitedly.

"Do I really have to?" Serena protested, trying to avoid riding the Rhyhorn.

"Are you sure Alfred, Ash? Riding on Rhyhorn is very risky." Kiku said hesitately.

"Ohh, Kiku. You're worrying so much. There's nothing wrong in riding on Rhyhorn." Alfred assured.

"He's right, Kiku. It will easy just like walk in the park." Ash said.

"Well if you don't want to I think we can manage." Ash then attempted to climb up Rhyhorn's back but failed. He thought that they could do it the second time around, thus, they continued to try climbing up the spiked – pokemon's back but all still fell in the end.

"Hmm Ash and Alfred are making no progress whatsoever" Clemont commented.

"I don't get it, is their some kind of trick to do it?" Bonnie stated with a confused tone.

"Please Serena, can you show us how to do it? Please?" Ash pleaded.

"Well, if I really have to…" Serena eventually gave in to Ash's request.

"First, you have to step in Rhyhorn side and carefully jump yourself towards Rhyhorn's back lake this. Kiku, you ride it too." Serena demonstrated the first step. Much to Ash's and Alfred's surprise, Serena and Kiku accomplished this effortlessly unlike them.

"Wow, that was amazing Serena!" Ash complimented. Upon hearing this Serena can't help but blush a little.

"T-Thanks…"

"Wow.. I'm impressed, Kiku." Alfred said in amazement.

"Yeah, Alfred is right. You're really a fast learner on riding on Rhyhorn." Maria blushed.

"Really? Thank you Maria." Kiku smiled while Alfred was very jealous that how close the two Asians each other.

"Now can you show me how to command Rhyhorn to move forward?" Ash said.

"Well that's simple, you just have to…" before Serena can even continue her sentence, the Rhyhorn she was currently riding began to thrash everything around and shook Serena off its back. Serena lost grip and knocked towards Ash. Both of them fell to the ground with Serena on the top of Ash.

"Serena! Ash! Are you alright?" Kiku shouted in concern for his friends.

"Yeah I think so…" Serena answered. Her landing was not that hard than she expected, she thought that the ground will be harder, she then looked where she was sitting and found out that she didn't fell in the ground.

"I'll be more than fine if you stand up please." Ash stated being the one who became the landing spot of Serena.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Ash!" Serena quickly regained posture to stand and help Ash to stand as well.

"It's alright, hey we can't stop now, I want to learn to Rhyhorn race!" Ash exclaimed being more determined than earlier.

"Well you sure are full of energy, you never cease to amaze me." Serena whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all, c'mon we should use the remaining time of the day to train you, remember the race is tomorrow morning."

"Right!" the spent the whole day with the Rhyhorn. It was hard teaching Ash and Alfred but somehow they found ways to catch up with Serena's instructions. Bonnie and Maria at the moment, who were watching the four can't help but giggle. Seeing their friends interact seems somewhat sweet. Clemont was busy inventing new items that may help them in the future. After sometime, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Alfred, Kiku, Maria and even the Rhyhorn were alarmed after hearing a huge explosion. As soon as they turned to Clemont, they sighed and immediately got back to their works. They should have that it was Clemont all along.

"Serena! Serena! Look! How are we doing?" Ash shouted as he and Alfred tried their best to grip on whatever they can hold on Rhyhorn's back.

"Wow Ash and Alfred are really improving." Clemont said.

"Way to go Ash, Alfred!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Stop talking you might bite your tongue! Maintain your Grip, be one with Rhyhorn!" Serena shouted. As soon as she heard the things she just said, she immediately remembered her mom and all those Rhyhorn training sessions with her mother back in Vaniville town. She knew she hated Rhyhorn racing, but she never knew that it was also fun. Seeing Ash, Alfred, and Kiku successfully ride the thrashing Rhyhorn made her realize that all those Rhyhorn's practice with her mom wasn't that bad, not that bad after all.

"We've finally manage to get along with Rhyhorn! Isn't that great Pikachu?" Ash asked his loyal partner who was currently watching him with Bonnie.

"Pikaa Pikachu!" Pikachu then jumped towards Ash shoulders.

"I hope you'll win tomorrow Ash, Alfred, Kiku !" Bonnie said giving Ash a thumbs up.

"Good luck tomorrow Ash, Alfred, Kiku I know you'll do great!" Clemont added.

" We will rooting for you, guys. l know you can can do it." Maria stated.

"You know Ash, you, Alfred and Kiku should rest early today. You'll need a lot of energy for tomorrow's event." Serena winked.

"Uh yeah I guess you right, but before I do, we just want to thank you for everything Serena, I promise we'll win tomorrow for you." Ash said as he scratched his cheeks.

"I know you will Ash…" the group set their sights towards the town's pokemon center. Right after they finished diner, they got to their rooms and slept. Well, all of them except Serena and Maria. They with Fennekin, Gardevoir, Slyveon, Delphox, Empoleon, Noivern and Lucario inside the room's kitchen baking cookies.

"Hmm I wished he's like these cookies I made for him." Serena giggled.

"Fenne?"

"Sshh! Stay your voice down or you'll wake them." Both pokemon nodded in response to their trainers command.

"I hope they'll turn out great. Hey Maria, how's your cookies?" Serena asked the dark brunette nation.

"It's great! I'm sure hope that Alfred and Kiku like my cookies. Right, guys?" Her Pokemon nodded in response as she smiled, holding a tray of cookies .

"Hey Maria, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure Serena, what it is anyway?" Maria placed her cookies on the table.

"Who do you like the most? It is Alfred or Kiku?" Maria stopped and turned Serena, who smirked. She sighed and blushed shyly.

"Geez Serena, I don't know. The truth is like them both, but I don't know which one I like the most. I'm just confused." Serena shocked what Maria said.

"Oh my gosh Maria, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Maria shook her head and smiled.

"It's okay. At least I told you a truth. How about you, Serena? Do you like Ash? As in more than a friend?" Serena blushed what Maria asked.

"Well, I-" But interrupted by Maria, who put her finger on Serena's lips.

"That's okay, Serena. I know that you can't deny your feelings to Ash. So I am. How about we make a secret? Just two of us. Even our Pokémon." Serena nodded in response.

"You're right, Maria. Until we're strong enough to confess our feelings to Ash, Alfred, and Kiku." Their Pokemon cheered.

"That's right! How about we go back to baking? We haven't finished baking our cookies." Serena giggled.

"Okay. Let's go guys." Their Pokemon nodded as they continued baking cookies whole night until they go to sleep for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

Fenne! Fenne!" the fire-type starter cried at it licked its trainer to wake her up.

Serena already slept way past her normal bedtime just to bake the cookies intended for Ash. She lost tracked of time and even if she knew that it was getting late, it didn't bother her one bit. She was enjoying every seconds she waited the cookie to be done by daydreaming how Ash's face will be as soon she gave it to him. It was now 10:30 in the morning and still, the blond trainer is still sleeping peacefully. Fennekin just had enough of her trainer not responding to her cries and now was preparing to pounce and use a scratch attack.

"OUCH! Hey what was that for?" Serena exclaimed being fully awake by her pokemon's wake up call.

"Fennekiin!" the fox pokemon greeted her trainer as if it was saying good morning in a teasing way.

"Huh? Where is everybody? And what time is it already?" Serena said as she glanced over the room where everyone was nowhere to be found. It appears that Serena was the only one left in the room with her Fennekin.

"Well looks like I've adopted Ash's attitude…Hmm anyway, where is Ash?" Serena picked up her pokemon and carried it as if it was a stuff toy being hugged. She peeked outside the window to see Ash doing last minute preparations for the Rhyhorn race that will be held later.

"Well it's a big day for him, better get prepared as well."

* * *

Meanwhile at the pokemon center's lobby the Lumiose city siblings and three nations were sitting and were busy doing each of their morning rituals.

"Hey guys! Is Serena up yet?" Ash greeted as he entered the facility with Pikachu on his shoulders.

"We don't know yet, but I think she might be." Clemont replied as he continued to draw his blueprints without even looking at Ash.

"Nope, I didn't see her. How about you, Maria? Did you see Serena?" Kiku asked as he was reading a book.

"Well, I saw her in the kitchen when I was packing something." Maria replied.

"Really? What are you packing?" Alfred asked as Maria surprised.

"It's none of your business anyway, Alfred!" Alfred pouted childishly.

"Hey Pikachu are you hungry? Come here I'll feed you!" Bonnie offered. As Pikachu heard this he immediately leaped from Ash shoulder's to the table.

"I'll go check on Serena, wait for me here buddy okay?"

"Pikaa" it responded as it dig in to the pokemon food prepared by Bonnie.

Ash trailed off to the room where Serena was. It didn't take long before Ash spotted the room and barged in without knocking. Much to his surprise, Serena wasn't in the bed anymore. He continued searching until he reached the kitchen. There he spotted Serena with Fennekin beside her. It appears like Serena was packing something, but what? Ash didn't revealed his self and continued to crept closer to the kitchen's door to further observe what Serena was doing.

"Oh wow it look so yummy have a bite Fennekin!" Serena said as she offered the cookies towards her pokemon. Much to her delight, Fennekin was delighted by the taste. Serena was proud of her work and was excited to give it to Ash.

"Hmmm it smells so good too!" Serena continued to cheer for how much her cookies turned out, in fact she was so busy rejoicing that she didn't notice Ash entered the kitchen and was now on his way towards her.

"Yeah it does smells good, what did you made Serena? Can I have a little bite?" Ash said. Serena quickly got startled upon Ash's sudden entrance.

"Hey stop right there!" Serena exclaimed to Ash as she continued to tremble a bit.

"Huh? Hey take it easy Serena, I'm just asking for a bite that's all." Ash explained.

"No! Stay where you are! You should have at least knocked on the door you know." Serena continued to protest while hiding the cookies she made behind her back.

"Hey what are you hiding in there? It smells really great, can I have a least I bite. I'm really starving." Ash said as he took another step closer.

"Hey I said stay where you are! No you can't have any!" Serena said now in a panic tone. She was worried that her surprise may be ruined for good.

"You know you really act weird today? Didn't you have a goodnight sleep? Well if you ask me, you slept like a Snorlax last night." Ash teased.

"Very funny Ashy, but for your information, it's yourself your describing!" Serena answered back to Ash's teasing.

"Will you just give me a bite with that whatever you cooked?" Ash said as he tried to return the issue.

"I said no!"

"Why not?" Ash asked with a pout in his mouth. Seeing Ash like this made Serena feel uneasy about saying no to Ash. Just a simple look on Ash's face while he continues to beg for a treat makes Serena's heart melt. She couldn't resist that cute face! But still in order to pursue her surprise for Ash she tried to stay firm and say no to Ash.

"For the last time Ashy, I said no. These are only for the pokemons. Who knows what would happen if you take a single bite? You might turn to a pokemon yourself." Serena explained.

"That only works on cartoons Serena and I'm not the type to give up easily." Ash teased.

"Hmm looks like you don't have Pikachu with you, your' pretty much vulnerable if ever a random ember attack hit you from nowhere." Serena said with an evil grin on her face as she held Fennekin beside her.

"Okay okay take it easy Serena. I see where your' going with this but please can I have a bite or two? I beg you pretty please?"

"Well that's it. Better start running Ash, Fennekin use Ember!" Serena commanded her starter pokemon to use the fire-type attack. Fennekin got positioned in using the attack and Ash saw this coming. He eventually gave up and quickly ran outside the room leaving Serena and her pokemon and well of course the cookies.

"Phew glad that was over…" Serena sighed. Ash was now headed back to the lobby and as he walk downstairs he couldn't help but wonder why Serena was acting weird from a while ago. He tried to shake all these thoughts away as he continued to walk towards the blond siblings and three nations. Pikachu quickly noticed his trainer and greeted it.

"How's breakfast Pikachu?" Ash asked the yellow mouse pokemon who stood by its empty bowl of pokemon food.

"Chuu" his partner pokemon reply in content.

"So is Serena up?" Bonnie asked.

"Well yeah but…" Ash stated as he remembered the events from earlier.

"Why what's wrong?" Clemont asked as he was still continuing his blueprints from earlier.

"N-Nothing! Anyway, we should get prepared because our race will start soon. You fix your things while waiting for Serena. I think we'll go ahead so we can change our clothes and get ready." Ash said as he picked up his back pack and his yellow mouse pokemon and carried it by his shoulders.

"Good luck Ash, Alfred, Kiku! I just know that you'll win it for sure!" Bonnie said as she waved goodbye to Ash who was now headed out the facility along Alfred and Kiku.

"Alright it's done! My blueprints are done! You should see this Ash you'll be amaze for sure! Huh? Ash?" Clemont exclaimed as he raised his blue prints that he made all morning. He was excited to let Ash see it but as soon as he examined their environment, Ash, Alfred and Kiku were nowhere to be found.

"Hey where is Ash, Alfred and Kiku? I know they was just here a second ago…" Clemont asked Bonnie and Maria in confusion.

"Well he just headed out. You were too much busy to notice that he already left." Maria explained.

"Well that's just great." Clemont sighed.

"He said that we should get packed up and to follow right after Serena is done."

"There she is!" Clemont said as he pointed out to the brunette trainer who was now headed their way.

"I'm sorry I took so long!" Serena apologized with an embarrass tone.

"It's fine. Anyway, are you all set? Ash told us to follow them right after your' done." Clemont answered.

"Yep I'm all set, let's go!" Serena said. The group then headed outside the facility towards town where the Rhyhorn race will be held. It was past noon when they arrived at the venue, just in time for the race that Ash, Alfred and Kiku will be competing in. They find their seats and watched the other participants get ready in the back of their Rhyhorns. They immediately spotted Ash who was wearing all blue jumpsuit and a red helmet that resembles his normal everyday outfit but now in a different kind of fashion. They also spotted Alfred and Kiku who wearing jumpsuit like Ash but different colors; red for Alfred and white for Kiku.

"Go for it Ash, Alfred, Kiku I know you'll win!" Bonnie cheered.

"Good luck Ash, Alfred, Kiku!" Clemont added as he wished his friend luck.

"Ash, Alfred, Kiku! I know you can do it!" Maria added.

"Thanks guys! We'll do our best. Right Rhyhorn?"Ash said as he petted the spiked pokemon's head.

"Rhyyy!" Rhyhorn replied with a determined growl.

"Uhm Ash? Is Pikachu going with you?" Serena asked as she pointed out the yellow mouse pokemon on Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think he'd love how extreme riding on Rhyhorn's back is."

"Ohh I see."

"…and that way, no random ember attack would hit me because I have Pikachu with me." Ash teased the blond girl. Serena giggled a bit while Pikachu was left confused about what his trainer was talking about.

While Ash and Serena were talking, Kiku approached Alfred and said, "I suppose that you will win for Maria, right?"

Alfred nodded, "Of course! A hero is always win for his dream girl. And I suppose that you're desperate to win for her. Am I right?"

Kiku nodded in determination, "Yes, I will not lose to you, Alfred."

"So I am. Let's see who win to date Maria." Alfred said seriously.

"You're on." Kiku

said.

The Emcee's voice was soon heard by all those people who are in the same venue and said, "Good afternoon to each and every one! For all who came to watch the final event, please take your seats because the race will start soon. Racers ready your positions!"

"Well looks like the time has come, watch how we'll win this race guys!" Ash bragged.

"I'll tell you something Ash, if you win you get a prize for me, but it's a secret." Serena said.

"Oh don't worry, that little secret won't remain hidden for long." Ash said with a smirk.

"Ash focus, the race is about to start!" Maria scolded as she pointed to the other racers who were now in their positions.

"Oh…Right!"

All racers with their Rhyhorn's charged forward with great speed, all except Ash whose Rhyhorn trashed around before charging forward. There were a total of 8 racers that competed. The race track will be going around outside town near the forest while the finish line will be back in town. The crowd was going wild about which rookie racer will win first price. Somewhere in the crowd, Serena, Clemont, Maria and Bonnie along Alfred and Kiku who also participated the race can't help but feel uneasy due to the fact that Ash was still in last and is struggling to reach in the other racers. The race was tensing up when suddenly all the screen shuts down. The crowd was left confused most specially Serena, Clemont, Maria and Bonnie who became more worried about Ash, Alfred and Kiku.

Emcee: I'm terribly sorry but we may be having some technical difficulties. It seems that there are some disturbances in our cameras. We'll try our best to get this problem fix as soon as possible but in the meantime, please remain in your seats.

"I don't feel good about this. We should go and check on Ash." Serena suggested.

"Right!" Clemont, Maria and Bonnie answered in unison. At the moment, Ash, Alfred and Kiku were still trailing their way towards the course and realized that there were no more racers. They still continued their route but suddenly a net came from nowhere and tangled into their bodies knocking them hard on the ground while Rhyhorns and Pikachu were caught in a cage.

"Huh? What is the meaning of this!?" Ash exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah! Untie us or we will your butt!" Alfred yelled angrily.

"Guys, calm down! Shouting won't help. I know we find the way to get out." Kiku said as he calmed Alfred and Ash down.

"Well well look like faith just doesn't want you to be apart from us." James said as revealed his self towards the tangled trainer and nations.

"So it's the twerp, now you here, you might as well keep quiet my dear." Jessie also entered the scene with an evil smile on her face.

"Wow didn't expect to see you here twerp!" Meowth jumped in front of Ash, Alfred and Kiku.

"Team Rocket! Why do you have to always follow us?!" Ash exclaimed as he grit his teeth.

"For your information it's not you we came here for." Jessie replied.

"Our mission here is far more precious than that Pikachu of yours." James added.

"Yeah, we came here because we thought that one of the racers here can use Mega- evo…" Meowth started but he was later smacked by Jessie and was unable to complete his words.

"Shut up Meowth! Our mission here is top secret!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yeah right sorry about that." Meowth said as it held the part of his head that that was smacked by Jessie.

"Well anyway, we might as well take Pikachu and the Rhyhorn since the trainer we're looking for is not here." James suggested. All of the rental Rhyhorns were all gathered and connected by the cages. One of the cages holds Ash's Pikachu. Ash, Alfred and Kiku were left helpless as they watched the Pokemons taken away by Team Rocket. He continued to shout Pikachu's name repeatedly until a random mud shot attack and bluish sphere hit Meowth's face.

"Good job, Bunnelby!" a voice was heard but Ash, Alfred and Kiku couldn't find where the voice was coming.

"Great job out there, Lucario!" another voice heard.

"Huh could it be?" Ash wondered.

"Yeah, who it is anyway?" Kiku wondered also

"We made it just in time!" Clemont revealed his self while wiping a few sweat in his forehead.

"There's nowhere to run now, Team Rocket." Maria also entered the scene who was very angry what they did.

"GUYS! Are you alright?" Serena shouted as she ran with Bonnie towards Ash.

"Yeah, I think we're fine." Ash replied.

"Yup, no one is hurt right now." Alfred said.

"I was so worried." Serena said as she untied the net that Ash was caught into.

"Thank goodness. We thought that you were hurt. You gave us a heart attack." Maria said as she untied Alfred and Kiku.

"Thanks, Maria and we're sorry. We didn't know what happened that Team Rocket behind this." Alfred said as he sighed sadly.

"No need to apologize. I know that you guys want to win for me and besides you're my friends." Maria smiled as she blushed and two nations smiled as well.

"You bad guys must surrender now! Officer Jenny is on her way now!" Bonnie shouted towards Team Rocket.

"What are we going to do now Jessie?" James inquired.

"I guess we should retreat for now, remember our mission is far more important than these pokemons." Jessie replied.

"I agree with yah, now's not the good time to greedy yah know!" Meowth added.

"Okay then, better get out of our way twerp!" James said as he opened a jetpack and so did Jessie and Meowth. Team Rocket fled leaving Ash and the others in safety. Not a moment past when Officer Jenny arrived and asked the group about what happened. The race was now canceled and the other racers were sent to the town's hospital for curing of some minor wounds.

Ash and his friends were sent to the Pokemon center where they decided to rest after today's event. Ash was sitting alone in the Pokemon center's lobby with his loyal Pikachu. He was still thinking about what was Team Rocket up to now.

"Ash!" Serena greeted that made Ash snap out if his thoughts.

"Oh hey Serena, where's Clemont and Bonnie?"

"I'm not sure, but I remembered Clemont saying that they would stack up our inventories."

"Oh I see... How about Kiku, Alfred, and Maria?"

"I don't know either, but Maria went into her room to get something."

"Oh right…So Serena what's up? Do you need something?" Ash asked.

"Well even if you didn't won the race I still want to give you this." Serena said as she revealed a pink pouch and handed it over to Ash.

"Wow cookies!" Ash exclaimed as he opened the pouch.

"I baked them especially for you as way of saying thanks and congratulations." Serena explained with a slight blush.

"This is so good! Want some Pikachu?" Ash said as he continued to devour the cookies and didn't seem to notice Serena's red face.

"Hmm…I really hoped that you liked it…I hope that you really like…me.." Serena whispered.

"What was that?" Ash wondered.

"Nothing!" Serena exclaimed with the blush.

Meanwhile at the back of the Pokemon Center. Alfred and Kiku were thinking about how they along Maria to get back home.

"Hey Alfred,do you think that we can go back our world?" Kiku asked the blonde haired nation.

"I don't know, Kiku, but there's possibility to return our home. Plus, I'm not gonna to give up to win Maria's heart." Alfred replied.

"Hmph...Do you think that you will win for Maria? I don't think so! I won't let you win!" Kiku declared as he and Alfred were still eyeing each other... That an evil aura rose and there was spark between the two.

Maria came over to them and said, "Alfred, Kiku, I want to give something for you as way of saying congratulations." she gave yellow and blue pouches to Alfred and Kiku.

Their evil auras disappeared and smiled, "WOW! THANKS, MARIA!"

"What's inside the pouch, Maria?" Alfred asked.

"Open it and see." Maria giggled at Alfred's clueless as Alfred and Kiku opened it and revealed the cookies.

"Wow cookies. You made these?" Kiku asked as dark brunette nodded.

Alfred ate the cookies and said, "WOW! It was delicious, Maria."

"Glad that you like it. I baked these with the my Pokemon."

"Really? That's really nice of you. Plus it was delicious." Kiku said as he ate the cookies and Maria smiled.

"That's at least I can do. I hope you two will accept my feelings." Maria whispered with slight blush.

"What?" The two nations wondered.

"Nothing!" Maria nervously laughed as Ash and his friends came out the scene.

"What are you guys doing?" Ash asked.

"Maria gave us some cookies." Alfred replied.

"Really? Serena did the same too." Ash said.

"Anyway, let's head back to Pokemon Center to get some rest." Maria suggested as others agreed.

"You're right, Maria. Let's go to sleep. I'm tired." Ash said as others went their rooms to take a rest for big day tomorrow. As the journey continues.

* * *

 **AND CUT! THAT A WRAP! FOR FELLOW REVIEWERS, WHICH PAIRINGS IN HETALIA WOULD YOU LIKE THE MOST? IS IT USPH? PIRIHON? OR BOTH? THAT'S FOR YOU TO DECIDE! PAALAM!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Shocking Reunion

**Hello everyone! I'm back to chapter 7!**

 **Hungary: That's great, Leinne-chan, but when do we get a spotlight?**

 **Spain: Yeah! I'm wanna to see my daughter! I hope America and Japan have nothing to do her. (emitted a dark aura around him)**

 **Eeep _. This is scary that I imagined._ Of course Spain, you will see them eventually. (shaking in fear)**

 **England: Hey Spain! I think that you scared the author.**

 **Italy: Vee~ I think you're right, England. Poor Leinne-chan.**

 **Spain: Oops... Sorry, I didn't mean to scared you anyway.(sweatdropped and laughed sheepishly)**

 **That's alright, Spain. I forgive you, but next time don't scare the heck out of me.**

 **Spain: I won't. ( Leinne-chan nodded)**

 **You better be. Okay, onto the show!**

* * *

So finally, our heroes had made their way to the Lumiose City, after the long and tiring walk.

"So finally, back to the place, from where all started." Ash said, softly as he stood in front of the big gates of the city, and Pikachu as usual was perched on his right shoulder.

"Guys, please wait a moment." Clemont told. He was bending down with hands on his knees, panting heavily.

"Big bro, you are panting so heavily as if your lungs aren't working and you need a BiPAP." Bonnie scolded.

"I think I need to make a compact BiPAP machine," Clemont said, he really meant it.

Everyone just laughed, including Pikachu and Dedenne.

"Anyway, are you better now?" asked Maria.

"Yeah, I think I can walk now," answered Clemont, as he stood straight and his breaths were nearly normal.

"Great! Let's go." Ash exclaimed with excitement as he was getting excited to reach the next gym, which was Cyllage City.

"I'm with you, dude!" Alfred said as he ran to the next gym, but suddenly he bumped someone that familiar to Alfred, Kiku and Maria.

"Hey! Watch where you are going, you wanker!" The voice said that Alfred heard. Alfred's eyes widened in realization.

"Iggy? Is that you?" He saw a blonde haired man with think eyebrows and emerald eyes.

"Do you really think that I - Alfred?" Blonde man as known as England or Arthur Kirkland in human name.

"Iggy! It's really you. I'm glad to see you." Alfred hugged Arthur tightly.

"Hey! Let me go and stop calling me 'Iggy', you git!" Arthur shouted angrily as Maria and Kiku approached to them.

"Hello Arthur. It's nice to see you." Kiku bowed courteously.

"It's nice to see you too, Kiku" Arthur said as Alfred released the hug.

"Hello Arthur. I'm very glad to see you too." Maria smiled as Arthur blushed.

"Hello love, I'm very glad that you nothing got hurt." Arthur smiled.

"By the way, what are you doing here? " Alfred asked.

"What do you think!? We've been looking for you." Arthur replied.

"Wait, what do you mean 'we'?" Maria asked.

Before Arthur could answer, a brunette haired man ran over to Maria and hugged her happily and said, "Mi hija! I'm glad to see you! Are you hurt?"

Maria blushed in embarrassed and said, "Papa, I'm fine. No need to worry."

"Thank goodness that you're alright. I was so worried about you." Brunette man said as he released the hug.

"Papa, please. You're embarrassing me in front of my friends." Maria said, blushing in embarrassment as Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie confused.

"Papa?" They said as more people came.

"There you are, aru~. We've been looking for you." The raven haired man said with low ponytail worriedly.

"Alfred! Kiku! Maria! There you are! We've been searching for you the whole city." another brunette man with a curl said as two blondes came out the scene; one with purple eyes that looks like Alfred and one with blue eyes and shoulder length hair.

"I can't believe that we finally found you. All troubles that you cause." Purple eyed boy sighed.

"Hey! We got nothing trouble in here. Right guys?" Alfred said as he received a 'no' from Kiku and Maria. Alfred slumped in disappointment.

"That's I thought." Alfred's twin said.

"Honhonhon... And they got new friends, especially honey blonde one." the older blonde man said as he tried to flirt Serena, but he was given glares by Ash who protected Serena, Arthur and Maria.

"Don't you think about it." They threatened as older blonde man shivered in fear.

Lastly the brunette lady with the flower hairclip hugged Maria and said, "Guys! Thank goodness that you're okay. We were worried about that we saw the news."

Alfred, Kiku, and Maria paled and said, "You saw the news about incident in Lumiose City!?"

Arthur snorted, "Well, yeah, do you think all your stupid, heroic antics that you sacrifice yourself to save the dangerous pokémon along this boy, Alfred!?"

"Well, sorry, I couldn't help it. I'm hero anyway!" Alfred laughed as Arthur, Maria, Kiku and ravenette man and Alfred's twin sighed.

 _"Well, he never learned anyway."_ they thought as Bonnie spoke.

"Uhhh... Guys, we might want to know what is going on here." Ash, Serena and Clemont nodded.

Kiku spoke, "Well, you see, it's a long story-" but interrupted by Ash's stomach.

"Hehehehe... Sorry guys, I guess that I'm so hungry." He said as he scratched his back of the head and laughed nervously.

"Oh Ash." Serena smiled as the others laughed.

"Well, how about we grab something to eat. I know the great restaurant." Clemont suggested.

"That's sound great idea. We haven't eaten yet." Alfred's twin agreed.

"Well, you can join us if you want." Maria suggested. Alfred and Kiku were hoping that Arthur couldn't join the lunch.

"Sure my love, we would love to." He answered. The two nations sighed in disappointment, but they couldn't because the other nations were desperately looking for them, especially Antonio who was very worried to his daughter.

"Sure! That's means I can spend time with my baby girl!" Antonio squealed giddy as he hugged Maria tightly. Maria blushed in embarrassment and tried to pry the death hug from her papa, but he was too strong.

"PAPA! Stop embarrassing me and LET ME GO!"

"Why wouldn't I? I missed you so much." The others laughed their father-daugther misfortune.

"Well anyway, let's go to the restaurant to eat." Ash declared as he, Kalos friends and nations went to the restaurant to order something to eat. Although French man tried to flirt the waitress, Arthur and Maria pulled him out with his shirt. Alfred, Maria and Kiku introduced Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie their friends.

"Let's start our introduction. This gentleman here is Arthur Kirkland." Maria said as she introduced Arthur.

"Hello and thank you for looking out them."

"This is my father, Antonio Carriedo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for looking out my daughter. I don't know what to do without her."

Bonnie spoke, "I have a question."

"Sure, go ahead." Maria said.

"Why do you call him father, Maria? You more look like a siblings to me."

"Bonnie! Stop asking the question with no reason." Clemont scolded.

"Clemont, it's okay. As for Bonnie, the truth is, my father adopted me when I was young." Maria explained.

"Yeah, she's so cute that I wanted to adopt her so badly." Antonio said as he squealed so hard that everyone in restaurant surprised and sweatdropped.

"Uhmmm...Your dad is..." Ash said as he didn't know what he said.

"Yeah, I know. But you get to used of it." Maria sighed as she facepalmed.

"Next is, a person who looks like me is my twin brother is Matthew Williams." Alfred said as he greeted his twin brother.

"Hello everyone. It's nice to meet you."

"Williams? But your surname is Jones. How can you be different surname that you guys are twins?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I know. Even we have different surnames, we are still siblings." Alfred explained.

Next is my best friend, Elizaveta Hedervary or Liza for short if you prefer." Maria greeted the Hungarian girl.

"Hi everyone! It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope that we can be friends." Liza smiled as Bonnie came and kneeled one leg.

"You're a keeper! Can you take care of my brother? You will be a perfect wife for him." Bonnie said as Clemont shocked and blushed in embarrassment. Liza and everyone except Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Alfred, Kiku and Maria, shocked as well and confused.

"BONNIE! How many times that I have told you that don't propose every girl you see." Clemont scolded his sister as he activated his Aipom arm from his backpack to grab her shirt.

"But Clemont, I was looking a wife for you. But all you do is building invention that end up to explode."

"Sorry Bonnie. I have already a boyfriend." Liza apologized as Clemont sighed in relief while Bonnie crossed her arms and pouted.

"Okay, next is Feliciano Vargas, my friend." Kiku greeted the cheerful, Italian friend.

"Ciao~. Nice to meet you, everyone!"

"And this is Francis Bournley. But be careful, he is pretty much a pervert."

"Bonjour, it's very nice to meet you, especially you, Serena." He said at the last part with a wink. Serena laughed awkwardly while Ash growled at Francis, protecting his childhood friend.

Arthur smacked Francis and said," You idiot, stop harassing the poor girl."

"Oh really!? I see that you didn't have a girlfriend all because horrible cooking." He argued as Arthur fumed.

"Huh!? My cooking is not horrible and don't you dare think to try to rape that girl." He started to straggle Francis who did the same to him.

"Umm... Guys, are they always fighting?" Ash said as he sweatdropped.

"Yup, they are rivals anyway. I guess they never learned." Matthew sighed.

"And lastly, the guy with the ponytail is Wang Yao." Alfred finished as he introduced the Chinese man.

"Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you and thank you for looking out them, aru~" Yao said as bowed respectfully. The waitress came with their orders.

"Well, now their introduction are done, let's dig in everyone!" Ash said.

"Bon Appetite!" They said as they started to eat their meal. They shared their stories and told jokes. As they finished their food, Clemont, Kiku, and Arthur paid all the meals to the waitress. Ash and his friends went to Cyllage he wanted to challenge the Lumiose one, but he had been already kicked out once ad he didn't wanted to get kicked out again, well, he could tolerate being kicked out but Serena, never. He would never let her get hurt because of him.

Everyone then walked towards the gate and went inside of it, entering the Lumiose City. They continued their way through the gravel path, and after walking on the gravel path, they reached the smooth road which connected the whole city.

"WOW! This is humongous!" exclaimed Feliciano, looking at the tall buildings which stood in front of them.

" Yeah, that one looks like a Eiffel Tower." Liza commented as she pointed the Prism Tower.

"Yup, it reminds me that place that we've been there before." Arthur said.

"Yeah, I think one person had one." Matthew said as he, Liza and Arthur looked Francis who amazed the view.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Nothing." They said as they shrugged.

Serena looked towards Ash, who seemed to be a little confused.

"What happened?" she questioned, breaking the awkward silence.

"I am thinking of the Lumiose City Gym." He replied, and looked in her eyes.

Clemont started to sweat a little by the mention of Lumiose City Gym.

"What is so weird about the gym?" asked Maria , she was confused.

"Actually, I have tried to challenge the gym once. But I wasn't allowed to enter as I didn't have four gym badges." Ash replied, with a dreadful expression on his face.

"But why are you scare of it?" Feliciano asked, noticing the scared expression on his face.

Ash sighed before speaking, "Actually, I was electrocuted and fell in a tunnel which opened right beneath my feet, and fell from 50 meters when that tunnel opened." He answered, and the dreaded expression was now replaced with a sad pout.

Now Serena had a dreadful expression on her face, for her nothing was worse than her crush getting hurt. "B… But ho….. How … did….. You manage to be…. Safe?" asked Serena, she was stuttering between her words due to the horrible thought of him getting hurt. She started to hate the Gym leader after hearing all that, what he told.

"All thanks to Clemont, he threw his bag which inflated in a air bag; which saved me and Pikachu." He answered, and now had a small smile on his face.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said and nodded his head, confirming what his trainer said.

"Well, you quiet got a nasty fall out there. But at least that you were safe thanks to him" Kiku said, worrying the ravenette trainer.

"Yeah, at least that you're okay, but I was so mad that gym leader kicked you out. I'm gonna kill the Gym Leader, whenever I see him." Alfred spoke he had an angry expression on his face and had clenched his hands into fists.

His voice and the expression on his face was more than enough to send chills in Clemont's spine.

"Ahh Clemont and Bonnie, how have you two been doing?" said a middle-aged man.

Everyone turned and saw a man with brown eyes, wearing overalls and a blue t-shirt. His was parking a moped with an Ampharos riding on the back. "Hey dad, we've been great thanks for asking" answered Bonnie.

"And what about you, Clemont?" his dad asked, walking up to his son.

"I'm fine too, dad" he responded.

"Well it would be nice if you would come home every once in a while instead of spending all your time in the gym" he told his son. Clemont eyes went wide open. He had been keeping his identity of the Lumiose City Gym Leader a secret from Ash and Serena. Hopefully this wouldn't raise any questions between the two.

Bonnie quickly tried to divert the conversation. "Hey dad, look at this Dedenne Clemont caught for me" she said showing off her new Pokémon.

Bonnie's dad liked Dedenne. He was very fond of electric types himself. "And these are our friends" she told him.

"What, Friends!" he said in shock. "I'm…I'm…I'm so happy for you two" he yelled out towards the sky crying with his fists clenched. He pulls both Bonnie and Clemont in for a hug.

"My name is Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Oh, why Pikachu is a wonderful electric type" the middle-aged man said. He rubbed Pikachu's chin knowing the electric type enjoyed it.

"I'm Serena. It's nice to meet you."

Clemont's dad took a good look at Serena. Instantly he began teasing Clemont. "Way to go son. Being just friends with someone as pretty as her is a great start" he said while nudging Clemont on his arm.

Clemont had an annoyed look on his face. He knew they should've left as soon as possible.

Serena chuckled, "It's not like sir."

"Good day, sir. I'm Arthur. It's very nice to meet you." Arthur said as he bowed in courtesy.

"Wow, a gentleman. It's nice to meet you, too, Arthur." Clemont's dad said as he shook his hand that Arthur gladly accepted.

Hello sir, my name is Maria. And those are my friends, Liza, Kiku, Feliciano, my papa, Antonio and my big brother, Yao." Maria said as she introduced her friends and family.

"Hello."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Ciao ~. Nice to meet you, sir."

"Hello, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, sir, aru~."

Clemont's dad took a look again at two female nations and smirked, "Clemont, you sly dog, I didn't know that you have other two girls at this group."

"Dad, please stop." Clemont said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey, I'm Alfred. This is my brother, Matthew and my friend, Francis." Alfred said as he introduced Matthew and Francis.

"It's very a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Call me Limone, everyone. Calling me sir makes me feel a little old" he said jokingly.

Wanting to avoid any more mishaps, Bonnie grab Clemont's sleeve and started dragging him away. "Sorry dad, but there are a few things we have to take care of."

"But Clemont, I think you should be at the gym more often. After all you have the responsibility of the gym leader of the Lumiose Gym. You should be a better Gym Leader." Limone said to his son.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed in unison. They couldn't believe that Clemont was the actual gym leader of the Lumiose Gym.

Clemont and Bonnie's jaw dropped. This was the conversation they were trying to avoid. Sadly, they couldn't and worst of all, Limone revealed Clemont's secret to them. "Anyway, nice meeting you, everyone."With that said and done, Limone rode the motorcycle along Ampharos in for who knows what.

Uneasily, Clemont and Bonnie turn around to face their friends. Clemont does not like where this is going. "Why didn't you tell us about you being the gym leader" Ash asked a bit frustrated.

"Come on Clemont, we're your friends after all" added Serena.

Clemont was too nervous to speak clearly. "Uhh, you see, what had happened."

"Clemont, really? But why you didn't tell us in the first place? " asked Maria.

"I…I can explain." Clemont replied, in a slightly scared voice.

"But then why did you shock Ash?!" asked Alfred, angrily.

"I didn't kick him out, Clembot did," answered Clemont.

"What? Who is Clembot?" Everyone asked in unison.

"He is a robot, I made to look after the gym and the challengers." Clemont explained.

"But why did you do that?" Matthew asked.

Clemont was too nervous to speak clearly. "Uhh, you see, what had happened."

Bonnie sighed. She knew it was pointless trying to cover it up by now. "Just them Clemont. It's more embarrassing hiding it now."

The gym leader knew she was right. Trying to hide it further would only make Ash and Serena including the nations lost trust in him. Finding a bench to sit on, he started telling about the fateful day he was evicted from the gym.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _At the Lumiose City gym, Bonnie and Clemont had a battle pending for a challenger. "Hey Clemont, that was a great battle. Now I see why you want the challengers to have four gym badges before they challenge you." After handing the challenger a badge, the siblings walked towards Clemont's room full of gadgets._

" _Honestly Bonnie, the real reason I require four badges from every challenger is because I want more time to do what I love. And that is to invent new things."_

" _Hmm, makes a lot of sense now." Once in the room, Bonnie stood in front of a table with a humanoid robot sitting on top of it. "So what is this for?"_

 _Opening the front cover of the robot, Clemont switched the machine to the on position. "If I want more time, I need somebody to be able to take my place." Clemont disconnected the machine from all the harnesses it is hooked up to. "And this robot is just the thing I need. I call him Clembot."_

" _Let's just hope he doesn't blow up like you other inventions" added Bonnie._

 _Once back in the gym, Clemont commanded it to activate. "I am Clembot, the gym leader of the Lumiose City gym. Now challenger, how many badges do you posses."_

 _Clemont thought through this plan and prepared a way for the robot to recognize it as its creator. "Master recognition mode activate."_

" _Please input the password for Master recognition mode."_

" _Hmm, what was it." Snapping his fingers, Clemont said "Crockets."_

" _That is incorrect. Please try again."_

" _Huh? Ok Crockets."_

" _That is incorrect."_

 _Bonnie began to get a bit worried. "Hey Clemont, you might want to stop playing around and just say the correct password."_

" _I programmed the password to be crockets. I wonder why it is not working."_

 _Clembot's hands become two rods with a strong electrical current flowing through them. "Intruders, you will now be escorted from this gym at once. Have a nice day and return when the requirements have been met."_

 _Clemont evaded the electrical shocks being aimed at them. "Bonnie we have to run." Grabbing his sister's hand, the two ran out of the arena only to have the doors closed behind them. "Hey Clembot, let us in" said Clemont as he banged his fist right on the metal doors._

 _Sighing, Bonnie stated the obvious. "And there backfires another invention."_

 _Clemont grieved over the fact that he is now powerless in his own gym. "Let's go Bonnie, there isn't much we can do anymore."_

 _On the verge of tears, Bonnie sadly turned away with Clemont realizing there is not much that can be done at this point._

* * *

"And to this day, I have been unable to get back in" the older sibling said feeling a bit down on himself.

Ash and Alfred couldn't believe it. He knew from experience that Clemont's inventions could go wrong, but never had he thought things could go terribly wrong. Determination welled up in their veins. Ash was going to help Clemont retake the gym. "No need to worry, we'll find a way in this time."

The gym leader looked up to Ash. In his eyes, he could see the willpower that drove Ash forward. He only wished just a little of Ash's spirit could rub off on him. "Even if we do find a way in, I don't think I could win the master recognition battle. Bunnelby is too weak for me to use in a real battle" Clemont said expressing his worst fears.

"So what if you lose. You'll never know unless you try" Alfred replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

"He's right, aru. We can't sit there and do nothing." Yao said.

"You don't understand. I will have to be battling my partner Pokémon and I don't think I have the heart to go against him" Clemont responded. "And none of that will matter if I can't remember the password of activate to even start the master recognition battle."

By now, Ash was angry with Clemont. How could he be giving up this quickly? All he knew was yelling at Clemont wasn't going to solve anything. "Never give up until the very end." Ash said his childhood catchphrase hoping it could help Clemont.

Hearing those words, Clemont stopped thinking negative thoughts. He saw firsthand the wonders it worked when Ash and Serena said that to each other. Perhaps Ash was right. It was time to take action because putting it off wasn't going to solve anything.

Kiku placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Calm down and think back to that day. I'm sure you will remember the password."

"Yeah, we help you, Clemont." Liza assured.

Bonnie walked over to Clemont and whispered in his ear. "We should be glad to have friends as good as Ash and Serena including them. " Bonnie told him quietly.

Clemont couldn't agree more. Since they met, Clemont looked up to Ash. Even after revealing his true reason for traveling, Ash still treated him as an equal rather than a student. Gaining the same willpower as Ash, Clemont stood up no longer feeling upset with himself. "We have a gym to retake" was all Clemont said.

Ash and others were happy to know their words had reached Clemont. They hated seeing him down. Bonnie however was the happiest one of them all. No longer would they suffer the embarrassment of being kicked out the gym. More importantly, no longer would Clemont run from his mistakes. She wiped away the tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

They continued to walk on the walking path for about 10 minutes and they saw the Prism Tower from close. They all entered inside the tower and then into the elevator and pressed the 'gym' button. Soon the elevator started to move and after 9 seconds, it stopped and the silver metal doors slid open, revealing the same small corridor which had electric glass tubes on either side, it looked scary.

Unknowingly however, they triggered a silent alarm. Clemont instantly recognized the hallway and knew where he had to go. For once, he was glad to be running. He had a cause, a goal to reach and desire to complete it. Nothing could stand in his way, not even…"Magneton?!"

"Oh no! He's gonna attack us! " Feliciano shrieked while hiding behind Ash.

Magneton however, just greeted his trainer, cheerful to finally see Clemont and Bonnie after their long absence. "Huh, that's weird" Clemont noted.

Ash, Serena, Alfred, Kiku, Maria, Arthur, Francis, Antonio, Yao, Liza, Matthew and Feliciano were a bit confused. Normally, any trainer would be happy to see their Pokémon, especially if they haven't seen each other in a while. "You're right, he is not attacking us." Bonnie added.

Everyone gave them confused look. "No time to explain, I have to check on something." Clemont ran inside the battle field. On the other side, Clembot stood motionless. Something was wrong. Normally, Clembot would ready himself to kick out any ineligible trainers upon arrival but now, he just stood there. Dumbfounded, Clemont made his way towards Clembot unaware of the danger. They ran to the battlefield to reprogrammed Clembot.

The same robotic voice answered, "Challenger, how many gym badges do you have?"

"I have four gym badges." Clemont lied, he just wanted to get in somehow and then turn Clembot off and then reprogram its software.

"Okay, you can come in." the voice said, and then the door opened, revealing a battlefield and a robot.

"I want a battle with you," Alfred said stepped forward to battle him, but he was stopped by Clemont.

"Alfred stop, this is my battle" Clemont reminded him.

"Are you sure about this, Clemont?" Matthew said worriedly.

"Of course. But remember I built Clembot to take over my gym. It's my responsibility to take it back!" Clemont declared.

Bonnie noticed a change in Clemont. Sure he was a bit more courageous but this was way out of line. "Clemont, I know you'll do great!" encouraged Ash.

"Master Recognition Mode Activate" yelled the Gym Leader.

"Please input the password"

" _Think Clemont, think. What was the first thing you said as soon as you turned him on"_ he asked himself. He remembered he built him to have more free time. _"Wait, now I remember."_ Clemont yelled out, "If I want more time, I need somebody to be able to take my place."

Clembot processed the words, "Password accepted, battle will commence in two minutes" it said.

"Alright Clemont!" cheered his friends. He had done. Part one was now complete. Part two however would be much more difficult.

Clemont was the first to call out his Pokémon, "Come on out Bunnelby."

Clembot scanned Clemont's Pokémon. He released Heliolisk from a Pokéball.

Seeing his trainer for the first time in a long time, Heliolisk jumped around celebrating the return of the gym leader. "Haha it's great seeing you too Heliolisk. Now do your best and don't hold back" the gym leader told his Pokémon.

"Alright Bunnelby, let's start this off with mud shot." Bunnelby leapt in the air and shot multiple balls of mud towards the Generator Pokémon.

"Send it back with dragon tail" Clembot ordered. Heliolisk had no trouble following the order. He sent the mud shot back to its point of origin.

"Cover yourself underground." Bunnelby dug a hole to escape his own attack.

"Bulldoze it out of there." Heliolisk slammed his foot on the ground causing it to shake Bunnelby out from underground. "Use thunderbolt" it ordered. Heliolisk landed a direct hit.

" _Looks like I was a bit rough with the programming"_ thought Clemont. "No matter, we will find a way to defeat you, right Bunnelby?"

"Bunnel" the Digging Pokémon said standing up proud. He was not planning on going down that easy.

"Bunnelby jump in the air and use double team, then use dig" he commanded.

"Parabolic charge" Clembot ordered. Heliolisk's Parabolic charge extended in all directions clearing all the Bunnelby but none seemed to get hurt.

"Huh, shouldn't one of those have received damaged" Kiku asked a bit confused. He looked around searching for Bunnelby, a bit worried he might be down.

"Let's trust Clemont, I have no doubt he knows what he is doing" Ash told Kiku . He hoped Clemont wouldn't prove him wrong.

"Bunnelby, come out of the ground and use double team again. Then dig underground" ordered Clemont. Bunnelby came out of the hole and multiplied in the air again. Heliolisk kept zapping everyone one and yet, the real one eluded his attack.

"Hey look at that, it looks like Bunnelby is swimming on land" commented Liza.

"It's time to finish time. Bunnelby launch Heliolisk in the air and use mud shot." Bunnelby, with his multiple clones, approached Heliolisk in all directions. Unable to comprehend the situation, Clembot begins to malfunction. With Clembot not issuing commands, Heliolisk stood waiting for the swimming Bunnelby.

"Do it" yelled Clemont. The Digging Pokémon threw Heliolisk high into the air leaving him vulnerable to attacks. "Mud shot." Unable to take cover, Heliolisk takes the super-effective ground type attack full force. Falling back to the gym, the electric type lands with an audible thud being heard throughout the gym.

"Heliolisk is unable to continue, therefore Clemont wins" announced Citroid. Clemont runs towards Heliolisk to make sure he hasn't sustained too much damage. After reassuring himself his that Pokémon will be fine, Citroid approaches Clemont. "Master recognized, welcome back Clemont."

"Way to go Clemont" shouted Ash, Alfred, Antonio, Feliciano and Bonnie as they ran towards the gym leader. Bonnie had tears running down the side of her face. To her, the nightmare was finally over. Once she was next to him, Clemont kneeled down and Bonnie cried into his shoulder.

"You were great out there" complimented Arthur.

"Thanks you guys. Without you, I couldn't get back my gym." Clemont smiled.

"Don't mention it." Maria said.

"Now, if you excuse me, I got a robot to fix. You can join me if you want." Clemont said as he brought his robot to his workshop to reprogrammed.

* * *

Nightfall soon set in as Clemont was mending his creation. Countless times he had run into modifications to Clembot's hardware. Giving Ash a detailed map of known equipment he had setup himself, Clemont had Ash look for any apparatuses that did not belong to him.

Clemont in the meantime had just finished with the improvements to his robot. This time around, he removed the four gym badge requirement as well as making the machine more humble to its challengers. Clemont wanted to avoid a repetition of last time. No longer will challengers ever suffer from electrical shocks, being locked out, or even thrown out of the gym. Instead, they will now receive advice that could prove useful to trainers in their journeys.

"Thanks for everything. Without any of you, I would never have been able to fix Clembot." Clemont said showing his gratitude.

Clemont turns to his creation and starts to apologize. "You have come a long way since I built you Citroid."

In Serena's mind, Clembot wasn't the only one to change. Sure, she doesn't really know Clemont very much, or even Clembot for that matter, but comparing Bonnie's reaction earlier in the day to right now, it was safe to assume things had changed for the better. "Don't sell yourself short Clemont" Serena said.

"Clembot would never have been able to change if you hadn't either" she stated.

Clemont pondered Serena's words for a moment. A while back, Clemont would give up too easy whenever he was denied access to the gym. Even if he did have access, he probably would've walked away when he couldn't remember the password. Now however, he was able to not only remember the password he had set for Citroid, but also managed to defeat it in battle with an outmatched Pokémon. "You're right" admitted Clemont.

"Not only did I change, I also grew. So let's all grow together" he said.

Everyone simply smiled at Clemont also agreeing with the gym leader. "Sorry if that sounds a bit cheesy" he added feeling a bit embarrassed about his short speech.

"No need to worry Clemont" Ash said as he put an arm around Clemont's shoulder.

"From now until our journey's end, you know you can count on us." He stated.

"And also, we've always there for you when you have problem. " added Matthew as other nations nodded.

"Hey, you guys better not forget about me" said Bonnie obviously annoyed.

Clemont was touched by everyone's support. He couldn't remember that last time had felt a true sense of friendship. Never before has he met someone that would help him up when he was down like Ash and Serena including other nations would. Hearing Ash clearly state that he could count on him only assured him more. The only thing that bothered him however was when Ash said _'From now until our journey's end.'_ He had to be honest with himself, he never did seek approval from his dad to go off on a journey through Kalos with his friends. Their journeys couldn't end if it never started.

Knowing he had support from everyone around him, Clemont knew what he had to do next. "Let's go, you can all spend the night at my house" he told everyone. With his head held high, Clemont knew this would be the start of something new.

* * *

Back at Clemont's house, he was currently explaining the incident to his dad. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy with his son's actions. "You mean to tell me this robot was in control of the gym!?" Limone asked, pointing to Clembot.

"Yes but I fixed him" explained Clemont.

"If you're mad at your son, please it was a honest mistake." Antonio said as he sadly smiled.

"Please sir, it was my fault that I was rash to the trainers." Clembot said as he bowed shamefully.

Limone was a bit shocked."So with that problem out of the way, I'm guessing you will be coming home more often now" Limone said.

Clemont nervously rubbed his fingers together. Bonnie noticed Clemont's panicked state and stood by his side to reassure him. Clemont looked back to everyone before turning to face his dad once again. "Not exactly" he said full of confidence. Limone raised an eyebrow out of confusion.

"The truth is I actually went with Ash, Bonnie, Alfred, Maria, Kiku and Serena to Santalune City" he confessed. "Even though we didn't meet long ago, whatever time I spent with them has helped me grow stronger" Clemont admitted. "We had some great times and sad ones too. And I want to continue traveling with them, at least until Ash finishes the Kalos League."

"And I want to go with them too" Bonnie admitted.

Limone crossed his arms and looked down to the floor. He began grumbling as he thought about Clemont's words. Clearly he saw none of it was a lie. Clemont seemed more courageous and motivated than when he last saw him.

Bonnie grew worried about her father. He had not responded and seemed to be angered by Clemont's request. "Dad please, I promise I will listen to Clemont" she told him.

"Nene" added the Antenna Pokémon.

"Please sir, Clemont is our friend and things wouldn't be the same with him around" begged Ash.

"Pika pika" agreed Pikachu.

"We'll even help with Bonnie. After all, we get along great" Serena said.

"Please sir, I know that you're mad, but it was Clemont's choice." Maria begged.

"I hope that you understand this situation. After all, he wants to get stronger and achieve his dream." Kiku said sadly as he hoped that Limone said yes to his son's decision.

"And don't worry, we will take care of them." Alfred said firmly. Arthur surprised that Alfred was never serious before until now.

"And I can help around in place of Clemont" Citroid said.

Limone had heard enough. "I'm…I'm…" he said over and over a bit choked up on his words. "I'm glad you have decided to go on a journey!" Limone said practically yelling out of joy. A sense of relief and confusion for that matter washed over everyone. "As I told you when you were growing up, friends are the most important thing you can have" he said pulling in Bonnie and Clemont into a hug. "And with friends like others, how could I possibly say no."

"Ahh, thanks dad" Clemont said.

"Thank you dad" Bonnie responded.

Ash and Serena along the nations gave each other a high five. Their journeys can now continue without any problems weighing any of them down. "Let's have a celebration dinner for everyone" Limone said.

Ash's and Alfred's stomach growled upon hearing dinner. "Looks like we're way ahead of you" he said laughing. Everyone also joined in the laughter finding the coincidence rather humorous.

After dinner, everyone went upstairs for the night. Serena, Maria, Liza and Bonnie slept together after exchanging good nights while Arthur, Antonio, Yao and Francis slept the other rooms. Ash, Alfred, Kiku, Feliciano, Matthew and Clemont stayed in the living room talking for a bit. "So Ash, don't you want to battle for your gym badge?" Clemont asked.

Before, Ash would've accepted the challenge without second thought. Now however he, Alfred and Kiku wanted to respect Clemont's four badges request. "You said so yourself, you wanted the challengers to have four gym badges. So we'll just get four badges and challenge you then" he stated. Clemont was somewhat confused by his idea but said nothing about it. "And we want to battle the gym leader, not Clembot" he finished as Alfred and Kiku agreed his decision.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Clemont replied. "And this will give me time to grow stronger and give you a proper battle" the gym leader said.

"Vee~, we can't wait to see you in battle when you three earn three other badges." Feliciano chimed.

"Yeah, you guys better work hard to battle him. We're rooting for you." Matthew said.

"Thanks Feliciano, Matthew." Alfred thanked.

"We make sure to win for you guys." Kiku said in determination.

"I wouldn't count of it." Clemont said as the boys laughed and exchanged good nights before finally falling asleep.

Right outside the window, the vigilante wearing a Blaziken masked listened in on their conversation. A smile grew on his face knowing this would be a great experience for his son along his friends before jumping off the building.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I couldn't done it without you guys.**

 **Ash: Aww... Thanks Leinne-chan, that's so sweet of you.**

 **Spain: Yeah, you gave me an opportunity to see my precious mi hija. (hugged Philippines tightly.)**

 **Philippines: Papa, I can't breathe.**

 **Japan: Uhmm... Spain, I think that you hugged Philippines too tight. (sweatdropped)**

 **Spain: Oops... Sorry mi hija, I didn't mean to kill you. (released the hug and Philippines was catching her breath.**

 **Philippines: That's okay papa, I know that you didn't mean to. (smiled cutely)**

 **Spain: Oh my gosh... My daughter is so cute! ( nosebleed and fainted)**

 **Bonnie: Is he okay? I think that he's bleeding.**

 **Don't worry, he'll be fine. As matter fact, thank you mywinx14 for giving me a idea of the story and I'm sorry because I won't do yaoi shipping. I do pure shipping. I hope you understand my situation. That's it for it now. PAALAM!**


	7. Chapter 7: Super Mega Meowth Battle!

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay in 4 months because of the school but I promise I will update this story. And for my fellow reviewers, you can tell me which Pokemon XY episode you like!**

 **Serena: (shocked) for real!?**

 **Of course! Do you think that I will not let them want which Pokemon XY they like.**

 **Ash: I bet that it will fun. Am I right, Pikachu?**

 **Pikachu: Pika!**

 **Italy: Vee~. Well, I think it's sound interesting.**

 **Yosh~! Onto the show!**

* * *

Our heroes have arrived at Lumiose City and their first stop is to visit Professor Sycamore's laboratory.

"Ah, welcome everyone, it's great to see you again" said Professor Sycamore.

The trainers and the nations greeted the professor.

"Hey Professor, I have just found out that the mega stone that you entrusted me with, turns out to be a mega stone for a Charizard to mega evolve" said Ash.

"Wait, so you're saying that this mega stone can mega evolve Charizard?" said the Professor.

"Yeah" said Ash.

"One of my assistants who is on a journey to find mega stones for me reported that another different mega stones can mega evolve a Charizard, but this isn't the same one from the images that I have received from him" said the Professor.

"Excuse me Professor but it be okay if I can try to get my own keystone from Shalour City and try to mega evolve my own Charizard?" said Ash.

"You have your own Charizard?" questioned the Professor.

"Why yes, I had it when it was a little Charmander seven years ago and during my journey through Kanto" said Ash.

"Well then the Charizardite Y mega stone is yours to keep Ash and I hope you and your Charizard achieve Mega Evolution" said Professor Sycamore.

"Thank you Professor" said Ash.

"Oh I forgot, I made macarons for everyone to enjoy" said Serena as Maria and Elizaveta coughed to get her attention.

"Oh right, with my help Maria and Liza." They giggled.

"They smell delicious" said the Professor.

"I'll have a table for us ready" said Sophie.

While everyone is enjoying the tasty, a Chespin was watching them eating the macarons.

"Oh look a Chespin" said Clemont.

"Your right,Clemont." Kiku said.

"This little one is a different Chespin, the Chespin before was taken by a trainer by the name Manon just yesterday" said Sophie.

"Hey there Chespin, want to have a macaron?" said Clemont.

Chespin happily accepted the macaron and is fill with joy after eating the macaron that Clemont offered to it.

Meanwhile, Professor Sycamore is looking through some latest reports from his assistant of Mega Evolution and what he doesn't know is that a group of people snuck into the laboratory.

"Based on a report, Garchomp can mega evolve and Professor Sycamore who is the lead researcher on Mega Evolution has Garchomp here" said James.

"I say dat we get dat Garchomp and try to mega evolved and then Team Rocket will be the most feared organization of the world but in end, it got worst. But we could steal other pokémon." said Meowth.

"Sounds like a plan" said Jessie.

Team Rocket made their way into the Pokémon and start making chaos in the garden.

While Ash and others were preparing tea,the floor started shaking, then stopped and started again.

"What was that?" Alfred asked. They ran out to where the pokemon were kept. "Who's there?!" Team Rocket did their introduction.

"It's you guys again. Didn't we send you flying 10 minutes ago?" Bonnie asked.

"Little twerp, we recover quickly and we don't stop until we get what we want." Meowth said enthusiastically.

"Okay, what do you want anyway, you wanker?" Arthur asked angrily.

"Duh, we're here for the Pokemon and Professor." Jessie answered.

"I don't think so aru~." Yao said.

"Well, let's see about that." James smirked.

"You aren't getting the pokemon!" Professor Sycamore shouted, he stood in front of everyone and the pokemon. Team Rocket ran up to Professor Sycamore and tied him up.

"We are here for you." Meowth informed. Team Rocket ran away with Professor Sycamore. The others chased after them, Team Rocket seem to have disappeared.

"Let's split up. We will be able to cover more ground." Matthew suggested. Everyone nodded and they split into groups; Serena and Bonnie, Maria and Elizaveta, Ash, Kiku, Feliciano and Clemont, Alfred, Arthur, Yao and Matthew and Antonio and Francis was alone. The female nations found Team Rocket first, before approaching them, Maria and Elizaveta was about brought out Altaria and Noivern. Team Rocket was standing beside a big truck.

"Found you! Let Professor Sycamore go!" Maria demanded. Team Rocket laughed in response, they threw Professor Sycamore into the back of the truck.

"It is good that you're the one who found us. Now we can capture you too." James said.

They ran to the side, and threw a box at the 2 of them. The box trapped Maria and Elizaveta in a net. Maria and Elizaveta banged on the walls, it flew inside the truck.

"Let's go!" Meowth said. Team Rocket jumped onto the front of the truck. Bonnie and Serena saw Team Rocket as Team Rocket was walking to the front of the truck. Serena and Bonnie opened the back, the truck started to move. They had to jump into it, once they did the door slammed shut. They saw Maria and Elizaveta and Professor Sycamore.

"Maria! Liza! Professor Sycamore!" Serena shouted in shock. The female nations looked over at Serena and Bonnie. They tried to help to remove the net.

"Serena, Bonnie. You should get out of here with Professor Sycamore. There is no use trying to move this net. Just get out of here, Team Rocket wants some information from Professor Sycamore. Seems like it is really important to their plans." Maria explained.

"No! We're not leaving without you." Bonnie said.

"But it was too dangerous. Go, free the professor and tell the others that we need help." Elizaveta said.

Maria pulled out a pokeball. "Gardevoir, come on out!" Gardevoir came out.

"Gardevoir~"

"Gardevoir, I need you to teleport out here and tell others that we are trouble in Team Rocket." Maria instructed.

"Why don't you come with Gardevoir?" Serena asked, concerning her friend.

"Gardevoir isn't strong enough to teleport people yet." Maria petted Gardevoir who sat beside her trainer. "You should get going." Gardevoir refused to go by sticking onto Maria.

"Gardevoir~"

"Gardevoir, you have to go. No one is safe right now." Maria tried to persuade.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be okay, trust us." Elizaveta said.

"Gardevoir~" Gardevoir sounded sad as she teleported to Ash and others. The vehicle stopped and the door opened, Team Rocket were standing directly outside.

"How did those two get in here?" Jessie asked.

"Get them!" James called. They ran in and they tied up Bonnie and Serena.

"Hey! Let us go!" Bonnie demanded, while struggling against the ropes. Team Rocket dragged Professor Sycamore, Bonnie, Maria, Elizaveta and Serena into a small building. They placed them on the couch.

"Let's get down to business. Give us all of your mega evolution information." Meowth demanded.

"Professor, don't give them the information!" Elizaveta shouted.

"Yeah, don't give them it." Bonnie, Maria and Serena agreed.

"Well then, if you don't give us the information, then you leave us no choice." Meowth held a metal board and started to stratched with his claws making horrible sound.

"AHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" Elizaveta screamed.

"My ears! It's hurt!" Bonnie whimpered as Dedenne covered himself to Bonnie's bag.

"Meowth! Stop it!" Jessie said as she covered her ears.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Meowth said.

"The information is in my left lab coat pocket. Let everyone go now!" Professor Sycamore said. Meowth reached into his pocket and pulled out a memory chip.

"This chip has the information?" James asked. Meowth plugged it into a computer in front of them.

"Now let others go." Sycamore demanded as Team Rocket laughed.

""We're sorry, but our boss want to know these girls." James pointed Maria and Elizaveta who were shocked.

"What do you mean? Why do you want from them?" Serena asked.

"Because he said that they are not humans." Jessie said as the female nations started to sweat nervously.

"This is not good." Maria said.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ash and others, they were looking Professor Sycamore and Team Rocket. They went back into the group if they got the information.

"Have you seen them?" Clemont asked.

"I haven't seen them. Sorry." Ash said.

"Me too." Alfred frowned.

"Me neither. I didn't find any clues." Kiku sighed.

"Same here." Arthur said.

"Vee~ me too. I didn't see professor or Team Rocket." Feliciano said as Matthew agreed.

Yao was first one to notice and asked, "Hey guys, have you seen Serena, Bonnie, Maria and Elizaveta?"

"Now you mention it, where are they anyway?" Francis asked.

"I don't know, but I hope that nothing bad happen to them." Clemont said worriedly.

Just then, a Gardevoir appeared in front of them and everyone shocked.

"Hey, is that Maria's Gardevoir?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, but what is she doing here?" Kiku asked as an embrace pokemon was trying to warn them.

"Gardevoir~" she said desperately as everyone confused that they don't know what she saying.

"What she trying to say?" Antonio asked as Kiku's pokeball popped out and revealed was starting to explain Gallade what happened as a Blade Pokémon nodded. He used telepathy powers to communicate Kiku and Kiku's eyes widedend in shock.

"Hey Kiku, what happened?" Ash asked, worrying the silent nation.

"Guys, the girls were kidnapped by Team Rocket." Kiku explained as everyone shocked in horror.

"That's terrible!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Those gits. We have to stop them before it's gets worse." Arthur said as others nodded.

"Yeah, let's save Serena and the others." Ash declared.

"Yeah, before those two get angry about kidnapping Maria." Matthew said as Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, and Chespin confused and the shy nation pointed Alfred and Antonio who emitted a dark aura.

"So the Team Rocket who kidnapped my precious little daughter and tried to hurt her." Antonio muttered.

"I kill them if they hurt her.I will never forgive them." Alfred said in a low voice.

"I WILL DESTROY TEAM ROCKET WHEN I SEE THEM!" Alfred and Antonio shouted in unison as everyone scared except Ash and Arthur.

"Vee~, I'm scared!" Feliciano said as he hid at Clemont's back.

"Aiyah, stop scaring them!" Yao scolded.

Chespin was trying to hide from two angry nations, but he saw a trails of macarons that lead to Team Rocket. He tugged Clemont's sleeve and Clemont asked, "What it is now, Chespin?"

Chespin pointed where Team Rocket is and Feliciano said, " I think Chespin pointing where Team Rocket is."

"Let's go. I think it leads to Team Rocket." Francis said as Alfred and Antonio ran faster.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU BABE / MI HIJA!" They said.

"Hey, you wankers, slow down! Some of others didn't catch up." Arthur yelled.

"Let them be. They're acting like a children." Yao sighed.

"Well, there's no stopping them. Let's go!" Ash said as he and the others followed the trails of macaron.

* * *

"Okay, listen dimensional twerpettes, I had a few questions for you." Jessie said.

"Well that might be." Maria said sa she and Elizaveta were sweating.

"Tell me where do you come from." Female Team Rocket told them.

"What are you talking about!?" Elizaveta shouted.

"Enough yapping, we can take these two later. Right now let's plug this chip!" Meowth plugged it into a computer in front of them, all of a sudden Gardevoir started using Shadow Ball.

"Gardevoir! Thank goodness that you're okay." Maria smiled as Ash and others came.

"What is all that commotion?" Meowth asked turning around after downloading the data.

"TEAM ROCKET! YOU WILL PAY WHAT YOU DONE MY BABE / MI HIJA!" Alfred and Antonio yelled furiously.

"IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE" Team Rocket shrieked in horror.

"Hey! Stop scaring them and start untying these girls and Professor, you gits!" Arthur said as he, Francis and Matthew untied Elizaveta, Kiku, Yao, and Feliciano untied Maria, Ash untied Serena, Clemont untied Bonnie and Sycamore.

"Oh right, sorry." Antonio laughed awkwardly as he and Alfred helped them.

"It's over, Team Rocket, aru~" Yao declared.

"Yeah! If you are smart, you will give back all that information!" Bonnie agreed. The information finished downloading.

"It is too late for you all to demand things!" Jessie replied. A Meowth robot appeared.

"This is the mega Meowth robot. Now that the information is downloaded into it. The robot is complete!" Meowth declared. Ash and Clemont suddenly ran into the building.

"Serena, Bonnie, Professor, Liza, and Maria. Are you okay?" Kiku asked.

"We're fine, but we have get out of here. NOW!" Maria said.

"Right, let's go guys!" Ash said as he and others went out of building.

"What are we going to do now?" Clemont asked as Ash and Alfred stepped forward.

"What else we going to do? We fight!" Alfred declared as Ash nodded.

"Right. We have no choice, but to fight. Let's do this, Pikachu!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped out Ash's shoulder to get a battle stance.

"Okay, Blaziken, come on out!" Alfred said as tossed pokeball and released Blaziken.

"Ash, Alfred, we're help you." Kiku said as Maria nodded and their Pokemon joined the battle.

"Hah! Do you think that you twerps can beat us? Think again!" Meowth taunted.

"Okay Pikachu, use iron tail!" Ash ordered as Pikachu's tail glowed sliver and smacked Meowth Robot,but it backed up.

"Huh? What happened?" Matthew wondered as Team Rocket laughed evilly.

"Don't you see? All your attacks are useless! There's nothing you can do!" Meowth taunted.

"Attack all you want but, this robot is invincible!" James said as Ash, Maria, Alfred, Arthur, Kiku and Clemont gritted their teeth.

Chespin tugged Clemont's sleeve, pointing the cord Clemont said, "What it is Chespin? Huh? You're pointing the cord that the power source? Okay, let's go!" He and Chespin ran back the to an old building.

"I guess that we have no choice to battle. Are you ready Gallade?" Kiku asked as blade pokemon nodded in determination.

"Gardevoir, I need your help to defeat that robot. Are you up for this?" Maria asked as embrace pokemon nodded as well.

"Well then, beat it. We can beat your pokemon, and capture them, including your new dimensional friends!" Jessie said as others except Maria, Elizaveta, Serena, Bonnie and Professor Sycamore gasped in shock, mostly the nations were scared.

"What are they talking about? You guys are not around here, are you?" Ash said, skeptically.

"Yeah, I heard them, talking about they from another dimension." Serena wondered.

"Yeah, me too." Bonnie agreed.

"I heard them as well." Sycamore said.

"Is that true guys?" Ash said

"Oui, can we talk about this later? Right now, we have a robot to fight." Matthew said.

"He's right. Now, we can do it with our strength. Are you ready, dudes?" Alfred asked the two Asian nations.

"I'm ready, Alfred." Kiku said.

"I'm ready as well." Maria said, eagerly.

"MEGA EVOLVE!" They said as they activated their keystone to mega evolved their Pokemon.

As Mega Blaziken, it lost its yellow markings, and gained black markings on its upper legs and chest. Its hair-like feathers took on a wing-like shape and point upward, and the portion around its chest was rough around its shoulders. The crest on its head changed into a flat horn that curves backward. The fire its creates on its wrists was now longer as well.

As Mega Gallade, red plates emerged on its arms, and the helmet and cape-like protrusions on its head and back gave it a knightly appearance.

As Mega Gardevoir, it turned almost completely white; only its hair remained green. Its gown became longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. The forearms were slightly thicker with a pointed extension above the elbow. Its facial spikes were larger and now curl upwards. In contrast, its hair was now shorter and more tightly curled. There were now two horns in the center of its chest, extending to either side.

"Wow. That's so cool!" Alfred said in amazement.

"And strong, too." Kiku added.

"Amazing, our Pokemon were mega evolved." Maria said as she was amazed with their Pokemon.

"Wow. They look awesome!" Ash said in amazement.

"Amazing!" Serena said.

"And cute too." Bonnie added as her eyes sparkled.

"Si, bella." Feliciano agreed.

"I bet those Pokemon will defeat the Team Rocket, aru~." Yao said.

"I know that they beat those bad guys with their mega evolved Pokemon. Beat them, you guys!" Elizaveta said as she cheered for them.

"Si. I'm totally agree with you." Antonio agreed as Francis nodded.

"Well, this is the power of mega evolution." Professor Sycamore stated.

"C'mon you guys, let's give them a full power!" Alfred declared.

"Right!" Maria, Kiku, and Ash said.

"Blaziken, use flamethrower!" Alfred said as Blaziken unleashed flamethrower.

"Gardevoir, use moonblast!" Maria said as Gardevoir formed a pink ball and blasted Mega Meowth Robot.

"Gallade, use psycho cut!" Kiku said as Gallade's blade glowed red and slashed the robot.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered as Pikachu released a powerful electricity and shot that robot.

"Alright! We did it!" Maria cheered as they heard an evil laugh. They saw Mega Meowth Robot that not even a scratch.

"No way." Antonio shocked.

"It cannot be. That robot must be destroyed." Matthew said.

"Yeah, how can be happen?" Arthur asked.

"That's easy. This is indestructable and there's nothing to stop our plan." Meowth said smugly.

"Oh no! What we're gonna to do now?" Serena asked.

"Hahahaha! How about you surrender to your Pokemon and your friends?" Jessie said.

"Never! We never give up to our Pokemon and friends!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah, he's right. We're never surrender until very end!" Alfred said as others nations agreed.

"So beat it, we can take your Pokemon by force!" Meowth said as he activated his robot to catch the pokemon and nation which is Maria and her Gardevoir.

"AHHHHHH!" Maria screamed in fear and closed her eyes along her Gardevoir.

"MARIA!" others shouted as they hoped that one miracle will save their friend. And they did, the robot stopped. Maria opened her eyes and saw the robot stopped. She sighed in relief as well as others.

"Oui, that's close one. By the way, what happened?" Francis asked.

"To answer your question is me. I'm the one who plugged out the extension cord." They turned and saw Clemont who smirked and was holding the cord with Chespin who was grinning.

"Great job, Clemont!" Matthew praised.

"Thanks Clemont for saving me and Gardevoir." Maria smiled as an embrace Pokemon nodded.

"Huh!? What's going on here?" James said as he shocked.

"Yeah, why our robot stopped? Meowth, do something!" Jessie yelled at scratch Pokemon.

"I'm trying! Activate Power Saving Mode!" Meowth pressed the button to activate the robot.

"Uhh... Clemont, did you plugged out the robot?" Kiku asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?" Clemont replied.

"I think their robot is starting again." Kiku said.

"Oh no! Not again!" Elizaveta exclaimed.

"Great, now what?" Arthur asked in depressed look as Alfred gritted his teeth in anger.

"That's it. I'm tired to seeing my friends were been kidnapped by Team Rocket including Pokemon." He ran toward to the robot.

"Alfred! What are you doing? Come back!" Maria shouted, but he ignored her warning.

"Alfred! Stop this nonsense!" Kiku said.

"Are you out of mind, you wanker?" Arthur yelled at blonde American.

"Alfred! No!" Matthew shouted.

"Alfred, it's too dangerous, aru~" Yao said, but all their warnings were ignored.

"I don't care that I hurt or die, but I will not let you kidnap my friends!" Alfred said.

"Oh look, that blonde twerp wants to be a hero. Let's give him a medicine! Meowth!" Jessie said as Meowth nodded.

"Right, here we go!" Meowth crackled as he activated the robot's arms to attack Alfred.

"Oh no you don't!" He punched the robot and the robot's arm began to break into pieces. Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Professor Sycamore except the nations who were facepalmed or sighed in annoyance, shocked what their friend did.

"No way." Ash said in surprised tone.

"I can't believe it." Serena was speechless.

"I don't what I say but, this is not science!" Clemont exclaimed.

"That's so cool!" Bonnie said as her eyes sparkled.

"Remarkble." Professor Sycamore was amazed.

"What the!? How can this happen!?" Meowth shocked that their part of the invention was broken.

"I don't know what happened, but that twerp punched our greatest invention!" James said desperately.

"You have to think something, Meowth!" Jessie sneered as Meowth was starting to press some button.

"Geez, I think something, Jessie. Don't rush me!" Alfred smirked.

"Don't think so. Blaziken, use Flamethrower!"

"We help. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu and Mega Blaziken continued to fire and Thunderbolt and Flamethrower at the robot with no damage to it. Suddenly a powerful Flamethrower overpowered the mech knocking them over. Everyone then turned to see a figure in a red suit,red cloak and wore a mask in a shape of a Blaziken. Along side him was another Blaziken but in a Different form.

"Who did that to our robot!?" Team Rocket exclaimed in anger.

"Use Flare Blitz" mysterious man Blaziken then charged up and rush the mech in a cocoon of fire. The attack took out the entire head of the mech revealing the barbecued trio.

"Now Blaziken/Pikachu." Ash and Alfred then took the chance. "Fire Blast/Thunderbolt!"

"Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball now!" Maria said as Gardevoir formed a barrage dark purple balls and blasted the robot.

"Gallade, use Leaf Blade" Kiku ordered as Gallade used his blade as its glowed light green and slashed to that robot.

Four fired their attacks at the core where the head was. It made the core unstable causing the Mega Meowth to explode.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They said as they took off. Everyone cheered and turned back only to find the Blaziken trainer and his Pokémon already gone.

* * *

They then returned to the Pokémon Lab back in Lumiose City.

"Before we say something, why do you punch the Team Rocket's robot, Alfred? I was very curious of that event?" Clemont asked as Alfred was starting to sweat.

"You know what, I was thinking the same thing." Professor Sycamore said.

"Me too. I started to think what Jessie saying that Alfred and others are not humans." Ash said, getting attention from everyone while ten nation was started sweat nervously.

"Yeah, I think so, too." Serena said.

"Yeah." Bonnie turned to the nations. "Who are you? Where do you came from?" Ten nations sighed as they knew that they needed to spill beans.

"Okay we tell you, but promise us that you won't everyone about us." Liza said as everyone nodded.

"Okay, first off, we're nations from another dimension, second, we're more than hundred years old and third, thanks to Alfred, our secret was ruined." Arthur explained angrily at the last part.

"WHAT!?" Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Professor Sycamore yelled.

"Geez, no need to yell. My eardrums is starting broke." Francis said as he rubbed his ears.

"Oh sure, all you need is medical condition." Arthur argued the perverted nation.

"Why you." Francis said as they started to fight while others watched.

"Oh great, they never learned." Yao sighed.

"Do you want to tell our stories about us?" Maria asked.

"Yes please." Bonnie replied.

As the ten nations was starting to tell about their lives, histories and cultures. One by one, they told about their battles between them, even painful to see. Some of them good and others bad and even their sacrifices for their country and finally, they told them about that all countries were starting the World Meeting to help the world, but they always fighting, yelling, talking or living their own world and their adventures that they would never forget.

"Wow, that's some story, even you went through all the battles." Ash said.

"Yeah, I can't believe you sacrifices yourselves for your people." Serena said as she started to cry.

"Yeah, we've been through all our tragerdy, but it was over." Matthew smiled.

"Also Arthur, you can able use magic, right?" Clemont said.

"Yeah, but that's problem. My magic is low and I can't transport back to our world." Arthur replied as nations groaned.

"What we do now that we able back to our world." Antonio said.

"How about join us and earn badges?" Ash suggested.

That's a good idea, Ash, but we have another plans, aru~." Yao replied.

"Huh, what do you mean? You're not going join us?" Alfred asked.

"Well, we're going to journey ourselves, but we can join you for a while." Feliciano answered.

"Well, there's no stopping you now." Ash said.

"That's makes two of us." Alfred said as their stomach grumbled.

"Why I bother to ask?" Arthur sighed their annonyance as the everybody laughed.

"How we make dinner? Plus, we will make a dessert just for guys." Serena said as she blushed.

"Really? Thanks Serena." Ash blushed as well.

Ash, Alfred and friends including Professor Sycamore and his assisstants ate their dinner that made by Serena, Maria, Elizaverta, Kiku, Feliciano and Matthew. They brushed their teeth, put their pajamas and went to bed.

The gang readied head on journey if they can still make it to the next town. Everyone was out front when they said their goodbyes.

"Well, take care Professor." Ash said.

"All of you as well and the best of luck on your Journey." Everyone nodded and began walking and stopped when they heard something.

" ,pin" Chespin came out and hug Clemont's leg.

"Aww Chespin really likes you Clemont." Bonnie cooed.

"I agree, Clemont why don't you take Chespin along with you." Professor Sycamore said.

"Really?" Clemont said in a surprise tone.

"Yes Chespin seems to like you and I'm sure you'll be a good trainer to him." Professor Sycamore said. Clemont nodded and the Professor gave him Chespin's poke ball.

From there Bonnie pick up Chespin. "Haha welcome to the family." She said. Chespin then cheered as he was finally picked.

"Clemont, can I take care of Chespin for awhile." Bonnie asked.

"Alright but be gentle." Clemont said as the group then waved goodbye and setted off to the next town as the journey continues.

Meanwhile the figure and Mega Blaziken stood on a rooftop overlooking the group. "Knowing they are with them. They'll be safe."

* * *

 **And cut! That's was great everyone!**

 **England: Really? It's been three months that update your story.**

 **Hey! I was busying my studies. Luckily, I had Saint Break until November 2.**

 **Philippines:(smiled) Well good for you. Now you can relax for a while.**

 **Thank you. By the way, where is America?**

 **Japan: Well, he was planning for Halloween Party.**

 **WHAT!? Why he didn't tell me? Geez, no wonder he's so quiet for these day. Anyway, before I go, review me for any Pokemon XY episodes. Paalam~!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Great Vivilion Rescue

**Hello Everyone! And Happy Halloween!**

 **Everyone: Happy Halloween too, Leinne-chan!**

 **Get ready for Chapter 8 because this one is gonna be good.**

 **Ash: Yeah! This is gonna be awesome**

 **America: You and me, Ash.**

 **Okay guys. While you enjoy the Halloween Party, I will start the chapter.**

 **Canada: Huh? Are you sure okay, Leinne-chan?**

 **Don't worry, Canada. I'll be fine plus, I will join you later. Okay, onto the show~!**

* * *

After leaving Lumiose City the group now walk down Route 5 meanwhile Alfred, Kiku, and Maria were having conversation about what they saw yesterday.

"So you think that Blaziken was that powerful?" Alfred asked.

"Definitely, in a brief moment I sense its Aura and it was off the charts." Kiku said.

"Wow Kiku, I didn't know your Aura was getting stronger than ever."

"Arigatou Maria, how did you know that?" He asked.

"Huh? I didn't know, but something tells me that I can able feel any Aura and Psychic. Remember, I have same ability like Arthur." Maria stated.

"Yeah, I remember." Alfred said.

Kiku knew he never a blazing Aura like it before. "And his trainer? The man in the Blaziken mask?" Maria said. "His Aura was perfectly normal, he had good intentions...still." Kiku wondered.

"What is it?" Alfred said

"I feel there's more to him then meets the eye." Kiku said. He thought why wear a mask, or even how did he found out they were in trouble. One thing is certain is they haven't seen the last of him.

Suddenly Ash heard a faint sound in the wind. "Huh, hey, what's that?" He said but no one heard anything else.

"What's what?" Matthew said.

They then stayed completely silent then a growling broke the silence. They then heard the growling again and they noticed it came from Ash.

"Sorry guys guess I'm just hungry." Ash chuckled out. Everyone else just laughed at his antics.

Meanwhile a disturbance overwhelmed Arthur's senses and he turned back. Everyone was ahead and they noticed Arthur fell behind.

"Hey Artie, you coming?" Alfred asked.

Meanwhile Arthur just kept looking back and then a saw a jeep coming down the road at high speed and Arthur noticed the driver had no intention of slowing down and Arthur's eyes widened.

"EVERYONE GET OFF THE ROAD!" Arthur shouted as he narrowly dodged the speeding vehicle. Everyone managed to run off the road and into the field.

"Is everybody ok?" Arthur asked worriedly. Everyone nodded and sighed in relief that everyone was ok.

"Man, what's that guys problem!?" Serena said angrily, she really didn't enjoy being run down by some crazed idiot on a thrill. Yao and Bonnie were very furious that crazy driver.

"Hey! Watch out what you going, aru~!" Yao yelled as Bonnie walked over him.

"Yeah! You could hurt someone, you know!" Bonnie yelled also.

Suddenly a police siren came behind them and they saw Officer Jenny along with Manectric in the side car. They then pass them and everyone wondered what happened.

"What's was Officer Jenny doing here?" Serena asked.

Kiku knew what was happening and knew why Officer Jenny was here.

"If you ask me, she was chasing the driver of the jeep we saw either." Kiku said. Everyone was shocked by the fact that they just saw a criminal especially Clemont,Bonnie,and Serena. As they walk down the road Feliciano notices a cage off the side the road.

"Hey what is that?" He said.

"Feliciano, wait." Elizaveta responded. The cage was wide open and out came a small bug Pokémon with a black body and with three antennas on his then decided to scan it with his Pokédex that Professor Sycamore gave it to them.

 _"Scatterbug,The Scatterdust Pokémon,The powder that covers its body regulates its temperature,so it can live in any region or climate."_

"Seems like a cool Pokémon." Feliciano said. Scatterbug then collapsed from exhaustion.

"Scatterbug!" Feliciano then picked it up and realized it needs medical treatment.

He then checked the surrounding area on his Watch and noticed a Pokémon Center not far from here.

"Quick! There's a Pokémon Center nearby, come on!" Feliciano said as they ran off to help Scatterbug.

* * *

They then made it a few minutes later and ran to the front desk.

"Nurse Joy! This Scatterbug needs medical attention." Feliciano said.

"Oh no! Wigglytuff quick rush this Scatterbug to treatment immediately." Wigglytuff then came out and took Scatterbug away on a stretcher.

"Don't worry. We'll do all that we can." Nurse Joy then left to help and all everybody could do is wait.

Meanwhile Matthew saw Feliciano in a bad mood by the look on his face.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Scatterbug will be fine." He said.

"It's not that I have faith. It's just...I seen so much pain among others over the years." Feliciano said as he felt a wave of memories come to him like a flood.

"Some get hurt,and some aren't so lucky." Matthew then frowned knowing what Feliciano meant.

"I don't care what happened. I will not let hurt poor Pokemon." Feliciano stated.

Nurse Joy then came out with Scatterbug feeling fine. "Don't worry it was just exhausted. Some rest and it'll be fine."

Everyone was relieved at the situation until Nurse Joy then spoke up again. "So does this Scatterbug belong to any of you?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Why do you asked?" Antonio asked.

"Because on the scan it shows this Scatterbug isn't from around this area." Said Nurse Joy.

"What do you mean,not from this area?" Ash asked.

Nurse Joy then showed them Vivillion on the main screen each with different Wing Patterns."I must admit I am curious as to where you got this kind of Scatterbug."

"Oh,we found it on the side of-" Feliciano said until a knot was thrown around his wrist and was pull backwards. Then Officer Jenny along with Manectric was at the end of the rope trying to pull Feliciano away.

"Ha! Gotcha thief." She said.

"Thief!? I'm no thief." Feliciano said as he pulled back.

"Liar, you're in league with Dolan. Now don't make this any more harder on you and surrender." Officer Jenny said as continued to pull harder.

Meanwhile Ash then spoke. "Officer Jenny wait, I can vouch for my friend, he's no thief."

"I believe they are telling the truth." Nurse Joy said.

Officer Jenny then looked at everyone and she can tell in their eyes,they are telling the truth. She then left the rope go and apologized. In the cafeteria they continue to conversation.

"So who was it that you were chasing earlier?" Officer Jenny nodded and explain about Dolan, a Pokémon Hunter, who specializes in Scatterbug and its evolutionary line.

"When Scatterbug evolve into Spewpa and finally into Vivillion, Dolan then fetches a high price on the illegal market due to the special Wing Patterns on their wings." She said

"Or exclusive clients." Arthur said.

"Exactly, Dolan will do whatever it takes to get his pay,no matter who gets hurt." Officer Jenny said.

Suddenly Scatterbug started getting restless and is scattering around in a circle.

"What's up with it?" Bonnie asked. Suddenly Scatterbug then started to glowed bright blue and started to change form during mid transformation. When It was done, it still had a black head, difference was it had a cotton body with powder on it.

"It evolved." Matthew said while Ash decided to scan it.

 _"Spewpa,The Scatterdust Pokémon, The beaks of birds can't begin to scratch its stalwart body. To defend itself, it spews powder."_

"Wow, that was so cool!" Said Bonnie, to her that was the first time she ever seen a Pokémon evolve.

"I wish I can learn more about Evolution?" She said, Kiku then decided to grant the young girl's wish.

"Very well Bonnie, I'll tell you all about it." Kiku then explained how Evolution involves the complete transformation of a Pokémon not just physically,but psychologically as well based on a shift in their anatomy. He then explains the various ways a Pokémon can evolve. Aside from evolving naturally via EXP a Pokémon can evolve though elemental stones, trade, some along with a certain item while doing this, a strong bond,and especially some could evolve based on the time of day or a specific place. Bonnie was astonished by how much she's learning,she now knew there's more to evolution then meets the eyes.

Meanwhile Maria then saw a small blinking light on Spewpa's body. She then picks it off and realizes what it is.

"What's that?" Serena asked.

"A homing device. Dolan must have planted it on Spewpa in case he lost his cargo." Maria explained.

"So Dolan-" said Clemont.

"Could be already looking for it." Arthur interrupted while looking out the window.

"We can't let him find it and take it back." Ash stated until Yao came up with a plan. "Actually...we can"

"What!" Everyone said shockingly.

Yao couldn't be serious as to just give Dolan back Spewpa. "Are you sure, Kuya Yao." Maria said worriedly her brother.

"You're Kidding?!" Ash said not believing what he's stating to do.

"Look now that we know Dolan is already looking for Spewpa,we now have the advantage." Yao said.

"So, I'm assuming you have a plan?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Simple, we put the cage back to where we found it along with Spewpa. When Dolan finds it, he will lead us to hideout where he keeps all the cargo he's got." Yao explained.

"It a nice plan but we can't put Spewpa in harms way." Officer Jenny said.

"Unless we use decoy instead." Francis said.

"That's right." Yao said.

"It's still too risky." Jenny argued.

"Look, I know where you're coming from and I agree as well, but in situations like these, there is no such thing as a risk-free plan." Feliciano explained.

Officer Jenny was still hesitant about what Yao was suggesting. "Look, if we pull this off perfectly, we get Dolan, save the Pokémon, and no one else will ever be hurt by him ever again."

Officer Jenny knew now there is no other way. " Ok, but we're still using a decoy." Officer Jenny said.

"No problem, now, according to the Pokedex Spewpa are commonly around one foot in height so which one of our Pokémon is at one foot?" Yao suggested

Everyone shook their heads as they knew none of their are one foot.

"Well the closest to one foot is Pikachu and Chespin." Ash stated.

"True, but Chespin's body is more slender to Spewpa than Pikachu's." Kiku said then looked at Clemont.

"Clemont, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Kiku said, worrying the blonde gym leader.

"You said it's the only way, then it's the only way." Clemont then released Chespin and explained the plan to him and at first he was scared about this, but Clemont was able to calm him down and get him to agree.

"Now we need to get Chespin into character." Maria stated.

"I can help with that." Serena said as she shows a pink accessories box and took Chespin to get him ready.

While getting Chespin ready. "Alright, so how do we follow Dolan without losing him mid chase?" Arthur asked as he put his hand to the chin to think.

"Leave that to me." Clemont took out a device and put the tracker inside.

"Alright, so with this we should be able to track the radio waves coming from the chip. When Dolan picks Chespin up and drives aways he can follow using this." Clemont said. After Chespin was done they then put the chip on the disguised Chespin.

After putting the cage with Chespin in it, everyone waited for Dolan to show up.

* * *

After five minutes, a jeep finally showed up and out came a large man with a big nose in a red vest, grey shirt, green pants,and black boots. He was also wearing a hat with goggles attached with them. Accompanying him was a large rabbit Pokémon with grey skin and abnormally large ears. He then pick up the with cage and drove off.

They then follow him along the road and into the forest with Officer Jenny way ahead of them. Suddenly Clemont's device malfunction and exploded.

"Aww man" Clemont said, looking at his precious invention.

"Clemont, no time to looking your invention. We have to find Dolan before he is getting away." Elizaveta shouted.

"We must be close by at least." Alfred said.

They then followed the path to a mountain side,there they found a building out in the open.

"Alright, I'm gonna go around the building to find a way inside." Yao said.

"Wait, hang on." Ash said

"Froakie, come on out." He then released the Bubble Frog and continue.

"Go check the inside of that building to see if the coast is clear." Froakie then went and climbed to the roof of the building only to see nobody except the captured Pokémon in cages. Froakie then gave the all clear and Yao and Feliciano made their way around to the side of the building looking for a way in.

Meanwhile, Ash and others walked ahead when suddenly a net triggers underneath Serena, Clemont, Maria, Kiku, Arthur, Francis, Elizaveta, Matthew and Bonnie.

"ASH! ALFRED!" They said while dangling from a tree.

Ash and Alfred tried to save them when suddenly someone appeared in front of him.

"Hahaha! So, it was you who has my bounty." Dolan said then continued.

"I realized earlier that this Spewpa a fake and the real one is right there." He said as he pointed at Spewpa who was perched on Ash's shoulder.

"Alright, set all the Pokémon free, Dolan!" Ash spat out.

"Yeah! Before we put you on cage, big guy!" Alfred sneered as he glared the Pokemon Hunter.

Dolan just laughed before speaking. "Do you know why I specialize in Vivillion?"

Ash and Alfred didn't respond instead just stood their ground.

"It's because their Wing Patterns while have beauty in them people are just obsessed with them. That's why I catch them if anybody wants a rare Vivillion with the right pattern I'm the man you go." Dolan said. Ash and Alfred still stood their ground and in disgusted, this guy only saw Vivillion as profit and Ash and Alfred wouldn't standby and let it happen.

"Now hand over the Spewpa now, kid!" Dolan said.

"Never gonna happen." Ash said.

"We'll never let you touch Spewpa even if we have to." Alfred said.

"Very well, I'll just take it and leave you and yours friends in a hole where you will never be missed." He threatened as his Pokémon stood in front of him. Ash then decided to scan it with his Pokedex.

 _"Diggersby,The Digging Pokémon,and the evolved form of Bunnelby. As powerful as an excavator,its ears can reduce dense bedrock to finished it lounges lazily."_

"Froakie, let's go!" Ash chose as he noticed Diggersby is part Ground type so it should Even up the odds with a water type.

"Chesnaught, you too!" Alfred tossed the pokeball and released Chesnaught, the final evolution of Chespin. Ash scanned the another Pokemon.

 _Chesnaught is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon with some plant-like features. It possesses a prominent domed, armor-like shell similar to that of a chestnut. The armor is pale beige in coloration with four large spines jutting out of the back._

"This is getting interesting." Ash smirked.

"Diggersby use mud shot!" Diggersby then charged and fired several shots at Froakie and Chesnaught.

"Quick! Dodge it" Froakie and Chesnaught then dodge all the mud shots with their superior speed.

"Use Double Slap." Diggers by then charged its ears to attack Froakie.

"Jump up and use Bubble."Froakie then jump upward to avoid the Double Slap and managed to use a successful Bubble attack, pushing Diggersby back.

"Okay, hit him with Energy Ball, Chesnaught." Chesnaught formed a light green ball and hit him hard.

"Grr... Diggersby use Dig." Diggersby then dug underground while Froakie and Chesnaught were unsure where he will pop out from.

"Oh no you don't. Hit the ground with Hammer Arm." Chesnaught's arm glowed and smashed the ground. Diggersby popped out the ground, surpised. Chesnaught punched Diggersby.

"Use Dig again and follow it up with Double Slap." Diggersby then went underground again.

"Focus and get ready Froakie." Froakie nodded and waited there Ash noticed a rumbling from behind Froakie.

"Quick behind you, and use your Frubbles to restrain it." Diggersby then popped out and tried to use Double Slap but Froakie then dodge to the side and threw its Frubbles at the large rabbit, immobilizing it

"Huh, what!" Dolan screamed out.

"Alright, finish this with Water Pulse." Froakie then charged a ball of water but instead of throwing it he charged in and hit Diggersby with it head on.

"Alright! Finish it up with Leaf Strom!" Chesnaught released a tornado of razor leaves and hit Diggersby heavily.

The attacks sent Diggersby back to Dolan, fainted.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Dolan screamed.

"Its over Dolan. Let the Vivillion go!" Ash commanded.

"It's not yours that beginning with." Alfred stated.

"I will not let some goody two-shoes brats tell me what to do!" Dolan said angrily as he took out a baton and walked slowly towards Ash and Alfred when some thing else happened. The roof of the Storage building opened up and out went the Vivillion that Dolan captured into the sky.

"WHAT! NOO,GET BACK HERE!" He screamed until he felt a knot around his wrist, it's Officer Jenny tried to restrain him.

"Its over Dolan." She ordered.

"I say when it's over!" He pull back hard enough to make Officer Jenny let go of the rope. Dolan then approach her with his Baton until he got kicked in the face.

"Hello" Yao smirked with Feliciano beside him.

"You? You released them! You're gonna pay for this." He said.

Officer Jenny tried to step forward but Drake stopped her. Then he looked back at Dolan.

"Take your shot." Yao taunted as Dolan then charged at him while swinging his baton but Yao was able to dodge he easy. He then took out his wok, a giant pan which he was carrying all the times and twisted it counter-clockwise to the two pieces attached together by the cable. Dolan tried to rush him again but Yao jumped backwards and use his wok to throw one piece around Dolan's baton and swiping it out of his hand.

Spewpa saw how brave this trainer was and knew what kind of person he was. It was there he jumped to the ground and started glowing again.

"Woah its-" Ash said then it stopped revealing a Vivillion in its place. On its wings was the unique pattern of a poke ball.

"Vivillion!" It said.

Meanwhile, Dolan was then kick in the chest after trying to punch the chinese man in the face, pushing him back.

"Grrr, what are you?" He said.

"Me? I'm just a guy who hates bullies." Yao replied back. Dolan was about to charge again. When he heard something else. From above Vivillion was right above him using Spore making him drowsy.

"Huh..hey..wants...happening...hang...on what's that?" Said the drowsy criminal as he saw something running towards him. There Yao was charging at him and managed to do a Front Flip Kick on the back of his head hard enough to knock him out.

"That's for nearly running me over...scum." Yao panted out trying to catching his breath. From there everyone except the nine nations was left hanging their mouths open including Officer Jenny.

"What?" Yao asked.

"H-h-how" Clemont stunned that he don't know what to say.

"That was amazing. You totally kicked that guys's butt." Bonnie said.

"Great job, Kuya Yao!" Maria praised her brother.

"Yeah, you were awesome out there." Alfred grinned happily.

"Yao, without you, we would be big trouble defeating Dolan." Kiku smiled.

"I never doubt you for every second." Arthur said.

"Wow, I have to say impressive Mr. Wang." Officer Jenny clarified.

"He's all yours, Officer." Yao said. Officer Jenny nodded and arrested the unconscious criminal. She then thanked everyone for their hard work but Drake had one last thing to asked.

"Well all that's left is to see who's Dolan's clients is." He said.

"Leave that up to me and the police force. You and everyone else here have done enough capturing him. Go enjoy the rest of your Journey. And thank you for your services Drake." She said then drove off.

"Well, now what?" Ash asked.

"Well, let's head to the Pokémon Center. I'm pretty famished after all that fighting." Yao said while everyone laughed at his suggestion. As they went back to the Pokemon Center to rest for the next journey.

* * *

 **AND CUT! Great job everyone!**

 **America: Yeah! Now we can celebrate our Halloween Party.**

 **Yeah, before we go, America, there is something that I give you.**

 **America: Really, what it is? (excited)**

 **Sure, but first, you have to close your eyes now.**

 **America: Okay. (closed his eyes)**

 **(Snickered) Okay, you can open it now, America.**

 **America: Sure. (Opened his eyes and saw monster, standing front of him)**

 **Monsters: BOOOOOO!**

 **America: (scared) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!('Monsters' took their masks and revealed Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Philippines, Japan, England, China, Canada and Spain.**

 **Hahahahaha! I got you for good, America.**

 **America: Leinne-chan, how could you? :'(**

 **That's for not telling me about the party. Anyway, review me for any Pokemon XY episode. Paalam and Happy Halloween~!**


	9. Chapter 9: Shelter on the Storm

**Yo! Hi everyone~! Leinne's here! Get ready for Chapter 9! And also, I'm sorry scared you, America.**

 **America: That's okay, Leinne-chan. I feel that Arthur tried to scare me.**

 **England: HEY! (Irrirated)**

 **Okay enough. I was despressed about my grades yesterday.**

 **Serena: What's happened? Are your grade bad? (Concerned)**

 **Oh no some of my grades are good, but my subject was not improving.**

 **Japan: What's subject is that?**

 **Science. You know that I'm not good at Science.**

 **Philippines: Don't worry, you will be pass on the next period.**

 **Thanks, Piri-chan. Now I feeling better now, we can start the story. Onto the show.**

* * *

In a deep part of the forest lied an abandoned house. The exterior looked a bit worn out and plant life begin to settle in on its walls. On the inside everything was covered tables, sofas, and other pieces of furniture. Antiques and valuables that remained were seen as dusty and covered in spider webs. In the corridors, an spooky moan echoed throughout the whole house. In a room on the second floor, a small shadow was standing in darkness with blue glowing eyes looking out the window. It saw a group of travelers running towards the house away from the rain, it just stared at them with his eyes glowing.

Ash and the group finally walked out of the open road which let to a forest. While walking, a heavy storm rolled in unexpected catching the group by surprise. Since then the group had be running to find shelter ever since. They finally found the abandoned house and settled in outside the front door.

"Man, that really came out of nowhere." Alfred said as he ran his hair to dry it, his blonde hair was just as messy, difference is it was much longer so if it ever got wet it would cover his eyes.

"Man what a storm." Ash said as he wringed his hat dry.

"Man I don't enjoy getting wet." Serena said as she tried to dry her hair.

"You said it, Serena." Elizaveta said as she dried her hair from the rain.

"It's a good thing we found this place."Clemont said.

"Yeah. Otherwise, we'll be wet from storm." Kiku said

"You said it. I hate thunder." Bonnie said and at that moment a thunder flashed by, scaring the little girl.

"Don't worry Bonnie, you're not the only one." Serena trying to cheer up the little girl, but all the sudden a thunderclap roared closer then the last one, scaring Bonnie, Serena, Maria, and Feliciano.

"Ahhhh! I just want this storm to stop!" Serena shouted.

"Don't worry it'll past by soon Serena." Ash ressured. Serena blushed as Ash tries to make her feel better and she nodded. Ash felt like something just jumpstart his chest and the feeling revealed itself.

 _"There it is again...it only seems to be around Serena."_ Ash said to himself still wondering what's happening to him.

"Hey Maria, are you alright? You seem scared at thunder." Kiku said. He concerned his South East Asia crush.

"Huh? I'm fine, Kiku. Really, there's nothing worry about it." Maria lied while shaking. She could not tell her friends about her fear, but the only know her fear are her father Antonio and her brothers, Yao and Feliciano. Kiku knew that she was lying that she scared of thunder.

"Hey Maria, you seem cold. Here, I will lend you my jacket for the while." Alfred said as he gave his jacket to dark bruenette nation.

"Thank you, Alfred. That's really nice of you." Maria blushed and smiled sweetly to Alfred. She put on Alfred's jacket while Kiku scowled of jealously at Alfred and Antonio...well... emitted a dark arua, wanting to kill Alfred for nearing his daughter.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was leaning against the front door when suddenly it opened.

"Bonnie, you don't just going into someone's house without permission." Clemont scolded his sister.

"But I never opened it. It opened by itself." She then walked it much to Clemont's dismay.

"Hello is anybody home?" Bonnie shouted.

"Sorry for opening door without permission." Arthur shouted as everyone entered the mansion.

"Bonnie, calm down!" Clemont said. He doesn't want to find something that they don't want find.

By the time everyone walked inside the door right behind them slammed shut.

"Hey, it won't open." Ash tried to open the twin doors but with no success.

"You're right. It's struck." Matthew stated as he was trying to open the door but the door was struck.

"How are we gonna get out now? Serena asked frighteningly panicked.

"Everyone, calm down. There is find a way to get out of this mansion." Arthur mumbled.

"Okay. Ash, can you open the door?" Francis suggested.

"Sure, no problem. Alfred, Yao, can you give me a hand?" Ash hastily said.

"Easy Ash, this is still someone's house." Yao said then inspected the door.

"It bolted shut. I can't open it without breaking it, and...well it's still someone's door." Alfred said unfortunately.

"But how did the door close on its own." Kiku wondered.

"It must have been the sensors." Clemont said with a slight of fear in his voice.

"Yeah, motion detectors, they must have close the door when it's left open too long." Clemont continued.

"Oh, and locked the door as well?" Yao said. Everyone then turned to him.

"Clemont, you don't want to hear this, but I highly doubt there's sensors and motion detectors inside this old house." Arthur said as he pointed all throughout the foyer.

"Maybe so, it maybe an old house but I'm willing to bet it's equip with the state-of-art security system." Clemont insisted.

Arthur just shook his head, he knew Clemont knew he was right ,he just refuses to accept it.

"Maybe." Now everyone turned to Serena. "Maybe this house is haunted?" Serena said. This sent chills up Everyone's spine over what she said.

"Wait, why did I say that?" Serena then covered her mouth.

"Even so, I highly doubt that since the chances of that are as close to the power of this house still working." Ash said, trying to shake off his fear.

All the sudden the light in the foyer came on. "Huh...guess I spoke too soon." Ash said.

Meanwhile, everyone wondered about the lights and how they turned on.

"How did that happen?!" Serena exclaimed.

"It must have been the sensors they turn on the lights." Clemont frighteningly said.

"Yeah. It's the only logical answer." Feliciano said.

"No Clemont, Feliciano, it isn't and you know it." Arthur stated.

"The only logical answer." Kiku said as he walks to the staircase. "Is that we aren't alone in this house."

Everyone's spines chilled in fear. They knew Kiku was going to say that.

"Hey Kiku. Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"To have a look around." Kiku said.

"You can't be serious, we need to get out." Clemont said.

"We can't, remember the front door is bolted shut maybe while looking around we can find another way out." Kiku explained.

"He's right maybe we can get to the bottom of this." Yao said. They sighed since while they didn't like Kiku's plan, they knew there was no other choice.

"Come on, Clemont it'll be fine." Bonnie said.

Everyone searched the house to find anything or a way out. All they saw was more room and furniture covered in while sheets.

"You know, I'll take back what I said...someone _did_ lived in this house." Kiku said while looking around. There a thunderclap roared and at the right moment Serena, Ash, Alfred, Maria, Feliciano, Elizaveta, Yao, Arthur, Francis, Antonio, Matthew, and Clemont screamed at what they thought they saw was a ghost, Kiku ran to the sound of the screaming.

"Guys it's just a portrait." Bonnie said who was calm the entire time.

Kiku barged in. "What happened!? Is everything ok?"

Panting as they try to catch their breath Matthew then spoke. "...false alarm."

Kiku nodded and looked at the portrait which was an old woman in a dark purple dress with a diamond shaped pendent around her neck.

"Huh think she used to lived here?" Ash said.

"Looks likes it" Antonio said.

"Maybe her spirit haunt this house." Serena said while shivering in fear, causing everyone to do the same thing. "Why did I say that?" She covered her mouth.

"Let's look elsewhere." Everyone nodded at Yao's suggestion and heads to the hallway outside. While walking,Bonnie sees a small a shadow with blue glowing eyes ahead.

"Hey what's that?" Bonnie ran ahead, leaving everyone behind.

"Vee~ wait up, Bonnie!" Feliciano shouted as he chased Bonnie behind.

"Bonnie, wait!" Clemont said as he and the others chased them down.

"Feliciano, come back!" Kiku shouted as she and other nations were about to chase them also

They turns around a corner with the others behind them, but when they turn the corner, they ran to a dead end, with the little girl and nation gone.

"Huh wait, where did Bonnie and Feliciano go." Maria wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile Bonnie and Feliciano were in another bedroom with the small shadow slightly visible.

"Did you teleport us here?" She asked. The shadow then went out into the light and said something.

"Espurr?" It said.

"Do you live here?" Feliciano asked.

"Espurr" it said.

"Hmm..Dedenne, do you know what's it said?" Dedenne then got out of Bonnie's bag and talked to it. Dedenne then came back and spoke to Bonnie and Feliciano.

"Dede, ne." It said.

"Huh? I don't know what he saying?" Feliciano said in confusion.

"Oh man, now I wish I knew what you're saying." Bonnie said while scratching her head.

Then, the Pokémon led Bonnie, Feliciano and Dedenne to a door to the next room. In the next room there was a slide,a Ponyta rocking horse,and various toys on the floor. It then used Psychic to toss a ball to Bonnie.

"Do you want me to play with you?" It nodded and Bonnie then tossed the ball back and it, Bonnie, Feliciano and Dedenne played ball for the next few minutes.

* * *

Meanwhile Clemont, Serena, Ash, Alfred, Maria, Kiku, Elizaveta, Arthur, Yao, Matthew, Francis and Antonio were still looking for Bonnie and Feliciano in the hallways. They were calling them when they heard a loud thump come from somewhere.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"It was probably an old clock." Clemont hastily said.

"Yeah, it was probably an old grandfather clock. Since it's an old house it's probably drafty and it can be heard throughout the house." Clemont said in fear.

"Maybe someone pounding a stake." Serena said.

"Why would someone have a stake?" Matthew sweatdropped.

"To stop a vampire?" Serena replied.

Arthur then stopped and looked at her in question as to why she said that.

"I think you watched too many horror films. There are no such things as vampires." Arthur deadpanned as he facepalmed.

"Oh really? do you believe in ghosts?" Serena asked.

Arthur stopped then spoked "Honestly...some try to kill me and others back then." He replied while laughing.

This made Serena, Ash and Clemont shivered in fear as to what he said.

"Kuya Arthur, there's no need to scare them or even tell them that." Maria said with a slight anger in her voice. She thought no one else needs to know about that.

"I know, I'm sorry guys." Arthur apologized to them.

"It's ok..lets just focus on finding Bonnie." Said Clemont.

"So killer ghosts, Maria." Serena asked with a slight worry.

"Don't worry it's all in the past." Maria said, trying to cheer her up.

This was the reason why Maria didn't want them to know especially Serena,Ash, Clemont and Bonnie. Ever since that night in old mansion, Serena told her, she would worry when she was in harm's way. She then decided to not tell Ash, Serena and Clemont about her past that involved her, facing danger since she knew it would be a touchy subject for her.

The group then went to next bedroom,there they saw three tablecloth figures by the window.

"Ahhh! Killer ghosts!" Alfred screamed out. Kiku, Matthew, Serena and Maria then calm him down while Ash, Arthur, Yao, Elizaveta, Francis, Antonio and Clemont got their Poké balls ready when one of them spoke.

"Killer Ghosts? We aren't ghosts you id-...oh it's the twerps." She a wrapped Jessie.

"Team Rocket?!" Ash and the others said.

"So it was you guys who made all the noise we heard? Serena accussed.

"Us!? We thought that was all you twerps." Meowth said.

"So, what's up with the table cloths?" Elizaveta questioned.

"We grabbed them since we were soaked from head to toe from this storm." Meowth said until Clemont spoke up.

"Enough, what have you guys doing with Bonnie!" Clemont demanded.

"If you're referring to the little twerp. Nothing we been in this room ever since we been in this madhouse." James said.

"Alright it seems all of us are just as confused as the other, ok, aru~?" Yao said.

Then all the sudden a loud thump echo in the hallway.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"That sounded close,come on!" Antonio answered as the others left, leaving Team Rocket behind. They then went into the main loft where the portrait they found was in, they found Bonnie, Feliciano, Dedenne, and other Pokémon playing with toys.

"Bonnie! Feliciano!" They said.

Clemont was relief that she was safe then scolded her for running off.

"Sorry guys, we just wanted to meet this little guy." She then pointed to a small Pokémon with grey fur and magenta-colored eyes.

"She's right. We are playing this little pokemon. He's alone in mansion because he was very lonely." Feliciano explained.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash then took out his Pokedex to scan it.

 _"Espurr,The Restraint Pokémon, It has enough psychic power to blast everything within 300 feet of itself, but it has no control over its power."_

"Wow, that's some power." Alfred said as took a closer looked at the necklace around Espurr's neck.

"Hey, is that?" Kiku asked.

"Es, Espurr." It said as it point to the lady in the portrait.

"Of course, its the same as the one on the portrait." Ash said.

"Of course all those noises we heard, the power coming back on, and the front door bolted shut. It was all Espurr." Clemont stated now understanding everything now.

"Is that true Espurr?" Ash asked. Espurr nodded and spoke up while still pointing to the lady of the portrait.

"Hmm, Arthur, do you know what's he saying?" Arthur was about to explain when someone beat him to it.

"Espurr said it wants to return the pendent it has back to the lady in the portrait." Meowth said.

"Wait, what?" Ash said as he was now confused.

"Lets face it. None of us aren't getting out until Espurr does what it wants to do." James explained.

Ash and the others look back at Espurr who was still looking at the portrait. "Thing is we never found anybody else here." Ash admitted.

"Well...with that there's only one thing." Jessie then released Pumpkaboo and order it to use Leech Seed on Espurr. It then started to suck the energy out of Espurr's body.

"What are you idiots doing!" Arthur asked angrily.

"We need a way out and Espurr is getting in the way of that." Jessie said.

"Well, so are we. Delphox, come out and use Flamethrower." Arthur released his partner and attacked, pushing Pumpkaboo into Jessie's arms.

"Huh why you little-" Jessie said.

"That's enough, Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"You too, Delphox." Both Pokémon then charged up and fired at the four, sending them through the roof and blasting off.

Hey I wasn't finished talking!" Jessie demanded.

"Well at least we're out of that house." James said.

"True." Meowth agreed.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They said as they flew into the sky.

"Well, that's done." Ash said

"Now what?" Asked Clemont.

"To be honest.. I don't know if can do anything until the storm blows over in the morning." Maria said.

"It's best if we get some rest until the morning." Kiku suggested.

Everyone noticed that there was no other choice and each chose a spot of the loft to lay down and sleep.

* * *

At midnight, Kiku woke up because of the thunder. He noticed that someone was missing. And someone is Maria Clara De la Cruz. He stood up and began to look for her.

After few minutes of searching her, he found her who hiding the room, sitting beside the table, and clutching Alfred's jacket in fear.

"MARIA! What are you doing here?" Kiku asked, concerning his crush as he appoached her.

"What are talking about, Kiku? There's nothing wrong abo-" As Maria was about finished her sentence, a thunderstorm roared louder. Maria screamed, ran to Kiku to hug him, and began to shiver in fear.

"Maria-san, don't tell me that you were afraid of thunder?" Kiku asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, this so stupid. I supposed to be brave, but I didn't. I was so afraid of thunder." Maria explained as began to cry.

"But why you didn't tell me sooner?" He asked worryingly.

"Because I don't wanna to look weak to you." She replied. Kiku widened his eyes in realization that she is a proud country and brave nation who doesn't afraid anything, even ghost, but now she was afraid of thunderstorm.

"Okay, who's know your fear?" Kiku asked as he and Maria sat side of the bed.

"My papa, Yao and Feliciano know my secret." Maria said as Kiku nodded.

The room filled silent few minutes until Kiku spoke, "Don't worry Maria. I will be here with you and protect you from the storm."

"Thank you. And Kiku?"

"Hai?"

"Can you keep a secret between us about my fear?"

"Sure. No problem. Now, let's go back to others before they think that the ghost capture us." Kiku smiled as she giggled and nodded. Kiku took her hand and went back others, but he didn't notice that Maria blushed and smiled at him.

* * *

The next morning Kiku shudder his eyes open to his blurry vision saw a figure standing in front of him.

"Maria, is it morning already?" Kiku yawned out, as the person spoke.

"Uhh...my name's not Maria and yes it is morning." She said.

Kiku's vision began to focus to see a young woman around his age with brown hair and light purple shirt and light tan long sleeve unbutton, blue jeans and tan colored flats. Kiku was startle as to who it was and fell off the couch he slept on last night. Everyone then woke up by the noise.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she apologized for startling him.

"Oh no I'm sorry for coming into your house without permission." Kiku said as he got off the floor.

Everyone apologize as well and told the woman everything that happened.

"Oh, it's ok everyone I'm just glad all of you got out of the rain when you can." She said,by looking at their clothes she could tell they were still damped from the rain.

"I'm Elise and I was just checking to see the condition of the house."

Everyone then introduced themselves while Ash asked something.

"So you don't live here?" Ash asked

"No...you see this place was meant to be torn down in a few weeks. The person who lived here was my grandfather Howard and my grandmother Lacy." She said

"Oh so that's who was Espurr's trainer." Clemont said.

"No...my grandparents never had an Espurr before. I think this little guy is a wild one."

Espurr showed it to Elise the pendent it had and she recognized it.

"Oh, you have my grandmother's Pendent." She said.

"So, why does Espurr have your grandmother's pendent if it wasn't her Pokémon?" Alfred asked.

Elise then told them about how the pendent was given to Lacy from Howard from when they were just trainers when they were teenagers, that's when they started dating ever since. When they got married, she told them how they builded the house to start their new life together. They had a son who which grew up to become Elise's father. When he moved out, she told them that her grandparents would always invite wild Pokémon in to play in the house, along with their Pokémon they own since their trainer days. She even told how she used to come here along with her parents to visit and she would play in the rec room along with the other Pokémon, the same room that Bonnie, Feliciano, Espurr,and Dedenne played in earlier.

"So, where are your grandparents?" Francis asked.

Elise then turn away from them and spoke.

"Oh...They passed away."

Everyone then hung their heads in sadness, especially Espurr who would now never be able to give back the pendent back to Lacy.

"I'm sorry for your loss, dear." Arthur said sadly.

"It's ok." She said then turn to Espurr."So, do you still wish to see them again?"

Espurr then nodded and Elise turned to the group.

"You guys can come too if you want." Everyone nodded and left outside. There everyone got in Elise's car and drove to the local cemetery. Then Elise showed them to where Howard and Lacy were buried. There lied two rectangular plots covered in grass and on top was one big tombstone saying.

 _"Here lies Howard and Lacy Morrison,a great husband and wife,loving parents,and friends to all Pokémon._

It also had one picture of when they were around mid fifties with their son,his wife and a young Elise in the middle.

Elise laid the flowers and stood up.

"I do miss them sometimes." She said

"We sorry." Matthew said along with everyone else. Espurr then laid the pendent next to the flowers but Elise stopped it.

"You know...if she gave it to you. She would've wanted you to have it." She smiled.

Espurr then looked at it for a moment and then put it back on. When everyone got back to the car, Maria asked Elise something.

"So what will you do now?" She asked.

"You know at first that I agree to the house being torn down, but then I decided I'm gonna fix it right up and live there. There I'll take care of any Pokémon that comes by." She answered.

"That's great and I'm sure Espurr can help you." Ash said.

Elise and Espurr got back into the car to head back into the house.

"The Pokémon Center is just down the road up ahead." She instructed.

"Thanks Elise and good luck on your future." Elizaveta said.

"Good luck to all of you on your journey, goodbye." Elise said as she drove off.

Ash and others walked on the road and saw two paths. One path was leads to Cyllage City and the other one leads to Shalour City. As group stopped for saying goodbye others and good luck for their journey.

"Well, this is it. It's time for us to say goodbye." Arthur said.

"Will you see us again someday?" Bonnie said sadly as Dedenne squeaked in agreement.

"Don't worry Bonnie. We will see you some other time." Elizaveta ressured the little girl.

"Eh, how about you Alfred? Are you not coming with us?" Matthew asked.

"Nope. Me, Kiku and Maria travel with Ash and others and earn more badges." Alfred replied as Kiku and Maria at Alfred's agreement.

"Well, if that's a case, we will not stopping you, aru~" Yao said as he smiled.

"Arthur, good luck for finding spell so we can get back home." Maria smiled.

"Sure thing, my love." Arthur smiled as Alfred and Kiku gritted their teeth in anger and jealously, but they felt the two, strong hands, patting their back. They turned and saw Antonio.

"Promise me that you take care of Maria for me. Would you?" Alfred and Kiku looked each other for the few seconds and looked at him again and nodded.

"Good. If you anything happens to her, I had no choice to kill you with my axe until we return our dimension. Got that?" Antonio emitted dark, scary arua with the creepy laugh. Alfred and Kiku gulped nervously and nodded. Antonio's dark arua dissappeared.

"Well, we will see you later, especially for you, Serena." Francis winked at honey blonde trainer as she blushed little while Ash glared at him.

"Don't you dare near Serena, you pervert." Ash said calmly as Francis was afraid at him. Yao sighed and pulled Francis' ear to drag him out.

"Let's go. We don't have so much time to talk with them." Yao sighed again.

"Sì. Goodbye

* * *

everyone and good luck for your journey." Feliciano waved goodbye as he, Arthur, Francis, Yao, Matthew, Antonio, and Elizaveta went to other road, hoping that they will meet them again in future.

Everyone then waved goodbye and headed down the road to the Pokémon Center.

"So...what happen with Serena back at the house?" Ash asked Maria when they went away from the others so they wouldn't hear them.

"I told her there was nothing to worry about, it's all in the past..but for her sake and theirs lets not bring up anymore dangerous moments of our past adventures, ok?" Maria explained.

"Understood...So Ash, you must really care about her if you decided to do this." Kiku said

"I do, thing is something weird is happening to me every time she's like this." Ash said.

"Does this have to do with that strong feeling you have?" Maria asked

"All I know is that I'm certain it only comes when Serena's around. My heart races, I feel like I'm burning with a fever...I just wish I knew what it means now. What's it trying to tell me." Ash said and walked ahead.

 _"It's telling you to accept it, Ash. Because what you're feeling is love...and you're in love with Serena. One day you'll see this, and when it comes, I hope you'll know what you need to do. "_ Maria thought as the group now headed to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 **And cut! Great job everyone. I'm so excited for Christmas.**

 **Philippines: You know, Christmas is about start until next month.**

 **I know. I can't wait for Christmas. (Jumping up and down in excitement)**

 **Bonnie: Yeah! Me too! I can't wait for present (same thing with Leinne)**

 **Clemont: Woah, calm down. I know tha you excited about the Christmas. Can't you wait?**

 **Okay. Review me please, guys. Until next time. Paalam~!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Little Electric Swictheroo

**Hello Everyone! Welcome back for chapter 10 and by the way, Merry Christmas!**

 **Japan: (sweatdropped) Leinne-chan, you really excited about Christmas, do you?**

 **Yup!**

 **Philippines: Let her be. She has a lot spirits like Ash and Alfred.**

 **Ash: Wow. It looks like that you have a energy that you got there.**

 **Yeah. And there's more! Ash and Serena kissed in episode 47 in Pokemon XYZ before Serena takes off to Hoenn! (Fangirling scream)**

 **Bonnie: Yeah, I know! I was there, too.**

 **Ash & Serena: (blushed madly) You saw that?!**

 **Hungary: (popped out nowhere) Did you said that Ash and Serena kissed on the lips? (Excited)**

 **Philippines: Yes it is! It's like a dream come true! (Squealing)**

 **Japan: Hai, Hungary-san. They kissed before they left. (Sparkle in the background)**

 **Hungary: Yes! I won the bet on Prussia.**

 **You really bet on Prussia, didn't you?**

 **Hungary: Yup. Now if you excuse me, I'll be on way to see Prussia.(leave)**

 **America: Congratulations, Ash! You make us very proud!**

 **England: Huh? They kissed. Nice work anyway.**

 **Ash: Ummm... Thanks.**

 **Okay. That's enough. Let's start this chapter before I die because of fangirl screaming. Onto the show!**

* * *

"Want some more, Dedenne?" Bonnie asked her Electric Type Pokémon. The four trainers, three nations and Bonnie were all on their way to Cyllage City for Ash's, Kiku's and Alfred's second Kalos Gym battle.

The six were currently on their way to head to the next town's Pokémon Center for a break as they were walking in the woods that led to the town. Serena and Maria had Fennekin and Slyveon out with them right now.

Kiku and Alfred had his Pikachu named Hiro and Munchlax out, walking with them together. Ash and Serena were talking together as Bonnie seemed to be feeding Dedenne pieces of bread as she gave Dedenne some more.

Clemont watched as he watched with a sheepish smile. "Bonnie, it isn't a good idea to give Dedenne so many snacks at once." Clemont reminded, as his little sister looked up at him in confusion.

"Huh? Why isn't it?" Bonnie asked.

"Because when mealtime rolls around, it won't be hungry! Pokémon food is well formulated to give Pokémon a once and healthy diet!" Clemont explained.

Alfred heard the whole thing as he snickered. "Tell that to Chespin... It always wants to take a bite out of Serena's macaron and eats more than usual! Remember, when we met old man Wylie and his wife?" He reminded.

Clemont frowned at that, trying to change the subject. "Could you not bring that up, Alfred? It's kind of embarrassing." Clemont groaned as he sighed.

"Sorry. I'm just saying..." Alfred apologized.

"Classic, Alfred. You always joking around." Maria sighed as she shook her head.

"What?" Alfred asked in disbelief.

"So... that would mean it would be better if I don't give Dedenne any snacks at all..." Bonnie sighed as Dedenne felt disappointed for not getting any more bread pieces. At the mention of that, Serena turned, surprised.

"Hold on. None at all?" Serena asked with a frown. Both she, Kiku, and Maria turned to show the two siblings that they were giving their Pokémon some snacks. Serena had Fennekin eat her favorite snack, a twig and Maria gave her Slyveon a Pecha Berry.

Kiku was giving Hiro a few apples for them to snack on. Munchlax and Alfred were munching on some apples as well, causing Clemont to chuckle. "Hold on. I'm sure a little bit is okay." Clemont assured.

"He's right. I give Pikachu some snacks, too. But, when it's time to eat, both of us are always hungry!" Ash explained, giving Pikachu an apple as his Electric Type took a bite out of it.

"Well, that's because the two of you like to eat a ton of food!" Serena reminded.

"Not to mention that your stomachs are like black holes just like Alfred and his Munchlax..." Maria added as a joke, shaking her head.

"Hey!" Alfred pouted.

"What? I just saying?" Maria bluntly said, giving her Slyveon a little snack.

"W-Well... You sure seem to know a lot about Pokémon, don't you, Clemont?" Ash asked.

"Sure he is! Remember, he's the Lumiose Gym Leader! Though, he doesn't look like it..." Bonnie reminded as her older brother sweat dropped at that last statement.

"Doesn't look like it?" Clemont repeated.

With that said, the group continued walking as they continued the conversation about food and diets for their Pokémon. "Well... I do need to learn more about being a trainer... For Fennekin and me!" Serena reminded.

"That's right... Being a good trainer also means to check your Pokémon's health, whether if it is hungry or not." Kiku agreed as he finished off the apple he was snacking on.

"You feel healthy, right, buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Just then, the Vaniville girl ran up to the front, taking out her Kalos Guide device.

"I've got an idea! Let's take a break at the Pokémon Center! The next town shouldn't be so far away!" Serena suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. Our Pokémon do need to be checked up anyway." Kiku agreed.

"Yay! Hear that, Dedenne?" Bonnie asked as she looked at her small bag, only to not get an answer.

Bonnie blinked as she looked at the bag. "Dedenne?... Ah! Dedenne suddenly disappeared!" Bonnie gasped. The six trainers all turned in surprise and gasped, seeing that it was true.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie cried out.

"Hey! Dedenne! Where did you go!?" Ash called. Ever since Dedenne had disappeared from Bonnie's bag, everyone spread around to search for the Electric-Fairy Type Pokémon.

"Dedenne!"

"Dedenne! Where are you!?" Everyone cried out. Alfred narrowed his eyes as he looked around with Serena, Maria, Slyveon and Munchlax, trying to see if they could find the little one somewhere in the trees.

Suddenly, the Vaniville girl gasped as Maria called out in surprise.

"Dedenne!?" Maria blurted out as Slyveon cried out her surprise. The others ran over to see that Dedenne was in front of a tree.

"Oh! Dedenne, there you are!" Bonnie cried out.

Clemont adjusted his glasses as he looked up at the tree. "I get it..." he replied.

"That little one must've wanted berries for another snack!" Alfred chuckled.

"Its stomach is like a bottomless pit!" Serena giggled, seeing how Dedenne tried to get up to the tree. Bonnie ran over to check up on the Electric-Fairy Type. She got ahold of it, smiling sadly.

"Come on, Dedenne. You should know that you shouldn't have run off like that!" Bonnie reminded with a sad smile.ŕr

"Dedenne?" Dedenne asked as it cocked his head with a silly smile.

* * *

After their search was done, the group went to the town's Pokémon Center, where Ash, Alfred, Maria, Kiku, Clemont, and Serena gave their Pokéballs to Nurse Joy for a check up. Bonnie was tucking Dedenne into her small bag.

The little Pokémon seemed to enjoying his nap as the little girl giggled, closing her bag. Suddenly, as Bonnie looked up, there was a young woman who seemed to be in a middle of a call.

Back to the six trainers, Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff came over, giving the Pokéballs back to the group. Pikachu and Slyveon ran over to their trainers as the Electric Type jumped in Ash's arms.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu grinned, feeling overjoyed for having his health all replenished.

"Hey, Slyveon! Glad to see that your check up is all finished!" Maria replied with a smile. "Sly Slyveon." Slyveon replied with a nod and a smile as well.

"Your Pokémon are all in great health!" Nurse Joy explained.

"Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff replied as she gave the Pokéballs back.

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy." "Wow, that's great!" Ash, Alfred and Serena thanked as their took their Pokéballs with them.

"Thanks for the help, Nurse Joy." "Thanks for your help!" Kiku, Maria and Clemont thanked together.

Just then, they heard Bonnie talking to some random woman, the same one on the phone.

"Excuse me, miss?" Bonnie asked.

The woman turned, blinking in surprise to see Bonnie with her. "Would you please take care of my brother? You're a keeper!" She exclaimed.

All the six trainers widened their eyes in shock as Clemont yelled in panic. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP THIS A MILLION TIMES!" He bellowed as he held his head in embarrassment.

His younger sister ignored him however, and continued on. "He may not look like it, but he's actually a Gym Leader! He's got a great future looking at him, but I can't take care of him forever..." Bonnie continued as she smiled wider.

"So, I thought that you might be a dependable wife- Ah!" She started again, only for her older brother to grab her with his Aipom Arm device.

"Ahh! Think about it, please!" Bonnie called out as she was dragged away.

Clemont closed his eyes in annoyance as he glared at his younger sister. "This is so embarrassing... Why do you do this?" Clemont scolded as Bonnie pouted, not believing of what her brother was saying.

"Duh. Because I care about you!" Bonnie answered with a pout.

"You can care about me by minding your own business!" Clemont snapped as Bonnie tried to explain once again.

"But-" "I can just take care of myself, Bonnie. Do you understand!?" "But, I just-" "No buts! Do you understand!?" The two siblings argued back and forth as Alfred, Maria, Kiku, Ash, and Serena giggled.

"They never quit when they're bickering with each other, huh?" Kiku chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. By the time the argument was done, the woman already left the Center.

"Hey! Now that everybody's feeling better, how about we have a battle?" Ash suggested, feeling fired up for some training.

"Geez, I don't know, Ash. My Slyveon is always nervous during battles." Maria said nervously, worrying her Pòkemon.

"C'mon Maria, don't be shy. You always pumped up in battles." Alfred assured.

"Yeah, it will be fun if Slyveon boost her confidence." Ash said.

"Sure thing, Ash. I could go for some warm up." Maria agreed.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Clemont agreed along. Serena pointed out the way where the field might be.

"I think I saw the battlefield right there!" Serena explained, pointing the way out.

"Let's go!" Ash called out.

So, the six trainers began to leave the Center towards the battlefield, while Bonnie remembered something.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Bonnie pleaded as she ran to grab her bag.

Once she got her small, yellow bag, the little girl followed her three friends and her big brother out to the battlefield outside. At the battlefield, Ash and Maria were facing each other for a practice battle.

Maria had Slyveon out, while Ash had Pikachu out. "Good luck, you two!" "Pikachu and Slyveon! Good luck to you, too!" Serena and Bonnie called out.

"Go Maria! Go Ash! You can do it!" Alfred cheered.

"Ash, Maria, give it all you got!" Kiku cheered even though that he not good at cheering, but he tried his best.

Clemont took his position as referee.

"Alright then! Battle begin!" Clemont declared, starting the practice battle.

"Ready, Slyveon? I know that you are nervous for your first battle, but let's give it all you, okay? " Maria called.

"Sly!" Slyveon responded with a nod as battle began.

"Alright, Slyveon! Start this off with Iron Tail!" Maria cried out. Slyveon glared at her Electric Type opponent as she ran, glowing her tail silver to hit Pikachu.

"Pikachu, counter with Quick Attack!" Ash called.

Pikachu ran fast, bashing into Slyveon, while negating her attack.

"No way!" Maria gasped, as her Fairy Type skidded back, shaking her head.

"Are you okay, Slyveon!?" Maria asked worriedly.

"Slyveon!" Slyveon replied with a nod and a determined look. Her debut as a battler started to make her strong as she got ready for some real training to be on action.

"Okay then! Next, use Swift!" Maria shouted. The Fairy Type shot golden stars at Pikachu, as Ash got ready.

"Dodge, then use Iron Tail, Pikachu!" Ash shouted out.

Pikachu dodged most of the stars, but several hit him, as Pikachu gritted his teeth in pain. "Keep it going, Pikachu!" Ash called.

The Mouse Pokémon held on to his feet as he launched his Iron Tail attack.

"I don't think so! Slyveon, block it with your feelers!" Yuki shouted. Slyveob whipped Pikachu, negating Iron Tail as the Kanto trainer and his Electric Type Pokémon gasped in surprise.

"Oh no!" Ash gasped as Pikachu landed on the ground, facing Slyveon, who smirked in determination. Both Serena, Alfred, Kiku, and Clemont grew impressed as the practice battle went on.

"Wow... They both are moving so well!" Serena complimented.

"Yeah. And despite of Slyveon battling the first time, she's really getting into this battle!" Kiku added.

As the two kept watching, Bonnie blinked, as she felt something moving in her small, yellow bag. As she looked, two black, pointy ears popped out of the bag. The little girl blinked in surprise at this.

"H-Huh? What's this?" Bonnie asked as her brother and Serena looked at her.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Clemont asked as he and Serena looked. Bonnie frowned, seeing the black ears.

"Those sure don't look like Dedenne's ears to me!" Bonnie explained as she pointed at the ears. The two looked as they both frowned as well.

"No, they don't..." Serena agreed.

"Hold on... Could those be..." Alfred started, until the bag opened up. It was not Dedenne, but rather a different Pokémon! It looked a lot like Pikachu, only that it was smaller.

The tiny Pokémon looked up at Bonnie, who widened her eyes in surprise.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Serena asked as the little Pokémon jumped out of the bag. It ran off, before turning to face the three.

"Ah! It's a Pichu! But what's it doing inside your bag!?" Clemont gasped.

"I... I don't know..." Bonnie answered, fearing of what happened to Dedenne. Suddenly, the Pokémon, Pichu looked as if it was about to tear up.

It shot a Thundershock at Serena and Bonnie, as Clemont, Kiku and Alfred gasped.

"Bonnie, watch out!" Serena shrieked as she dove towards the ground with the little girl. Clemont, Kiku and Alfred dove to the other side to evade the attack.

The missed Thundershock exploded near the building, causing both Ash and Maria to be startled. Slyveon, and Pikachu all turned in surprise, as they were startled with the small explosion as well.

"What's that!?" Maria asked.

"A Thundershock attack!?" Ash replied in shock.

They both ran over to see their three friends.

"Are you okay!?" Ash cried as he and Pikachu ran over, with Maria and Slyveon following.

"What happened here?" Maria asked.

"Ugh... That Pokémon... it was in Bonnie's bag!" Serena explained as everyone turned to the frightened Pichu.

"Pichu!?" Ash gasped, seeing the pre-evolved Pokémon of Pikachu.

"We've just got to stop it somehow!" Clemont reminded.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted out. Pikachu responded as he shot the Electric Type attack at the little Pichu, snapping it out of its shock.

The Pichu squealed and yelped as it rolled back in surprise. Pikachu ran over, holding onto his pre-evolved form as the group ran over.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu..." "Pichu..." The two Electric Types answered.

Maria sighed in relief as she got up. "Looks like the little one is just fine now!" Maria giggled with a smile.

"What a total surprise! And what a totally cute Pokémon!" Serena giggled as she took out her Pokédex.

 _"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. The electric sacs on Pichu's cheeks are small. If it tries to store more electricity than they can hold, Pichu will shock itself."_

"Pichu can evolve into a Pikachu! Isn't that right?" Clemont asked.

"Right!" Ash agreed as the group turned to the two Electric Types.

"Pikachu!" "Pichu! The two cried out with smiles on their faces.

"I was wondering that how in the world Pichu could've gone to your bag..." Kiku wondered.

Bonnie began to panic as she flipped her bag over, shaking it down. "Dedenne? Where's Dedenne?... Ah! This isn't my bag!" Bonnie gasped as she widened her eyes, knowing what could've happened.

"Huh!? Not your bag!?" Alfred repeated.

"Let's go back to the place where you last put your bag." Kiku suggested. Everyone agreed as they all ran back to the Pokémon Center to where Bonnie put her bag in.

"This is it... This is where I put my bag..." Bonnie explained.

"I guess that this is possible that somebody took your bag by mistake!" Serena guessed.

"You mean, that someone has the same bag as Bonnie, right?" Maria asked.

"Right... And, if that's the case, then we'll just have to find them." Clemont pointed out.

Ash crouched down, putting a hand over Bonnie's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll just ask Nurse Joy! She'll help!" Ash assured.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

* * *

So, the seven went over to the main desk, asking Nurse Joy about another girl that could've had the same bag as Bonnie. Nurse Joy thought it over, before remembering something.

"There was a little girl who had a similar bag, and was with her older sister, who happens to be a trainer." Nurse Joy explained.

"Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff agreed as it walked over.

"Then, that's it! Do you remember what the little girl looks like?" Ash asked.

"Let me see... Ah! I remember! She wore a red ribbon in her hair!" Nurse Joy answered as she explained.

"A red ribbon... Then, that must be the girl... The only problem is... It would take a while to find her if she went somewhere far..." Kiku explained as he crossed his arms with a frown.

"Still... They couldn't have gone that far... Let's all go and look." Ash reminded.

"Okay." "Pika!" Serena and Pikachu agreed. Bonnie sighed, feeling bad about what's going to happen to her Pokémon.

"It's my fault for not paying attention..." Bonnie groaned. Clemont put a hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"Now, don't worry. We'll find Dedenne." He assured with a smile.

Maria crouched down, smiling at the little Electric Type. "And Pichu, you don't have to worry about a thing. We'll find your trainer and your little girl, too!" She promised with a smile.

"Slyveon." Slyveon replied, as she gave a smile.

"Pichu!" Pichu cried out with a nod and a happy smile.

So, the six trainers and Bonnie all ran around the city to find the little girl and the trainer. They tried to ask the people of where they might be.

"Excuse me... Did you see a little girl with a red ribbon in her hair? We really need to find her!" Ash called out.

As everyone looked around, Serena blinked, seeing a man walking by.

"Huh? Hey, Ash! Look!" Serena called. Ash, Alfred, Kiku, Clemont, and Bonnie turned to see a man walking by with a red ribbon in his hands.

"A red ribbon!" Ash pointed out.

"Hey, you! Wait!" Bonnie cried out as they all ran after the , however, Maria had something else in her mind.

"Sly?" Slyveon asked, confused.

"A girl with a red ribbon... Ah! There! There she is!" Maria called out.

The Fairy Type Pokémon turned to see a little girl in a small blue dress running by. She had a red ribbon in her hair.

And, she seemed to be carrying a small, yellow bag that looked just like Bonnie's!

"That bag... That must be where Dedenne is... HEY! Hey, kid! Wait up!" Maria called out, running after her.

"Slyveon!" Slyveon called as she and her partner ran after the little girl with the red ribbon in her hair. As Maria and Slyveon ran to the little girl, Maria grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

The little girl squealed in shock of being turned around by a complete stranger. "Eek! Ah... Who... Who are you?" The little girl asked.

Maria was about to answer when something came out of the yellow bag.

It was Dedenne! "Dedenne!" The small Pokémon cried out with a smile.

"I knew it! Dedenne, there you are!" Maria cried out, holding the Electric-Fairy Type Pokémon, with Slyveon sighing in relief.

"Um... I'm confused... Are you this little one's trainer?" The little girl asked. Maria blinked, before realizing she had startled a girl.

"Oh no... Sorry... This Dedenne belongs to a friend of mine." Maria answered.

She crouched down, looking at the girl. "Are you perhaps... Pichu's trainer?" Maria asked, causing the little girl to widen her eyes.

"P-Pichu!? Oh, do you know where my sister's Pichu is!? I was supposed to take care of her and..." The little girl exclaimed.

The South East Asian shushed her with a smile and told her to calm down. "Slow down. One at a time. Yes, I know where your sister's Pichu is. It's with a couple of friends of mine." Maria answered.

She then stood back up, continuing. "You see, you kind of accidentally switched your bag with my friend's little sister! She has your bag with Pichu, while you have her bag with Dedenne!" Maria explained.

The little girl sighed, then smiled in relief. "Oh... What a relief!"

The girl sighed. The dark brunette nation sighed as she looked at Dedenne. "Now, let's see if we can get back with the others, alright?" Maria reminded.

She looked at Dedenne, who for some reason was missing again. "What!?" "Sly!?" "Ah! Oh no!" The three gasped in shock as they looked around for Dedenne once again.

"No, not again... Dedenne, where did you go!?" Maria called out.

"Slyveon! Sly!" Slyveon called.

The girl frantically searched for Dedenne, frowning. "Oh no... I don't see that little one anywhere!" The girl groaned.

Slyveon glanced around, before spotting the little Pokémon. "Sly! Slyveon!" Slyveon called, pointing at Dedenne.

"Ah... There! Dedenne!" Maria called as she and her partner ran for the little one.

"There you are!" The girl called as she followed the nation and the Fairy Type Pòkemon to the Antenna Pokémon, with Maria kneeling down to look at it.

"Dedenne... Why did you run off like that again?" Maria asked.

Before Dedenne could answer, Slyveon chuckled and pointed to where the Antenna Pokémon was staring at. "Sly Slyveon..." Slyveon explained, pointing at a doughnut truck.

"Oh... I get it! You want to have a doughnut, don't you?" The girl giggled. "Dedenne!" Dedenne cried out happily with a nod. The South East Asian frowned, knowing that would mean giving away more snacks.

"But... It's not even mealtime yet..." Maria reminded as Slyveon shook her head. "Sly, slyveon..." Slyveon sighed, telling her partner to just leave them be. For that, Slyveon seemed to agree.

"You're right... We should just leave them be..." Maria muttered with a sigh. Dedenne cheered for another snack coming up as the girl got up, running to the doughnut truck to buy a doughnut.

"Uh, excuse me!? I was wondering if we could get a few doughnuts, please?" The girl asked.

"Dedenne!" Dedenne cried out for the food at the same time. As they were ordering doughnuts, Maria glanced back at the town.

"I wonder how Ash, Alfred and the others are doing... None of us have anything to contact each other with... Did they find Pichu's trainer?" Maria asked herself as she bit her lips.

"Sly..." Slyveon replied, looking at the town as well.

* * *

While Maria was with the girl, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Kiku, Alfred and Bonnie were all searching around for Dedenne and the little girl with the red ribbon in her hair. They were apparently asking people some questions.

"I was wondering if you seen a little girl with a red ribbon in her hair..." Kiku explained.

The woman with her son frowned and sadly shook her head. "No, I haven't. Sorry." The woman answered.

Clemont, Alfred, and Bonnie were asking a man with a Furfrou, but got the same negative result. "Okay... Thanks." Clemont sighed. For Ash, he seemed to have gotten an answer from someone.

As they all met up, the Kanto trainer explained his news. "Hey! A woman told me that she saw a little girl with a red ribbon in her hair at the park!" Ash explained, running over to his three friends.

He then looked around, frowning. "But... I wonder where Maria and Slyveon are, though..." Ash wondered as he looked around.

"She must be looking for Dedenne in a different way..." Serena guessed.

"You're right, Serena. I haven't seen her anyway. She must be found the little girl with the red ribbon."

"It would might be. C'mon guys, let's go to the park." Alfred declared as others nodded and went to the park where little girl and Maria might be.

* * *

"Here!" The girl replied, handing a piece of doughnut to Dedenne. The Antenna Pokémon's eyes sparkled as he accepted the piece and began eating it. The girl giggled as she took her piece and began eating.

"It's yummy!" The girl commented as the two ate. The dark brunette nation and Slyveon watched as they were eating up the doughnut. Recalling of what Clemont said, Maria made her reminder.

"I'm glad that you like it, but... It's not a good idea to give Pokémon so many snacks at once, you know..." Maria explained, as she gained a confused look from the little girl.

"Huh? Why not?" The girl asked.

"Didn't someone tell you? Give too many snacks to your Pokémon and they won't be hungry. It's important for them to have meal times at a proper time." Maria explained, making her lecture.

"Slyveon, Sly." Slyveon agreed, nodding along.

"Oh... I see..." The girl sighed as she pouted. They all turned to see Dedenne finishing up its doughnut piece, giving the girl an idea.

"I know!... Just stay still, okay?" The girl asked as she took a ribbon out of her small pouch bag. Maria blinked in curiosity, with Dedenne in confusion.

"Ah ha! So cute!" The girl commented happily.

Slyveon giggled sheepishly, seeing that the girl had made a ribbon on the Antenna Pokémon's ear. Maria thought it over about Pokémon ownership. "Was she even allowed to do that?" She thought.

She then shook it off, calling to the girl."Oh hey... I don't think you told me your name." Maria reminded, leaving the girl to answer her.

"I'm Lyn! What's your name?" Lyn asked, with the dark brunette nation answering.

"I'm Maria! And this is my friend, Slyveon!" Maria explained, gesturing to her Fairy Type Eevee Evolution.

"Slyveon!" Slyveon greeted as she smiled at the little girl as Lyn awed in amazement.

"So cute!" Lyn commented.

She then recalled something as she smiled sheepishly. "Pichu is really cute... And I care about it a whole bunch... But, I also like that Pokémon too!" Lyn smiled.

Maria frowned, wondering what she was thinking. "You're not... thinking of... taking Dedenne as your own? I mean... This Dedenne belongs to a friend of mine... And she has Pichu with her." She explained.

That caused Lyn to lose her smile as she sighed. "Oh... right... I guess your friend is looking for that little guy..." Lyn agreed as she sighed. Dedenne then ran over as Maria placed a hand on Lyn's shoulder.

"Tell you what. Why don't we all go back to the Pokémon Center? Maybe we'll find Pichu and my other friends there!" Maria suggested, leaving the little girl to smile.

"Okay! That sounds like a good idea!" Lyn agreed.

So, with everything settled, the two left with Slyveon and Dedenne as they all ran back to the Pokémon Center to wait for Ash and the others, along with Pichu and its trainer.

* * *

But, as soon as the two left, Ash, Clemont, Serena, Alfred, Kiku and Bonnie came by as they all looked around.

"Hah... hah... This is it! This is where the woman saw her going to the park!" Ash explained.

Serena frowned, looking back at Bonnie. "I guess she already left... Maybe Maria is with her! But... if we don't find her... I'm afraid it may be too late..." Serena guessed as Clemont looked back.

"Oh! I just thought of something! But... I just need some time." Clemont explained, with Kiku looking back with a serious glare.

"It sounds to me like you have a plan!" He guessed.

"Yeah! There's something that I want to do that might just do the trick!" Clemont explained as he ran up to the top of the hill along Alfred, gathering his tools and stuff. They prepared to make a machine as the others waited.

"I wonder if Pichu's trainer saw what happened yet?" Serena asked, worried.

"I sure hope we can find Dedenne soon... Along with both Maria and Slyveon..." Ash agreed, looking back.

The three looked to see Pikachu and Pichu playing together as both of them ran around happily. They were playing with Bonnie, playing tag with each other. The three ran to an apple tree, where Pichu had stopped.

It looked up at the apple tree in wonder as both Bonnie and Pikachu noticed its attention. The Electric Type looked up at the tree, and smiled, knowing of what his pre-evolved form wanted.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked, pointing at the apples. Pichu blinked, as its evolved form ran to the tree, climbing on it. The Mouse Pokémon then picked an apple out of a tree branch, and threw it to Pichu!

Startled, Pichu ran and grabbed the apple before biting on it. Bonnie giggled as she saw the two Electric Types eating apples together, with each having one. Ash and Serena walked over, both smiling.

"They look like they're from the same family!" Ash pointed out, seeing the two getting along.

"Yeah! They do! Bonnie, don't you think so, too?... Bonnie?" Serena exclaimed before she looked at the little girl.

Clemont's little sister wasn't answering, which looked like she was thinking about Dedenne. She heard sniffling, as the ravenette smiled softly.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. We'll find Dedenne soon!" Kiku assured.

"H-Hm?" Bonnie hiccupped, wiping her tears away. Seeing her cry caused the little Pichu to frown. So, the little Electric Type jumped onto Bonnie, and began nuzzling her face!

That made the little girl better as she giggled and smiled.

"Thanks, Pichu..." Bonnie giggled, holding the little Electric Type. She then nuzzled Pikachu's pre-evolved form back, while the others chuckled in relief.

* * *

Maria and Lyn were walking around the town, trying to find the Pokémon Center. Maria, for some reason, didn't seem to know where they were.

"This is funny... I don't remember going this way at all!" Maria admitted.

Lyn frowned as she looked around. "I don't know which way to get to the Pokémon Center, either... Are we lost?" Lyn asked. That caused Maria to cringe as she made a fake smile.

"N-No... We should be fine. I just have to know where we are, and then we might get some directions to the Pokémon Center!" Maria assured.

"Oh... Okay..." Lyn sighed, feeling doubtful.

"Slyv... Slyveon." Slyveon muttered to her partner as Maria narrowed her eyes.

"What... Do you have any other plans, Slyveon?" Maria asked, causing the Slyveon to sweat drop.

"Sly." Slyveon answered, shaking her head. With that said, Maria, Slyveon, and Lyn began to walk slowly to where the Pokémon Center might be. As they were walking, Hawlucha noticed something.

"Sly!? Slyveon!" Slyveon exclaimed in shock, pointing at Lyn's yellow bag. Both human and nation turned in surprise as they looked at the small bag as well. It was empty, much to their surprise.

"HUH!? Gone again!?" Lyn shrieked.

"Not again... Dedenne!" Maria groaned as she face palmed. Frantically, Lyn ran off, leaving the dark brunette nation and her Fairy Type partner behind.

"I can't believe it keeps running off! Where are you!?" Lyn shrieked as she searched for Dedenne.

"What... HEY! You can't run off like that alone!" Maria warned as she ran after the girl.

"Slyv!" Slyveon called, causing the two to run after her. As they were all running, Lyn suddenly stopped, as she looked at a shop and Slyveon stopped as well to see.

The display showed lots of Pokémon Dolls. But, there was something strange. One of the dolls looked just like Dedenne, and it seemed to be moving! "What the... Dedenne!?" Maria gasped.

"What is it doing in there!?" Lyn exclaimed in shock. The human and nation ran into the shop to collect Dedenne, while Slyveon stayed behind, groaning in disappointment. "Sly... Slyveon..." Slyveon grumbled to herself.

She said to herself: "Why does this always happen?".

Later, the two got the Antenna Pokémon out of the shop, as the little girl sighed in relief. "Aw... I'm glad I put that ribbon on you..." Lyn sighed.

She nuzzled the sleeping Antenna Pokémon with Maria and Slyveon watching. "I can only imagine the things you put your trainer through with your games..." Lyn giggled slightly.

That caused Maria to sweat drop, knowing that the trainer Lyn could be saying is Clemont, with the caretaker as Bonnie. She looked at the sky, sighing. "I wonder how the others are doing..." Maria muttered.

"Sly..." Slyveon agreed as she looked up at the sky, too.

* * *

"Heh heh heh! Thank you for your patience! The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear, on! Here is my new invention that will solve our problem in an instant!" Clemont declared.

He and Alfred revealed a machine that looked like a solar ray with the machine at the bottom, followed by an electricity amount meter. "We call it... the Radio-Wave Amplification Device!" Alfred announced.

Ash, Serena, and Bonnie were all confused. "Radio?..." "Ampli-what?" "Uh... Device?" The three all asked together.

"Pikachu?" Even Pikachu was confused at the radio-wave invention.

"Allow me to explain! If you recall, Dedenne was able to sense Pikachu's electricity! This invention here converts Pikachu's electricity into radio-waves and amplifies them!" Clemont reminded.

"Of course. They are both an Electric Type Pòkemon, right?" Kiku said.

"That's right. If we broadcast those waves, Dedenne should be able to sense them... I think!" Clemont explained.

The Kanto trainer immediately grew impressed with the device as his eyes sparkled in admiration."Oh wow! Science is so amazing!" Ash exclaimed in delight as Alfred nodded in glee.

The Lumiose Gym Leader chuckled before turning to Pikachu.

"May I have some of your assistance, Pikachu?" Clemont asked. Pikachu answered with a nod as he was set onto the machine by Clemont.

"We're counting on you, Pikachu!" Ash assured.

"Go for it, Pikachu!" Alfred cheered.

"You can do it, Pikachu!" Bonnie cried out in encouragement. With everything in place, the Lumiose Gym Leader held onto the lever, as he looked at the Kanto trainer in his signal.

"We're all set! Now, Ash! It's your turn!" Clemont called. Ash nodded, as he gave the order.

"Right... Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. The Electric Type nodded as he unleashed his power.

The electricity began to power up the machine as Clemont got ready. "Alright! Here we go, then! And... FIRE!" Clemont yelled. He pushed onto the lever, which activated the machine.

The stored electricity was shot into the air. Once it was high enough, it was enough to create radio-waves! Now, all it needed to do was to attract Dedenne to them.

* * *

Maria and Lyn were still walking to the Pokémon Center along with Dedenne and Slyveon. As they were walking, Slyveon blinked, sensing something. She looked up at the sky, and widened her eyes.

"Sly! Slyveon!" Slyveon called as she pulled onto Maria's skirt. That caught the dark brunette nation's attention as she turned to her Slyveon. "What is it, Hawlucha?" She asked.

She glanced at the sky and noticed the radio-waves.

"What the... Are those... radio-waves?" Maria asked.

"Sly..." Slyveon replied in amazement. Dedenne seemed to have sensed it as it jumped out of Lyn's bag!

"Huh!? Hey! Where are you going!? Wait!" Lyn shouted as she ran after the Antenna Pokémon. The Maria and Slyveon turned, noticing another chase going on. The Hawlucha Boy narrowed his eyes.

"Dedenne must've sensed it, too! Could it be another one of Clemont's inventions?" Maria asked himself, with Slyveon shrugged her head in question. But, seeing that Lyn and Dedenne were far ahead, they ignored those thoughts at first.

The chase began with Slyveon and Maria running after Lyn and Dedenne. "H-Hey! Hold it right there!" Maria called.

"Sly! Slyveon!" Slyveon shouted as they ran after the two little ones.

* * *

Clemont frowned at his machine, seeing that the energy level didn't seem to fit right.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked. The Lumiose Gym Leader looked back, explaining his guessed problem.

"I think it needs more power to function more correctly!" Clemont explained. Ash narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Alright, Pikachu! Give it more power!" Ash called. Pikachu sighed, before shooting a more power Thunderbolt attack.

The energy level of the machine started to nearly reach the top, as more power shot from the solar ray.

"Are you sure that this is safe?" Serena asked as she covered her mouth in doubt.

"Yeah, I think that your invention is starting to explode again." Kiku said nervously that was gonna be happen.

"Don't worry about it! Science can do anything!" Clemont assured.

"Okay, Pikachu! Just keep it going!" Ash called. However, as he said that, the machine began to overload, causing it to shake!

The electricity inside the machine exploded, taking everyone else with the explosion, too. They all screamed as they were shocked and knocked back onto the ground, with the machine getting destroyed.

As the smoke passed, everyone except Pikachu and Pichu had their hairs puffed up.

"Ugh..." Ash groaned as he slowly got up.

"Another Clemont's invention failed." Kiku mumbled as he was starting to stand up.

"Yep... I knew it..." Serena sighed, shaking her head.

"This machine went boom, too!" Bonnie pointed out in no surprise. Both Pikachu and Pichu all blinked in surprise to see that the invention had exploded and failed the group once again.

"Well, at least none of us got hurt." Alfred said sheepishly.

"Yeah... To think that it was functioning perfectly!" Clemont groaned. The Kanto trainer sighed as he put his puffed hair back to normal.

"Looks like we're gonna have to search for that little girl and Maria by foot again!" Ash sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Serena agreed, frowning.

But, before anyone else could react or move, there was a familiar voice came by, saying Pichu's name. "Oh! Pichu!" A girl called out.

Everyone turned, with Pichu excitedly running out of Bonnie's bag. The small Electric Type ran to the teenage girl running towards it as it leapt to the girl's arms.

"Pichu! Oh, thank goodness!" The girl exclaimed happily.

The two hugged each other, before the teenager remembered something.

"Oh... But, where is Lyn?" The girl asked. Pichu cocked its head in confusion, which instantly answered the question.

"Uh... Are you?" Clemont called.

The girl looked up, noticing the group.

"Hold on... I remember you all back at the Pokémon Center!" The girl recalled as Kiku widened his eyes.

"Uh... Does that mean that you're Pichu's trainer?" Kiku asked.

"Yes... Yes, I am! My name's Lena! Were you the ones that found Pichu?" Lena asked. Serena frowned as she shook her head.

"I'm not sure if found is the right word..." Serena answered.

Bonnie was frantic as she jumped to the question of where Dedenne could be. "Dedenne!? Where is Dedenne!?" Bonnie shrieked.

Lena blinked in surprise before Clemont suggested a better place to talk. So, everyone headed near the fountain of the park, where the group explained about the accidental bag switch.

"Dedenne, huh?... It's probably with my little sister, Lyn..." Lena guessed, which Ash asked once again.

"Okay... So, where is she?" Ash asked. The older sister of Lyn shook her head with a frown.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know..." Lena answered, much to the group's shock.

"So... What happened?" Serena asked. Lena looked down at Pichu, and took a guess of her little sister's current location.

"Lyn probably realized that she had the wrong bag! I would think that she is looking for Pichu, now!" Lena explained with a sigh.

"I see... But, you say that you don't know, right?" Alfred asked.

"I don't! I've been looking everywhere for her just now! For all I know, she could've left town!" Lena guessed.

"But hold on... Maria and Slyveon left us, because maybe she found your little sister!" Serena guessed.

"Maria?" Lena asked in confusion.

"She's a friend of ours who has a Slyveon! She's got to be with Lyn!" Kiku assured.

"We all should hurry, then!" Alfred suggested, with the others agreeing.

"You're right! Let's all split up and search for the widest area we could think of!" Ash suggested.

"Yeah! Let's all give it our all!" Serena agreed.

"Right!" "Pichu!" Everyone, even Pichu agreed with the decision.

So, with that settled, the group and Lena made their ways to different directions to search for Lyn, Dedenne, Maria and Slyveon.

* * *

The chase for Lyn and Dedenne led both Maria and Slyveon out of town, to where the fields of berries were.

"Where are you going!? Slow down, please!" Lyn yelled, running after Dedenne.

"Dedenne! Wait! Hold it right there!" Maria shouted

"Sly Slyveon!" Slyveon called out as they kept running. As they were all running, Lyn blinked, seeing where Dedenne might be going.

"Hey... I think the Pokémon Center might be that way!" Lyn guessed. The guess caused Maria to look where they were going. Dedenne was running towards the berry field, causing the dark brunette nation to frown.

"Since when does a Pokémon Center settle with the berries?" Maria asked herself, with Slyveon frowning. The three all gave chase to the Antenna Pokémon, until it ran out of sight.

"Great... Dedenne is gone... Again!" Maria groaned as she slumped down, feeling tired of this situation.

"Sly Slyveon..." Slyveon sighed, comforting her best friend with a pat on the shoulder.

"But... Where are we now?" Lyn asked, looking around.

"I'm guessing this is what attracted Dedenne. A berry field..." Maria answered as he got up. The three walked across the field, searching for Dedenne.

As they were walking, Lyn widened her eyes, noticing the Electric Type.

"Ah! There it is!" Lyn exclaimed as she ran over to where she saw Dedenne disappear to.

"Hey, wait!" Maria called.

She and Slyveon ran after the girl, until she stopped to look underneath the bushes. "Hey! There you- AH!?" Lyn started, then shrieked.

"What..." Maria started as she looked down as well.

She then widened her eyes to see that Dedenne was being chased by a Beedrill while holding a few berries in its mouth!

"Gah! Beedrill!" Maria yelped as she jumped back. Slyveon glared at the Bug Type, ready to battle.

However, the Bug-Poison Type didn't seem to notice the human, the nation and Slyveon as its attention was focused on Dedenne. It lunged at Dedenne was a Poison Sting attack! Dedenne got out of the way, but the ribbon was ripped off of it.

The blow blew the Antenna Pokémon into the air as Maria and Slyveon gasped. "Ah!" "Dedenne, no!" "Slyv!" The three gasped. However, their worries were gone when Dedenne shot a Thundershock attack!

It zapped Beedrill before the Bug Type flew away to escape. "Whoa..." "Sly..." Maria and Slyveon were amazed at the power as Lyn squealed in triumph.

"Oh wow! You're really, really strong!" Lyn complimented.

Dedenne smirked as he bragged for his first victory. However, a few seconds passed as more Beedrill flew by angrily. Lyn screamed as she held onto the Antenna Pokémon tightly.

"Great... There's more of them! Run!" Maria yelled. She grabbed Lyn's hand, forcing her to run alongside her and Slyveon.

"AH! HELP!" Lyn cried, seeing the Beedrill group flying towards them.

Suddenly, Lyn tripped, causing her to squeal and let go of Maria's hand.

"What... NO!" Maria yelled, seeing that she lost Lyn's grip. The girl was surrounded by the Beedrill group, as she screamed in fright.

"No good... Slyveon! Give them a piece of your Moonblast!" Maria shouted. Slyveon nodded and shot the light pink ball, which exploded in the middle of the Beedrill group.

The Beedrill group was weakened, but they weren't finished yet. They turned their attention to Maria and Slyveon as they got ready.

"Hey! Why don't you all pick on someone your own sizes!" Maria taunted.

"Sly Slyveon!" Slyveon taunted, showing them a come gesture. One of the Beedrills grew ticked off as it shot into the air to attack.

"H-Hey... LOOK OUT!" "Dedenne!" Lyn and Dedenne screamed.

Before anyone else could react, a Thunderbolt zapped the attacking Beedrill, much to the humans, Dedenne's, and Slyveon's surprise. "That was... Thunderbolt!? But, that could only mean..." Maria started.

Her shock was interrupted by a familiar voice and people running towards him and the little girl. "Lyn!" "Maria! Slyveon!" Lena and Kiku shouted out.

"It's Lena!" "Kiku? Everyone?" Lyn and Maria replied.

The little girl ran for her little sister, as the two hugged each other. "Lyn, are you okay?" Lena asked.

"Y-Yeah! This nice girl and her Pokémon here saved me!" Lyn answered as she sniffled a little.

"Maria! How about you?" Serena asked in concern.

"I'm fine, thanks. And you all couldn't have picked a better time to help!" Maria complimented.

"Slyv!" Slyveon replied with a nod.

She stood between Pikachu and Dedenne, as the three all nodded to each other. "Hiro!" "Dedenne!" "Slyveon!" Kiku, Clemont, and Maria shouted out. Their Pokémon were ready as the boys shouted out their attacks.

"Use Thunderbolt!" "Moonblast, let's go!" "Dedenne, use Thundershock!" The three attacks zapped and exploded on the Beedrill group, sending them away flying into the air!

Once they were all gone, Maria smirked, making a triumphant fist. "Yes!" "Yay, Dedenne!" Ash and Bonnie cheered. Clemont's sister ran over to her Electric Type as she embraced the Antenna Pokémon.

Lyn smiled, before tears streamed out of her eyes.

"WAAHH! I'm... sorry!" Lyn wailed as she hugged her older sister. Lena smiled softly as she hugged her little sister back.

"Now, it's alright. I'm just glad that you're okay." Lena assured.

Lyn kept crying as Bonnie watched. She felt tears coming out of her eyes too, as she started to sniffle a little. Dedenne blinked in surprise as it looked up at its caretaker, who started to cry.

"Oh... Dedenne... I'm so sorry... WAAHHH!" Bonnie yelled as she started to cry. Clemont sighed in relief as he comforted his little sister. The two little girls cried before they stopped a little.

At the same time, Ash's and Alfred's stomachs growled, causing them to feel a little embarrassed.

"Uh... I guess, I should be sorry, too..." Ash sighed.

"Yeah. Me too." Alfred chuckled sheepishly.

Everyone laughed at the Kanto trainer's and nation's embarrassment as they all prepared for supper.

* * *

Supper was ready as Clemont prepared the food. Kiku helped out too as they spread the meal around the table. Serena and Maria poured some tea to drink.

"Alright, dig in, everyone! It's all ready!" Serena exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Lena thanked as Ash grinned at the meal set up.

"It looks delicious!" Ash admitted as he got ready to eat. Lena looked at the dark brunette nation, saying her words of thanks.

"Maria, right? I'd like to thank you and Slyveon for taking care of Lyn for me! I don't think that she would still be here if you haven't been around..." Lena thanked, causing Maria to smile back.

"It's nothing, Lena. I'm just glad to be helpful." Maria replied with smile on her faces. Serena then noticed both Dedenne and Pichu sighing.

"Dedenne? Pichu? Aren't you two going to eat?" Serena asked. Both Electric Type shook their heads in response, saying something like they were full of some sort.

"Dedenne..." "Pichu!" The two called out.

That caused both Lena and Clemont to glare at their little sisters as they got up, calling out to them.

"Stop right there, Lyn! Have you been giving out snacks AGAIN?" Lena snapped.

"Bonnie! I told you-!" Clemont snapped, causing the two girls to cringe as they nervously looked back. Slowly and cautiously, the two little girls turned to face their older siblings before sticking their tongue out.

They then ran off, resulting for Clemont and Lena to chase after them! Maria, Kiku, Alfred, Ash, and Serena all watched, with Pikachu, Slyveon, Dedenne, and Pichu as they all laughed nervously at the sibling battle.

"I missed them already, guys." Maria sadly smiled as Alfred patted her shoulder to comfort.

"I know, but don't worry. We will return our dimension as soon Artie find the right spell." Alfred assured.

"Yeah. He will figure it out the spell to return our home" Kiku said as the three nations looked up the sky, hoping that they, including Arthur, Matthew, Francis, Yao, Feliciano, Antonio and Elizaveta will return their dimension.

* * *

 **And cut! That's awesome, everyone!**

 **Philippines: You giving me a wild goose chase. (sweatdropped)**

 **Hehehehehe... Sorry Piri-chan.**

 **Bonnie: At least, I'm happy that Dedenne return to me. Thanks, Piri-chan.**

 **Philippines: It's was nothing (blushed modesty)**

 **Okay, review me for more stories. Until next time. Paalam~!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ninja Training

**Yo! Leinne here and 1 week to go before Christmas. I hope you that what you're planning today for this story.**

 **America: Yeah! Christmas is coming! I've planning this month!**

 **Wow. You look happy. Are you planning again a party?**

 **America: Of course it is, Leinne-chan. Are you planning something?**

 **Yup, but it is a suprise. You have figure at the end of chapter. Me, Bonnie and Hungary were planning for my favorite couples.**

 **Everyone: 0_0**

 **Okay. Onto the show!**

* * *

The gang spent some time in the Pokémon Center to have their Pokémon checked out by Nurse Joy.

"So what should we do for the time being?" Clemont asked.

"Well for now, I guess all we can do is be patient." Kiku said.

After Nurse Joy checked their Pokémon and all is well, the gang then set off down Route 5 to get to Cyllage City for Ash's, Alfred's and Kiku's next Gym Badges. After keeping the pace up for four hours, everyone agreed to stop and have lunch. After setting everything up,Clemont and Kiku made a lunch that's completely new to Ash and three nations.

"So what did we make Clemont?" Maria asked as she sat down along Kiku and Alfred.

"It's Cassoulet, a Kalos specialty," Clemont said while serving everyone a plate. Ash, Kiku, Alfred and Maria grabbed a spoonful and immediately their taste buds exploded in goodness.

"Wow, this is great, how you know how to make this?" Alfred asked

"Wow. It's so delicious! May I have this recipe? I will make this when we return our home." Maria said as she enjoyed her meal.

"Thank you. Our dad is mainly at work most of the day,so It was up to me to do all the cooking and cleaning for me and Bonnie." Clemont explained that he been doing since he was younger.

"That's one of the many things a potential wife will look for." Bonnie said with Dedenne agreeing as well.

"And how many times have I told you? I'm can look for my own girlfriend, thank you very much!" Clemont frankly said.

"Ok, I got to ask what's the deal with that?" Ash asked curiously.

"Yeah. What is finding a girlfriend for Clemont anyway?" Alfred asked.

"Well my brother is devoted to his inventions and I can't look after him forever so it's my duty as a sister to find a wife for him." Bonnie explained with pride.

"Aww that's so sweet of you,Bonnie." Serena said as Maria nodded.

"Surely, you don't agree?!" Clemont said, shocked at Serena's response.

"Hey you guys are free to do whatever you think is right." Kiku said as he drank his tea that he prepared earlier before continuing.

"But Clemont seriously, you got to teach me how to make this." He said.

"It would actually be an honor to offer cooking lessons to a friend of mine." Clemont said as he smiled.

"I was thinking between friends." Kiku said, hopefully this doesn't go over Clemont's head.

"That too."

* * *

After lunch Ash decided to train along with Froakie.

"Alright ready for some special training?"Froakie nodded and he and Ash walked up to an open area next a huge waterfall.

"Yeah, this is perfect." Ash said then began.

"Wow, quite a view." Maria complimented on the sencery.

"A perfect place for training." Kiku agreed.

"Cool! We can train here for our second gym badge!" Alfred said as he was getting ready to train his Pòkemon.

"It's beautiful." Serena said while the blond siblings agreed with her.

"You know maybe I should start training again." Kiku said as he went to another part of the area to train along with his Pokémon.

He then released Samurott and Sceptile to begin, he then ready himself as he was going to train along with them.

"Alright guys, we going to train offensive capability while maintaining decisive thinking, by that it will be triple threat. If you get hit once you're done, ok?" Drake explain the training exercise.

Both Pokémon nodded and took stance. Samurott then rushed Raichu with a Razor Shell, but Sceptile sprang upward using his blade and use an Leaf Blade on Kiku while coming down, but Kiku saw this and slided forward to avoid it. Kiku channeled his Aura to add a free flow through his strikes while Sceptile's speed made him agile enough to evade him. Sceptile tried to fire a Dragon Pulse at Kiku but he was able to use his hands to keep it at bay. Meanwhile Samurott was charging at the both of them while both Kiku and Sceptile were distracted. While still keeping the Dragon Pulse at bay Kiku noticed Samurott was charging at them, and then tried to redirect his hands to ricochet the Dragon Pulse towards him. Samurott saw this and did a narrow maneuver to avoid it while coming in close and prepared another Razor Shell. Both Kiku and Sceptile saw this and pushed back to avoid Samurott's Razor Shell.

"Not bad, you guys. Okay, let's continue our training."

Samurott circled around to the opposite end of Kiku. Kiku now stood in between both Pokémon. There Sceptile charge in with Leaf Blade while Samurott did the same with with Razor Shell. As they closed in Kiku prepared and at the right moment, he jumped high and both Pokémon's attacks connected causing them to struggle to overpower the other, but they failed to notice the human up above. When they realized that it was too late. Kiku free dived and fired an Aura Sphere at both Pokémon, successfully hitting them. When the smoke cleared both Pokémon were busy dusting themselves off since they realized like that, they lost.

"Not bad guys, just remember that when you're facing more then one opponent, you can use them against each other, whether be advantage or distraction." Kiku explained while both Pokémon nodded at this.

"Wow! I never thought both of them can be so into training,especially Kiku." Said Serena while looking at the both of them.

"Kiku is always trains during his free time. I even train with him, including my young brother, Luzon." Maria explained as she watched Kiku training his Pòkemon.

"I got to say I never expected him to actually train along with them." Bonnie said with stars in her eyes, she thought Kiku couldn't look any more cooler.

"It must be a his doing from your dimension, right?." Clemont said, believing that's the only solution as Maria nodded.

"Alright Froakie, use Bubble on that rock." Froakie then fired a barrage of bubble at a big rock, nearly destroying it.

"Alright, that's good Froakie." Ash said.

Suddenly Froakie then sensed something. "No, not good enough." A voice rang through the forest.

"What was that?" Ash said as he looked around forest.

"So much potential." It said.

"Who's there." Alfred said angrily.

Everyone was still wondering where it was.

"Not enough training" it said, while Maria use her Psychic to find the source of the voice. She saw a rare signature along a tree, and realized it. "There!"

Froakie used a Water Pulse at the tree only to reveal part of the bark to be paper.

"Impressive" everyone turned around to a boy around Ash's age in a blue ninja robes along with a frog Pokémon in two shades of blue with yellow eyes with black corneas. Along with a white scarf around the neck.

"Hello everyone." He introduced along with his Pokémon. Alfred scanned it with his Pokédex.

" _Frogadier, The Bubble Frog Pokémon and the evolve form of swiftness is unparalleled, it can scale a tower of 2,000 feet in one minute, and can throw bubble-covered pebbles with precise control, hitting empty cans up to a hundred feet."_

"That's some speed and precision." Kiku said.

Frogadier then tried to attack Alfred with Quick Attack, but Alfred manage to grab him while he did a Leg Sweep, causing Frogadier to fall.

"Not fast enough." Alfred smirked.

"Wow, no one being able to catch my Frogadier." He said.

"Got to think fast to be fast, what I always say." Alfred said as he grinning

"What do you mean not good enough?!" Ash inteverned.

"Your Froakie needs more training,it isn't strong enough." The boy said.

This angered Ash but Froakie was the one most upset about this boy and his Pokémon calling him weak.

"My Froakie is just as strong as any other ok?" Ash declared defending his Pokémon while Froakie agreed as well.

"Prove it, have a Pokémon battle with my Frogadiar." He challenged

"I accept/Froakie!" They accepted as battle began.

"Alright, Froakie use Pound." Froakie then rushes in and his paw glowed white.

"Dodge it, Frogadier." With unimaginable speed Frogadier managed to dodge Froakie easily.

"Alright, use Bubble." Froakie then jump up and fired at Frogadier.

"Use the tree branches to dodge." He said. Frogadiar used the trees to his advantage while Froakie tried to hit him using Bubble.

"Use Water Pulse." Frogadier fired a ball of water at Froakie.

"Froakie, look out!" Froakie narrowly dodged the Water Ball, but the Water Pulse impacted in front of it causing smoke to blind Froakie.

"Now, use Quick Attack." Frogadier attacked through the smoke with lightning speed, hitting the blind Pokémon in succession.

"Froakie!" Ash screamed, hoping that Froakie survived that.

"That's it, no one has been able to continue after getting hit by Frogadiar's Quick Attack." He said.

Froakie disagree and fired a Water Pulse at Frogadier, but Frogadier managed to grab in mid air and reflect it back, hitting Froakie. Froakie was seriously damaged, but it refused to give up.

"Froakie, Froakie wait...its over." Ash said as he tried to restrain Froakie from attacking. Eventually Froakie gave in and calmed down.

* * *

Ash gave Froakie an Oran Berry to help it regain its strength.

"I'm sorry about your Froakie." He apologized.

Ash nodded and agree that all is well. The boy decided to properly introduce himself.

"It's nice to meet at of you. I'm Sanpei and I'm a Ninja in training." He said along with Frogadier.

Everyone else introduce themselves while Kiku spoke up.

"So a Ninja huh?" Kiku said

"Yep, my family have been Ninja for generations and I'm on a journey to become one myself along with Frogadiar." Sanpei explained.

"Wow, that's some feat to achieve." Kiku said.

"Well, it's great to meet all of you. I'll be seeing you all down the road." Sanpei said turned around and walks off, but Ash suddenly stopped him.

"Wait, tell me." Ash said.

Sanpei knew what he was going to asked.

"You lacked training,there wasn't much strategy in our battle." Sanpei said.

Ash didn't enjoyed what he was told, regardless he was also right, he should guilded Froakie more efficiently and blamed himself for Froakie getting hurt in the process. Ash thought of something and asked Sanpei a favor.

"Teach me." Ash said.

"Come again?" Sanpei asked.

"Teach me, teach us how to be stronger like you." Ash replied.

"Are you sure? My training is very difficult and hard work." Sanpei asked to be certain.

"Yes, please teach the both of us." Ash said while Froakie asked as well.

After a moment Sanpei finally agree to train them.

"Very well, but on one condition. You must take this seriously." Sanpei stated. Ash and Froakie nodded at his request, both took their training very serious.

Meanwhile Bonnie was taking in interest in this Ninja training and Serena decided to help her and made her a pink ninja robe for her to wear. She also made a White one for Dedenne and a Yellow one for Pikachu.

"Wow, she really enjoys theatrics, doesn't she?" Maria said as she watched Bonnie along with Pikachu and Dedenne pretend to sneak around trees.

"Well she is little girl so you can't blame her for having too much energy." Said Serena.

"I don't blame her. She just reminds me a lot of myself when I was her age." Maria admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile Sanpei and Frogadier began training Ash and Froakie.

"So if you want to improve on Froakie's speed, the best move Froakie and learn is Quick Attack. By using Quick Attack requires a lot of muscle towards the legs, so by increasing muscle, your legs should be able to have the strength to run faster." Sanoei explained as Ash and Froakie nodded in understand.

Clemont's eye shined as he unveil a new invention. "The Future is now thanks to Science CLEMONTIC GEAR on."

Clemont then revealed some sort of footwear with springs on the bottom.

"With this device the wearer can increase leg mass three times then normal. All you got to do is ste-AAHHHAHHHHHAHHH!" Clemont explain while demonstrating, but then his invention send him sky high.

"*whistle* sign me up!" Maria said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Is he going to-" Sanpei asked but Bonnie cut in.

"He'll be ok, he does this all the time." Bonnie proposed.

"Poor Clemont. Do you think that he will be okay?" Kiku asked Alfred in concern.

"Dude, he will be all right. After all he's strong!" Alfred laughed while Kiku sweatdropped.

* * *

Sanpei then explained the instructions while Ash and Froakie took note of this. They started to hop left and right in place and encouraged them to do the same. Ash and Froakie started to hop in place while Sanpei encouraged him to go faster and faster over time. After a while Ash and Froakie were hopping in place fast enough to keep up with Sanpei and Frogadier.

Next they decided to test Froakie's leg movements so they went to nearby pond to train.

"Alright, next up, Froakie you think you could reach that island without sinking?" Froakie and Ash were dumbstruck by this.

"Wait, you saying that Froakie can move fast enough to run on water?" Ash asked.

Sanpei snapped his fingers as Frogadiar took off the edge and into the water, but he never sank, instead he ran all the way to the island. Ash and Froakie were impressed by this and were excited to try.

"If Frogadier can do it so can you Froakie." Froakie nodded and took off, but sank after the first few seconds.

"Froakie needs to move his legs faster." Said Sanpei.

After a few more tries, Froakie still couldn't reach the island without sinking. Meanwhile Frogadier laughed at the attempts his pre-evolution sinking into the water. Enraged by this Froakie got out of water back on land, took a running stance, and took off as fast as it could.

"Alright Froakie, you can do it!" Ash encouraged him along with the others.

At last Froakie made it to island without sinking and gloated at Frogadiar's face for underestimating it. Frogadiar just shrugged it off, believing it was all luck.

* * *

Lastly Sanpei took them a remote part of the forest to test their agility.

"Alright, we're gonna jump from branch to branch, and vine to vine to test Froakie's agility. That includes you as well Ash." Ash nodded as both trainers and Pokémon jumped up top and started hopping from branch to branch.

While both Pokémon were ahead due to superior speed both were still try to outmatch the other. Meanwhile Ash and Sanpei continued to catch up but Ash was a bit behind due to nearly falling, but quickly recover. As they were finishing up,Frogadiar, Froakie, and Sanpei landed at the cliff at the end of the forest, but Ash overdid it, sending him over and cause him to freefall down.

"AAAHHHHHAHHAH!" Ash screamed while falling until he felt something on his ankle. Sanpei managed to rope Ash in by his ankle and pulled him up with Froakie's and Frogadiar's help. After pulling him up each took a breather.

"Ash it's imperative of you, make sure to stay alert and mindful of your surroundings." Sanpei scolded while Ash apologized for this.

* * *

They decided to take a quick break so Serena and Maria made Macarons the previous day and decided now would be a good time to eat them. They decided to rest up next to this big tree,while Ash decided to asked something.

"So, what made you decide to go on a journey Sanpei?" He asked.

"I want to grow more as a ninja trainer, my goal is to one day be able to beat my brothers who are the strongest trainers in my village." Sanpei said.

"Wow, that's an interesting goal." Alfred said.

"Yep, my brother Nehei is the second strongest trainer in the village, but my older brother Ippei is the strongest. I heard he is scheduled to take the position as Village Chieftain." Sanpei explained.

"Wow that's really incredible Sanpei." Clemont said praising him. Sanpei and Frogadier shrugged it off and turned to Ash.

"What about you Ash?" He asked.

"Easy, I'm on a journey to become a Pokémon Master." Ash said

"Pokémon Master huh? A long and hard road, but worth more in the end." Ash nodded at what he said. Even through he's on this journey it takes time and training to achieve, but Ash knew this and vowed to himself and his Pokémon to make the journey all the way.

After taking a break, Ash and Sanpei decided to resume on their training. They then decided to to finally test what they learn on the boulders nearly.

"Alright lets test your Quick Attack on these rocks, like so." Frogadier landed a Quick Attack on one of the rocks, breaking it to bits.

"There, now you try" Said Sanpei.

"Alright, Froakie use Quick Attack." Froakie then speeds up and hits the rock with great force, but the rock didn't bulge. Froakie then tried once again but the rock refuses to break. For the third time Froakie then tried to break the rock but then a metallic star got in the way then exploded,which blinded them.

"Umm...what..is...that." Sanpei asked. Ash and he see a big purple Meowth robot dressed as a ninja.

"Ha! Prepare for trouble." Said

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"to unite all people from within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To expand our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"Uh..that's...an annoying nuisance." Ash sheepishly said.

"And trouble." Alfred said as he, Kiku and Maria ran to them along with the others.

"Ha, surprised, now we're here for those Frogs if you don't mind." Said Meowth.

"Not gonna happen."Alfred, Kiku and Maria said as they took out their pokeballs until Ash stopped them.

"Wait Alfred, we got this." Ash stopped him as three nations nodded, lowered their Pokéball and went aside.

"Really Froakie/Frogadier." Both Pokémon ready and charged forward to attack.

"Use Quick Attack to close in, follow it by Water Pulse." Both then rush in to attack but Froakie was falling behind and Team Rocket's machine was still launching metal stars at them.

But one of the stars imploded close to Froakie pushing him back. Frogadier saw this, but failed to notice the net casted by Team Rocket and got caught.

"Frogadier!" Sanpei said worriedly as he saw his Pokémon caught in a net.

"Froakie, help Frogadiar." Froakie then tried to rush in while avoiding more nets launched by Team Rocket.

The more nets that came, the faster Froakie got, but eventually Froakie was fast enough to create after images of himself. Ash saw this and realized Froakie just learn Double Team.

"Huh...that's unexpected." Sanpei said, since they were trying to teach Froakie Quick Attack, but another result came unexpected.

"Alright, use Bubble to free Frogadiar." All the images fired a Bubble Attack at the net holding Frogadiar, freeing him.

Team Rocket were enrage that they managed to free Frogadier but were now worried at the looks on the "twerps" faces. Ash and Sanpei agreed to another combine assault and Froakie and Frogadiar then ran forward towards the robot.

"Use Water Pulse!" They said.

Both Bubble Frogs got close and launched two balls of water at the mech. The combine attack managed to knock the mech down to the ground, Ash decided to finish it.

"Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and fired a powerful Thunderbolt at the robot, destroying it and sending Team Rocket off.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The trio said as they flew sky high.

Both Pokémon hi-five as their trainers congratulated them on their efforts. Meanwhile Drake and the others came over.

"Wow, I got to say. You had me worried when Frogadier got captured." Alfred said.

"I got to say that Froakie learn Double Team quickly turn the odds against Team Rocket." Maria stated.

"Even tho we were training to use Quick Attack, Double Team can really help us in our Gym Battle at the Cyllage Gym." Ash said.

Everyone agreed to his statement as Double Team can be used in different situations. Hours pass and Sanpei was getting really to set off and was saying goodbye to everyone.

"Take care Sanpei." Kiku said.

"Thanks everyone. I sure hope to see you all down the road once again." He said.

"Hey Sanpei. Next time we meet, let's have another battle." Ash declared.

"I'll hold you to that Ash." Sanpei said as he shook Ash's hand while everyone thought they would make good rivals in the long run. Sanpei and Frogadiar waved goodbye as did the others,there they head down the road to Cyllage City as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **And cut! Thank you everyone for doing this chapter.**

 **Everyone: You welcome. ^^**

 **And also, I have a suprise.**

 **Serena: Really?**

 **Of course. It's for you, Ash, Piri-chan, America and Japan.**

 **Japan, America, Philippines and Ash: (excited) What is it?**

 **You have to look up (pointed up the ceiling.)**

 **Japan, America, Philippines, Serena and Ash: (confused. Looked up the ceiling and saw a mistletoe. Blushing crazily) YOU GONNA KIDDING ME, LEINNE-CHAN!**

 **Nope. You know the rules: you have to kiss on the lips. If you don't, I forced you to kiss. (Crossed her arms)**

 **Serena: (sighed and blushed) Hey Ash.**

 **Ash: Yeah. (Blushed)**

 **Serena: I don't have to do this.**

 **Ash: But why- (got kissed by Serena. He suprised and kissed her back)**

 **Serena: (suprised) Ash, That's means you're my boyfriend?**

 **Ash: Yup. Of course it is. I love you, Serena (smiled).**

 **Serena: I love you too, Ash. (she and Ash kissed again and Leinne and Bonnie captured the picture using cellphone and camera.)**

 **I treasure it forever (fangirl squealing)**

 **Bonnie: Me too! ( same thing with Leinne.)**

 **Japan: Hey Piri-chan. I got something to tell you. It's really important. ( blushed shyly)**

 **America: Me too. I really want to say something.**

 **Philippines: Sure, what it is? (blushed)**

 **Japan and America: I LOVE YOU, PHILIPPINES! MAHAL KITA!**

 **Philippines: Ehhhhhh! You guys- (Japan kissed her on the lips, followed by America.)**

 **Kyahhhhhh! So much shipping moments! And that's it for now! PAALAN AND MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Getting the Pòkeflute

**Hello everyone and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry for the long update because I am thinking for my new story but it's kinda weird.**

 **Ash: It's okay. I believe you Leinne-chan.**

 **Awww.. Thank you. And can't wait for New Year! Goodbye 2016 and hello 2017!**

 **America: Yehey! Party!**

 **It sure was. Btw where's Piri-chan?**

 **Bonnie: She needs to cool down after the kiss.**

 **Really!? Anyway, Onto the show!**

* * *

After been on the road for two hours, the group finally arrived at Camphrier Town.

"So this is Camphrier Town." Ash said.

"The Town Map says it's a place where you can taste the ages." Serena said.

"What does 'taste the ages' mean?" Bonnie said.

"It means the town has a wealth of history with a lot of old buildings still standing." Clemont said.

A loud, ear-piercing roar echoed through the air. Ash and his friends, including the three nations clamped their hands over their ears, but the sound still penetrated. Just as suddenly as it happened, it stopped.

"What the heck was that?" Alfred said.

Kiku noticed a woman sweeping the sidewalk. "Excuse me, but what was that awful sound just now?" he said.

The woman didn't answer, like she completely ignored Kiku. He sweatdropped. "Excuse me?!"

The woman looked up and noticed them.

"Huh?!" she said. She reached up and pulled a pair of earplugs out of her ears.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"What was that noise that just went off?"

"Oh... Follow me." The woman picked up her broom and walked down the streets. The kids glanced at each other and they followed her. They noticed the citizens of the town setting up banners and decorations, chattering excitedly about what they assumed to be the same topic and the reason for all the hustle and bustle.

The woman led them to the center of the town. "Look, over there."

They saw a Snorlax sleeping there. "So that Snorlax has been making that noise?" Ash asked with the woman nodding. Meanwhile Serena then decided to scan it.

 _"Snorlax,The Sleeping Pokémon, When its belly is full,it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger,so it's safe to bounce on its belly."_

"So why is there a Snorlax sleeping in the center of town?" Maria asked.

"Because today marks the Snorlax Festival." She said while everyone wondered what she was talking about.

She told them about how Snorlax came down from the mountains. From there it ate all the crops roots from the fields after the town's harvest. Everyone was confused by this, since the last thing a farmer needed is for its crops to be eaten by a glutenous Pokémon. She told that it's ok since while Snorlax ate the roots, it plows the fields which gives the town a better harvest the next year. She told them about how the festival honors Snorlax for helping the town by the people offering fruit and berries to show their gratitude. At the end of the festival the lord of Shabboneau Castle played the Pokéflute to soothe Snorlax as it danced back to the mountains.

"Wow so Snorlax is part of the lifestyle here." Alfred said.

"Yep, the town and Snorlax always had a symbolic relationship since days of old." She said.

"So the town prosper since then." Ash said.

"Yes, but sadly that relationship is now at risk." The lady said. Everyone wondered why would Snorlax now be trouble.

"You see the festival will start soon, but for the past couple of days after Snorlax ate the crops and plowed our fields, it then settled here in the square and it's been sleeping ever since. Its constant and loud snoring makes it difficult for the town to get by and we can't sleep at night. To make matters worse Lord Shabboneau refuses to play the Pokéflute to soothe Snorlax, if he doesn't play Snorlax maybe never wake up and the festival will be ruin." The woman explained as Snorlax snored again, creating another ear-shattering roar.

Clemont readjusted his glasses and presented one of his inventions. "Don't worry about that because the future is now thanks to science CLEMONTIC GEAR on!"

Clemont then presented a small old-school alarm clock with arms and legs with a diner bell on top. "I use it to get Bonnie out of bed and I'm confident that it'll wake up Snorlax. I call it the Bonnie-out-of-bed-o-Matic." Clemont said with pride.

"Isn't that just called an Alarm Clock?" Serena questioned.

"Nope, this is more then just a simple Alarm Clock as it will wake up Snorlax." Clemont stated.

"Clemont I don't mean to burst your bubble but the only ways to wake up a Snorlax is Hunger, very impressive training to call it on command, and the Pokéflute." Kiku said, he had a hunch that this won't turn out well.

"Well, you could add my invention to the list. Power on." Clemont pressed the alarm clock as it started to ring.

"RING, RING, RING!" The device said loudly while using its arms to ring the bell on top. This never worked since the thing was just as loud as Snorlax itself and everyone covered their ears over the noise.

"It's so loud!" Bonnie whimpered as Dedenne covered his ears and took cover in Bonnie's bag.

"This is worse than a ordinary alarm clock!" Alfred yelled.

To make it worse Snorlax started to snore once again.

"Ahahahahhhhh!" Everyone yell as both made enough noise to feel the vibrations from both of them.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Make it stop! My ears! It's hurt!" Maria said weakly as she painfully covered her ears.

"I can't take this anymore! Clemont! Do something!" Serena shouted.

"I don't think so. It's starting to explode!" Clemont stated.

As the Vibrations got stronger, Clemont's device reached its limit and was getting ready to explode. Kiku saw it barely and set up an Aura Shield and protect himself, Maria and Bonnie as the device then exploded. Everyone else was then covered in soot and dust after the smoke cleared.

"Another failed invention big bro." Bonnie said not really surprised since every time he used that contraption when it rings, it blew, leaving the little girl in soot as she woke up in the morning.

Around them, the townspeople mumbled with concern. Ash, Alfred and their friends were starting to worry that the townspeople talking about to get rid of Snorlax if they were no getting enough sleep peacefully.

"The only way Snorlax will be able to wake up is if the lord of Shabboneau Castle plays the Poké Flute." the woman said.

"Then why don't we ask him to come down?" Serena said.

"The townspeople have asked several times, but he always makes up an excuse for why he can't."

"Then we'll go and ask!" Ash said.

"You will?"

"If we tell him what's going on, he'll definitely say yes!" Kiku said.

* * *

"Hellooo?!" Ash called as they stood in front of the drawbridge to Shabboneau Castle. The bridge lowered, and an elderly servant approached them and bowed.

"Hello. How can I help you?" he said.

"We'd like to talk to Lord Shabboneau on behalf of all the people of Camphrier Town." Maria stated.

"Well, you certainly have traveled a long way. Please, come."

They entered the throne room. The end of the room was blocked off by a large curtain.

"Presenting the master of this castle, Lord Shabboneau!"

The curtains separated.

Seated in the throne, kicking his stubby legs in the air, was a very short, very stout man with blond hair and beady blue eyes.

"Shabboneau Bon Bon!" Lord Shabboneau cried. "So tell me, what brings you to my castle?"

"We need your help. Please play the flute at this year's festival like you always do!" Kiku said.

Shabboneau tensed. He jumped out of his throne and walked away. "That is not up for discussion!"

"But Snorlax is asleep in the town square, and we need the Poké Flute to wake it up!" Clemont said.

Shabboneau whimpered from behind the curtain and peeked his head out. "I would if I could, but... no can do! I'm allergic to the flute now!"

"Then lend us the flute!" Serena said.

"Uh- I've also developed a fear of flutes, so if I see it, I'll go mad! I threw it away!" he said

"Lord Shabboneau, you should just tell these kids what really happened." the elderly servant said.

"Oh, dear... All right, here's the truth. The Poké Flute _was_ at my castle at one time, but not now."

"What happened to it?!" Ash said.

"Princess Allie from the Parfum Palace in the next town visited my castle. She exclaimed, 'Oh, ho, ho! This Poké Flute is so pretty!', and took it home with her!"

"You just allowed her to take it?" Alfred stated.

"You see, once Princess Allie makes up her mind, it's impossible to get her to change it." the elderly servant said.

"He's right!" Lord Shabboneau cried with animated tears.

"And you're just going to let that happen?" Clemont said.

"It's a family heirloom, isn't it?" Serena said.

"Sadly, yes! Princess Allie's father has been kind to me, so I couldn't put my foot down!" Shabboneau said.

Ash scowled. "Well, you can count on me to get it back from her. Then you can perform at the harvest festival."

Shabboneau clapped his hands together. "You will? Oh, thank you!"

* * *

They walked along the large hedge fence of Parfum Palace, the giant building poking up past it and into the sky.

"That's a big palace..." Serena said. She turned her head and noticed Bonnie's legs kicking out from the hedge, her upper body engulfed in it. "Bonnie, what are you doing?!"

Bonnie pulled herself out of the hedge, showing the small hole in the leaves. "We can get in through here!"

One by one, the heroes wiggled through the small opening and into the palace garden. As they headed over to the palace, they glanced around the giant garden. Hedges, fountains, trees, and statues littered the area.

"The garden is even bigger than the castle itself!" Serena said.

A Furfrou, its fur decorated with an exasperatingly large amount of pink, sprinted over to us and growled.

"Furfrou, stop at once!" a young, shrill voice cried.

Ash, Alfred and friends looked over at a group of maids holding baskets. They each grabbed a handful of rose petals and tossed them into the air before they separated. A young girl with long, red hair and pink eyes approached us with a devious smile. She wore a pink gown with a large yellow bow on the chest, pink boots with white tights, white opera gloves, and a tiara on her head. She held a fan in her hand, and she closed it with a harsh snap. Furfrou yipped happily and trotted over to the girl.

"Furfrou, you shouldn't be playing with all this trash! It'll give you a tummy ache!" she said, stroking Furfrou's head.

 _"Oh, great."_ Maria thought. _"And I thought Shabboneau was ridiculous. Now we have to deal with a bratty seven-year-old."_

"Uh... Are you Princess Allie?" Clemont said, adjusting his glasses.

Allie let out a laugh as her maids surrounded her and showered her with rose petals. She opened her fan and held it to her face. "Indeed, I am Princess Allie! Parfum Palace is my home!"

"So lovely!" the maids cried in unison.

"Wow, you're a real princess?" Bonnie said with shimmering eyes.

"More like a spoiled princess to me." Maria mumbled as she sweatdropped.

"Boy, I said. I thought it gotta easy mission." Alfred sweatdropped also.

"Yeah, like getting the Flute back might not be so easy..." Serena said.

"Please, Princess Allie, give us the Poké Flute back." Kiku said.

"Not going to happen." Allie said, turning away from them.

"Why not?!"

"Because my things are my things, and things that are given to me are my things as well! So the Poké Flute is one of my things, and it's all mine!" Allie laughed again.

 _"_ UGH!' _"_ Alfred grunted as he gritted in anger.

 _"_ Talk about a real pain. Or, in this case, a _royal_ pain. _"_ Maria mumbled.

"But the town won't be able to have its harvest festival without the flute." Clemont said.

"And Snorlax is snoring so loud, the town can't get any sleep!" Serena said.

"If so, they should just go to their seaside villas and take a little nappy-poo!" Allie said, which was apparently ridiculously funny, for she and two of her made burst into laughter.

"Come on, Princess Allie! We can't let the people keep living like this!" Alfred said.

"Oh?" Allie said from being her fan, a devious gleam in her eye. She came closer and examined Pikachu at an uncomfortably close distance. "Would this Pikachu belong to you?"

"Yeah, my partner." Ash replied.

"Every Pikachu has different size cheeks than other Pikachu. Yours has perfectly sized cheeks, and the roundness and redness are just right. Splendid!" Allie slapped her hands on Pikachu's cheeks and squished his face. She grabbed Pikachu and pulled him off Ash's shoulder. Pikachu squirmed in her arms. "Such a splendid and rare Pikachu is unworthy of _you_ , so I'll graciously accept it and treasure it like an heirloom!"

"What?! No way!" Ash snatched Pikachu away. "There's no way I'll give up Pikachu!"

"Really? _Your highness,_ you can't take anything that you don't belong to you. That's wrong!" Maria sneered at Princess Allie.

Princess Allie pouted, and she snapped her fingers. A maid rolled a cart over covered with a cloth. She pulled the cloth off, revealing an array of jewels, gold, and treasures.

"What if I gave you all of these treasures for it?" Allie said.

Ash scowled. "You're out of your mind!"

"Yeah! What's wrong with you!?" Alfred growled

Allie's pout deepened, then it grew into a sinister grin. "If I recall, you want the Poké Flute, correct?" she said.

"Yeah! Will you give it back?" Kiku asked as he hunched that he not gonna like this.

"Let's have a battle: Furfrou versus Pikachu. I suggest that we bet the Poké Flute _and_ Pikachu! This is your one and only chance to get your hands on that flute."

Everyone was taken by this deal. Ash was about to answer but Maria and Kiku stopped him.

"Ash, I know what you're gonna say, I say no." Kiku said.

"But its our only chance to the flute back." Ash said.

Maria came out of her mind. "Then, I will battle her to teach her a lesson."

Everyone shocked what she said.

"What!? Are you serious?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"What are you expect me? A defenseless little girl who can't do it her own. Look, I've seen your battle many times and I want to become strong to help you." Maria explained.

"Are you sure about this?" Kiku asked the dark brunette nation.

"Wait a minute! I thought this is battle between me and that boy, not girl with white flower." Allie sneered as Maria crossed her arm and sterned her seriously.

"Oh really? So, you don't want to battle me? Well, it's bad. I have to give you higher stakes in this battle." Maria said in mocking tone as everyone became shocked, hearing what she said and Allie seemed interest.

"Hmmm. What would you be?" She asked as Maria smirked.

"My Pòkemon, of course." Everyone shocked execpt Kiku and Alfred who knew what she gonna to do.

 _"Is she out of her mind!?"_ everyone thought.

"Very well then. Let's have a battle and let's see who gets the Pòkeflute." Allie laughed

"Fine by me." Maria said as she getting ready a Pòkemon battle.

"Are you up of this, Maria?" Ash asked.

"Of course am I." Maria replied.

"Look, she maybe young but she's crafty. Plus what if you lose." He said.

"I won't...certainly not by her." Maria insisted. She then accepted and all then went to the battlefield. Maria and Allie stood on opposite ends.

"If I win, you're gonna return that Poké Flute!" Maria said.

"Enough talk! Let's begin!" Allie said.

"Slyveon, come on out!" Maria called as she released fairy type eeveelution Pòkemon, ready in battle stance.

"Slyveon, use Swift" Sylveon charged up with yellow, glowing stars, and charged at Furfrou.

"This should be easy, Furfrou!" Princess Allie cackled. Furfrou charged at Slyveon. It jumped over Slyveon and smacked its back leg into her stomach, bringing the Swift to a halt. Slyveon fell to the ground, sliding up to Allie.

"Slyveon, behind you!" Slyveon stood up and turned around as Furfrou charged again. "Iron Tail, let's go!"

"And now, Furfrou, use Bite!"

The Pokémon lunged at each other. Slyveon swung its tail at Furfrou, and Furfrou grabbed Slyveon's tail with its teeth. It whipped Slyveon onto the ground, but Sylveon caught herself and landed on her feet.

Princess Allie smirked. "Nice, but that's as far as you'll get! Let us scatter the roses' glorious bloom with stylish grace! Furfrou, use Charge Beam!"

Furfrou opened its mouth as a suddenly ray of energy formed and shot towards Slyveon.

"Slyveon, counter with Moonblast!" Sylveon summoned a pink ball and met it with the Charge Beam, cancelling the move. "Now, use Swift!"

The attack hit Furfrou, and there was a crackling explosion. The smoke faded, and Furfrou's hair was giant from static.

Princess Allie shrieked with horror. "How dare you do that to my Furfrou!" she cried.

She snapped her fingers, and a maid appeared at her side. "Take Furfrou to the groomer right away!"

Two maids carried Furfrou away on a stretcher.

"So... is the battle over?" Alfred said.

"Princess Allie, are you forfeiting?" Clemont called from the referee balcony.

Princess Allie scoffed. "It can't be helped! My Furfrou can't battle looking so atrocious!"

"So that would mean a forfeit. Slyveon's the winner!"

"All right, we did it!" Maria cried as she and Slyveon jumped in the air. "Now it's time for you to give Lord Shabboneau's Poké Flute back."

"I will not return anything, since I lost!" Allie said.

Maria and Slyveon's jaws dropped in disbelief. "That wasn't the deal we made!" Maria cried.

"Ha! If you were listening, the only thing I said was we would be betting the Poké Flute and you Pòkemon in our battle, and nothing more. After I beat you, I would give you the Poké Flute! But since _you_ are the winner, I suggest you hand your precious Pòkoemon over to me this instant!" Allie said as her maids giggled behind her.

Clemont growled as the light reflected off his glasses. "Let's go." he said to Kiku and Ash as they ran down the steps.

"What kind of bet is that?! You just making it up!" Maria said angrily. Serena, Alfred and Bonnie agreed at her side.

"Well, I'm the princess of this palace, and that means I make all the rules!" Allie said.

Clemont stomped over to Allie. "Your unscientific selfishness might be tolerated at this palace, but not in the real world! We refuse your ridiculous demand!" he said, shoving an accusing finger in Allie's face.

"Maria battled against you, even if it meant putting her precious partner on the line. Of course, she trusted that you'd give up the flute if she won. If you insist on acting so selfishly, I'm afraid you're not going to have any friends left!"

Princess Allie's eyes shook, and she whimpered, hiding her face behind her fan.

"I think you took it a little too far _._ " Kiku said.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, Clemont?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah dude, it's kind of rude to make girl cry." Alfred said

"Somebody needed to tell her the truth!" Clemont said.

"It's all right... He scolded me with must sincerity..." Princess Allie said. She closed her fan, revealing a smile. "That must mean you really care about me a great deal, don't you?"

"I _what_?!"

Princess Allie stepped uncomfortably close to Clemont, fluttering her eyelids. "I truly understand. There's no need for words."

"You _don't_ understand!" Clemont said, backing away.

"I don't?!" Allie pouted for a few moments before her grin returned. She covered her mouth with her fan. "I suppose you can have the Poké Flute back... Under one condition."

 _"_ I don't like where this is going... _"_ Maria said.

"I am not giving you Pikachu!" Ash said.

"In exchange for the Poké Flute... I insist that you leave this one with me!" Allie said, winking at Clemont.

" _WHAT_?!" Clemont cried.

"Yeah, what?" Alfred said. "A bit indecisive, aren't you? _"_

"I have an idea." Kiku said, placing his hand on Clemont's shoulder. Kiku and others were mumbling about the plan until they agreed.

"You can take him! Go ahead!" Bonnie said.

"He's all yours!" Alfred said.

Allie smiled and snapped her fingers.

"All right, it's settled." she said.

"What are you doing?!" Clemont whispered. Allie rushed to Clemont's side and hugged his arm.

Clemont was shocked by this no way he would stay with her..alone. But group looked to each other and thought this maybe their only chance.

"Surely you guys aren't actually thinking about this." Clemont asked with a slight of fear in his voice.

"Alright, the plan is trust us, ok?" Kiku said.

"But wait trust you wit-"

"Of course,we are willing to offer our friend here for the flute." Kiku interrupted.

"Oh goodie." She said happily.

Before leaving, Kiku told Clemont "Don't worry we'll come back for you,ok?" He whispered.

"Why couldn't we just gave her Pikachu?" He spoke nervously, but Kiku knew he was just being sarcastic...hopefully.

* * *

The group then left Parfum Palace and rushed back to Lord Shabboneau.

"Lord Shabboneau...we got it." Alfred presented the flute.

"Oh good, you have my eternal gratitude, all of you." Alfred gave the flute to the Lord and they went to the balcony outside.

"People of Camphier Town I present the Pokéflute and the beginning of the Snorlax Festival." Everyone cheered as they can finally celebrate.

As the Lord was about to play the flute, it was then swiped by a robot arm and on a rooftop was the annoying trio.

"Haha we got it." They cackled.

"You idiots!" Alfred spat out.

"Ha! By the time we control Snorlax using this flute, we know who the real idiots are." Jessie said as she was about to blow in."

"Wait, you can't!" Shabboneau pleaded.

Jessie then played the flute but instead only a foul note, which everyone was growing irritated by the noise.

"I was trying to tell them, only I'm the only who could play the flute." Shabboneau said.

"Ohh, you really need lessons." Meowth said while holding his ears.

Meanwhile Snorlax was starting to wake up but immediately didn't enjoy what it was hearing. From there it stood up and stare at the source of the noise.

"There you see I woke up Snorlax with my genius." Jessie said then started playing again. Right away Snorlax suffered from the noise and had enough,he then unleashed a Hyper Beam at the trio which caused them to shirk and then blast off.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They said as they went off.

During mid flight Jessie let go of the Pokéflute and was free falling but, Ash got it.

"I got the flute!" Ash said as everyone cheered once more.

Ash handed the flute back to Shabboneau. He played a soothing melody that Snorlax then took a liking. The whole town celebrated as Snorlax danced around while eating the town's offerings. Everyone was offered dinner and everyone agreed. During dinner fireworks then exploded in the sky of many colors as Snorlax danced away to the mountains.

"Once again I can't thank you all for what all of you have done." Lord Shabboneau thanked.

"It was no trouble at all." Ash said. They thanked for the dinner and bid farewell and left the castle. As they were walking to the Pokémon Center they were planning what to do next while Maria realized something.

"Hey guys. I feel as if we are forgetting something." She said.

They then took a moment and now realized. "AHH WE FORGOT CLEMONT!" Bonnie screamed.

"Oh, I knew we forgot something. Alright you guys, head to the Pokémon and I'll head back to Parfum Palace and rescue-" As Alfred and Kiku was leaving the group got a disturbing surprise.

"Hey guys" said Clemont who for whatever reason was only in his undergarments.

"Uh, can you please put some clothes on." Serena said as she and Maria covering their eyes.

"Umm dude, what happened to you?" Alfred asked

"It's a long story. I will happily explain over dinner." Clemont said.

"But we already ate dinner" Ash said

"WHAT! You guys ate without me!" Clemont said as the group went to the Pokémon Center.

Meanwhile Princess Allie came back to the to the balcony where she and fake Clemont were supposed to have tea.

"Clemont, I'm back with the tea." She said.

"I'm glad." Was all Clemont could say like a broken record. When Princess Allie then realized that the person wasn't Clemont, the thing already started smoking and a few moments later it exploded. Allie was covered in smoke and was shocked by this.

"CLEMMMMMONNNNNTTTTTTTT!" She screamed to the night sky as more fireworks exploded.

* * *

 **And cut! That was awesome chapter fo the new year**

 **Clemont: SERIOUSLY! You put me in trouble in chapter!**

 **Sheesshh... No need to snappy.**

 **Bonnie: Yeah. Beside, she gave you a little date in this story.**

 **Clemont: It was your idea, wasn't it?**

 **Bonnie: Uhmmm...**

 **Okay, enough. I don't want any argument in New Year. Anyway, that's it for now. Paalam and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Mysterious Madame X

**Hello everyone! Leinne here. Get ready for chapter 13!**

 **Ash: It's good to be back in this chapter.**

 **Of course it is. It's 2017 and we have many things to do in our lives.**

 **Philippines: Yeah, lots of things that we miss**

 **Hey Piri-chan! How's your going after the kiss?**

 **Philippines: Well, I don't know. I feel like that my heart bearing faster.**

 **Well, this is weird. Nevermind, it's on the show!**

* * *

The group now traveled down Route 7 as they now head towards Cyllage City. In a cave nearby was Team Rocket. While hiding out, they currently analyzed the strength between Ash, Alfred, Kiku, and Maria and their Pokémon.

"Look at this." James said while looking at the video of Ash's Pikachu doing Thunderbolt.

"So much power." Jessie said.

"You guys been saying that for the last twenty minutes." Meowth argued that they been like this since they took shelter in this cave.

"You can't say that you aren't impressed, Meowth." James stated, looking down at his friend.

"I didn't spent six human years just wasting away, Jimmy." Meowth said.

"I know this because we spent six years going after one of the most powerful 'underdogs' Team Rocket has ever seen."

"And that's why you used 'underdog' because you always underestimate it." Jessie said, talking to the both of them.

"You as well Jessie, you always try to get under their skin and you tick them off." James said, making his partner angry.

"And that's why we have to be better before." Said Jessie.

"Easier said then done, aside from the twerp, there's the older nation twerps who can fight just as well as they can battle." James said.

"No matter what, we will overcome those twerps and they will not stop us." They laughed as they continued to watch their analysis on the group.

Meanwhile as they continued, someone else was listening in on their plan. This person wore nothing but a black cloak that the only thing revealed was their jawline. On the side was a tall Pokémon that resembled an upside-down squid. It had a sinister look on its face that makes anyone have nightmares for weeks. Yellow eyes, magenta beak, two long tentacles for arms,and a deep purple body with yellow spots on its belly that form a pattern. From their vantage point, they heard about two trainers with amazing potential,but they especially listened to the kind of Pokémon they have. Strong and powerful, they knew what they need to do now.

"Strongest Pokémon you say?" The sound of the voice tells that it was female. She and her Pokémon came out of the shadows but still remained in the dark.

"Who's there?" Jessie asked angrily.

"Whose asking?" They appeared but stayed perch on their vantage point.

"Yeah, you three will do nicely." She smirked evilly.

"Who are you!" The trio said angrily.

She then introduced her as Madame X and the Pokémon next to her is known as Malamar.

"If you three speak the truth and that Pikachu is the strongest one of its kind, then it's the perfect recruit of our organization." She smirked evilly.

"Hey, we spotted this Pikachu first, go find your own." James demanded.

"I don't think, we only look for the best. Malamar." The squid's patterned spots then glowed brightly.

* * *

The group was walking down the path on Route 7.

"Let's see..." Serena said, her fingers running over her Town Map. "In order to get to the Pokémon Center, we pass through this forest."

"Whoa..." Ash said, stopping to look at a couple of giant satellites in the distance. "What's that?"

"That's a radio observatory. It's a facility that receives radio waves from outerspace. Then, it automatically analyzes those waves utilizing the latest, state-of-the-art, high-technology equipment!" Clemont said.

"Plus, there's more. According to record, it's an old radio station, currently abandoned. Back then it used to service various talk shows and tonight time news. It went out of business after an accident that caused a fire in the west wing, luckily no one was hurt and everyone made it." Alfred explained.

While a rustling caught their attention from a bush. Out came, a very injured Meowth with wounds all over his body and his eyes bloodshot.

"Ahhhh! Hey twerps! You gonna help me!" Was all Meowth could said before passing out from his wounds.

"Meowth?! What happened?!" Kiku said, lifting him into his arms.

"He's hurt! We need first aid!" Clemont said."I'll take care of him."

"Do you need any help?" Bonnie said.

"No, thanks. I can do this on my own."

Clemont took Meowth from Ash, avoiding the unusual, stern look in his eyes. Clemont propped Meowth against the roots of a tree and pulled out a white cloth. Maria summoned a small orb of Heal Pulse with her psychic and crushed it in her hand. Maria spread the particles over the cloth, leaving an orange and pink shimmer to it. Clemont laid the cloth over Meowth's head. After a few seconds, he lifted the cloth. The scratches closed and healed.

A few minutes later, Meowth was drifting in and out of consciousness while the group could only watch as to what will happen. Meowth then sprang wide awake, panicking and unable to control himself. Clemont gave him a glass of water to calm his nerves.

"Meowth, tell us what happened." Maria asked calmly.

Meowth calmed down and began explaining.

"Her! It was her!" Meowth said still going through shock to explain properly.

"Deep breaths Meowth, take your time." Maria said.

Meowth took a moment to relax and finally calm down to speak.

"Alright, so what happened?" Kiku asked.

"...We..were planning our tactics in a cave nearby." Meowth said.

"Probably to try to take our Pokémon." Alfred said.

"That's beside the point twerp. As we were planning, we weren't counting on someone listening in. She calls herself Madame X and she was accompanied by this scary-looking squid Pokémon." Meowth said.

"A scary-looking squid Pòkemon?" Ash asked. Alfred looked in his Pokédex to check what Pokémon what he was talking about.

 _"Malamar,The Overturning Pokémon, it lures its prey close with hypnotic motions,then wraps it tentacles around it before finishing it off with digestive fluids."_

Serena, Maria, and Bonnie felt fear at the sound of the information from the Pokédex.

"According to this, this Pokémon ranks one of the top in hypnotic powers, its strong enough to control a small group of people or Pokémon simultaneously." Alfred said.

"Yep aside from that, its has a very, very frightening looking." Kiku said

"Anyway, it and it's trainer heard us, started blabbering about their organization and they were finding recruits." Meowth said as he continued.

"Jessie and James released Inkay and Pumpkaboo to fight it, but that Malamar's spots on it's body glowed and next thing you know Inkay and Pumpkaboo eyes turned grey and started acting like mindless zombies. She turned them against us, and next thing you know it took control of James and Jessie as well." Meowth explained.

"How did you escape?" Maria said.

"Apparently, you can't be hypnotized as long as you have control and by that I mean pain, so I used Fury Swipes on my face." Meowth said.

"That explains the scratch marks, plus using pain to maintain control was smart." Alfred praised.

"Really? If you ask me, you're just trying to trick us again." Bonnie pouted.

"Me? Perish the thought! Did those injuries look fake to you?! I'm on the level, no doubt! I came all this way to tell you you're in danger!"

"Danger? What are you talking about?" Ash said.

"From Madame X! We can't just sit here yappin'! Madame X is comin' to get her hooks on Pikachu next! You better scram!" Meowth said. The group didn't budge; instead, they, except Alfred, Maria and Kiku, who were worried about they were in danger, glared at him with disbelief.

"Blah, blah! I still think _you're_ trying to trick us and catch Pikachu!" Bonnie pouted.

"Bonnie's right, but you won't fool us this time!" Serena said angrily.

Maria sighed in disbelief and used her psychic powers if Meowth lying or not. After few seconds, she felt like that she can trust him for now.

"He's not lying. He's telling the truth." Maria said as the group shocked.

"Yeah. Stop it you guys, I believe him." Kiku said.

"You can't be serious!" Serena said, not believing a word Kiku was saying.

"Well, since Meowth heart rate is faster then normal and blood pressure spiked up, I can tell he's not lying." He said.

"Oh, thank you, twerp." Meowth said.

"You do? Why?!" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"Sure, Team Rocket has tried many times to catch Pikachu, but coming up with something as farfetched as a mind-controlling Malamar, as ridiculous as it sounds, still is serious. For now, we should trust Meowth." Alfred said calmly.

The group, including Meowth, heard groaning from the trees, and Jessie and James emerged, their eyes were grey, blank, and creepy.

"Meowth, what are you doing?" James said with emotionless voice.

"We need to steal the twerp's Pokémon." Said Jessie with emotionless voice as well.

"I knew it, you liar." Serena accused.

"It's not them, really!" Meowth said.

"He's right, look at their eyes." Kiku said.

"You're right. They're being controlled! Let's get out of here!" Maria said.

Right then, the group saw the two humans along with their Pokémon surrounding them.

"So this is the group you talked about." Everyone then turn to see a cloaked figure with a Malamar by her side.

"Who are you?" Ash demanded.

"I'm called Madame X and that Pikachu must be the one I've heard so much about." She said while making eye contact.

"Yeah, he'll be a perfect solider for our army." She said.

"And what do you plan on doing with this 'army?'" Alfred asked.

"Things beyond your comprehension." She said.

"Now, hand over your Pikachu." She demanded.

"Never, Pikachu isn't going anywhere!" Ash said.

"Very well, Malamar." Malamar then fired a Psycho Cut at the group's feet creating smoke while the hypnotized Team Rocket closed in to box them in so they couldn't escape. Pikachu shot a Thunderbolt while Kiku shot a Aura Sphere at the spot Madame X while Maria shot Psyshock at Malamar were at, but when the smoke dispersed, the group notice that they were gone.

"Hey where they go?" Clemont asked. At that moment Pikachu and even Maria started to glowed light blue and started floating away.

"Pikachu/ Maria!" Ash, Kiku and Alfred shouted.

"You will be perfect solider for us." She told Maria as the dark brunette glared.

" Sorry, she is not going anywhere." Alfred punched Malamar's stomach which was enough for Malamar to lose focus on Maria, causing her to free fall and Alfred caught her.

"Are you alright, Maria?" Alfred asked worriedly as Maria nodded in response.

"Yeah, thanks Alfred." Maria smiled as Alfred put her down on the ground.

"That's for heroes do." Alfred grinned as Kiku glared at him jealously.

"Impressive, but we have what we came for." Mademe X said as she, Malamar, and Team Rocket float away with Pikachu in their possession.

"Pikachu!" Ash then started to run after with the group in tow.

Unfortunately, they were out of reach and the group now lost them.

"Now what?" Alfred said.

"We find them, because no doubt they'll be up to something." Maria said, who just came over just after being free from Malamar.

Ash stared up at the sky with a mixture of negative emotions flaring in his eyes. He clenched his fists and turned around.

"We gotta get Pikachu back!" he declared. "Madame X must be stopped."

"You said it!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, you're right. Right now we just need to find Madame X." Serena said.

"Are you crazy!? How are we supposed to stop them, with how many Pokémon they have in their little army!" Meowth argued, the last thing he wanted to do was go up against an army whose backed up by a cloaked lady and her hypnotist Pokémon.

"Yes we must, don't you want to rescue Jessie and James?" Ash said. Meowth thought about this, while knowing the risks of facing Madame X, he couldn't leave his only friends to those psychopaths.

"Grrrr! I hate it when you twerps are right." Meowth gave in.

"So, how are we going to find them?" Kiku asked.

"I can help with that." Clemont adjusted his glasses.

"The future is now thanks to science." Clemont presented a robotic Pikachu with a satellite sticking out of the tail.

"I call it the Automatic Pikachu Retrieval Device." Clemont introduced.

"It looks more like a Pika-bot to me." Ash said.

"I agree." Alfred said

While they were impressed by Clemont's invention, however Serena, Maria, Kiku and Bonnie looked quite the opposite since moments like these Clemont's inventions didn't go very well.

"This device can lock on to Pikachu energy signature. It finds the source and begins retrieval process." Clemont explained and pressed the nose.

The device started up and the satellite was triangulating for Pikachu's electricity. It went a lock on and wound up going to the source.

"Go Pikachu Retrieval Device, begin retrieval." Clemont said as he and the group then follow the device. They were lead to the old radio station just off the path.

"The old radio station, they having using this place as their hideout?" Ash said.

"Why not, it's abandoned, secluded, and huge." Alfred said jokingly.

They heard a crash and notice that the Pika-bot was trying to get past the fence, but no success. Eventually as they were trying to get it on the ground, it started to smoking.

Kiku knew what will happen next and threw an Aura Shield, protecting himself and Maria. The device then exploded leaving everyone else in soot.

"Well, that was unpleasant." Meowth coughed out.

Clemont was looking over his invention, surprisedly it was somewhat still in a one piece.

"Can it be fixed?" Meowth asked.

"Of course, I can." But at the moment, the motherboard blew a fused.

"Hopefully" Clemont said while hastily tried to fix the motherboard.

"You may have to leave it Clemont, we always know where they are." Kiku suggested. Clemont nodded and decided it was for the best.

Serena noticed something in a warehouse near them. She looked and saw Officer Jenny's motorcycle.

"Is Officer Jenny here investigating, too?" Serena muttered.

"Hey, look, is that Officer Jenny's motorcycle?" Bonnie said, directing everyone's attention to the vehicle. It was then that Clemont turned his head.

"Maybe, this is where Madame X's hideout is!" Meowth said.

"Could be. Maybe Officer Jenny got a report and came here to investigate." Clemont said.

They decided to walk up and entered through the front entrance.

"Alright so we need to go in and find them, luckily we have the element of surprise." Ash said.

"I..wouldn't say that Ash." Kiku said. Everyone saw him pointing to a camera currently working.

"But how?" Clemont asked

"Just proves that this is the right place." Kiku said as he scowled at the camera.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Broadcasting Room Madame X and Malamar saw this.

"Huh, smart boy." She smirked.

"They have plenty of Pokémon with them. They will be excellent recruits for your army." a hypnotized James and Jessie said.

"Take care of them and bring them to us." Madame X said as she laughed evilly while Malamar left to deal with the intruders.

* * *

As they were exploring the building, the group came across a cross section with three different pathways.

"Which way do we go now?" Clemont said.

"I think we need to split up." Kiku said.

"What?!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?" Serena said in shock.

"Kiku, are you sure that's a good idea?" Ash asked.

"No, but if anything we can cover more ground if we do, since we're all together we're more vulnerable since they're probably looking for us. They'll have a much harder time to get all of us if we're separated." Kiku said as he continued.

"I'll take the forward corridor, Meowth, Alfred, you're with me." He said.

"I want to go with you big brother." Bonnie said.

"Alright, me and Bonnie will take the left corridor." Clemont said.

"That's leaves me, Maria and Serena on the right." Ash said.

"Alright, if anyone is spotted don't engage, just run. If we don't find them within the hour, we will meet back in the lobby." Kiku said. Everyone nodded and went to different directions.

* * *

Some time pass, they had already felt like hours. Meanwhile Clemont and Bonnie were traveling down the west corridor.

"Big brother, we been traveling this hallway and still haven't found anything." Bonnie said.

"You're right we should probably start heading back." Clemont said.

As they turn around, someone was already waiting for them.

"Malamar!" Both siblings said.

At that moment, Malamar's spots glowed, which both siblings fallen into its spell.

* * *

"Do you think we can save them?" Meowth asked.

"I believe we can." Alfred replied.

"Do you always have to look on the positive side?" Meowth asked

"We try to." Kiku replied.

"Because this can't get any more worse." He continued

"Why didn't you say so before?" Meowth said.

"I did say so before." Kiku said.

They then found a storage room filled with studio equipment.

"Wow this is a lot of equipment in here." Alfred said.

"Well, it is a radio station and a very popular one at that." Kiku said.

After a few minutes, they decided to leave the room to continue their search.

* * *

On the East corridor, Ash, Maria and Serena were traveling down to search for Madame X.

"We seen three other rooms and we haven't found anything." Serena said.

"Careful Serena, we may not want to find something we don't want to find." Ash warned.

"I'm sorry Ash...it's just I'm uneasy because of this place." Serena apogolized.

Ash understood what's she's feeling. How this place can give anyone the willes and Serena was no exception.

"You don't have to worry." Ash said.

"You're don't seem afraid Ash." Serena said.

"It's just experience, I'm just used to situations like this." Ash said. He seen many things, been to many scary looking places, he was particularly an expert. Ash saw Serena still worried about this and noticed that her hands were abit overactive. He grabbed her hand in his to calm her nerves. This made Serena blushed at his actions, just by him grabbing her hands was enough to make her feel better.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you,I promise." Ash said while still hold her hands.

This deepen her blush on her face which she hid from the boy in front of her. In his head, Ash wondered why he would say something like that. When he held on to her hands,the feeling then came back and filled his body. His heart raced, he began to sweating, and he felt his stomach flutter.

 _"Even though I don't know why I said that, but...I feel happy, but why am I happy?"_ Ash thought to himself.

Maria saw Ash holding Serena's hand to keep her down while she continued to search. She smiled that Ash was starting to open up his feelings for Serena.

"Hey, you think Officer Jenny might really be here?" Maria said as Ash and Serena snapped out.

"Who knows? If so, perhaps Madame X has already gotten her hands on her." Ash said. Serena whimpered quietly.

They entered a large room. Judging by the colored walls of galaxies and stars, they were in the center of the observatory. Broken glass lined the floor, and a giant, glowing meteor sat in the middle of the room . They saw Kiku, Alfred and Meowth were already investigating.

"Hey guys." Ash said.

"Hey dudes, did you guys find anything?" Alfred asked.

The three shook their heads as they realized that there was nothing here.

"I hope Clemont and Bonnie found something." Maria said.

They heard footsteps, and Bonnie and Clemont stepped out from behind the meteor and approached them.

"Negative. I haven't found a trace of them." Clemont said, his eyes covered by a glaze in his glasses.

"Ash, Serena, Alfred, Maria, Kiku, let's all continue looking together." Bonnie said, her voice was monotonous.

"Clemont? Bonnie?" Ash said.

"Not really, their eyes, look!" Kiku exclaimed.

Everyone saw the same thing, grey eyes, slouch poster.

"Oh no! Malamar got them." Ash said.

"Malamar." Everyone turned around to see the giant squid Pokémon. It's body glowed hoping to hypnotize them as well.

"Quick, shield your eyes!" Kiku instructed them.

Everyone turned away from the bright light, but realized they were still cut off by their friends.

"We can't stay here." Meowth said.

"I got it. Use Fury Swipes on us, fast." Ash said.

Meowth took the moment to use Fury Swipes on Ash, Alfred, and himself to maintain control.

"Ok, that hurts a lot." Alfred winced in pain while Ash was holding his face in pain.

"Alright you three, you're next." Meowth got ready but Serena started to back up while Maria and Kiku flinched.

"No, I don't want my face to get all scratched up like that." She pleaded

"Yeah, I really not sure that we can do this. Really, I don't want get scratched as well." Maria said panickingly.

"I-is th-there something b-better than that?" Kiku sluttered.

"No choice! Just do it, Meowth!" Alfred argued.

But it was too late as Serena, Kiku, and Maria turned to Malamar, who was still trying to hypnotize them. They looked into the light and they wound up getting possessed as well.

"Maria, Kiku no!" Alfred yelled in regret.

Ash looked up and saw a globe on top of Malamar.

"Meowth, the globe!" Meowth looked up and then jumped and used Fury Swipes on the cable holding the globe. Malamar saw the globe falling down on him and used Psychic to hold it up. The three took the chance to escape, but Meowth notice Ash and Alfred weren't leaving, instead they were running to help Serena, Maria and Kiku, but Meowth managed to grab their wrist.

"Meowth, let me go!" Ash said.

"Yeah dude. Can't you see?! We're trying save our friends!" Alfred yelled in anger.

"As soon as we're out of here." They then escaped from the room then Malamar finally manage to move the globe out of the way, only to see that the three had already escaped.

* * *

The three kept on running until they got far away from Malamar. They stopped at the hallway that lead to the broadcasting room.

"I think we got away." Said Meowth said as Ash and Alfred snapped at Meowth.

"What the heck was that!" Ash said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Meowth said, confused.

"We were going to save them!" Alfred sneered.

"It wouldn't help neither one of you." Meowth argued.

"I couldn't leave them there!" Ash shouted

"Come on twerp, think about it! If you wound up trying to save them, Malamar would have both you and twerpette along with the twerps, including two nation twerps. Right now, it's more important to think about you right now, otherwise we would never be able help them." Meowth explained.

Ash and Alfred thought about this. They should have stayed and helped Serena, and the others, they would have been hypnotize and Meowth would have to save them along with everyone else.

"I-I-I...I promise her...I promise that I would keep her safe." Ash hung his head in sadness, unable to maintain his mind of what's happening.

"Yeah. I don't want lose them, including Maria." Alfred said as he was regret everything what he done in WW II.

Meowth understood what they're going through, probably even more then Ash knows, his feelings for Serena weather he fully understands them or not, and Alfred, even though he was optimistic and so-called hero nation, felt guilty like he leave Maria alone in her country in the clutches of Kiku long time ago. He placed his hands on their shoulders

"Don't worry, we'll get them back." Meowth promised.

"Hey, if you guys are done, let's get going." Meowth said.

Both nodded and then headed to the door up ahead. Inside it was dark, and no one couldn't see anything.

"Alfred?" Ash said.

Alfred tried to sense what was around them and called. "I know you're here."

"It's way too dark to tell, but I think we're in the building's monitoring room." Meowth said. They ran down a small staircase and into the center of the room.

As they looked around, they noticed a faint light flash behind them. They turned around and saw Madame X standing on top of a pile of desks and computers, a single light on her.

"You thought correctly." she said as she seated on top of a television. Pikachu sat on her lap, his eyes white and glazed. Team Rocket and their Pokémon stood at the bottom of the mountain.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Show them your power." Madame X said. Pikachu jumped down to the ground. His cheeks crackled with electricity. He jumped up and used Thunderbolt, directly hitting Ash. Ash cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Twerp!" Meowth said.

"Why did Pikachu attack me...?" Ash said.

"Check out his eyes. Pikachu's been hypnotized by Malamar as well!" Alfred exclaimed

"Pikachu has become my faithful and obedient servant. Now, stop them once and for all!" Madame X said.

"Ash!" Alfred shouted.

At that moment he felt restricted.

"What the!? I can't move." By the pile was Malamar holding Alfred down with Psychic.

"Don't you see, nobody can stand up to us." Madame X said.

"No! I know you're still there buddy...you got to fight it." Ash said while still being hit by Thunderbolt.

"Negative, no one can stand against Madame X." Maria said in monotonous voice who was still hypnotized along with Clemont, Bonnie, Kiku, Serena and Dedenne

"There's no one stop Madame X from succeeding her plan." Kiku said in emotionless voice.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, but Pikachu couldn't hear. Then, Iron Tail slammed into Ash, and he screamed in agony.

"Ash! No!" Alfred cried.

"Pikachu can't hear you! Malamar's hypnosis is too strong!" Meowth said.

"No! I don't believe you!" Ash said, sitting up. "Pikachu's still my number one partner and my friend. I know you can hear me, Pikachu!"

"Give it up, Ash." Serena said, still hypnotized.

"No matter how hard you fight, you cannot resist Madame X." Bonnie said.

"The world now belongs to Madame X, with Pikachu and the Pokémon Patrol." Clemont said, pointing to a door on the other side of the room from them.

The door slowly opened, and an army of large Pokémon was behind it: Pangoro, Beedrill, Exploud, Scolipede, and Noivern. They approached them.

Behind them, Madame X laughed. "Finish them, Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped into the air, its body consumed with electricity.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash cried. He took a step back, but he tripped and fell. He shielded his face with his arms to brace himself.

Pikachu shot Thunderbolt at Ash.

"No, no matter what Pikachu is always my friend." Pikachu continued to press his attack.

"You...will...never...take...that...away...from...us." Ash said he tried to crawl to Pikachu.

"Pikachu...I...know..you're...still...there." Ash was just reach his arms to Pikachu.

"It's...not...your...fault...you...can...fight...this." Ash then managed to touch Pikachu's cheek from there Pikachu stopped attacking, surprising Madame X.

"What are you doing? Attack him." She commanded. Pikachu tried to resist Malamar's control.

"Pika, pika, pika!" As Clemont's earlier invention suddenly came in all the sudden. It lost control and wound exploding into Malamar, knocking it out. This released Alfred from his grip, and along with everyone that he hypnotized them, including the Pokémon.

"Ahhhh!" Madame X screamed before falling off the pile of electrical appliances.

"What happened to me?" Serena asked.

"How did we get here?" Clemont asked.

"Huh? What's going on? All we remember is when we saw a light from Malamar." Maria said as she confused.

"Yeah. I have no idea where we got to. Anyway, what happenend here?" Kiku asked as he winced his pain on his head.

Alfred smiled and ran to Maria and Kiku if they were okay.

"Kiku, Maria! Are you alright?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"Hai. We're fine." Kiku replied as Maria nodded in reponse.

"Thanks goodness that it was over!" Alfred hugged Kiku Maria, surpising them.

"Umm... Alfred, are you okay?" Maria questioned.

"Alfred! My personal space!" Kiku shouted as he blushed in embarassement.

"Nothing. I just glad thar you are okay, that's all." Alfred said as he released the hug and gave them a heroic smile.

"What going on here?" Team Rocket asked. Meowth then came to them and hugged both of them.

From everyone turned to the downed hooded figure from her cloak fell, revealing the person who behind it.

"Officer Jenny!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"What happened here? All I remember was answering to a report of a strange disturbance out here and I came here to investigate, and then...that Malamar came." She explained as she was trying to remember.

"So, you aren't the one behind all this?" Kiku asked.

Malamar came to. It explained how it was all its plan, Madame X, the army, it was all to tried to take over the world.

"You won't get away with, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." Ash commanded as Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt at the giant squid after it struck ,Malamar was gone, but Clemont saw it was trying to escape to the corridor.

"After it." Clemont ordered.

Everyone followed to a dark red room. Inside were these mysterious plant roots all over.

"What is this place?" Ash said.

Malamar showed this was the end of all humans, that was the ultimate weapon, that was just the beginning. But it explain that now it's been discovered, it must be destroyed. It pushed a button that activated a self-destruct sequence.

"It's trying to destroy the evidence!" Maria said.

"We don't have time for it, we got to get out of here." Officer Jenny said.

Everyone ran to the lobby as everything around them was exploding. They managed narrowly make it before the building came down. Malamar took off to the skies. Kiku then launched an Aura Sphere at it, but Malamar blocked it with a Psycho Cut. It told them about this is far from over, this is just only the beginning.

"This is just the beginning?" Said Clemont

"We haven't seen the last of it." Alfred said as he looked up to the sky "Malamar, what a scary Pokémon."

* * *

After getting back on the road, everyone was preparing to leave. Officer Jenny thanked everyone for saving her and left, leaving the group along with Team Rocket.

"Well, for once I just you guys are good for something." Said Jessie.

"Ok, well this is the part where you try to take our Pokémon, so before you guys try to do anything, we ALL had a very long, trying day. Get some rest and try again tomorrow or never." Alfred said.

"For once, we agree with you twerps, until next time." Both groups went in opposite directions and the group continued down Route 7 to Cyllage City.

When they reach the next Pokémon Center, they managed to get three rooms, one with a single bed and the other six beds. As Alfred was getting ready to go to bed, someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked

"It's Ash." He unlocked the door and let Ash in.

"So what's up, dude?" He asked

"I don't know, we just somehow managed to uncover a conspiracy and prevented an evil plot." Ash said.

"I know...are you ok, dude? Because you seem kinda spooked back there." Alfred said, but Ash didn't say anything.

"Is this about what happened to Serena?" Alfred asked.

"Kinda...ok yes mostly. Wait, how did you know?" Ash asked still feeling confused about the whole thing.

"Maria told me. You know if you need help trying to figure out what you're going through. I'm here to help." Alfred said.

"I know...I just thought maybe I could figure it out by myself."

"And you think that's not helping you."

"Yep...at this point I'm really confused...Earlier today she was scared while we were there,so I helped her calmed her down. There that feeling came back, and it made me say something I thought I'd never say."

"That's you promised to keep her safe."

"Yes, I just wish I knew what is happening to me." Ash said.

"Do you want me to help you?" Alfred offered.

"...yes." Ash replied.

"Alright, tell me how did you feeling when you helped her?" Alfred asked. He already knew how Ash feeling, he just now need him to see it.

"Well, I heard abit light headed, my stomach began to flutter, I started heart began to race like 180mph." Ash explained.

"Ok, I'm gonna be honest with you, I've known how you felt for awhile now, dude." Alfred confessed

"Yet, you said nothing." Ash said.

"You said you wanted to figure it out alone." Alfred stated at his point.

"...you got me there. So, please just tell me."

"Alright, based on all the sign you told me and how you feel around her. It's love, Ash." Alfred said as Ash confused what he saying.

"what?" He asked

"You love Serena." Alfred crossed his arms

"Of course I love her. She's my best friend." Ash said.

Alfred sighed and hung his head for Ash that he didn't understand. "Of course you do, but you love her more then a best friend."

"More then a friend?" Ash asked.

"Like how my other friends loved each other back then. Ash, this kind of love is different, its powerful but delicate. It's when you start seeing someone, in your case Serena, in a new light." Alfred explained as Ash finally understood about his explanation.

"So, I've been falling in love with my best friend?" Ash asked.

"Only you can know that, Ash. Look, I'll help you more about it later. Right now, I got to get some sleep." Alfred said as he yawned.

"Yeah, me too. Good night." Ash said as he walked through the door.

Alfred tucked in and started to sleep. Meanwhile, while he was walking to his room, he was thinking about how he learn.

"Am I falling in love with Serena?" Ash said softly to himself before heading to his room. He got into bed and doze off.

* * *

 **And cut! That was impressive, everyone.**

 **Philippines: It was scary from the part that we hypnotized by Malamar.**

 **Bonnie: Yeah. It was so terrified even Malamar**

 **Japan: Even so, there were lot of mystery that we discover**

 **Clemont: Yeah, that was only beginning of the mystery.**

 **You're right. Oh well, review for the next chapter. Until next time. PAALAM~!**


	14. Chapter 14: Let's Battle at the Chateau

**Hey Everyone! It's time for chapter 14 and I finally enrolled at Senior High!**

 **America: WHAT?! I thought that you enrolled Collage.**

 **Philippines: Actually my boss declared that high school graduates will enroll Senior High in the next 2 years.**

 **Yeah, I have to exam in next month. Anyway, instead Nico and Chester, I put England and France in the stories even though France begged me last 2 weeks ago.**

 **France: Of course, because you need a passionate and exortic stories that you get.**

 **YEAH! ONLY YOU FORCED ME TO! (pissed off and pouted)**

 **England: You will stop harrassing the poor author, you perverted frog!**

 **France:(pissed off because what England said)WHY YOU! (He and England started to fight)**

 **HEY! Will someone stop fighting before wrecking my house?! (Scared)**

 **Japan, Philippines, Ash and Clemont: On it. (Calm them down)**

 **That's better. Anyway, onto the show.**

* * *

"Check out this cool place!" Serena said showing her friends a picture of a huge castle.

"It's called the Battle Chateau, it's all about battling and you get some kind of prize when you win enough battles." Serena explained.

"Sounds cool!" Ash said happily.

"I bet no one there can beat me!" Alfred said confidently.

"They probably can." Kiku joked.

"Hey!" Alfred said angrily.

"Ash, Alfred, Kiku, this place sounds perfect for you!" Serena told them.

"Yeah, this is perfect place to practice for the next gym." Maria said.

"That's great idea! Let's go right away!" Ash smiled.

"Anyway, let's beat trainers and win!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Are you going to the Battle Chateau?" A british voice heard, probably familiar to them, walking up to them.

"That place is only for the best!" Another voice, only french, said.

"Iggy, Francis, what are you doing here?" Alfred said as Arthur was so pissed what Alfred called him.

"You bloody wanker! How many times to tell you, STOP CALL ME IGGY!" Arthur shouted at Alfred angrily.

"Well, we were seperated to find a way home. Yao and Matthew were challenging the gym while Elizaveta, Feliciano and Antonio went to explore more in Kalos Region." Francis explained, ignoring Arthur's outburst.

"I understand Kuya Yao, but why Matthew?" Maria asked.

"Because he want to be noticed and become strong." Arthur answered.

"Huh, I never thought that Matthew wants to be strong." Kiku intrigued.

"Well anyway. You two know about the Battle Chateau?" Clemont wondered.

"Yes, we do." Francis said.

"We were just headed over there."Arthur said.

"We were going there as well, do you guys mind if we tag along." Ash agreed and nodded and they headed down the road.

They entered inside to a beautiful foyer, from there a woman entered the room to assist them.

"I welcomed you back, Baron Arthur." Arthur bowed as a sign of acceptance.

"I'm here with my friend who wishes to make his debut battle." Arthur said.

"Very well, are you all here to debut as well?"

"I wish to make my debut." Ash said.

"Me too." Kiku said.

"Make that three." Alfred said as three sighed.

There an older gentleman in a suit came out to help the group get settle in. "Welcome to the Battle Chateau, I'm Duke Turner and I run the day activities here."

Everyone then introduced themselves and Ash, Alfred, Kiku and Francis mentioned about making their debut today. Mr. Turner was much obliged to help them and walked them to the waiting room.

"So the trainers that compete here gain ranks?" Ash asked.

"Yes, and one thing you need to know is that the trainers here are refer as knights." Turner said.

"Knights? That's an honorable title for a place like." Kiku said.

"Yes, here at the Chateau, knights can request other knights to a battle. Knights then battle through the code of Chivalry." Mr. Turner explained.

"So Loyalty, Courtesy, Honor, Valor, Nobility,and Fairness is display in these battles." Maria said.

"You know the code, Ms. De la Cruz, there's no doubt you'll fit in quite nicely." said.

"Thank you, but I am not interesting to join in Cheteau." Maria said politely.

"No, I assist you join." Mr. Tuner said.

"Please Maria, you have to join in Cheteau." Bonnie pleaded as she was holding Maria's jacket.

"Yeah, we barely see you in battle." Serena begged.

"We want to see you in a action." Ash encouraged Maria.

"Of course, you have strong will in battle." Kiku stated, hoping that he wanted to help her.

"C'mon Maria. It's unfair that me and Kiku battled in gym and our practice." Alfred said.

"Everyone, ENOUGH. You shouldn't force Maria so hard." Arthur scolded everyone.

"Sorry." They apogolized.

"Maria, I understand that you don't wann-" Arthur was cut off by Maria.

"I join."

"Huh." Everyone was confused.

"I said I join the Cheteau to make me stronger." Maria said firmly.

"Alright!" Everyone cheered except Arthur who smiled, Mr. Turner and Francis.

"That's great!" Francis exclaimed.

"Alright then, follow me." Mr. Turner said as he led them to the battlefield.

* * *

The group reached a room filled with many different people socializing.

"So, everyone here is a knight?" Clemont asked. Turner nodded. Ash then noticed something out of the ordinary. Someone was hanging from the wall up high.

"Who that guys?" Ash asked.

"Oh, that guy's name is Grant. He's always climbing walls, plus he's strong." Arthur said as Alfred and Ash felt excited by this, they always enjoyed battling a strong opponent.

Arthur walked forward, "Any Barons wish to accept a battle from me." He said while bowing down as a sign of fairness.

Then a pair of white gloves were tossed in front of him and everyone saw a boy around Ash's age with blond hair, and a magenta suit.

"I accept your challenge. My name is Baron Ferrell." He said.

Both trainers and then one of the maids, Molly, asked everyone to make their way to the outdoor battlefield. Everyone nodded and then went outback, unknowingly to them, Maria managed to sneak away.

* * *

On the field, the group notice that Arthur and Ferrell were wearing white cloaks.

"Wow, those cloaks look awesome." Ash said.

"Yeah, white cloaks are only worn by Barons." Francis said.

"So, how does the ranking system work, Francis?" Clemont asked.

Francis explained how a knight assents to Baron represented by white cloaks, Viscount/Blue, Earl/green, Marquis/yellow, Duke/red, and finally the highest; Grand Duke/purple.

"Incredible you must have to win a lot of battles to ascend all the way to Grand Duke." Serena said. Maria came back and rejoin in a group.

"Hey guys." Everyone never realized that Maria even left. She wore light blue dress, black ballet shoes. Her hair tied into bun and she wore ruby necklace, but her sampaguita clips and mega bracelet were still same.

"Wow, Maria you look beautiful." Kiku said as he blushed, seeing how beautiful Maria is.

"Yeah, I can't believe thar you wore a beautiful dress. You look more gorgoeus that I imagine." Alfred blushed as Bonnie and Francis couldn't help, but smirk thier reaction.

"Where you get a dress?" Ash asked.

"I've always had it, in my bag." Maria said as everyone was giving her a weird look.

"Huh, what's wrong with it?" Maria asked.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised to see you like this." Ash said.

"Well, I noticed that everyone was dress fancy so I decided to change."Maria said.

Duke Turner came. "It suits you, Ms. De la Cruz, even though it isn't mandatory, it always nice to make a fashionable impression. Here at the Battle Chateau, knights battle with the code of Chivalry. Back then Knights of Old themselves battled each other to entertain the people. Then when Pokémon merge to the harmony of life with people Knights trained along side Pokémon where they battled against other Knights with honor ,courage,and fairness. Even in defeat Knights take it with dignity, as a sign of respect towards the victor. Nowadays Gym Battle are the lifestyle today, but people still love the Battle Chateau, where trainers around get to battle, like in days of old."Mr. Turner explained.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Ferrell prepared and rose their Pokeballs towards each other's.

"To a good battle." Arthur said.

"To a good battle." Said Ferrell. Arthur called Mawile while Ferrell called a Dusknoir. Serena then took out her Pokédex to scan it

 _"Dusknoir,The Gripper Pokémon,This Pokémon is said to travel to worlds unknown. Some even believe that it takes lost spirits along with it."_

"That Dusknoir so cute." Said Bonnie.

"I think it's scary." Serena said.

"Just because it's a ghost type doesn't mean it's scary." Kiku said.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Ferrell took their positions. "The battle between Baron Arthur and Baron Ferrell will now begin. The battle will concede when one sides Pokémon is unable to continue. The victor of this battle will then ascend to noble title of Viscount." Said Molly.

 _"_ Alright, Mawile use Iron Head." Mawile then caught on silver aura and charged at Dusknoir.

"Use Thunder Punch." Dusknoir then charged its fist with electricity and met with Mawile. But then somehow, Dusknoir's was a feint and Mawile went right through it.

"Stay alert, Mawile." Mawile looked around for it opponent, unknown to the surprise, it wasn't expecting.

"Now Dusknoir." Dusknoir then appeared above Mawile and struck it with a Thunder Punch on the back.

"Ouch, that must hurt." Bonnie cringed.

"Yeah, especially since Mawile is part Steel type, it cause super effective damage." Clemont stated.

"So Mawile is in trouble." Serena said worriedly.

"Don't worry. Arthur trained Mawile to be strong. They won't go out this soon." Francis said.

"Of course he is. He may have short-tempered, but he can pull it off his opponent." Alfred grinned.

Unknown to everyone, someone familiar came in. She saw Grant hanging high on the wall, who then waved and her. She waved back sheepishly, not believing his antics.

"Now use Thunder Punch again." Dusknoir charged up to attack Mawile.

"Mawile, climb and use Fire Punch." Mawile climbed up higher while Dusknoir was closing in. Then at the right moment, it caught fire and came crashing down on Dusknoir, pushing it down back to the field. After the smoke cleared, Dusknoir was laying on the field with a swirl in his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the woman then noticed Ash and the others watching the battle.

"Hey, Ash." A familiar voice said, tapping on his shoulder. They all turned around to see none other than the Santalune City gym leader, Viola.

"Viola? What are you doing here?" Ash wondered.

"I love the Battle Chateau!" Viola told them.

"What's your um... title thing?" Alfred asked.

"I'm a Duchess." Viola said proudly.

"That's the female equivalent of a Duke." Kiku explained.

"Wow, you must have won a lot of battles." Serena said.

"I am a gym leader. That's kind of my job." Viola joked as she began watching the battle between Arthur and Farrell.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle, so Arthur and Mawile are the winners. Additionally, Arthur will ascend to the noble title of Viscount." The woman announced as she replaced Arthur's white cloak with a blue one. Everyone smiled and clapped their hands as they watched the two trainers shake hands and begin their way back up to the balcony.

"That was a great battle." Viola said. They group of trainers were startled when they heard a loud smash come from behind them. They turned around and saw a tall, black man trying to get up of the floor.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked in surprise.

"Yes, I'm fine." He assured her.

"You know Grant, if you are going to clap then at least climb down first." Viola joked.

"I can't help it. The walls here simply call my name, refusing to let me go." The man said overdramatically.

"He's weird." Alfred said.

"Not much weird as you." Maria joked

"Hey!" Aflred pouted.

"Um, okay. Viola, do you know this guy?" Ash asked.

"Yes, his name is Grant." Viola said.

"Grant, this is Ash, Serena, Clemont, Alfred, Kiku, Maria and Bonnie."

"Nico to meet all of you." Grant greeted as Mr. Turner walked by.

"Again, Grant?" Turner sighed.

"I apologized, I just wanted to show my applause to such a great battle." Grant said sheephishly.

"Couldn't you get down first then applaud." Viola scolded.

"No, because the wall refuses to let me go. You can see the beauty of the Chateau's walls don't you, Viola? The beauty, clearness that tell the story of this magnificent place, of one wish to have the strength to climb and reach the top." Grant said with pride, showing his passion for them. Meanwhile Viola knows of this but will never understand his appeal.

"Talk about them all you want, but I'll never understand your passion of walls." Viola said as she sweatdropped. Then Maria decided to step up.

"I do, I see your consent. That the walls here while old display the story that is the Battle Chateau, that white as snow shows of the philosophy of it that is Battle with the grace of Chivalry. That this show everyone here hopes to climb higher to reach the top. Not just them but the support and partnership with their Pokémon as well." Maria explained. Everyone then applaud at Maria's meaning.

"I couldn't put it better myself " Grant said as he shook Maria's hand.

"Wow Maria, great speech." Viola said, who came over.

"By the way, you look beautiful." She complimented.

"So, I've been told, thanks." Maria bowed.

"Yeah, Alfred and Kiku couldn't take their eyes off her." Bonnie teased as two nations blushed in embarassment.

"Even they were head over heels on her. She looks stunning." Francis said as their blushes became redder.

"What?!/Nani!? Can you please stop this!?" Alfred and Kiku shouted in unison while blushing.

"So, are you here to battle as well?" Grant asked.

"I'm gonna make my debut later." Maria said.

"Oh, that's a shame." Grant said.

"Pardon?" Maria asked to why the sudden negatively.

"You see, I'm a Duke and if you win you're be a Baron, and the rules state that only Knights in the same rank can battle each other." Grant explained

"oh...well, it would've been an honor to battle you." Maria said

"Likewise." Grant said.

"Maria seems to fit in here." Serena said.

"I agree, she's always positive." Bonnie agreed.

"Well, don't forget what she is and where she comes from." Ash said.

* * *

Meanwhile Molly then stepped up. "Alright the debut of Ash and Alfred will begin, Knights please make your way to the battlefield." Ash and Alfred nodded as they walked over to the battlefield. They took positions and raise their Pokeballs.

"To a good battle." Alfred said.

"To a good battle." Ash said.

"When a winner is decided, the victor will then ascend to the noble title of Baron."

"Alright Pikachu, lets go." Pikachu then stepped forward.

"Braviary, let's do this." Alfred called Braviary as his pòkemon flew ahead.

"Alright Pikachu, start off with Quick Attack." Pikachu then glowed white and then charged at the bird.

"Fly up, Braviary."Braviary flew up to avoid Pikachu.

"Quick, use Thunderbolt." Pikachu charged up and fired a blast of electricity.

"Use Aerial Ace to dodge." Braviary glowed white and avoided Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Quick, use Electro Ball." Pikachu then fired a ball of Electricity at Braviary.

"Dodge it." Braviary had no difficulty to avoid Pikachu's attack.

Meanwhile, Viola and Grant were sitting down while watching the battle.

"So Pikachu seem to try to overpower Braviary." Said Viola.

"That maybe true since Pikachu has the type advantage, but that's only if those attacks connect." Said Grant.

"Use Steel Wing." Braviary charged in with wings of steel.

"Iron Tail." Pikachu countered the Steel Wing with Iron Tail.

"Now Pikachu, rapid fire Iron Tail." Pikachu attacked with a barrage of Iron Tail attack with one more was enough to hit Braviary.

"Counter it with Aerial Ace." Braviary charged with white arua to counter Pikachu's Iron Tail.

"Now finish this with Thunderbolt." Pikachu fired one last Thunderbolt at Talonflame, who got hit in succession. Braviary was then shown fainted after the smoke disappeared.

"Braviary is unable to battle, Pikachu wins and the match goes to Ash." said Molly.

* * *

"Ash won! Ash won!" Bonnie jumped in joy.

"Shame, Alfred lost. At least, he put all effort in this battle. I'm proud of him." Maria said.

"Yeah, I guess that he more training ro get stronger in next battle." Arthur said.

"Hai, he did great job to battle Ash, but he had fun now." Kiku said.

Ash appeared back to the group in a white cloak along Alfred.

"Wow Ash, look great." Serena as she blushed intensely.

Ash felt his cheeks burn up.

"U-u-um thanks, Serena." Ash said while scratching the back of his head while hiding his blush.

"Next, we will have another battle between two newcomers to the Battle Chateau." Molly told everyone.

"She's talking about you and me, Kiku." Francis said.

"Hai!" Kiku smiled as he and Francis began to walk down to the battlefield.

* * *

They took positions and rose their Pokeballs.

"To a good battle." Francis said.

"To a good battle." Kiku said

"Milotic!" Francis said as he threw out his Pokemon.

"Hiro, I choose you!" Kiku yelled as his Pikachu, Hiro came his pòkeball and ran into the battlefield.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Kiku commanded.

"Dodge it!" Francis countered. Milotic easily avoided each of Hiro's attacks.

"Try this, Iron Tail!" Kiku shouted.

"Counter with Dragon Tail!" Francis said. Hiro and Milotic kept attacking and countering each other's attacks until Hiro barely managed to get an extra attack in, which sent Milotic plummeting to the ground.

"Now, Thunderbolt!" Kiku ordered. Hiro attacked Milotic, who was unable to dodge fast enough, knocking him out.

"Milotic is unable to continue, Hiro wins!" Molly announced.

"This means that Kiku will now become a Baron!"

"Yeah! We did it, Hiro!" Kiku said happily as Molly handed him a white cloak.

* * *

"Both of them battled wonderfully." Grant said as he clapped.

"I told you that Kiku was strong." Viola added.

"That was a great battle, Kiku!" Maria said as Kiku and Francis reached the balcony.

"You rocked in battle, dude. You showed Francis how you rule!" Alfred laughed.

"Excellent battle, Kiku. Well done." Arthur praised.

"You've gotten much stronger from the last time we battled." Viola told him.

"Thanks!" Kiku said happily.

"So Maria, really for your battle?" Alfred asked.

Maria nodded and asked Mr. Turner, who else is making their debut. Then a woman around Viola's age then came up behind her and tap her on the wore a purple dress that went to her knee, brunette, and had green eyes.

"I guess you're my opponent. I'm Alex." She reach her hand. "Maria De la Cruz." Maria shook her hand.

"I know, I heard your speech in the lobby, very novel by the way." Alex said.

"Thanks, I guess." They made their to the battlefield.

* * *

Alex and Maria rose their Pokeballs.

"To a good battle." Alex said.

"To a good battle." Maria said.

"Espurr, lets go." Alex released an Espurr from her Pokéball.

"Lucario, let's go." Maria released Lucario from the pokèball.

"Espurr, use Light Screen." Espurr then set up a Psychic screen that havles special attack moves.

"Very well, Lucario use Calm Mind." Lucario focused his mind and aura that increased his Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed.

"Espurr, use Confusion." Alex ordered as Espurr launched a Psychic attack at Lucario.

"Dodge to avoid the attack and use Calm Mind." Maria commanded as Lucario dodged of Espurr's range and did the status move once again.

"Use Psybeam." Espurr launched a beam of Psychic energy at Lucario.

"Dodge and use Calm Mind." Lucario dodged the attack with its increased speed and repeated then status move.

"What is Maria up to? She hasn't called a single attack." Serena said.

"She was trying to draw her in so he could finish her in fast." Kiku said.

"Maria seems to have a plan in this." Grant said.

"Espurr use Scratch." Espurr charged in with sharp claws.

 _"Wait for it and..._ use Blaze Kick." Maria commanded as Lucario kicked Espurr with blaze. This made Espurr burned.

"No Espurr!" Alex said worriedly

"Now finished this with Aura Sphere." Lucario focused his aura and made a bluish sphere combined with the increased special attack increase which caused the burnt Espurr to faint.

"Espurr is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario, and the match goes to Maria, who will now ascend to the title of Baron." Molly announced.

Everyone applaud at such a spectacular battle. Maria came back wearing a white cloak same as Ash and Kiku.

"Wow Maria, that white cloak really brings out your eyes." Alfred said. Maria scratched her head for the compliment.

"I agree, I didn't see what you got planned until it was too late." Alex praised.

"All it took was patience." Maria replied.

Alex and Maria bowed to each other and then she left.

"Now, I got to get a picture of this." Viola got her camera and told Ash, Maria, and Kiku to get ready. She took a picture of them in their robes along with their Pokémon.

"Wow, it looks great." Serena said.

"I know, you guys should have posed." Said Viola, joking with the trainer and nations. Then a pair of gloves were tossed to Viola.

"Hey, you been challenged?" Ash asked.

"I think I know who." Viola said as she looked at Grant.

"Duchess Viola, I challenge you to a battle." Grant declared.

"And I accepted." Viola said in determinarion.

* * *

They made their way to the battlefield.

"The battle between Duke Grant and Duchess Viola will begin,the winner of this battle will then ascend to the title of Grand Duke or Grand Duchess." Molly announced.

"Surskit, let's go." Viola released her pokèmon.

"Onix, you're up." Grant released his pokèmon. Serena decided to scan the huge snake Pokémon.

 _"Onix,The Rock Snake Pokémon. Opening its large mouth, it ingests massive amounts of soil and creates long tunnels."_

"Surskit use Ice Beam." Viola ordered as Surskit fired a beam of ice on the floor for it to skate more smoother.

"I knew you were going to use that move." Grant began.

"Use Rock Tomb!" Rocks began raining down, breaking ice and blocking off Surskit's path multiple times until Surskit got surrounded by rocks and was about to be crushed by another.

"Use Bubble Beam to get out of there!" Viola yelled. Surskit managed to break the rocks and escape with less than a second to spare before the rock fell.

Meanwhile everyone notice how Onix was personally controlling the boulders and realizes that Grant isn't your average trainer. "He trained his Onix well." Alfred said.

"Still, Viola won't let that stop her." Ash said.

Meanwhile, one of the boulders was heading towards Surskit.

"Quick use Protect!" Viola yelled as Surskit lit up a green barrier to protect it against the boulder.

"Use Flash Cannon." Grant commanded as Onix jumped up and fired a silver beam attack at Surskit.

"Use Signal Beam" Surskit charged up and fired a rainbow Beam at the Flash Cannon, canceling it.

"Keep moving." Viola said.

"Rock Polish." Onix charged abit of power through its body, increasing its speed. It then had no problem keeping up with Surskit.

"Use Ice Beam." Surskit then fired a Beam of Ice at Onix, hitting it on tail and freezing it.

"Onix jump." Onix didn't let the frozen tail stop him, and jump high to break the ice. Viola was shock that Onix managed to get out of it.

"Use Rock Tomb." Onix summoned a pile of rocks at Surskit. Surskit tried its best to evade them, but she was trapped in by four boulders.

"Use Flash Cannon." Onix fired a Sliver Beam at the trapped Surskit, successfully hitting it. The attack sent Surskit back at Viola, fainted.

"Surskit is unable to battle, Onix is the winner,and the match goes to Grant,who will now ascend to the title of Grand Duke." Molly announced.

Grant was giving a purple cloak as the symbol of the rise of his rank of Grand Duke.

"Congrats, you're finally a Grand Duke." Viola congratulated.

"Thanks but all the hard work goes to Onix." Grant said as he pats his Pokémon on the head. Everyone then applaud at such a great battle.

"Aww Viola lost." Bonnie whined as she pouted.

"Don't worry there's always next time." Clemont asssured her.

Hours passed, Grant was getting ready to leave, but was stopped by Ash and the others.

"Hey Grant, I just want to say that was a great battle." Ash said.

"Yeah, we didn't know that you were really strong out there." Alfred said.

"Thanks Ash, Alfred. I'm glad that you guys enjoyed it." Said Grant.

"When I ascend to a Grand Duke, we'll have a battle." Ash said.

"Or maybe at the Cyllage Gym." Said Grant. Everyone was confused as to what he meant.

"Didn't Viola tell you? I'm the Cyllage Gym Leader." Grant said. This left everyone shocked, it's no wonder Grant wasn't ordinary.

"Yeah, we have a battle there." Ash said, hoping to beat him and get their second badge.

"We will defeat you for our second gym badge." Alfred said, wanting him to defeat the gym leader.

"Yes, we will train hard to challenge your gym." Kiku said with new determination.

"Wait, if you are a gym leader, and you used Onix, does that mean you are a rock type gym leader?" Clemont asked.

"He could be ground. You don't know." Maria said.

"Yes, I use rock types. I look forward to our battle, Ash, Alfred, Kiku." Grant said as he headed offto his gym.

"Rock types, huh...then we'll train super hard to make sure we get that badge!" Ash said happily.

As everyone was preparing to leave,they decided to say goodbye to Arthur and Francis.

"Until next time guys." Ash said.

"Yep, it's been fun. We'll see you later" Arthur said.

"Yeah, I see you two later." Francis blew his kisses to Serena and Maria who digusted. Ash, Alfred and Kiku glared at the French man.

"Come on, let's go. We don't want them to get mad." Arthur said, irrarated at his actions. He pulled Francis' ears and dragged him out.

"OW! OW! OW! Watch the ears!" Francis said in pain as he and Arthur headed off.

They said goodbye to Arthur and Francis and headed down Route 7 to the next Pokémon Center.

* * *

 **And cut! Great job everyone! But sadly, I won't update in March because I have exams to finish.**

 **Bonnie: Aaaw... Are you sure?**

 **Clemont: Don't worry, Bonnie. She will update in April.**

 **He's right. And also Happy Belated Birthday Japan and I'm so sorry that I didn't go to your. Here's you gift by the way.**

 **Japan: (smile and got his gift) That's okay, Leinn-chan. You really focused on your studies. And also, thank you.**

 **Philippines: (walked by with the gift) Oh Japan! I was looking for you to give you this. Here, Happy Belated Birthday, Japan.**

 **Japan: (took his gift and opened it) It's a picture of us when we were young. Thank you, Piri-chan.**

 **Philippines: You welcome, Japan. (smiled)**

 **Aaawww... Pirihon momemts. Anyway, you can choose my future story, my fellow readers. Until next time, PAALAM~!**


	15. Chapter 15: Pókevision in the Making

**Hey Everyone and welcome back to Chapter 15! And I'm so sorry for long update! (bowed down)**

 **Ash: That's okay. But why you didn't tell us in the first place?**

 **Because my first cellphone is broken. (gloomly aura appeared)**

 **Clemont: Sorry for what happened. Don't worry, I fix it.**

 **No need. My cousin gave me a new cellphone for temporary.**

 **Philippines: (smiled) Good for you, Leinn-chan.**

 **Okay, if you need me, I'll be over there and cry.**

 **America: (panicked) What about the show!?**

 **You do it.**

 **Japan: (sighed) I guess that we have to start without her.**

 **Ash: Alright. Anyway, onto the show!**

* * *

The group resides in a Pokémon Center on Route 7 after leaving the Battle Chateau behind. Since it was nearly pack, they could only get one room with six beds. In the morning the group got up, check their Pokémon with Nurse Joy, and had breakfast in the cafeteria. After they were done eating and Nurse Joy checked their Pokémon,the group then saw various trainers all seated in the main area.

"Hey, what do you think is happening?" Ash said. The TV turned to a program of which a small figure was talking.

"Welcome back to Pokévision live. Time for this week's #4 of our Top 10." the TV said. It introduced a video of a trainer and his Onix sliding down a snowy mountain. "

"Pokévision?" Kiku asked.

"Pokévision is way for trainers to introduce their Pokémon out to the world." Clemont explained.

"We now reach video #3." The TV said which it showed a Psyduck staring away into the sunset.

"I'm surprised that I never heard of it." Maria said.

"Well, its only being ran by the Kalos Entertainment Network. So, it really hasn't reach anywhere outside this region." Clemont added.

"Next is #2." The TV showed a video of Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff running through a field.

"It can also show the bond between Pokémon and Trainer, like this video does." Serena added.

"Really? Just like trainers and their Pokémon are bonding each other." Maria asked as Clemont nodded.

"That's right. Trainers upload their video to an online viewing site, so that other trainers can view them on their own time, and if it's good enough, it can be displayed live, such as right now." Clemont explained.

"And now here is this week video #1." It then displayed a young girl slightly older than Serena along with her Fennekin. "Who's that in the video?" Alfred asked.

"That's Aria, I just knew she'd be number one." Bonnie said as her eyes sparkled.

"After she and her Fennekin had several top ranked Pokévision appearances, they made their debut as a pop duo and became famous all over Kalos." Clemont said.

While watching Aria's video both Bonnie and Chespin couldn't help but admire Aria's Fennekin especially Chespin, who went head over heels for it.

"So cute." Bonnie said.

You know that is a cute."Ash stated as Serena was grew worried over what Ash might say about Aria.

"Fennekin" Ash finished his train of thought. Serena was relieved that Ash meant Aria's Fennekin, not Aria herself. Maria pulled slowly Serena's shoulder and whispered to her.

"Serena, focus. I know that you love Ash, but we have to start smooth and slowly." Maria whispered to Serena which she agreed.

"Okay, Maria. You too." Serena said quietly as Maria nodded.

Meanwhile Alfred noticed this and laughed to himself. _"Heh, heh, nearly save yourself there, Ash."_ Alfred thought to himself, knowing that the last thing Ash needed was to compliment another girl while having feelings for another.

"I think Ash gets it." Bonnie agreed.

"So do I" Alfred agreed also.

Meanwhile Kiku remembered that he saw a camera rental service at the Pokémon Center the night before. "You know I think. You can rent the equipment use to make Pokévision videos here at the Pokémon Center." Serena had a brainstorm and decided what she wanted.

"That's brilliant, Kiku. I decided to make my debut Pokévision video." Serena declared.

"That seems like an excellent idea Serena. Let's head over to the Video Rental. It's just down the hall from here." Clemont said.

The group went over to the Video Rental. There a male attendant help them with all their equipment.

"Now once you're all done, come back here and we help you to edit it and create a soundtrack as here." The attendant said.

Everyone thanked for his assistance and was packing everyone. "You know guys. I always wanted to make a Pokévision video if I ever got a Pokémon." Serena said as she always remembered all the Pokévision she always watched as a little girl. She was always dazzled by trainers and their Pokémon on their Journey together. Her mother meanwhile saw her daughter watching these videos while she thought of helping Serena make one, but she always thought she wasn't old enough, plus she thought that she wouldn't go through it due to her shyness.

Meanwhile Bonnie broke the peace. "Big bro, could I make one with Dedenne?" Bonnie asked.

"But I think you forgot that Dedenne isn't your Pokémon." Clemont reminded his sister.

Bonnie hung her head, but then quickly rose for another idea.

"Alright then, I guess I'll just make one to find a wife for you." Bonnie said.

"No you won't" both blonde siblings started to arguing over this.

Meanwhile Serena turned to Ash, Maria, Alfred and Kiku. "Ash, you think you can help me with mine?" Serena asked with hope.

Unfortunately for her, Ash, Alfred and Kiku had already made plans to train.

"Oh um...thing is that I was going to do some special training along with Alfred and Kiku to prepare for our battle with Grant." Ash said.

"Really?" Serena asked sadly as she was really hoping that Ash would help with this, that will give her the chance to be closer to him.

"Yeah, if we don't find a way to maneuver around his Onix's Rock Tomb, we have no chance of winning." Ash said. Ash looked towards Serena to see a sad look on her face. This caused Ash's heart to spilt while he was still trying to figure things out. He would never do anything to make her unhappy.

 _"Serena I'm so sorry. I hope you understand."_ Ash thought to himself sadly. Serena understood why he needed to training, so that way he can be prepared.

"Well maybe the rest of you can help me." Serena told the blond siblings.

"Of course, I can be most help in Behind the Sences." Clemont said,but Bonnie had other ideas.

"No way, you're be most helpful if we make you a big star." Bonnie proposed. But Clemont immediately felt like a huge weight dropped on his head.

"But I don't want to be a star." Clemont rejected. As they were about to leave the attendant then told them something.

"No worries, Serena. I will help you making your Pokevision." Maria said as Serena felt very happy.

"Are you sure that you're not coming with us?" Kiku asked, feeling down that his crush was not gonna to watch him train.

"I'm fine, guys. No need to worry about me." Maria assured him.

"Okay, suit yourself." Alfred said.

"Wait, before you leave,we also have an extensive wardrobe department for you to use." Said the attendant.

"That'll be perfect thanks." Maria thanked attendant.

* * *

The group went to the field where the scene was beautiful, perfect place for shooting.

"Alright guys if you need anything, we'll be on the other side of the hill." Alfred said.

"Ok, have fun guys." Serena said. Ash, Alfred and Kiku went over to the next hill to train. Meanwhile Clemont, Bonnie, Maria, and Serena had already set all the equipment up.

"Alright. I think we should do Clemont's first." Bonnie said.

"What!? I told you that I don't want to do it!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Come on Clemont. You'll be fine." Serena encouraged.

"Now you, Chespin and Bunnelby put these on." Maria and Bonnie gave small blue dress shirts with red bow ties for the Pokémon while Clemont had a blue-green exquisite clothing, it really displays the unique fashion sence that is the Kalos Region.

"Alright, are you all set Clemont?" Serena asked. But Clemont only just stared at the camera, shaking in his shoes.

"C'mon Clemont. Don't stiff like that. We were about start the film." Maria scolded the blonde inventor.

"Easy for you to say." Clemont said with little sarcasm.

"Alright then, action!" Serena started to rolling the camera. But Clemont was still shaking which made him extremely nervous.

"Um-hel-hello there I-I'm -Cle-Clemont,and th-this-I-is." He sluttered as he raised his hand.

"Chespin!" He said while doing a close-up. "No No! Cut!" Bonnie said.

"Chespin, you're too far out front, and you Clemont, you need more energy in yourself. Your voice is getting lower and lower." Maria continued. But Clemont felt like he got head by a ton of brinks for this embarrassment.

"I've already told you that I'm not good at this thing, so why can't we just do like Serena's already?!" Bonnie was now at a lost, unlike herself. Her brother really had no interest in doing this.

"Hey, don't you talk to for him, Bonnie?" Serena said.

"You mean speak for him?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, and Clemont can lip everything you say." Serena proposed.

"Ahh... More like lip syncing." Maria understood what Serena meant.

"Exactly." Serena nodded.

"Yeah, lets give it a try." The group spent half an hour doing Clemont's video with Bonnie, speaking his lines. Clemont finally sat down, relived that he's done.

"Oh, I can't stand this kind of video." Clemont panted while trying to calm his nerves.

"You really need to get over that." Bonnie said, not believing his somewhat of a phobia.

"Now it's our turn, Fennekin." Serena spoke.

She put a mini version of her top hat on Fennekin. "Wow, you guys are so cute together." Bonnie said.

"You two are perfectly match. I love it!" Maria complimented.

Serena just smile at the two girls' compliments.

"Well, first let's take a shot of Fennekin and me running through the field." Serena said.

"Seems like a good start." Maria said.

Clemont readjusted his glasses. "It looks like that's my cue. The future is now thanks to science! CLEMONTIC GEAR on. I thought we'd encounter a situation like this one. Presenting the PokéStar Shooter." Clemont presented a three-leg robot with a mic on one one and presenter on the other. On the face was a camera lens that can shoot variety of shots.

"PokeStar Shooter?" Serena and Maria thought how this thing can help.

"Boring." Bonnie deadpanned, since her brother picked another boring name for the thing.

Clemont presented that it can shoot close up, far wide shots, and even high and low angles. Clemont was especially proud that it can shoot at a higher quality as high as PokéStar Studios, the movie capital of all things production.

"Well, I guess Science is amazing just like Ash says." Serena said.

"I shouldn't say that if I were you, Serena." Maria sweatdropped, hoping Serena will survive of Clemont's invention.

The robot took position with Clemont, holding the controller.

"Ok we're all set/Fena." Both Serena and Fennekin got ready.

"Alright Action." Clemont pressed record on the controller, and Serena and Fennekin then started running through the field,having a good time. Then all the sudden the robot then started running towards Serena and Fennekin.

"Uh, Clemont?" Serena said with some concern.

"Wait, hang on." Clemont tried to control the robot, but the controller short-circuits and Clemont realized that there's nothing more he can do.

"Quickly, run as fast as you can." Maria yelled. Serena and Fennekin tried to run away from it, not believing that something like this could happen to them.

Meanwhile over the hill Ash, Alfred and Kiku were training for their Gym Battle against Grant. Kiku and Alfred trained Samurott, Sceptile, Hiro; Kiku's Pikachu, Chesnaught, Munchlax, and Blaziken respectively.

"Alright. Remember guys, if we want to counter Onix, we need a lot of speed. Pikachu you can use Quick Attack, and Froakie's and Fletchling's Double Team can make a difficultly to land a hit successfully." Ash's Pokémon nodded and resume their training.

"Alright remember you guys. There's several ways around Rock Tomb. The Two most simple ways are advantage or maneuver, these tactics can be just as successful as the team who can coronate them." Kiku said, standing on the other side.

"We have work hard to earn our second badge! Who's with me?" Alfred declared as Ash, Kiku and their Pokémon cheered.

Ash, Alfred, Kiku and their Pokémon resumed when suddenly they heard screaming. Ash immediately recognized the voice as it was Serena's and Ash tried to find the source and found out she was been chased by a robot, Ash figure the robot from Clemont and assumed that is all part of the video. Ash took a deep breath as he relax, knowing that there's no trouble. Worst case was some robot was trying to kidnap her, but Ash immediately shrugged that thought out.

"Looks like another one of Clemont's inventions." Kiku said.

"That's what I thought too. Science is so amazing." Ash said.

"I'm totally agree with you." Alfred impressed

Serena somehow managed to hear Ash and Alfred."No! It's not amazing!" She shouted while trying to get away.

"Don't you stand there. Do something!" Maria yelled at them.

"My device is out of control!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Guys, do something!" Bonnie said.

"We have to help them, Ash." Kiku said worriedly.

"I got this Kiku. Pikachu, aim at the robot and use Electro Ball." Pikachu jumped and fired a ball of electricity at the robot with presise aim, destroyed it. Unfortunately Serena and Fennekin were in the blast and when the smoke dispersed, the two were completely covered in black soot from head to toe.

"Now look that us. We're completely cover in black soot!" Serena said with Fennekin angrier then Mankey on a rampage.

"But I thought you needed help." Ash said. Fennekin was just too angry, and fired an Ember attack at Ash, Kiku and Alfred. Pikachu managed to dodge it, and Kiku jumped his upper body backwards for the Ember to fly by, but Ash and Alfred on the other hand, they weren't so lucky, and got hit.

"Ohhh, you didn't have to do that." Ash said as he covered in soot and falling over.

"Yeah, what's her problem anyway, Serena?" Alfred said a he removed soot all over his body.

"Um, if you remember Fennekin prefers to keep clean." Serena said.

"You know this might be a good time for a wardrobe change." Bonnie suggested.

"That's a great idea, Bonnie. I'll be right back." Serena said as she left to change clothes along with Fennekin.

Meanwhile Maria noticed Clemont, mourning over his destroyed creation."Esshh, get over it look ridiculous." Maria sweatdropped, looking over it.

"Sorry about your invention Clemont." Ash apologized.

"It's ok. I suppose that it did stop though." Clemont said as he went over to tinker in his bag along with Maria and Bonnie.

Meanwhile Ash, Kiku and Alfred were left alone until Serena came back.

"So...you had it?" Alfred asked, wondering about his friend's actions.

"It was the only thing I thought of and no, I didn't mean to blow her and Fennekin up." Ash said.

"Whatever you say. Just talk to her about it,hopefully she not mad at you." Kiku assured.

"I'm not sure. She isn't mad at me?. Yeah you're right. I need to be sure." Ash said, not certain about his thoughts, and he really hoped Serena wasn't mad about blow her up, Fennekin was and he got blasted by ball of fire.

After ten minutes, Serena and Fennekin finally came back. "Here I am/kin!" Serena and Fennekin came back in matching outfits. Serena wore a pink short top that her belly was exposed,a short pink skirt that went just below her hips on the back was a Fennekin tail, pink wristbands, Fennekin ears with a pink bow in the middle, and Fennekin boots. Fennekin just wore a pink choker, and a pink ribbon on her head.

Everyone was dazzled by the two's new looked. "See, how the Fennekin's ears and tail give such charm to this outfit." Serena said.

"So cute," Bonnie said.

"I agree with Bonnie." Maria praised as Kiku nodded in approval.

"It's really looks good on her, right Ash?" Alfred teased as he nudged raventte trainer with his shoulder.

Meanwhile Ash, he wasn't listening, instead his eyes were only focused on what's in front of him. Unlike everyone else, he showed no response, instead he just stared.

 _"My Arceus. She looks so beautiful. The ears really bring her eyes out more. Her top really brings out more of her chest. And her skirt really brings her curv-wait a minute what am I doing? I shouldn't say things like that about Serena. Just because she looks so cute in that, doesn't make it right to say things like that."_ Ash thought to himself.

Back then, this never happened to him before. Not with his past friends, more specifically the female ones. But ever since reuniting with Serena, he never felt the same again. This was practically the first time he ever start caring for a girl this way, especially using words like cute, gorgeous, beautiful to describe her.

There was a question broke Ash out of his trance. "Hey Ash, please help us with the video." Bonnie pleaded.

But Ash thought that he should train for his upcoming Gym Battle. "But we got Special Training to do." Ash said.

"It's ok, Ash. I think we done enough training for today." Alfred said.

"And Ash, sometimes taking a break can go a long way to help focus your training." Serena stated.

Ash then thought of what she said and realized that she was right. He looked at her ocean blue eyes and knew that he couldn't do turn her down a second time.

"You're right." Ash said which made Serena and Bonnie happy.

"For now on, I'll be handing the video camera." Clemont said.

"Me and Alfred will handle lights." Kiku volunteered. The group spent an hour working on that sence before deciding that the next sence at the Pokémon Center.

"Alright the next scene will be Serena and Fennekin baking treats together." Maria said.

Serena and Fennekin came into the kitchen, wearing matching floral patterned aprons. "We're ready and even Pikachu here has a camio role." She said.

They got ready and Clemont began recording. While stirring the batter, Serena asked Pikachu for powder sugar. Pikachu carried it to Serena, but it's small legs and weak strength made it stumble and fall down with the powder, spreading all over. Pikachu was completely covered in powder sugar, but he wasn't the only one. Fennekin was enraged at getting dirty again and shot another Ember attack at him, but dodge it and wound up, hitting Ash instead.

"I really can't win, can't I?" a very crispy Ash said.

Serena spent the next few minutes cleaning and brushing Fennekin clean. "And...all done." Serena said happily.

"Fennekin seems to feel much better now." Ash said.

"Yep, I take the time to properly take care of Fennekin's being because getting dirty is so upsetting." Serena. As a young woman, she always tries to look good, and keeping clean.

"I think you're a bit like that too, Serena." Clemont said.

"Seem like Fennekin is really taking after you, proof of your bond between the both of you." Kiku said. Serena smiled and decided to move on.

* * *

The group moved to the next scene of which took place outside an old fancy building with Serena, wearing a elegant pink ball gown. While shooting the sence, Ash thought that she couldn't look anymore beautiful, which made his heart flutter. Meanwhile, someone was listening in on their video.

"Pokévision huh?" James said.

"It's where trainers can show the bonds between their Pokémon." Meowth explained.

"No." Jessie said.

Both James and Meowth looked at her. "They're doing it all wrong. They don't have the potential to show real beauty in front of the camera, only I can do that." Jessie declared.

Meanwhile James and Meowth, they hung their heads as they never enjoy this side of Jessie. "Look forget about this and let's focus on Pikachu." Meowth said.

"And I think I have a plan." James said as they headed to the Pokémon Center.

As the group now headed back to the Pokémon Center as Serena thought about how her video to turn out. When they headed back, they head to the Video Rental to work on the video.

"Hi! We'd just finished working on the video." Serena said.

"Hey kids, but I'm sorry because editing machine is broken." The attendant said.

"It's broken, how?" Maria asked.

"I wish I knew. I only left for a moment and when I came back, it was broken." the attendant explained.

"Now what?" Bonnie sighed.

"I afraid that you'll have to wait until I can fix the machine." The group nodded and went outside to see what can they do, they saw three people, offering their production services to people. They walked in and met the three characters.

"Hello, how can we help you?" The woman said with a grin.

"We were wondering if you can edit our Pokévision video and add a soundtrack." Serena asked. But the three looked to each other and agreed.

"No."

Immediately the group looked at them in confusion. "We can't work with the video you shot, we'd need to shoot everything from scratch." They said as they took Pikachu, Fennekin, and Dedenne away to the back to work. Immediately the group knew something was wrong and followed them. In the back room, they only saw a cheap background and up above was Team Rocket's balloon with their Pokémon.

"Team Rocket." Everyone said.

"Ha! Hello suckers!" Jessie said.

"Give back Fennekin." Serena said.

"Dedenne as well." Bonnie said.

"And Pikachu." Ash said.

"We don't think so, but you can have this." James threw a cube that released smoke. When the smoke dispersed, Team Rocket was gone.

"They're gone." Serena said.

"Fletchling, come on out." Ash released Fletchling to look for Team Rocket while the group catched up.

* * *

On a cliff side, Team Rocket placed the captive Pokémon in a cave while they had alittle celebration unknown to them that Fletchling had followed them.

"Here to catching Pikachu." Jessie raised her cup.

"Here, here/Wob." Three males said.

"Now that's settle, lets work on a video of myself." Jessie said.

"Wha-but we only did that to trick the twerps." James said.

"I'm an actress and I must act immediately. So get up and let's begin on my Pokévision video now." All three males then felt glumped, feeling like slaves to this kind of treatment.

Meanwhile Pikachu and the others were trying to break free from their cage, but the glass prove to be durable. Eventually, enough tackles were enough to make it crack and Fennekin finished it off with Hidden Power. Finally free all three Pokémon made their way outside, where they saw rain at the opening and nowhere else. Pikachu and Dedenne made their way through the muddy puddle, but Fennekin couldn't across since it was afraid to get dirty. Meowth noticed that Pikachu and the others have escaped, but before they could react, Ash and the others made it to their Pokémon.

"Pikachu/Dedenne!" Ash and Bonnie hugged their Pokémon and turned to Team Rocket.

"Wait, where's Fennekin?" Maria asked.

Pikachu pointed across the puddle where Fennekin stood there.

"What's wrong with Fennekin?" Kiku asked.

"I think I know. Fennekin doesn't what to get dirty like I do." Serena stated sadly. She ran across the puddle to get to Fennekin, but she was stopped by a Psybeam from above.

"Don't you think about, Twerpette." James sneered.

"Ash, let's give her some cover." Alfred instructed and released Munchlax while Ash had Pikachu.

James had Inkay launched another Psybeam but Drake manage to have Munchlax block it using Hyper Beam. Serena managed to brace herself mid attack and kept going. Pumpkaboo fired a Shadow Ball, but Pikachu canceled it with Thunderbolt,but the attack was awfully close to Serena causing her to fall into the water. Serena looked at Fennekin still unable to even move.

"It doesn't matter if I get dirty. Fennekin, you protect me every single day, so this time it's my turn to protect you." Serena yelled to Fennekin. Fennekin tried to comprehend it and knew that if her trainer was willing to plunge into the filth to save her, she could do the same as well. Fennekin ran through the mud to reach Serena and jumped into her arms.

"Fennekin! Are you ok?" Fennekin nodded and both shared a meaningful hug. Meanwhile Team Rocket noticed this and took a chance.

"Such twerpish actions for a twerpette, Pumpkaboo use Frustration." Pumpkaboo charged in full of anger at Serena and Fennekin, but Fennekin saw this and jumped and shot a stream of fire at Pumpkaboo, knocking it into Inkay and back at Team Rocket.

"That's a powerful attack!" Clemont said.

"That's because it Flamethrower!" Kiku exclaimed.

"Now Ash." Alfred had Munchlax fired a Ice Beam while Pikachu launched a powerful Thunderbolt. Both attacks collided and sent Team Rocket into the air.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They said as they whistled through the sky. The group was relieved now that's over with. Serena was still thinking what was the move that Fennekin used.

"Hey guys, I think Fennekin learned a new move." She said.

"From what I saw. I'd say she learned Flamethrower to protect you." Maria said.

"That's so cool Fennekin. You just learned Flamethrower." Serena said as she looked at her fur and her clothes.

"I guess we both are a muddy mess." Serena said.

"True but if you ask me, you both overcame your priorities for each other. That's something to be proud of" said Alfred.

"I agree." Ash said.

Serena smiled that their response.

"Well we should head back to the Pokémon Center. After editing the video, we could use a shower." Everyone laughed at her remark and walked back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

After editing the video and cleaning up, everyone was ready to watch the video. After it played everyone applauded at such a masterpiece.

"That was so cool." Bonnie praised.

"I agree, such great work." Clemont said.

"I love it your video. So amazing." Maria agreed.

"That was awesome. I know that you're gonna a super star." Alfred complimented.

"I like it as well. Great job, Serena." Kiku agreed as well.

"I agree as well. Hey Ash, what did you think?" Serena asked. Ash thought of only one word to describe the whole thing

"Perfect. Your video is awesome. Also, I agree what they said." Ash complimented her work.

Serena blushed at his comment. Knowing that he liked it was enough to bring joy to her heart. The group had dinner and got three rooms for the night, one for Alfred, another for Maria and Kiku and the last one for the others. As Alfred got ready for bed, Ash came in.

"Hey." Ash said.

"What's up, dude." Alfred said.

"Some day right?" Ash said.

"Yep, definitely one to remember." Alfred said.

"So, have you talked to Serena like I told you?" Alfred asked.

"Um-right...I still need to do that." Ash said, feeling embarrassed.

"Do that...heh, you know when Serena was in that Fennekin costume. You really zone out right then." Alfred chuckled.

"Yeah...I guess I was just noticing her in a new light like you said." Ash stated.

"Really? Because I noticed you that you were staring at her in more then a new light. You were probably staring at her featu-"

"STOP!...Ok maybe when I saw her at that moment. I was completely mesmerized by how beautiful she'd looked." Ash confessed.

"Heh...I never thought I'd see the day that your heart gets stolen. I'm only saying this because you never paid any attention at this kind of stuff whatsoever for the past six years." Alfred said.

"You're right...maybe I do have feelings for her." Ash continued.

"That's still not a straight answer." Alfred shrugged.

"Alright so. If you about to be certain about this, I need you to tell me what you like about Serena." He continued.

"What's not to like? She's smart, funny, pretty, a heartwarming personality, and she's a great baker." Ash said.

"And how does she make you feel?"Alfred asked.

"Well, when she'd helped me in my Santalune Gym Battle, she made feel like I can do anything. With her upbringing attitude, she can raise me higher. Even when I was down when I lost, she knew exactly what to say to me which made me keep going. Heck, even when she's right next to me is enough to make me forgot what I'm so sad about. Even though she needs to know how to have more confidence in herself,I know that I can help her in anyway I can,because what I do know is that it's because I care about her a lot." Ash said as he had a complete realization of what he just said.

"Ok. This only proves it." Alfred said.

"I know...because I just realized..I guess that I do love her...I'm in love with Serena...I'm in love with my best friend Serena...I'm in love with my best friend Serena Yvonne." Ash kept repeating until he felt like he had loosing his balance. Alfred saw this and gave him a shoulder to lean on.

"Ok, easy there big guy. I get it that you finally realized you're in love with your best friend and I'm happy for you." Alfred said while Ash still kept on repeating. After taking a minute Ash pulled himself together.

"Alright, so you love her. Now what are you going to tell her." Alfred said.

"Wait wha-. I can't tell her, Alfred. She may not even feel the same way about me,and the last thing I need is to lose my best friend due to this feeling." Ash said. Now that he knew what he feels like a ton of questions came to his mind. What does Serena think? How will she react? Does she even feel the same way? Ash wondered about this, but he wasn't gonna poke around in it for someone who may not even like him much less go out with him.

"Ash, I'm sure she feels the same way...look if you won't talk to her about it,then observed her." Alfred said.

"What do you mean?" Ash confused.

"I mean watch what she does for you, listen to what she tells you, and notice something that she does when you do something for her." Alfred advised.

Ash thought about this and if he noticed the sign that if Serena does feel the same, then maybe he could tell her how he feels.

"Ok. I'll try to lookout for any hints." Ash said.

"Good. Well, I'm fried so I'm going to bed." Alfred yawned as he headed to bed.

"Alright, see ya." Ash headed for the door and went to his room. Inside Clemont and Bonnie were already asleep in their beds, but Serena's bed was empty. Ash looked around and noticed she was stargazing on the balcony,there he decided to accompany her.

"Hey!" Ash called, standing at the doorway.

"Ash! I've been looking all over for you." Serena said as she was stargazing.

"Oh I was just in Alfred's room." Ash said.

"Oh well, guess I overreacted for nothing." Serena said.

"Don't worry about it. If anything I'm happy that you were worry about me." Ash said as he sat beside Serena. Serena blushed at his comment.

"If anything. I'm sorry for blowing you up this afternoon." Ash said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. If anything you saved me from that robot, so thank you." Serena thanked as she smiled which Ash blushed.

"Anything for you, Serena." Ash smile and felt his cheeks burn up. Serena went into an even deeper blush, not believing what he just said.

 _Anything for you, Serena"_ Serena kept repeating that moment. Ash said that there is nothing he won't do for her. Serena yawned, and Ash noticed this and decided to tease her.

"Someone's tired." He said.

"Yeah. I guess that I'm just gonna hit the hay." Serena said.

"Goodnight."

"Sweet Dreams Serena, Goodnight."

Serena once again blushed again at his comment. _"Wow he really cares about me. I hope that one day,I'll have the strength to tell you how I feel,Ash."_ Serena thought herself before finally laying in her bed. Unknown to her, Ash was thinking the exact same thing. Sometime later Ash couldn't sleep after waking up all the sudden. There he looked across from him to see his crush sleeping peacefully. While laying there Ash took note of this.

" _Man, she looks so beautiful even when she's asleep. I really hope she feels the same for me."_ Ash thought himself and was preparing to fall back to sleep when he heard something.

"Ash" said a very sleeping Serena.

"Huh, guess she's dreaming about me." Ash whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Bonnie: And cut! That's a wrap! We did an amazing job!**

 **Japan: We sure did, Bonnie-chan.**

 **Clemont: And I did something embarrassing. (Blushed in embarrassment). I'm gonna regret to something that I don't like.**

 **Bonnie: (pouted) Don't be a sour puss, Clemont.**

 **Serena: Okay, enough fighting. We have to farewell to readers.**

 **Philippines: That's right, Serena. R &R guys. And comment us to Leinn-chan's story.**

 **America, Japan, Clemont & Ash: Until next time!**

 **Philippines, Bonnie & Serena: PAALAM~!**


End file.
